Digimon Tamers: Dark Wing
by WithoutMorals-Revived
Summary: The Tamers and Chosen Children now stand together against Devimon. But the Dark Messenger still has tricks up his sleeve...
1. The Dark Messenger Revived

Author's notes: After my account was deleted accidentally, I rewrote some parts of Dark Wing. There is another version, Dark Wing Type 2, that I'm writing that follows the anime more accurately. But for now, I'll focus on finishing the original Dark Wing since I want to wait and see what happens in the Japanese Tamer series. I'll upload the other chapters once I've finished double-checking them. Thanks for your patience.  
  
Author's notes: After some consideration, I've decided to use the Japanese levels, since I'm already using the Japanese names, cards and attacks anyway. Therefore:  
  
Digimon Levels:  
  
Child : Rookie  
Adult : Champion  
Perfect : Ultimate  
Ultimate: Mega  
  
  
Digimon Tamers: Dark Wing  
  
THE DARK MESSENGER REVIVED...  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers and related elements are registered trademarks of Toei, Bandai and their respective owners and are used without permission.  
  
  
Matsuda Takato, a pleasant-looking boy with brown hair and a pair of googles on his head, walked into his classroom at school,only to be greeted by a auburn-haired girl with a sock puppet on her hand. "Good morning,Takato-kun!" Juri said happily, walking up to him.  
  
Takato nodded and smiled at her. "Good morning, Katou-san!"  
  
"Let's hope today's a good day,ne?"  
  
"Yeah, I hope sensei forgot about the test today!"  
  
"Go back to sleep,Takato-kun," Juri's puppet 'said'.  
  
Takato sighed. Moments later, their teacher Asanuma Yami arrived and told them they were having a test.  
  
  
High above the school, a lone figure stood, ragged wings wrapped around him. His head sported a pair of horns,with what appeared to be a dark jewel imbedded into his forehead. "Did it work...?" His eyes opened, glowing red. "This is..." The demonic figure spread his wings and flew down towards the darkest parts of the city. "The Real World?" A shudder of pain racked his body. "Urgh!" Minutes later, he landed in a deserted alleyway, where he leaned against a wall and tried to catch his breath. "Hmph," he mused. "I used up more strength than I thought..."  
  
"Hey," rasped a seedy voice. The figure turned his head in the voice's direction. Two thugs were blocking the alleyway. The bigger one held a large knife in his hands. "You're in our territory, stranger," the smaller one told the dark figure. "There's a price for trespassing. Hand over your money, or else my friend here gets violent."  
  
The dark figure chuckled. "I carry no...'money', human." He smiled, his teeth looking like fangs as he pulled himself to his full height. The two men backed away, intimidated somewhat by his tall but lean frame, glowing red eyes and razor sharp claws. "But if it is violence you seek..." the figure continued. "I will be happy to oblige! Death Claw!" The two thugs didn't even have time to scream.  
  
  
"Haaaaa!" moaned Takato as he walked towards Guilmon's hideout in the park. Juri and Lee were with him. Juri in particular looking forward to seeing her new friend Leomon, who she'd accidentally brought to life not so long ago.  
  
"Jen," Takato asked his friend. "How do you think you did in the test?"  
  
"Well, Takato," the other boy told him. "Unlike SOME people," he said, glaring at Takato,"I studied for the test so I think I did alright!"   
  
"What about you,Katou-san?" the poor boy asked, his self-esteem going down the drain.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," the girl replied. "Don't worry, Takato-kun," she giggled,touching his nose lightly with her finger. "You'll do fine!" With that, she skipped away, looking forward to seeing her Digimon friends. She turned just in time to miss the blush which spread across Takato's face. Lee, with an unusually devious smile on his face, leaned to whisper into his friend's ear.   
  
"Juri-san is very cute,isn't she, Takato?" he said, grinning at the shorter boy's discomfort.   
  
"Uhhh...I don't know what you're talking about, Jen!"  
  
"Riiiight," the taller boy said, the tone of disbelief evident in his voice.   
  
Takato continued to protest."No! Me and her...I mean...there's nothing!"  
  
"Takato-kun! Lee-kun!" called back Juri. "What's wrong? We're going to be late!"  
  
"Coming!" the two boys chorused.  
  
  
Impmon leapt up and down the street, looking for someone to make miserable. He noticed someone sneaking around in an alleyway. "Ah, probably one of those homeless freaks!" the little Digimon cackled. "They're always fun to heckle!" He hopped over, ready to surprise the poor unsuspecting dope. "Surprise!" he yelled, landing in front of the figure. "Night of Fire!" he yelled, launching a tiny fireball at the dark figure. The dark figure raised a bloodied hand and easily deflected it before turning his cruel sights on the Rookie Digimon.  
  
"You insect!" he roared. "Death Claw!" His hand raked through the air, just missing Impmon as he fled for his life.  
  
"Ack!" he panted as he heard the demonic Digimon chasing him. "What's Devimon doing here?!" Suddenly, there was a gust of wind and Devimon landed stammered, stalling for time. "I'm Impmon! Devimon,right? Nice to meet you!" Devimon's only reponse was to reach for him. Impmon's screams echoed through the night.  
  
  
The next day, Takato met Juri on his way to the park to check on Guilmon and Leomon. So far the two Digimon were getting on well enough, but Guilmon was complaining how the bigger Digimon was hogging all the blankets and it was beginning to get cold at that time of year. "Takato-kun!" Juri called out, surprising him.  
  
"Katou-san!"  
  
"Where're you going?" she asked him. Takato gestured to the blankets and bread he was carrying.  
  
"I'm just going to drop this stuff off at Guilmon's place," he explained.  
  
"Oh, that's nice of you, Takato-kun," Juri complemented. "That's why I like you!" Takato blushed.  
  
"It's nothing, really!" he said, embarrassed. "Well, I'd better get going!" "Wait," Juri said grabbing his arm. "I'll come with you!" "You really don't have too!"  
  
"Come on, it'll be fun!"she said, dragging him along.  
  
"Katou-san!" Takato wailed. "You're going to make me drop the bread!"  
  
  
"You!" shrieked a small black Digimon as he came across Guilmon and Leomon. "You have to help me!"  
  
"Impmon!" cried Guilmon, recognising the troublemaking rookie.  
  
"Why should we help you?" demanded Leomon. "And against what?"  
  
"HIM!" Impmon yelled as he hid behind the bigger Digimon. Leomon and Guilmon turned to see a dark winged Digimon walk out of the shadows, a cruel smile on his face.  
  
"More Digimon?" Devimon smirked. "Good, I'll be able to restore my strength faster than I expected by absorbing your data!"  
  
"You're...Devimon,aren't you?" Leomon gasped, taking a step back.   
"Leomon?" Devimon said, surprised. "I thought Metal Etemon disposed of you!" He folded his arms in a gesture of annoyance. "I always knew that monkey wasn't good for anything..."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Leomon told him. "But if you threaten us, we won't hesitate to defend ourselves!"  
  
"I'll note that!" Devimon yelled, spreading his wings and charging them.   
  
"Guilmon! Stay behind me!" Leomon ordered as he ran forward to face Devimon. "Fist of the Beast King!" he yelled, his fist charging with power.  
  
"Not so fast!" Devimon laughed as he leapt above Leomon. "Razor Wing!" he shouted. His wings shot out numerous streams of energy which struck Leomon in the chest, throwing him back.  
  
"Leomon!" Guilmon cried, watching his friend fall to his knees. "Fireball!" A ball of fire flew towards Devimon, catching him unawares and knocking him out of the sky. However, the Fallen Angel Digimon quickly regained his balance and turned his cold stare on the small dinosaur-like Digimon. Before he could move, though, a voice cut through the air.  
  
  
"Guilmon!" called Takato, running as fast as he could towards the sound of fighting. Right on his heels Juri ran as well, the blankets and bread discarded on the ground as the two children hurried to help their friends. Takato and Juri gasped when they arrived at the clearing nearby Guilmon's bunker. Leomon was struggling to get to his feet while Guilmon was being attacked by a winged black-clad Digimon.  
  
"Takato!" Guilmon cried, relieved to see his friend.   
  
"Takato-kun," Juri whispered. "What is that?"  
  
Takato held up his D-Ark. "Devimon. Adult. Virus. Fallen Angel Digimon. Ultimate Techniques: Death Claw, Razor Wing." He looked up at Devimon, swallowing nervously when he noticed the Dark Digimon glaring at him with blazing red eyes.  
  
"Children?" Devimon said, his voice taking on a frightening tone. "Again...Children interfere!" He shook with rage. "Children defeated me before...but this time..." He glared at Takato and Juri. Takato looked worried. Guilmon was strong, but he didn't know if he could beat Devimon without help. He glanced at Leomon.   
  
"Leomon's injured," he said to himself. He whispered to Juri. "Katou-san, can you go get Jen or Ruki?"  
  
"What about you?" the girl whispered back.  
  
"Guilmon and I will hold Devimon off while you go get help. Hurry," he said urgently. "Leomon isn't in any condition to fight, and Guilmon might not be enough."  
  
Juri looked at her partner Digimon, then back at Takato. "Okay," she said reluctantly. "Be careful!" As she turned to leave, Devimon suddenly spread his wings and took to the air, landing in front of her.   
  
"You aren't going anywhere!" the Fallen Angel Digimon snarled as he raised a leather-clad hand to grab her.  
  
"Stay away from them!" roared Leomon, leaping up and kicking Devimon in the back, making the dark Digimon stumble.  
  
"On your feet already?" growled Devimon. He lashed out with a clenched fist, the force of the blow staggering the Beast Man Digimon.  
  
"Ghhh..." Leomon fell against a tree, and tried to catch his breath.   
Seeing Leomon as no longer being a direct threat,Devimon slashed at Guilmon with his claws. The smaller Digimon barely dodged his blows.   
  
"Guilmon!" yelled Takato, pulling out his D-Arc and cards. "Card Slash!" Wings appeared on Guilmon's back.   
  
"What?" Devimon cried as the Rookie took to the air. "How?!"  
  
"Rock Breaker!" Guilmon yelled. His attack caught Devimon by surprise, sending him crashing to the ground.  
  
"Great, Guilmon!" Takato cheered while Juri ran to Leomon.  
  
"Leomon! Are you alright?" Juri asked worriedly.  
  
"I'll be fine," Leomon panted. "He just surprised me."  
  
"I'm glad," Juri admitted. "I was afraid you were really hurt!"  
  
"Hah," Leomon panted. "It will take more than that to beat me!" His expression became serious. "Step aside!" he told his partner. "It is time for me to show Devimon how I can really fight!"  
  
  
Devimon was admittedly surprised. Wings had suddenly appeared on the small Digimon's back after the small brown-haired human did something with a card and what looked like a new kind of Digivice. Before he could do anything about it, however, Leomon counterattacked with a vengeance. "Fist of the Beast King!" Unprepared, the attack hit him directly and sent him flying through the air.  
  
"Kisama..." Devimon snarled, getting to his feet. "I underestimated you..." He clutched his chest and collapsed to his knees. "Still...not enough...power!" He spread his wings and took to the sky, away from the clearing.  
  
  
"You did it, Guilmon!" Takato cheered.  
  
"Great work, Leomon!" Juri added. The two Digimon sat down, breathing hard.  
  
"He...was strong," Leomon admitted, holding his chest where Devimon struck him. Juri knelt by her Digimon partner, while Takato checked on Guilmon.  
  
"Guilmon, you okay?" the boy asked his friend.  
  
"I was scared, Takato!" the Digimon moaned. "That guy was stronger than Ice Devimon!"  
  
"And from what I can sense of his aura," Leomon added. "He is evil as well!"  
  
Takato agreed. "I know," he said. "I think we'd better tell Jen and the others."  
  
  
  
Terriermon charged his opponent, a Goblimon which had appeared nearby his human partner Lee's home. "Petit Twister!" the small floppy-eared Digimon cried, twirling in mid-air and slamming into his club-wielding adversary.  
  
The Goblimon fell back before yelling "Goblin Bomb!" and sending a fireball hurtling towards Terriermon.  
  
Another floppy-eared Digimon leapt into the way and cried out "Blazing Ice!", deflecting the fireball with one made of ice.  
  
"Go, Terriermon!" Lee Jenrya yelled, supporting his Digimon partner as he dodged Goblimon's next attacks. His younger sister Shiuchon stood behind him, cheering her partner Lopmon.  
  
"Lopmon! You've got him!" Shiuchon yelled as Lopmon struck Goblimon's leg, sending the green Digimon sprawling face-first onto the ground. Before anyone could do anything else, a dark figure suddenly dropped from the sky, landing in front of the two Tamers.  
  
"Shiuchon!" Lee yelled, leaping in front of her. Their Digimon were instantly at their side, ready to fight. The Goblimon shrieked then fell silent, a clawed arm imbedded in its chest. The unfortunate Digimon dissolved into red data which began floating in the air as its killer, a tall Digimon dressed in black looked up.   
  
"Hell Contract!" Devimon yelled, spreading his wings. The data in the air began swirling and was slowly absorbed into the Dark Messenger's ragged wings.   
  
"Devimon..." Lee gasped, shocked.   
  
"More Children," Devimon hissed. "Fortunately for you, I have more important things to attend to." He gave a mocking bow. "Until we meet again...Chosen." With that, he flew silently into the night. Lee sighed in relief. He was sure Terriermon could handle Devimon, but wasn't sure if it was safe with his sister around.   
  
"Shuichon," he said. "I think we'd better tell Takato and the others."   
  
"I think you're right, Onii-chan!"  
  
  
Devimon flew above the city, seething at the thought of humans standing against him again. After his defeat at Angemon's hands, he'd been trapped in the Dark Ocean until the Digimon Kaizer attempted to use his powers to strengthen the synthetic Chimeramon. Devimon was able to make his influence felt by subtly influencing Ichijouji Ken through one of Milleniumon's Dark Seeds, which had been implanted inside him after the boy and his friends V-mon, Wormmon and another boy defeated him. Enraged at the Digimon Kaizer's failure and subsequent turning from the path of darkness, as well as the defeat of Belial Vamdemon, Devimon used all his knowledge and dark powers to free himself from the Dark Ocean. Though he realised he might not reappear near his old base of operations, he never expected to arrive in the Real World, nor did he expect to run into Digimons and humans who'd try to stop him so soon. Wounded and weakened, he decided he needed time to plan...  
  
  
Kisama: you(rudely or in a threatening manner)   
  
Reviews, comments, suggestions and criticisms (constructive or otherwise) are welcome and can be sent to Withoutmorals@antisocial.com 


	2. An Interesting Discovery...

Author's notes: After my acocunt was deleted accidentally, I rewrote some parts of Dark Wing. There is another version, Dark Wing Type 2, that I'm writing that follows the anime more accurately. But for now, I'll focus on finishing the original Dark Wing since I want to wait and see what happens in the Japanese Tamer series. I'll upload the other chapters once I've finished double-checking them. The last few chapters should be up in a week or so, if I can find my back-up files. Thanks for your patience.  
  
Author's notes: After some consideration, I've decided to use the Japanese levels, since I'm already using the Japanese names, cards and attacks anyway. Therefore:  
  
Digimon Levels:  
  
Child : Rookie  
Adult : Champion  
Perfect : Ultimate  
Ultimate: Mega  
  
  
  
Digimon Tamers: Dark Wing   
  
Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers and related elements are registered trademarks of Toei, Bandai and their respective owners and are used without permission.  
  
  
AN INTERESTING DISCOVERY...  
  
  
"Devimon?! You fought Devimon and let him get away?!" raged a red-haired girl wearing a t-shirt with a broken heart symbol on it. Makino Ruki stalked up and down the clearing outside Guilmon's hideout, scolding her Tamer comrades. "How could you let him get away?! And why didn't you get me and Renamon?"  
  
Lee Jenrya scowled at her. "He was much stronger than anyone we've fought before, Ruki." He gestured to Leomon and Guilmon. "Leomon and Guilmon had trouble with him, and from the way he was talking, he wasn't even at full strength yet!"  
  
"And you believed him?" Ruki scoffed. "I thought you had more brains than that!"   
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Lee demanded.  
  
"Exactly what it sounds like!" she retorted. Takato sat beside Lee's younger sister Lee Shiuchon. The girl cuddled her partner Lopmon in her arms while Terriermon was perched on Lee's head. Guilmon and Leomon stood nearby while Renamon kept watch from one of the trees. The Tamers were waiting for Juri to arrive, when Ruki found out what the meeting was about.   
  
"They act like they're married..." Takato sighed. Shiuchon giggled, imagining Ruki as her sister-in-law. Life at home would be more interesting for one thing...   
  
  
Meanwhile, in another part of the park...  
  
  
"Okay, I evolve Tsukaimon to Darkrizamon!" said a young boy to his friend. He took out a Darkrizamon card and placed it on top of his Tsukaimon card. "And I use Protect!" His friend frantically searched through his cards.  
  
"Aha! I'll use a HP up disk!" He placed the card under his Digimon card, a Goblimon. Before the game could go any farther, something leapt out of the shadows. A tall humanoid figure dressed in black landed before them and lashed out with razor-sharp claws which cut into the metal of the slide they were playing under. Screaming, the two kids ran away, leaving behind all their things.  
  
Devimon intended follow them and use them as bait to lure out the Chosen Children, but something caught his eye. "Hmmm?" He picked up one of the cards the kids left behind. He raised an eyebrow in surprise when he realised what the picture on the card was . "Devimon..." he read. "Fallen Angel Digimon. An acceptable likeness..." He noticed another card. "This is..." he said, recognising it. "White Wings?" Devimon recalled seeing a similar card in the small brown-haired human's hand before he slid it through his Digivice and made wings appear on the dinosaur Digimon's back. "So...that's it!" He stared at the card. "That is no Digivice! No..." he muttered thoughtfully, turning the card over in his hand. "it is something potentially more powerful..." The dark Digimon scooped up the remaining cards. "This warrants further investigation!"   
  
  
"Takato-kun!" called out Juri as she appeared at the clearing. "I'm sorry I'm late," she apologised. "My parents wanted me to help with something!"  
  
"That's okay, Katou-san," Takato said kindly. "We haven't done anything yet!"   
  
"Leomon, are you okay?" Juri asked her Digimon partner. She was still worried about him, remembering how stiffly the tall muscular Digimon moved following the fight against Devimon.   
  
Leomon nodded, looking down at the auburn-haired girl. "I'm fully healed, Juri."  
  
Lee coughed to get everyone's attention. "Okay, now that were all here, I'll start the meeting."  
  
"What about Hirokazu and Kenta?" Ruki asked, Renamon jumping down to land at her side.   
  
"They're out of town, remember?" Takato told her.  
  
"Alright then," Lee said. "Let's just check eveything." He turned to Guilmon and Leomon. "Both of you were surprised by Devimon last night, right?"  
  
Guilmon's head bobbed up and down while Leomon answered. "Yes, that's right. He was chasing Impmon."   
  
Culumon hopped up and down. "Uh-huh," he said. "I saw it! They were fighting and everything, Culu!" Juri knelt and scooped up the small white Digimon, making him giggle.  
  
Lee nodded. "Shiuchon and I were fighting a Goblimon when Devimon appeared and deleted it."   
  
"Do you think it was the same Devimon?" Juri asked.  
  
"Probably," Lee replied. "It can't be a coincidence..."  
  
"But I thought the Wild Ones couldn't travel here anymore!" Terriermon commented.  
  
Renamon nodded. "That's right. Now that evolution has been restored, there is no reason for them to come here seeking Tamers or ways to evolve."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Takato asked.   
  
"Easy!" Ruki declared. "We go out there, find him, and send him back to wherever he came from!"  
  
"But first we need to find him!" Terriermon quipped. Lopmon nodded as well, agreeing with his brother Digimon.   
  
"That won't be easy," Renamon said quietly, more to Ruki then anyone else. "If Devimon is anywhere near as strong as Ice Devimon was, he will not fall without a fight."  
  
Leomon spoke up. "On the other hand, Devimon mentioned not having enough power. He must be in a weakened state at this point."   
  
"An injured animal is more dangerous," Lee said quietly. "I agree with Ruki. We have to find Devimon and deal with him quickly."   
  
"So where should we look?" Juri asked, hugging Culumon.   
  
Lee looked thoughtful. "Good question. If we split up, we could cover more ground." He looked up at the others. "But I'd prefer we stay together, since we don't know how strong Devimon is."  
  
"He can't be much stronger than the Devas were," Ruki pointed out. "I think we can handle him."  
  
"Don't get me wrong," Lee said. "I know you and Renamon are good, but I just don't want anyone to take chances, that's all."  
  
"Lopmon?" Shuichon said suddenly. "What's wrong?" The Tamers looked to see the brown tri-horned Child shivering.  
  
"Something's happening..." he said. "It feels like..."  
  
"Jen!" Terriermon yelled. "A Digital Field!" The Tamers looked around.  
  
"Where?" Lee asked. His partner pointed away from the city.   
  
"That way!"   
  
"Renamon?" Ruki asked, glancing at her Digimon for confirmation. The fox Digimon nodded. "Then let's go!" The Tamers dashed off into the forest.  
  
  
"I can see it!" Takato said, pulling his goggles over his eyes. "Guilmon, ready?"  
  
"Ready, Takato!" The other Tamers prepared for battle as they made out a shape in the Field. The group ran through it and stopped short. The Digimon who had appeared was a humanoid Digimon with boots and a metallic arm which resembled Terriermon's evolved form Galgomon's machinegun arms. It had a bull's head and a ring through its nose.   
  
"Let's see..." Lee said, aiming his D-Ark at the Digimon. "Minotarumon. Adult. Virus. Beast Man Digimon. Ultimate Technique: Darkside Quake."   
  
Ruki smirked at the Adult Digimon as it turned to face them. "Renamon." Renamon leapt into the attack, kicking Minotarumon before he could strike.   
  
"Fox Leaf Arrowhead!" she cried, her attack knocking her opponent down.   
  
Punching the ground, Minotarumon used its Darkside Quake technique, sending a shockwave towards the slim female Digimon, but she easily evaded it by leaping into the air. Landing, she kicked it in the head, then followed up with a rapid flurry of punches ending with a sweep. Meanwhile, Guardromon stood in the way of the wayward attack Minotarumon had launched and braced himself as he allowed it to hit. Though he was pushed back, he absorbed the shockwave with no ill-effects. Renamon stood over Minotarumon as he tried to rise, but before she could finish him, another voice cut through the air.   
  
"Razor Wing!" Renamon leapt nimbly aside as energy bolts exploded around the two battling Digimon. Minotarumon was not so lucky as it was hit again and again. Devimon swooped down and landed before the group. "We meet again, Chosen."  
  
"So,you're Devimon, huh?" Ruki said seeing him for the first time. "You're not much different from Ice Devimon!"   
  
"And who might you be, little girl?" Devimon asked in a mocking tone.  
  
"Little girl?" the redhead hissed. "We'll show you 'little girl'! Renamon!"   
  
The Dark Digimon laughed. "I wonder, any relation to the Digimon Kaizer?"   
  
"Digimon Kaizer?!" Takato burst out. "Then...you're..."  
  
"THE Devimon?!" Lee added in disbelief. "The one Angemon killed?!"   
  
"It seems my reputation preceeds me," Devimon said casually. "Though, I am curious...where is Angemon? I would've expected he and his comrades to arrive by now."   
  
"Sorry, Devimon," Ruki said ,a determined look on her face. "You'll have to settle for us!"  
  
"I'm not picky," Devimon replied. "But first..." He turned and impaled the Minotarumon with his claws, deleting it. Spreading his wings, he called out "Hell Contract!" and began absorbing its data. Smiling cruelly, he faced the shocked Tamers and their Digimon again. "Shall we begin?" he said, spreading his ragged wings wider.   
  
Ruki glared at the mocking Digimon. "Renamon," she said quietly. "Walk all over him."   
  
  
  
Reviews, comments, suggestions and criticisms (constructive or otherwise) are welcome and can be sent to Withoutmorals@antisocial.com 


	3. Curse of the Black Gear

Author's notes: After my acocunt was deleted accidentally, I rewrote some parts of Dark Wing. There is another version, Dark Wing Type 2, that I'm writing that follows the anime more accurately. But for now, I'll focus on finishing the original Dark Wing since I want to wait and see what happens in the Japanese Tamer series. I'll upload the other chapters once I've finished double-checking them. The last few chapters should be up in a week or so, if I can find my back-up files. Thanks for your patience.  
  
Author's notes: After some consideration, I've decided to use the Japanese levels, since I'm already using the Japanese names, cards and attacks anyway. Therefore:  
  
Digimon Levels:  
  
Child : Rookie  
Adult : Champion  
Perfect : Ultimate  
Ultimate: Mega  
  
  
Digimon Tamers: Dark Wing   
  
Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers and related elements are registered trademarks of Toei, Bandai and their respective owners and are used without permission.   
  
CURSE OF THE BLACK GEAR  
  
  
The sun began to set on Tokyo, and people began making their way home for dinner and rest. The park in West Shinjuku emptied slowly as children and adults alike hungrily headed for their homes and families. Peace reigned...except for a part of the park some distance away...   
  
"Fox Leaf Arrowhead!" yelled a yellow fox-like Digimon. The ying-yang symbols on her purple arm-guards glittered in the light as her target, a tall Digimon dressed in black, sidestepped her attack before launching one of his own.   
  
"Razor Wing!" Devimon cried, as Renamon began dodging his attacks. Ruki watched silently with the other Tamers while her Digimon partner battled the Dark Digimon.  
  
Takato was whispering excitedly with Lee. "You really think he's the same Devimon from Digimon Adventure 01?!" the goggle-wearing boy asked his friend.  
  
"It sounds like it..." the other boy replied thoughtfully. "None of the Wild Ones ever talked about the events in the show..." He snapped his fingers. "Remember Evilmon?"   
  
"Yeah," Takato said, trying to figure out what Lee was getting at. Then it clicked. "You think it was one of Piemon's Evilmon?"  
  
"Maybe," Lee told him, watching as Renamon delivered lightning fast kicks to Devimon's abdomen. "I mean, we still know next to nothing about the Digital World..."   
  
"Nii-chan!" Shuichon squealed. "You mean we can meet V-mon and Daisuke?"  
  
Lee groaned while Takato raised an eyebrow inquiringly. "She thinks V-mon and Daisuke are cute," Lee explained. He knelt before Shuichon. "Shuichon, I said MAYBE," he said, stressing the 'maybe'.   
  
"Too bad," Juri sighed. "Takeru is so cute!" She smiled slightly. "But not as cute as Takato-kun!"  
  
Takato blushed as Lee sniggered and began to say something.   
  
"Finish him,Renamon!" Ruki ordered, interrupting Lee( much to Takato's relief). The Tamers looked back at the fight. Devimon was staggering, while Renamon leapt backwards in a fighting pose. Ruki smirked at the others. "He doesn't seem so tough now, does he?" she smirked.   
  
  
Renamon attacked relentlessly, trying to avoid giving Devimon a chance to counterattack or escape. The Fallen Angel Digimon gritted his teeth as lightning fast punches and kicks battered him. Ruki called out to him. "Where are your boasts now, Devimon?" she taunted.   
  
Devimon's grimace of pain suddenly twisted into an evil smile. "I prefer to boast when victory is assured!" he laughed. "Like NOW!" He raised his hand and caught Renamon's foot as she tried to deliver a powerful kick. With a flick of his wrist, he threw Renamon up into the air. The graceful humanoid fox spun in mid-air, crossing her arms and preparing for her Fox Leaf Arrowhead technique.   
  
"Fox Leaf Arrowhead!" she called, launching dozens of projectiles made of light at Devimon.  
  
Smirking, Devimon suddenly sank into the ground, Renamon's attack tearing up the ground harmlessly. "Wha?" Ruki gasped.  
  
"That's what he did to Leomon in 01!" Takato yelled. "He'll try to attack from behind!"  
  
"True," rasped a voice from behind. "You seem to know a lot about me, child..." The Tamers whirled around and screamed as Devimon's smiling face greeted them. "Which makes you a threat! DIE!"  
  
"Ruki!" Renamon shouted, running towards her partner. Leomon drew his sword and blocked Devimon's attack. Smirking, Devimon leapt back and spread his wings, avoiding the Adult's counter blow and taking to the air. Takato froze when he saw something in his hand.   
  
"Watch out!" he warned."A Black Gear!"   
  
"A Leomon served me well once before," Devimon laughed, preparing to throw the gear. Leomon stood protectively in front of Juri and raised his sword. "But I think you'll serve me better!" Devimon hurled the Gear at Guilmon but as Takato screamed at Guilmon to dodge it, the Gear suddenly stopped in mid-air and reversed direction.  
  
"Agh!" Renamon cried as the Gear struck her in the chest. She collapsed as it disappeared into her body.  
  
"Renamon!" Ruki screamed, running towards her friend. The other Digimon began piling on Devimon.  
  
"Fireball!" Devimon avoided the fireball Guilmon launched easily.  
  
"Fist of the Beast King!"   
  
"Blazing Fire!"  
  
"Blazing Ice!"  
  
Leomon, Terriermon and Lopmon launched their various attacks, but Devimon simply laughed and continued dodging them. "Is that your best?" he taunted. "Not good enough!"   
  
"Renamon!" Ruki gasped as she arrived at her friend's side. "Are you all right?" Renamon panted for a moment before looking up at her partner. "Renamon?" Ruki said, surprised at the blank look on Renamon's face. "Agh!" The yellow humanoid fox slammed her fist into Ruki's abdomen, causing her to double up in pain. Rising to her feet, the slim female Digimon delivered a vicious backhand, knocking the girl off her feet as Juri screamed.  
  
"Ruki!" Lee yelled, running to help. Terriermon broke off his attack to follow him.   
  
"What did you do to her?" Takato demanded.   
  
Devimon smirked. "You seem to know a lot about me," he mocked. "I'm sure you can guess...But for now, I must bid you farewell!" Laughing, the Dark Messenger flew off into the night.   
  
"Not so fast!" Leomon yelled. He made as if to run after the withdrawing villian, but Juri clutched his arm.  
  
"Leomon!" she cried. "We have to help Takato-kun and Lee-kun!" Leomon twisted around and saw Guilmon and Terriermon battling Renamon, while Lee was kneeling at Ruki's side, her head on his lap. Takato hovered nearby, alternatively cheering the Digimon and asking Lee if Ruki was alright. Shiuchon was already running towards her brother, Lopmon at her side.   
  
  
"Fox Leaf Arrowhead!" Renamon shouted, her attack forcing Guilmon and Terriermon to scatter.   
  
Guilmon and Terriermon were handicapped by the fact they couldn't go all out on their possessed friend. Renamon on the other hand, was under no such restriction as she demonstrated by hitting Guilmon with a quick combination of kicks and punches. "Guilmon!" Takato cried as the red Digimon fell to the ground. Renamon raised her hand to finish him, but before she could, Terriermon re-entered the fray.  
  
"Petit Twister!" Renamon evaded Terriermon, but was in a perfect position for Lopmon to use...  
  
"Petit Twister!" Lopmon yelled, using the exact same attack as his brother. He slammed into Renamon, but she somersaulted in mid-air and backflipped away.  
  
"Renamon," Ruki moaned as she regained conciousness. "Wha?" She opened her eyes and saw Lee's worried face.   
  
"You okay?"   
  
"Wha-wha-" Ruki stuttered as she realised Lee was cradling her head in his lap. Sitting up quickly, she turned to face the boy. "What do you think you're doing?" she yelled. "Where's Renamon?" Lee sighed and pointed in the direction of the battle, which was now joined by Leomon. Despite their numerical advantage, the Tamers' Digimon were having a hard time dodging Renamon and going against their urge to fight back. "What's wrong with her?" Ruki demanded.  
  
"Devimon hit her with one of his Black Gears!" Takato explained. "She's under his control now!"  
  
"What?" Ruki cried. "How do we help her?" She turned back to the battle. "Renamon..." The possessed Digimon leapt towards Guilmon, but Leomon blocked her attack and delivered a powerful punch which sent her flying.  
  
"Takato-kun!" Juri said, clutching the boy's arm. "Can't you do anything?" She watched as Renamon swept Leomon's feet from under him, then dodged Terriermon and Lopmon's attacks. "They might hurt each other!"  
  
"Nii-chan!" Shuichon cried tearfully. "Renamon's going to get hurt!"   
  
Lee, a pained look on his face, glanced at Ruki. The red-haired girl shook with emotion, though he couldn't tell whether it was rage or grief. "Takato," he said to his friend. "How did they remove a Black Gear in 01?"  
  
Takato thought for a moment. "They...they..." he started. "I know! They hit the Digimon where the Black Gear was!"  
  
"Huh?" Juri said, confused.   
  
Takato explained. "When Andromon had a Black Gear inside him, Kabuterimon shot him in the leg and destroyed it!"  
  
"So if we hit Renamon where the Black Gear entered her body, we can save her!" Lee concluded.  
  
"Then let's do it!" Ruki said with determination. "Katou-san," Takato said. "Tell Leomon to keep Renamon busy while we get ready."  
  
"Okay,Takato-kun!"  
  
  
"Terriermon! Lopmon! Guilmon!" Lee called. "Quick, get over here!" The three Digimon looked from Renamon to Lee. "We've got a plan!"   
Renamon tried to go after them, but Leomon was suddenly in her way.  
  
"I am your opponent," he declared as he raised his sword.  
  
"Fine by me," Renamon snarled, running towards him. "Fox Leaf Arrowhead!"  
  
"Fist of the Beast-"   
  
"Leomon-san!" Juri called. "Don't hurt her!" Leomon stopped his attack at the last moment, instead turning the super-charged punch into a normal one. The blow staggered Renamon, but her attack stunned Leomon, knocking him off balance.   
  
Both fighters took a moment to catch their breath before continuing. Despite Leomon's superior strength, he had to restrain himself while Renamon hit him with everything she had. Meanwhile, Lee quickly explained his plan to the others. "...got it?" he finished. The three Digimon nodded and dashed off.   
  
"Jen," Takato said. "Are you sure this will work?"  
  
"It had better!" Ruki snarled at Lee. "If anything happens to Renamon..."   
  
"Quiet!" Lee replied harshly. "Get your cards ready!" His eyes were focused on the melee, his jaw set in a grim line. "NOW!"   
  
  
"Double Petit Twister!" Terriermon and Lopmon yelled together. The two floppy-eared Digimons twirled in mid-air and slammed into Renamon. The bigger Digimon fell back, then leapt high into the air.  
  
"Fow Leaf Arrowhead!" she cried, bombarding the brothers.   
  
"Card Slash!" Takato called, sliding his White Wings card through his D-Arc.  
  
Guilmon dove out of the sky, wings on his back. "Fireball!" Renamon blocked the attack and landed nimbly on her feet.  
  
"Leomon!" Lee yelled. "Now! Hit her in the chest!"   
  
"Right!" the large Digimon acknowledged, diving down at Renamon, his sword glittering in the evening light. "Hyaaaaaah!" A gash appeared in Renamon's chest and she cried in pain as Leomon's attack connected. She collapsed, kicking up a cloud of dust. The Black Gear appeared out of her body, flew up into the air and disintegrated.   
  
"Renamon!" Ruki called, running to her partner's side. "Renamon, are you alright?"  
  
"R-Ruki?" Renamon asked groggily. "What happened? My...head..." The female fox clutched her head in pain.  
  
"Take it easy," Lee said kindly. "You've been through a lot!"   
  
Leomon offered Renamon a hand up. "I'll say this," he rumbled with a grudging respect. "You're strong, for a Child level, that is." He chuckled. "I would hate to have had to fight you at Adult level!"   
  
"Hey!" Takato yelped as he realised how dark it was. "It's getting late!"  
  
Lee looked at his watch. "Ugh, you're right!" He cupped his chin in his hand thoughtfully. "We'll meet at the bunker tomorrow after school and try to figure out a way to deal with Devimon. That all right with everyone?"   
  
The other Tamers nodded. "Wait, Jen," Takato said. "Hirokazu and Kenta won't be back 'till next week!"   
  
"We could wait until they get back," Juri suggested. Lee shook his head.  
  
"Too risky. If we wait for Hirokazu and Kenta, we might have more firepower and cards, but Devimon would too. If he uses the Black Gears, he might have an army of Digimon to use against us."   
  
"So our best chance is to take him out now, while he's weak!" Ruki concluded, clenching her fist.  
  
Shuichon yawned. Lee noticed and cut the conversation short. "Look, we'll discuss it tomorrow, okay?"  
"Okay!"   
  
  
Lee lay in his bed, racking his mind on how to beat Devimon. He hated to see Digimon fight, but understood it was sometimes necessary and part of their nature. Devimon just seemed to kill so casually... As long as Devimon was around, they were all at risk. Then an idea hit him. "That's it!" he said to himself. Getting up, he dressed and snuck out of the house.   
  
  
Takato sat on his bed, checking his cards. If Devimon came after them again, he'd be ready. A tap on his window startled him. "Culumon, that had better be you!" he said nervously as he drew the curtain. Someone was standing on the balcony, motioning to Takato to open the window. "Jen?"  
  
"Takato!" Lee whispered urgently. "Open up! It's freezing out here!"   
  
"What are you doing here?" Takato asked as he let Lee in.   
  
"Listen," Lee explained. "I've got an idea! I need you to lend me..." He whispered to Takato, who nodded and began digging in his closet. He found what he was looking for and handed it to Lee. "Thanks!"  
  
"What are you going to do with it?" Takato asked curiously.   
  
"You'll see!" Lee grinned as he left."Ja ne!" Takato stared as the boy disappeared into the night.  
  
"And people think Katou-san's weird..."  
  
  
  
Piemon: the original Japanese name of the Dark Master Piedmon. The other Dark Masters were Pinocchimon(Puppetmon), Mugendramon(Machinedramon) and MetalSeadramon.  
  
  
Reviews, comments, suggestions and criticisms (constructive or otherwise) are welcome and can be sent to Withoutmorals@antisocial.com 


	4. Devimon's Rampage! Run, Tamers, Run!

Author's notes: After my acocunt was deleted accidentally, I rewrote some parts of Dark Wing. There is another version, Dark Wing Type 2, that I'm writing that follows the anime more accurately. But for now, I'll focus on finishing the original Dark Wing since I want to wait and see what happens in the Japanese Tamer series. I'll upload the other chapters once I've finished double-checking them. The last few chapters should be up in a week or so, if I can find my back-up files. Thanks for your patience.  
  
Author's notes: After some consideration, I've decided to use the Japanese levels, since I'm already using the Japanese names, cards and attacks anyway. Therefore:  
  
Digimon Levels:  
  
Child : Rookie  
Adult : Champion  
Perfect : Ultimate  
Ultimate: Mega  
  
  
Digimon Tamers: Dark Wing   
  
DEVIMON'S RAMPAGE! RUN, TAMERS, RUN!  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers and related elements are registered trademarks of Toei, Bandai and their respective owners and are used without permission.   
  
  
  
The next day, Takato and Juri went looking for Lee during break. They found him in his classroom, trying to keep his eyes open. "Jen!" Takato greeted. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm okay, Takato," Lee replied, yawning. "I'm just tired, that's all..."  
  
"What happened?" Juri asked.  
  
"I was up all night working on a plan against Devimon," Lee told her. "Guess...I'm still out of it..."   
  
"So what did you come up with?" Takato asked the blue-haired boy.   
  
"I'll tell you later. Just let me...know...when school's...out..." Lee's head landed on his table with a thump and he began snoring softly. Takato and Juri sweatdropped.   
  
  
Devimon was confused, as much as he hated to admit it. He was hunting for more Digimon to absorb since he still felt too weak to make more Black Gears. The one he'd used on Renamon already taxed his strength. But now...he looked down at the strange creature he'd found. The small Digimon stared back at him. "Culu?"  
  
"What...are you?" Devimon asked.  
  
"Culumon!" Culumon replied, his ears opening. He looked up at the taller Digimon. "Who're you?"  
  
"D-Devimon." Devimon was not sure what this creature was. No one, not even the Dark Masters, had ever spoken to him without any fear or respect before. Also, there was something about this Digimon which demanded respect...a power he hadn't felt since he stood before the Four Holy Beasts.  
  
"Are you a friend of Takato and the others?" Culumon asked, flying up to look into Devimon's eyes.  
  
"A friend?" Devimon repeated. "Hardly."  
  
"Oh, too bad!" Culumon said, landing again. "I've got to go now, Devimon! Bye!" The little Digimon hopped off, going "Culu!Culu!" all the while. Devimon sweatdropped, watching the white-coloured Digimon disappear into the shadows.   
  
"Strange creature," he muttered under his breath. "No matter. There will be time to study it once I've dealt with the Chosen." He noticed a playground, and a large number of children. "Well, well, well..."   
  
  
"Where is he?" Takato and Juri waited outside the school gate for Lee, but he hadn't appeared yet.   
  
"Maybe he got held up?" Juri suggested.  
  
"Jen? Held up?"   
  
"Oi!" someone called out. A boy Takato recognised as one of Lee's classmates ran up to them. "Are you Takato?" Takato nodded. "Lee-kun said to go on without him," the boy told them. "He said he was going to be a bit late."  
  
"Did he say why?" Juri asked.  
  
  
  
Ruki stalked in front of Guilmon's bunker, looking annoyed. "Where is that goggle-head?" Renamon stood hidden in the trees, while Leomon watched Ruki walk around in circles. Guilmon was blissfully playing with Culumon. "Ghh..." Ruki growled. "They tell me to get here as soon as possible, then they take their own sweet time getting here!"  
  
Leomon chuckled. "One would think you were eager to see them...or is it him?"  
  
Ruki turned to glare at him. "What?!"  
  
Still chuckling, Leomon met her gaze. "Nothing," the battle-scarred Adult rumbled. "I just thought it seemed as though you were eager to see Takato-san."  
  
Up in the trees, Renamon shook with supressed laughter.  
  
"Me?" Ruki said, aghast. "Eager to see him?"  
  
"Perhaps it is Jenrya you are eager to see," Renamon called down.  
  
"Renamon!" Ruki cried, shocked that her own Digimon partner would even suggest such a thing.  
  
"I'm just joking, Ruki," Renamon assured her. The sound of laughter interrupted them. Everyone looked to see Takato and Juri appear in the clearing and make their way towards the group.  
  
"It's about time!" Ruki said angrily. "What took so long?"  
  
"Sorry," Takato apologised. "We were waiting for Jen, but he didn't show."  
  
Juri continued. "Then one of Lee-kun's classmates came up and told us he had detention for sleeping in class!"  
  
"Jen?" Ruki repeated in disbelief. "Detention?"  
  
  
  
"Onii-chan's in trouble! Onii-chan's in trouble!" Shuichon said in a sing-song voice. Lee walked behind her, holding Terriermon like a huge stuffed toy. He grumbled under his breath.  
  
"Shuichon..." he growled. "I've had a rough enough day without you making it worse..."  
  
Shuichon quieted down, clutching Lopmon tighter. "Onii-chan's in trouble, Onii-chan's in trouble..." she chanted to herself.   
  
Sighing, Lee began making his way to Guilmon's bunker, Shuichon following. "Take it easy, Jen," Terriermon suggested. "You're too uptight today."   
  
Lee smiled at his friend. "I'm just grumpy, I guess..." As soon as he entered the clearing, he realised the day wasn't going to get better anytime soon. Ruki was smiling for one thing.   
  
"Jen...why is Ruki smiling?"  
  
"I wish I knew..."   
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"Me too, Terriermon."  
  
"Moumantai!"  
  
  
"So," Ruki greeted, grinning. "How was detention?"   
  
Lee growled. "I'd rather not talk about it." He took another look at her smiling face and added, "One more word and I'll sic Galgomon at you with both barrels blazing." Ruki smirked and raised her hands in a gesture of peace.  
  
"So, Jen," Takato said, trying to defuse a potentially explosive situation. "What's this plan of yours?"   
  
"Well," Lee said. "It's like this. We're dealing with the Devimon from Digimon 01, right?"  
  
"Right," Takato agreed.  
  
"So my plan is..." The sound of screaming cut through the air, interrupting them. The Tamers and their Digimon were suddenly at full alert, looking around for the source of the scream.   
  
"Where'd that come from?"  
  
"The children's playground!" Ruki cried. "This way!" She charged away, leading the other Tamers straight to the playground. They could see kids running and screaming, and they quickly identified the cause of the panic as a now-familiar dark figure standing tall in the midst of the panic.  
  
"Devimon..." Renamon hissed. The Fallen Angel Digimon was holding some cards in his leather-wrapped hands, which he quickly disarded to face the Tamers.   
  
"Ah, the Chosen!" He cocked his head and smirked. "And Renamon! I must admit, I'm surprised to see you!"  
  
"I owe you, Devimon..." the yellow fox growled.  
  
Devimon chuckled. "I'm afraid you'll have to take a number." He looked surprised for a moment. "Weren't there five of you?"  
  
Surprised, the Tamers looked around. "Where'd Jen go?" Ruki said.  
  
"Onii-chan?"   
  
Devimon laughed. "My,my,my...Did one of your friends loose his nerve?"  
  
Ruki glared. "What right do you have to talk about him like that? He's worth a dozen of you!"  
  
"Hmph." Devimon folded his arms in a gesture of annoyance. "How so very touching."  
  
"Enough talk!" Leomon roared. "You will not escape this time, Devimon!"  
  
"Is that right?" Devimon smirked. "I'm at full strength now, Leomon. It will be you who will not escape me!"  
  
"Is that supposed to frighten us?" Renamon snarled.  
  
"Ah, well," Devimon shrugged. "Actions speak louder than words..." He leapt into the air, spreading his ragged wings wide. "Razor Wing!"   
  
  
The Tamers scattered as their Digimon attacked, dodging the energy projectiles Devimon launched as the blasts ripped up the gorund around them. "Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon roared as he launched a flaming lion's head made of energy.  
  
"Blazing Ice!" Lopmon yelled.  
  
Guilmon leapt forwards, crying out "Fireball!" and launching a ball of flame at the Fallen Angel Digimon.  
  
Renamon leapt up to meet Devimon in mid-air, crossing her arms before her. "Fox Leaf Arrowhead!"  
  
As Takato, Juri, Shuichon and Ruki watched, the attacks hit Devimon head on. A massive explosion resulted, and when the smoke cleared, Devimon was still floating in the air, his wings wrapped protectively around him. As his wings unfolded, he looked up at them, a cruel smile on his face. "Was that it?"   
  
Takato and Ruki reached for their cards. Devimon noticed and reached towards them, the black gem in his forehead glittering meancingly. Out of his abnormally long arms came a stream of purple energy which streaked towards the Tamers, causing a massive explosion that knocked them back. The Digimon took advantage of Devimon's distraction to launch another attack, but as they drew near Devimon whirled in mid-air and reached towards them. A wave of evil energy hit the Tamers and the Digimon, hurling them to the ground and pinning them down. "I warned you I was full power this time." The Dark Digimon landed, and slowly walked towards the now helpless Tamers.   
  
Leomon roared with rage as he tried to stand. Renamon snarled in anger as she began struggling to her feet. Guilmon and Lopmon were unable to do no more than struggle vainly.  
  
Chuckling evilly, Devimon walked up to Takato. The boy could do little more than glared defiantly into the Digimon's red eyes. "You gave me quite a bit of trouble, boy," Devimon said, casually looking at his claws. "I should dispose of you first..." He knelt by the boy, tracing his claws along Takato's jaw. His eyes hardened as he suddenly slashed at the brown-haired boy.  
  
"TAKATO!" Juri screamed.   
  
Takato slowly opened his eyes. Devimon's claws were imbedded in the ground, inches away from his head. His magenta eyes widened as Devimon pulled his hand back. "Did you think I would kill you right away?" the Dark Messenger asked. "No, Child, not yet. However..." He looked over his shoulder to look at Shuichon. "The smaller ones are often more dangerous." He turned and made his way to where his dark power pinned the young girl to the ground. Seeing this, Lopmon struggled harder, but to no avail. Devimon stood over the terrified girl, his hand raised as it began glowing.   
  
"Devimon, you coward!" Ruki screamed.  
  
"If it's any consolation," Devimon said to Shuichon, ignoring Ruki. "I'll make your end swift. Death-" Suddenly, out of the forest came a voice which made Devimon pause in mid-blow.   
  
"Patamon! Shinkaaaa!"  
  
"What?!" Devimon roared, twirling round to face the direction of the voice. "That's...!"  
  
"Angemon!" called out the voice, now that of a young man. Devimon snarled as he recognised the voice. "Heaven Knuckle!" A blast of energy tore out of the trees, slamming into Devimon and sending him crashing into a slide. His spell broken, the Tamers and the Digimon quickly got to their feet.   
  
Juri looked at Takato with wide eyes. "Takato-kun...was that...?"   
Takato glanced at the forest, then looked to the twisted pile of metal that was once a slide. "I don't think we should hang around here...everyone! To the forest!"  
  
"No!" Ruki snarled at him. "I'm not running away!"  
  
"Our Digimon can't beat him right now!" Takato said, trying to sway her. "We need to find Jen and think up a plan!"  
  
"You will not escape me, Chosen!" assured Devimon as he began tearing his way out of the tangled remains of the slide.  
  
"Ruki, Jenrya is missing," Renamon reasoned with her partner. "He might be in some sort of danger."  
  
Ruki frowned as she considered the suggestion. "Fine," she said grudgingly. "Let's go."  
  
"Quickly!" Leomon said as he picked Juri and Ruki up and ran for the forest, the others right behind them.  
  
As they ran, Takato saw someone standing by a tree. "Takato! Over here!"  
  
"Jen!"  
  
The Tamers reached their friend as Leomon put Ruki and Juri down. "Jenrya!" Ruki said angrily. "Where were you?"  
  
Lee took a step back from the venom in the redhead's voice. "Uh...I was...I...er...that is..."  
  
"Was that Angemon?" Takato interrupted.  
  
Lee gestured them to be silent. "I'll explain later! Come on!"  
  
  
"Wretched Chosen brats..." Devimon hissed as he tore himself free of the metal. "I'll have their heads for this!"   
  
"Halt!" a voice commanded. Turning, Devimon found himself facing a number of uniformed humans. They were aiming at him with what he recognised as small firearms. "Police!" one of them yelled. "Hands up!"  
  
Devimon snorted. "Worthless vermin..." He raised his arms and cut loose with a blast of dark energy. The police were thrown into the air and hit the ground hard. "Fortunately for you," Devimon called over his shoulder as he started for the forest," I have bigger fish to fry." In seconds, he had entered the foliage.  
  
  
  
Reviews, comments, suggestions and criticisms (constructive or otherwise) are welcome and can be sent to Withoutmorals@antisocial.com 


	5. Showdown! To dance with the Devil!

Author's notes: After my account was deleted accidentally, I rewrote some parts of Dark Wing. There is another version, Dark Wing Type 2, that I'm writing that follows the anime more accurately. But for now, I'll focus on finishing the original Dark Wing since I want to wait and see what happens in the Japanese Tamer series. I'll upload the other chapters once I've finished double-checking them. The last few chapters should be up in a week or so, if I can find my back-up files. Thanks for your patience.  
  
Author's notes: After some consideration, I've decided to use the Japanese levels, since I'm already using the Japanese names, cards and attacks anyway. Therefore:  
  
Digimon Levels:  
  
Child : Rookie  
Adult : Champion  
Perfect : Ultimate  
Ultimate: Mega  
  
  
Digimon Tamers: Dark Wing   
  
SHOWDOWN! TO DANCE WITH THE DEVIL!  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers and related elements are registered trademarks of Toei, Bandai and their respective owners and are used without permission.   
  
  
Devimon stalked through the forest, his blazing red eyes seeking out his foe. "Come out, Angemon!" he called. "Face me!" His claws raked the trees, making them wither at his touch. "I'll destroy this forest if I have too! Let us settle our dispute!"   
  
"Devimon!" Angemon's voice called. The Dark Digimon wheeled around and blasted the direction of the voice with a stream of dark energy. The voice continued, undaunted. "Your evil has gone unchallenged long enough! I will call on all the power I have to defeat you!"  
  
"Empty talk, Angemon!" Devimon retorted. "Come out and face me! I don't need the Black Gears to deal with you!" When Angemon didn't reply, Devimon marched towards the source of his voice.   
  
  
An explosion ripped through the forest, uprooting trees and sending birds and other animals fleeing. Through the settling dust, Devimon walked calmly through the devestation. He found himself in a clearing. "Odd..." he muttered to himself. "Angemon's voice came from this direction..." He looked around. "And yet I do not sense his holy energy..."   
  
"Here I am, Devimon!" Devimon snapped to attention, his hands glowing purple with energy. Spreading his wings, the black-clad Adult took to the air, landing in at the centre of the clearing, his red eyes scanning the area. A clicking sound caught his attention and he whirled around.  
  
Lee stood behind him, holding a tape recorder in his hand. Devimon's eyes widened in surprise. "What?!" his eyes widened in realisation. "A trap?!"  
  
"Now!" yelled Lee, holding his D-Ark high. "Card Slash! Super Evolution Plug-In S!"   
  
"Terriermon, evolve!" The small floppy-eared Digimon twirled in mid-air, dissolving into data which reformatted into a much larger humanoid form, wearing what looked like a pair of blue jeans. Two gun-like weapons appeared and fixed themselves to the end of his arms. Reaching out with one gun-arm, the evolving Digimon grasped a bandolier using the claw-like appendage at the end of the gun. Flipping it, he let the bandolier encircle his body, the buckle snapping shut as he landed on the ground and announced his name. "Galgomon!"   
  
"Renamon!" Ruki cried. "Card Slash! Super Evolution Plug-In S!"  
  
The beautiful fox leapt into the air. "Renamon, evolve!" Her 'skin' peeled off, revealing a wire-frame figure underneath, which fell to all fours and became more lupine. Her tail split into nine as data covered her, encasing her in an egg of energy. Finally, the evolved Digimon burst out of the egg, an ying-yang symbol visible on her forehead and a striped red-and-white bell rope draped around her neck, tied in a bow and two bells at the ends. "Kyuubimon!"  
  
"Card Slash!" Takato called, sliding his evolution card through his D-Arc.  
  
"Guilmon, evolve!" The red dragon Digimon began growing, a pair of horns sprouting out of his head. The digital hazard symbol on his chest vanished, instead appearing on each shoulder. Spikes grew out of his forearms, just below his elbows. The two claws on his feet now became three, and a mane of greyish fur became visible on the back of his head. Finally, beads appeared and wrapped themselves around his arms and thighs. "Growmon!" he roared, breathing fire.   
  
  
"So," Devimon observed. "You can evolve, eh?" He crouched into a fighting stance. "I said I didn't need my Black Gears to deal with you...and now I'll prove it!" His eyes blazed with anger as they came to rest on Lee.  
  
The blue-black haired boy glared back at Devimon. "Everyone! We have to stop Devimon here and now!"  
  
"Right!" The others cheered.  
  
The Digimon charged Devimon, who smiled evilly, displaying his fangs. "DIE!" he screamed, the air now thick with the stench of evil. Energy crackled in the air, gathering in his hands. "DEATH...CLAW!!!" He raked the air with his hand. A huge purple hand made of pure energy materialised and swatted the Digimon, sending them flying in all directions. "RAZOR WING!" Devimon leapt into the air, sending bolts of energy raining down on the Tamers and the Digimon.  
  
Leomon rolled to dodge the attack and leapt towards Devimon, roaring "Fist of the Beast King!" Devimon blocked the attack with one of his wings, and countered with a bone-crunching punch. However, as Leomon fell, he threw his sword at the enraged Digimon, who roared with pain as the sword stabbed him in his arm. Now vivid with rage and hatred, he pulled the sword out, only to be assaulted with a hail of bullets.  
  
  
Galgomon had taken aim while Devimon was distracted by Leomon. "Gattling Arm!" Raising both his machine gun arms, he hit Devimon with all the firepower he could muster. Initially caught by surprise, the Dark Messenger folded his wings before him, using them to protect him. He fell, but instead of slamming into the ground he sank into the shadows and vanished. "Wha?" The rabbit-like Digimon looked around, his weapons ready.   
  
"DEATH CLAW!" Devimon exploded out of Galgomon's shadow, his claws cruelly ripping the other Digimon's flesh. Galgomon screamed in pain and collapsed, while Devimon turned on Lopmon.  
  
"Galgomon!" Lee yelled, running toward his friend.  
  
Devimon noticed and focused on the boy. "Meddling insect!" he raged. "You die first!"  
  
"JEN!" Ruki yelled. "Watch out!"   
  
"Aah!" Lee leapt out of Devimon's reach, but the evil Digimon blasted the boy with a wave of dark energy.  
  
As he fell, Shuichon screamed. "Onii-chan!"   
  
Devimon raised his hand to finish Lee while he was stunned. "I commend you on your plan to lure me here, boy. Alas, it was all for naught."   
  
Then suddenly a small dark form leapt out of the trees. "Night of Fire!" cried Impmon. The fireball he threw hit Devimon's face, surprising the Adult. Angrily, Devimon lashed out with his wings, hitting Impmon and making the Child howl in pain.  
  
"Hahahahahaha!" Devimon laughed as he looked down on Lee's prone form. "Where were we? Ah yes...DIE!"  
  
"Not if we can help it!" snarled Ruki. "Kyuubimon!"  
  
"Fox Flame Dragon!" A nine-headed dragon made of flame appeared behind Kyuubimon and slammed into Devimon, flinging him towards Growmon.  
  
The huge Demon Dragon Digimon raised a massive claw. "Plasma Blade!" Growmon swiped at Devimon, smashing him face-first into the ground. Before the Dark Digimon could get up, Growmon yelled out "Exhaust Flame!" and blasted Devimon with white-hot flames.   
  
"Aaarghh!" yelled the Dark Messenger as he disappeared into the sea of flame.   
  
"We did it!" Takato cheered. "We...huh?!"  
  
  
"You...think this will stop me?" Devimon struggled to his feet and took a tortured step towards the Tamers. "I...will not fall...so...easily!" He extended his arm. "DEATH CLAW!" His arm suddenly increased in length as his claws thrust at the Tamers. Takato leapt aside, pulling Juri with him as the Dark Digimon's arm barely missed them. Behind them, Ruki and Lee rolled aside while Shuichon ducked, Devimon's claws passing harmlessly overhead. As he retracted his arm, Devimon noticed something. "Hmmm? That's..."  
  
  
"Growmon! Galgomon! Kyuubimon! Good luck, Culu!" Culumon said, watching the battle. His ears spread as he cheered on his friends, the symbol on his head glowing.  
  
  
"!!!" Devimon suddenly froze and turned to stare in Culumon's direction. "...What?" he muttered to himself. " I sense power within that creature...but what kind?" His eyes narrowed. "Better to take no chances." He crouched then kicked out, launching himself high into the air.   
  
"Huh?" Takato gasped as Devimon suddenly dived towards the forest. "What's he up to?" he wondered aloud as the Dark Digimon disappeared into the trees. Seconds later...  
  
"CULU!!!!!" The Tamers glanced at each other.  
  
"CULUMON!" they yelled as they ran towards the source of the cry.  
  
  
"CULU!" Devimon's hand wrapped around Culumon, squeezing the small Digimon painfully. Devimon himself was not far away, using his extending arm to pin Culumon down.  
  
"I don't know what you are...but if I am right, you will prove to be a dangerous threat if left unchecked. Prepare for deletion!" Devimon snarled, spreading his wings and flying towards the now-helpless Digimon. He landed on the branch Culumon was perched and slammed him into the tree trunk, drawing a pitiful wail of pain from the smaller Digimon. Devimon raised his arm, which was blazing with purple energy. "Now...you...die!"  
  
On the ground, Takato was livid with anger. "Let..."  
  
Lee, now on his feet, glared at the Dark Digimon. "...him..."  
  
Ruki clenched her fist, her heart burning with anger at Devimon's treatment of Culumon. "...go!"  
  
  
As one, Kyuubimon, Galgomon and Growmon launched an attack on Devimon, trying to save Culumon. Devimon saw them coming and raised his charged arm, blasting the approaching Digimon. "Not...so...fast!" he laughed.  
A roar caused him to look over his shoulder. Leomon tackled him, knocking both of them off the branch.  
  
"Lopmon!" the Adult yelled. "Save Culumon!" Lopmon and Impmon managed to catch Culumon and quickly brought him to the Tamers. Meanwhile, Leomon positioned himself so Devimon suffered the impact. While Devimon was down, the Beast Man Digimon brought his hands down on the evil Digimon, cracking the gem imbedded in the virus' forehead. Snarling like a wild animal, Devimon delivered a super-charged punch to Leomon's chest, smashing him into a tree. As he rose to follow up his advantage, Growmon kicked him, throwing him into the air.  
  
  
"Takato!" Lee said, clutching the other boy's shoulder. "Time for a boost!"  
  
"Right!" Takato agreed, holding up his D-Ark. Lee looked over his shoulder. "Ruki, you with us?" The red-head nodded. "Alright!" Lee held up his D-Arc. "Let's do it!"  
  
Takato drew a card. "Card Slash! Aero Wing!" A pair of leathery wings appeared on Growmon's back, and he glowed with increased power.  
  
"Card Slash!" yelled Lee. "Spiked Club!" A club with nails in it appeared in Galgomon's hands.  
  
"Card Slash! Seed of Swiftness!" Kyuubimon began speeding up, her flames beginning to glow brighter.  
  
"All at once!" yelled Lee. "NOW!"   
  
"Demon Fireball!" Kyuubimon's nine flame-tipped tails launched a barrage of fire balls.  
  
"Dum Dum Upper!" Galgomon charged forward, wielding the Spiked Club.  
  
"Plasma Blade!" Growmon dashed forward, his claws glowing.  
  
"Aaargh!" snarled Devimon as the fireballs hit. Seconds later, Galgomon's attack connected, sending him flying into the trees. Finally, Growmon's claws slashed him, making gashes appear on the Fallen Angel Digimon's chest. Devimon blasted them away with another wave of darkness, but it was obvious he was finished. He spread his wings, and raised his arms to the sky. "I am...surprised," he hissed. "I should not have...underestimated you..." He pulled himself up to his full height. "However...I...will not fall alone!" With a final maniacal laugh, Devimon charged forwards, his hands blazing with energy. Leomon leapt in front of the Tamers and met Devimon halfway.  
  
"Fist of The Beast King!" The blow sent Devimon crashing to the ground, skidding against the concrete before coming to a stop a few feet away. The Fallen Angel dragged himself to his feet and, to the Tamers' surprise, began to laugh once more.   
  
"Once more, Children bring about my defeat..." he said, beginning to dissolve as he glowed with a purple light. "However...despite your efforts...darkness...will still rule...over...all! You can...never be free of...beings...like...me!" His shoulders shook as he vanished. "Hahahahahahahaa....!" The evil laugh echoed through the park, frightening off birds and animals. Seconds later, Devimon was gone.  
  
  
"We..." Takato whispered. "We did it!" He cheered and took Ruki's hands and began twirling her around in a victory dance. "We beat Devimon!"   
  
A voice interupted him. "Takato!" Lee mock scolded. "Isn't one girl enough?" Takato realised he was holding Ruki's hands and quickly let go, blushing slightly. Lee smirked until he saw the expression on Juri's face. 'Uh-oh', he thought. 'Time to run'. "Oi, Terriermon, you okay?"  
  
Terriermon hopped up to Lee, perching himself on his partner's head. "I'm okay, Jen! Moumantai!"  
  
"Good, I'm glad." Lee turned to Culumon, who was being held in Ruki's arms. "You okay, Culumon?"  
  
Culumon nodded, smiling brightly at the Tamers and their Digimon. "Yup! I'm okay, culu! Thank you, everyone!"   
  
Smiling, Lee turned to Shuichon. "Come on, Shuichon, Lopmon, let's go home."  
  
"Right, Onii-chan!" The two siblings began walking away from the scene of the battle.  
  
Lee smiled, looking over his shoulder. "Ja ne, everyone!"  
  
Ruki turned to leave as well. "We should be getting home too. Let's go, Renamon. See you." Without another word, the girl and her Digimon partner turned and left.   
  
Impmon hopped up into the trees. "Well, I'm outta here!"   
  
"Impmon," Leomon called. The purple Digimon turned around, his red bandana fluttering in the wind.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
Leomon's eyes met Impmon's. "Thank you for your help."   
  
The smaller Digimon smirked. "I owed you!" He turned to leave. "Be seein' ya!" With that, he leapt into the foliage and vanished.  
  
Leomon looked thoughtfully after him. "Impmon...I knew there was good in him..."  
  
Meanwhile, Juri was looking at Takato with a strange look on her face. The goggle-head noticed. "What's wrong, Katou-san?"  
  
She jolted up, her cheeks becoming pink. "Uh...nothing, Takato-kun." She smiled and raised her puppet.  
  
"Hey, we'd better go!" the puppet 'said'. "I heard police sirens just now!"  
  
"You're right," Takato agreed, blinking in surprise when he realised he was addressing the puppet. "uh...Katou-san."  
  
"Leomon," Juri said to the Beast Man Digimon. "Will you be alright?"  
  
"Yes, Juri," he replied. "I'll take Guilmon and Culumon back to the hideaway. I'll see you later."  
  
"Thanks, Leomon," Takato said. "Guilmon, be good okay? I'll bring some bread tomorrow!"  
  
The small virus Digimon cheered happily. "Okay, Takato!" Waving, the friends parted company.  
  
  
A few minutes away from the park entrance, a police officer stopped them. "Hey!" he called. "Did you see a man dressed like a devil in the forest?"  
  
"No, sir," Takato replied. "There's no devil in the forest." 'Anymore' he added in his mind.   
  
"Huh," the officer said. "He must've gone somewhere else then..." He dismissed the pre-teens with a wave of his hand.   
  
The two of them walked part of the way, since Takato's house was along Juri's route. "So, Takato-kun," the brown-haired girl said. "Ruki-chan's pretty, huh?"  
  
Takato raised an eyebrow at the strange question. "She's okay, I guess," he replied thoughtfully. "I mean, she's a lot nicer than before..."   
  
Juri sighed. "Do you like her?" Takato blushed.  
  
"Uh..." he stammered. "I think she likes Jen..."   
  
"Really?" Juri asked, her face visibly brightening. "Oh, that's great!"  
  
"Why?" Takato asked the now skipping girl.  
  
"Uh...no reason!" Juri replied as she began walking normally again. A slight shade of pink touched her cheeks, but Takato thought it was probably the light.  
  
"Okay, here's my house," Takato said. "Uh...do you want to come in? My parents wouldn't mind..."  
  
Juri smiled. "Maybe another time, Takato-kun. I'd better get home before my parents get worried."   
  
"Oh." Takato grinned. "Then I'll see you tomorrow, okay, Katou-san?"   
  
"Okay, Takato-kun! Ja ne!"  
  
"Ja ne!"   
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at a deserted building near the fringes of Shunjuku...  
  
In the main hall, once a meeting room where business was discussed, something was happening. Gone were the tables and chairs, instead the only thing inside was a huge coffin decorated with a blood-red symbol which vaguely resembled a bat. It began glowing with purple light and suddenly the cover shot off, the sound echoing through the empty building. Slowly, an arm reached out...   
  
  
  
Ja ne: A simple, casual farewell between friends.  
  
Reviews, comments, suggestions and criticisms (constructive or otherwise) are welcome and can be sent to Withoutmorals@antisocial.com 


	6. False Victory!

Author's notes: After my account was deleted accidentally, I rewrote some parts of Dark Wing. There is another version, Dark Wing Type 2, that I'm writing that follows the anime more accurately. But for now, I'll focus on finishing the original Dark Wing since I want to wait and see what happens in the Japanese Tamer series. I'll upload the other chapters once I've finished double-checking them. Thanks for your patience.  
  
Author's notes: After some consideration, I've decided to use the Japanese levels, since I'm already using the Japanese names, cards and attacks anyway. Therefore:  
  
Digimon Levels:  
  
Child : Rookie  
Adult : Champion  
Perfect : Ultimate  
Ultimate: Mega  
  
  
  
Digimon Tamers: Dark Wing   
  
FALSE VICTORY!   
  
Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers and related elements are registered trademarks of Toei, Bandai and their respective owners and are used without permission.  
  
  
  
A shadow flew across the land, sending land-dwellers scurrying in fear. The shadow was cast by a huge bird-like creature, carried aloft by four pairs of wings. The colour of fire, the masive Digimon surveyed the ground below with four glowing red eyes as it soared majestically overhead. Six floating orbs encircled its neck and another six encircled its powerful, muscular tail, giving off a faint red glow as the bird-like Digimon flew straight up, higher than any normal bird could hope to fly. Through the clouds, a floating city became visible. Massive gates opened as it approached and soon Zhuqiaomon had entered Sky City.   
  
  
"Greetings, Zhuqiaomon," rumbled a gigantic white tiger-like Digimon. Like Zhuqiaomon, he had twelve DigiCores, but his encircled his waist and were yellow in colour as opposed to Zhuqiaomon's, which were red. Spiked rings adorned his paws and tail. "How goes matters in the South?"  
  
"Not as good as the West, I'm afraid, Baihumon," Zhuqiaomon replied, folding his wings. "That's the reason I called this meeting actually."  
  
"Is it that bad?" Baihumon asked. "Surely it cannot be worse than the disaster that almost befell the Digital World not so long ago."  
  
"It is not that bad. Yet." Zhuqiaomon moved to stand on a pedestal placed there for him. "However, something appears to be happening in the Real World connected to my domain, and if we do nothing a worse disaster may befall us."   
  
"Is that so?" Baihumon sniffed the air, his ears twitching as he heard a familiar sound. "Ah, Qinglongmon is here."  
  
The two Holy Beasts turned their heads to see another one of their number enter the hall. The newcomer had the form of a Chinese dragon, with a long snake-like body and wings on his back. Around each of his four legs were three DigiCores each, glowing with a blue light. His face appeared ancient and noble, with what appeared to be a long grey beard reaching down from his face almost to the ground. "Zhuqiaomon, Baihumon," Qinglongmon greeted. "How does the day find you?"  
  
"Well enough, Qinglongmon," Baihumon answered him. "Though it seems Zhuqiaomon has something he wishes to share with us all."  
  
"Yes," confirmed the firebird. "All we need to do is await Xuanwumon's arrival."  
  
"I am here, Zhuqiaomon," rumbled an ancient yet powerful voice. The speaker resembled a two-headed turtle with a massive tree for a shell. The tree was surrounded by twelve DigiCores, these a dark shade of grey. "What matter is so important a meeting was necessary?"  
  
"My brothers," Zhuqiaomon began. "As you are well aware, the East is finally rid of the many dangers that plagued it, through the actions of Qinglongmon's 'Chosen Children'." He glanced at his fellow Holy Beast. "And now the South, nay, all the Digital World has been freed of the threat which has endangered us all."  
  
Baihumon's eyes narrowed as he remembered how he had been badly beaten by the aforementioned threat, to the point where his survival had been thrown into question. "This is history, Zhuqiaomon," he pointed out. "What is the current threat?"  
  
Zhuqiaomon fixed the younger Holy Beast with a glare. "Respect thy elders, Baihumon," he chided gently. "However, to answer your question, the current threat is one that we thought had already been dealt with."  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"The Dark Messenger has broken through the barrier that separates our realms and has crossed into my domain."  
  
"The Dark Messenger?!" Qinglongmon looked quizically at Zhuqiaomon. "How is that possible? He was deleted by the Chosen long ago, and his essence imprisoned in the Dark Ocean!"  
  
"Aye," replied the red-and-orange Holy Beast. "I thought so too, but somehow he has found a way to return."  
  
"Surely the Digimon in the South are more than capable of dealing with him?"  
  
"Normally, yes." Zhuqiaomon shook his head. "However, let us not forget he is different from normal Devimons. It is his cunning and intelligence that makes him so dangerous." The pheonix ruffled his feathers. "And do not forget," he said seriously. "despite the destruction of Chimeramon and the Dark Spores, HE is not completely destroyed. Should the Messenger ally himself..."  
  
"I realise your concern, Zhuqiaomon," said Baihumon. "But what would you have us do?"   
  
"Yes," agreed Qinglongmon. "Do you want me to send my Chosen, or Baihumon his Guard Tamers?"  
  
"No," replied Zhuqiaomon. "At least, not yet. The humans...the Tamers...should be able to handle him, but I beseech you to be prepared should anything occur in your own realms."  
  
"Such as?" asked Xuanwumon.  
  
"If the Messenger has managed to escape the Dark Ocean, he may try to bring others with him. We must be prepared to block such an attempt."  
  
Xuanwumon shook, his twin heads speaking simultaneously. "Then it is agreed," he said. "For now, we will allow the Tamers to deal with the Messenger, while we try to discover how he managed to escape." Suddenly, the ancient turtle swiveled his heads. "Odd..."  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Baihumon.  
  
"For a moment...I felt..." he shook his heads. "Never mind. It isn't important."  
  
"If there is nothing else," Qinglongmon said, "we should return to our domains and begin searching for the way the Messenger escaped the Dark Ocean."   
  
"Yes," agreed Xuanwumon. "But keep alert..." He swiveled his heads to stare at each one of the others. "There might be more surprises in store..."  
  
  
"Wake up, Takato!" Takato moaned as his mother drew the curtains and buried his head under the covers.  
  
"Mo-om!" he whined. "It's Saturday!" Matsuda Mie frowned and pulled off the covers.   
  
"You can't spend the whole day in bed!" Takato flailed around, trying to grab the covers. "Besides," his mother added. "Juri is here with some of your friends!"  
  
"Huh?" Takato sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Why are they here so early?" He glanced at the clock on his table. "Ten o' clock?!"  
  
  
Minutes later, the brown-haired boy zipped downstairs, grabbing his red D-Ark and goggles on the way out of his room. When he got downstairs, he found Lee, Juri and Ruki sitting in the living room with his father Matsuda Takehiro. "Ah, Takato," he greeted. "Your mother finally got you up?"  
  
"DAD!" Takato yelped. His father laughed heartily.   
  
"I'm just kidding, Takato! I'll leave you with your friends." The man got up and, after bidding the three kids farewell, left the room.  
  
Takato turned on the others. "Okay, what embarrassing story did he tell this time?" He counted off his fingers. "Was it the time I put salt into the batter? Or was it the time I forgot it was a holiday and ran to school? Or was it..."  
  
"Uh, actually, Takato," Lee interrupted, "He was just telling us how you're able to handle the bakery on your own when he or your mother aren't there."  
  
"Of course," Ruki added. "I'm sure all those things you just mentioned would've been much more interesting to hear..."  
  
Juri laughed as Takato blushed, realising what he had said. "Don't worry, Takato-kun," she assured him. "We won't ask your parents about it!"  
  
"Thanks, Katou-san."  
  
"Of course," the girl added with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "treating us might help us forget what you just said..." She smiled sweetly. "I suddenly have a craving for ice cream..." The other two Tamers nodded in agreement. Takato got the hint and his shoulders sagged in defeat.  
  
"Fine," he sighed with resignation. "Let's go..."  
  
  
Deep in the abandoned building, a deck of cards lay on an old table. A figure stood before them, watching as the cards began glowing purple. "Soon..." laughed the shadow-wrapped figure as the now-glowing cards hovered in the air. "Soon I will be able to battle those Children on even terms..."   
  
  
"Haaaa..." sighed Takato as he lay on his back, staring at the beautiful clear sky. "This was a great idea, Jen..." Lee sat on a fallen tree trunk, finishing off a sandwich.  
  
"Thanks, Takato," he said, licking his fingers clean. The Tamers had decided to go on a picnic in the park in an attempt to act like normal kids again. It had actually been Leomon's idea, and the Adult had actually managed to convince Renamon to help him. Between the two of them, they managed to convince Ruki they all needed a rest. 'You're still children', he had said. 'You should enjoy your youth while you can!'  
  
Juri sat on the blanket they had brought with them, sipping from a cup. "It's strange not having the others around," she commented.  
  
"Yeah," Ruki agreed. "It's too quiet without Guilmon or Culumon making a racket."  
  
Lee grinned. "I would've thought you'd like the peace and quiet! I mean, Renamon isn't exactly the talkative type, now is she?"  
  
Ruki smiled slightly. "Let's just say I've gotten used to the noise. After all, considering the company I keep?"  
  
Takato laughed. The other three looked at him. "Sorry," the brown-haired boy apologised. "It's just...a few months ago we'd never have thought we'd be sitting together like this!"  
  
"You're right," Lee agreed. "Who'd have thought the 'Digimon Queen' would ever consent to go on a picnic with us?"  
  
Ruki glared at the snickering boy. "Watch it, detention boy!" The red-head blinked. "Wait...That's right! Didn't you have detention or something?"  
  
Lee smirked. "My father explained to sensei that I was working on something important for him so they let me off with a warning."  
  
The others stared at him. Ruki spoke first. "I never thought you'd resort to something like deception to get out of trouble, Jen."  
  
"Yes, Lee-kun!" Juri added. "I'm so disappointed in you!"  
  
"It's not deception!" Lee protested. "I told my father about Devimon, and he helped me make that recording we used to trick him!"  
  
"But still," Takato said. "It didn't seem very honest to me either..."  
  
"Hey!" Lee exclaimed suddenly. "I heard there was a convention going on today!"   
  
"Stop trying to change the subject," Ruki scolded.  
  
"What convention is it, Jen?" Takato asked.  
  
Lee grinned. "It's a Digimon convention!"   
  
"A Digimon convention?!" the other Tamers chorused.  
  
"Right!" Lee stood up. "That's another reason I wanted all of us together on our day off! I thought we'd go together and look around. Maybe we can pick up some new cards!"  
  
"That's great!" Takato agreed. "Let's go! Where is it?"  
  
Lee chuckled. "Odaiba."  
  
"You're kidding."   
  
"Hey, it's the Chosen Children's hometown in the show, right? What better place to have a Digimon convention?"  
  
"Okay, then," Ruki decided, getting up. "Let's go!"  
  
The others nodded as they stood up and packed their things, and headed for the nearest subway station.  
  
  
Numerous decks of cards lay side by side on the massive table, glowing with a faint light. "Excellent...Now that I am ready, I must prepare a suitable battlefield." The figure picked up a card. "Perfect..." He threw the card into the air and it vanished. "Now, all I need is..." The figure raised an arm, and out of thin air materialised a ring-like object. It shimmered and displayed the Tamers laughing together at the convention. The figure's eyes narrowed and his face twisted into a cruel smile. "...bait." His gaze fell on Juri, giggling as Takato tried one of the games and failed. "She will do nicely." Evil laughter echoed throughout the building, and far below, the ground began shifting into a massive cave...  
  
  
It was getting dark when the Tamers emerged from the subway back in Shinjuku. "Hahaha!" laughed Takato. "I can't remember when I've had so much fun!"  
  
"I'll have to admit," Ruki said to Lee, "that was a great idea."  
  
"Thanks," Lee replied, grinning at her. "I'm glad everyone had a good time!"  
  
Juri smiled. "We have to do something like that again sometime!"  
  
"Yeah!" the others agreed. Ruki looked up and sighed.  
  
"Well, it's been fun, but I've got to get home!" She put her hands in her pockets and began walking away. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Takato and the others watched her go. "She's gotten much nicer than before, huh, Jen?"  
  
"Yeah," the taller boy agreed. He looked at his watch. "Time for me to go too!" He walked away, then turned to wave. "Ja ne!"  
  
"Ja ne!" replied Juri.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Jen!" Takato called.  
  
"Okay!" Lee grinned evilly. "Don't keep her up too late, Takato!"  
  
"Jen!" wailed Takato as the other boy laughed and took off. When he looked, Juri was smiling at him. "Uh...you want me to walk you home, Katou-san?"  
  
"Sure, Takato-kun!" the girl replied brightly. "That's nice of you!"  
  
"Well," Takato said, rubbing the back of his head and blushing. "It's along my way home anyway..."  
  
  
Sometime later, Takato and Juri stopped at a junction. "Okay," Takato said. "your house is that way, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then, I'll see you tomorrow, Katou-san! Ja ne!"  
  
"Uh, Takato-kun!"  
  
Takato turned to Juri. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing..." Takato noticed Juri's cheeks turning red. "I just wanted to say..." she said, coming closer. "...I had a really nice time today..." To his surprise, Juri kissed him lightly on the cheek. She stepped back, her face bright red. Takato felt his cheeks burning too. "See you tomorrow!" Juri called as she turned and ran in the direction of her home.  
  
"K-Katou-san!" Takato called out as she vanished around the corner. He put a hand to his cheek. His expression changed, this mouth spreading in a goofy-looking smile. "Wow." The smile plastered on his face, the light brown-haired boy began walking home.  
  
  
Juri panted as she leaned on the wall, her face still crimson with embarrassment. "I-I can't believe I did that!" The girl sighed. "I hope I didn't scare him or anything..." She smiled as she continued on her way home.   
  
"Little girls shouldn't be wandering out late at night..." a voice said quietly. A figure detached himself from the shadows and snuck up on her. "You never know who you might meet!" Juri barely had time to scream.  
  
  
Takato had just crossed the street when he heard something. "Huh?" he said, turning around. "What was that?" He cocked his head, listening. After a few minutes, he shrugged and continued on his way. "Must've been hearing things."   
  
  
Later that night...  
  
The sound of knocking roused Takato from his slumber. "Uh...?" he mumbled, sitting up in bed. "Wha...?" Glancing at a clock, he saw it read 11 p.m. After scrambling out of bed and opening the door to his room, he poked his head out the door and looked around. Hearing the sound of voices, the brown-haired boy made his way downstairs. When he got down, he saw his parents talking to someone. "Mom? Dad?" he called. "What's going on?"   
  
"Takato," his father replied. "Can you come here?" Takato walked towards the grown-ups.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked as he approached. Then he saw the person his parents were talking to was Juri's father. Fear suddenly seized his heart.   
  
"Ah..." began Juri's father. "Takato-kun...you and Juri were together just now, right?"  
  
"Yes, but we split up." Takato felt a chill down his spine. "Is...is something wrong with Katou-san?"  
  
Juri's father suddenly looked older and his shoulders sagged as if under some terrible weight. "Takato-kun...Juri never came home."   
  
  
  
Reviews, comments, suggestions and criticisms (constructive or otherwise) are welcome and can be sent to Withoutmorals@antisocial.com 


	7. Searching for Juri! Who is the enemy?

Author's notes: After my account was deleted accidentally, I rewrote some parts of Dark Wing. There is another version, Dark Wing Type 2, that I'm writing that follows the anime more accurately. But for now, I'll focus on finishing the original Dark Wing since I want to wait and see what happens in the Japanese Tamer series. I'll upload the other chapters once I've finished double-checking them. Thanks for your patience.  
  
Author's notes: After some consideration, I've decided to use the Japanese levels, since I'm already using the Japanese names, cards and attacks anyway. Therefore:  
  
Digimon Levels:  
  
Child : Rookie  
Adult : Champion  
Perfect : Ultimate  
Ultimate: Mega  
  
  
  
Digimon Tamers: Dark Wing   
  
SEARCHING FOR JURI! WHO IS THE ENEMY?  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers and related elements are registered trademarks of Toei, Bandai and their respective owners and are used without permission.   
  
  
The next day...   
  
Class was unusually quiet. It was painfully obvious even to Asanuma Nami, who usually didn't let such matters bother her. The main cause was an empty seat where a certain puppet-wearing girl normally sat. Word of Juri's kidnapping following just after reports of a dangerous lunatic dressed like a devil was enough to dampen even this class' spirits. She glanced at Takato, who sat dejected in his seat, staring at the spot Juri would usually be sitting. "Now I'M getting depressed..."   
  
"This is just what we need..." Takato moaned. As soon as school had ended after what felt like the longest day ever, he had run all the way to the park to continue the search. However, a Digital Field had materialised soon after, and now Guilmon was battling against a large blue Digimon that had more than a passing remsemblance to the Meramon he and the others had met in the Digital World. The brown-haired boy raised his D-Ark. "Blue Meramon. Perfect. Data. Flame Digimon. Ultimate Technique: Ice Phantom, Cold Flame."  
  
"Ice Phantom!" the Flame Digimon yelled, his fist burning with blue flame.  
  
Guilmon leapt out of the way. "Fireball!" he cried, launching a fireball into Blue Meramon's face. Growling, Blue Meramon used another Ice Phantom, but missed again.  
  
Takato held up his D-Ark. "Card Slash! Super Evolution Plug-In S!"   
  
A toneless mechanised voice intoned a single word. "Evolution."  
  
"Guilmon, evolve!!!" The now familiar feeling of evolution took hold of Guilmon, his data reforming into the massive form of..."Growmon!" Now as large as Blue Meramon, the tide seemed to turn in the Tamer Digimon's favour. "Plasma Blade!" Slashing at the Ultimate, Growmon drove him back. Then Blue Meramon smirked.  
  
"Sucker." He pointed down at Growmon's feet. When Takato looked, he saw blue flames surrounding his friend's feet. "Cold Flame!" The flames suddenly spread, engulfing Growmon in a blazing inferno of freezing flame.   
  
"Growmon!" screamed Takato as the Demon Dragon fell to his knees. Blue Meramon moved to finish him off when Leomon appeared.  
  
"Fist of the Beast King!" roared the battle-scarred Adult, his fist launching his trademark technique. The attack distracted the larger Ultimate, giving Growmon time to get back on his feet. Seeing this, Blue Meramon tried to use another Cold Flame, but Growmon was ready this time.   
  
"Cold Flame!"  
  
"Exhaust Flame!" The two attacks connected causing an explosion that threw up clouds of dust. Blue Meramon shielded his eyes. Leomon, seeing him through the dust, charged as he called out to Growmon.  
  
"Growmon! He's directly in front of you!" As he spoke, he leapt into the air. "Fist of the Beast King!" Blue Meramon blocked him with his arm, but that left him open as Growmon charged toward him.   
  
"Plasma Blade!" he yelled, stabbing Blue Meramon in the chest. Pulling away, the wounded Digimon grabbed Leomon and hurled him at Growmon.   
Twisting his body, Leomon struck Growmon's stomach feet first, then kicked off to knock Blue Meramon down with a powerful right hook. Meanwhile, Growmon sat down hard, winded by Leomon's kick.  
  
"Growmon!" Takato cried, running up to him. "Are you okay?"   
  
"Just...surprised..." Growmon got back up. "I'll take care of him, Takato!" Takato looked to see Blue Meramon kneeling, clutching his chest.  
  
"I don't think you have to, Growmon," Leomon told him. "He's finished."  
  
"Don't...count...on it!" Blue Meramon snarled as he began running towards the two Adults. "I'll take you with me!!!"  
  
"Fist of the Beast King!"  
  
"Exhaust Flame!"   
  
"AAAARRRGHH!!!" In shower of data, Blue Meramon exploded. The data stream stayed in the air for a moment before splitting and flowing into both Leomon and Growmon.   
  
"Great work,you two!" Takato cheered.   
  
"I agree." Takato and the Digimon turned around to see where the voice came from. From behind a tree emerged a blond man dressed in a business suit. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses. "You seem to have improved, Tamer."  
  
"Yamaki-san..."   
  
"I've heard one of your classmates is missing."  
  
"Y-yeah..."  
  
"Is it one of the Tamers who's gone missing?"  
  
"Yeah," Takato admitted. "Katou-san."  
  
"Ah, the girl with Leomon." Yamaki stared at the boy. "Does it have anything to do with the reports Hypnos have recieved of a 'devil-man'?"   
  
"Devimon?" Takato asked. "It can't be...we defeated him already!"  
  
"Is that so?" Yamaki held up a diskette and tossed it to Takato.  
  
Surprised, Takato caught it. "This is..."  
  
"The information on that disk may help you find her." Yamaki turned and began to walk away. "Good Luck...Tamer."  
  
Takato watched him leave, then looked at the disk in his hand. "Yamaki-san...Thank you."  
  
"Takato!" Ruki called from behind him. "What do you think you're doing, going it alone?!" She glared at him angrily. "We missed the fight too! Couldn't you have waited for Renamon and me?"  
  
"Uh...uh...!"  
  
"Hey...what's that?" Ruki asked, pointing at the disk in Takato's hand.   
  
"Uh...Yamaki-san gave it to me," Takato explained. "He said it would help us find Katou-san!"   
  
"Is that so?" Ruki said. "Then let's have a look!"  
  
  
"Yamaki gave it to you, huh?" Lee said, inserting the disk into his computer. "There'll probably be something useful then." He began hitting keys, his fingers gliding over the keyboard with the ease that came with practice.  
  
"You really think we can use that to find Juri?" Ruki asked, leaning on his shoulder.   
  
Lee glanced at her. "Hypnos probably has information we don't." Lee's eyes lit up. "What's this?"  
  
"Did you find something?" Takato asked, leaning on Lee's other shoulder.  
  
"It looks like it..." Lee kept his eyes on the screen. "Hypnos detected a Digital being appearing in this area five days ago."  
  
"Five days ago..." repeated Takato. "That's just before Devimon appeared!"   
  
"So how does that help us find Juri?" Ruki asked.  
  
Lee frowned. "It doesn't, but maybe if we investigate, we can find a clue or something."  
  
"Then let's go!" Takato cried, standing up.   
  
"Right!" Ruki agreed.  
  
"Just give me a moment..."  
  
"What's wrong, Jen?" Terriermon asked.   
  
"My shoulders ache." The others sweatdropped.  
  
  
"Can I help you?" Matsuda Mie asked as a man walked into the bakery.   
  
"Erh," the man started. He had shaggy grey hair and wore a black trenchcoat. "What would little girls eat?"  
  
"Little girls?" she repeated. "Well, usually our donuts are popular, or maybe some tarts?"  
  
"Tarts, huh?" The man looked around. "Anything else?"  
  
"Of course, you could always get some plain bread," Takato's mother advised. "My son usually gets some for his friends."   
  
"Is that so?" the man repeated, vaguely interested.  
  
"Oh, here he is now! Any luck, Takato?" The man turned and gave a slight start as Takato came in.  
  
"Not yet, but we think we know where to look! I don't know what time I'll be back, Mom!" He turned to leave again adding, "Tell Katou-san's family we'll get her back soon!"  
  
"Be careful!" Takato waved then ran out the door. "Now," His mother asked, turning to the man. "What will it be?"  
  
"I think I'll take three loaves, please." The man spoke thoughtfully, as if preoccupied. "So," he muttered under his breath. "this is where he lives, eh?"  
  
"Here you go."  
  
"Thank you." He handed her some money and took the bag in a gloved hand.   
  
"Thank you, here's your-" Mie looked up, and saw the man had vanished. "change?"   
  
  
Takato met up with the other Tamers at Guilmon's bunker. "Okay," he said. "I've told my mom. She'll tell Katou-san's parents for us."  
  
"You sure it's a good idea to get their hopes up?" Ruki fixed Takato with a stare, her hand on her hip. "What if we don't find her?"  
  
The brown-haired boy looked back at her. "You didn't see Katou-san's father last night, Ruki." He shook his head sadly. "He looked so..so heartbroken..."  
  
Lee placed an understanding hand on Takato's shoulder. "Don't worry, Takato. We won't let them down."  
  
Ruki nodded. "Yeah." She gave them a confident smile. "Let's go find her!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
  
Later, the Tamers made their way through the park to the part of the city Lee had identified. The going was painfully slow, as they had to move carefully to avoid being seen. It was all Takato and the others could do to keep Leomon calm and prevent him from charging after Juri alone.  
  
Suddenly...  
  
"Aaah!" Guilmon yelped.   
  
Takato immediately turned to check on his friend. "Guilmon?! What's wrong?"  
  
The red Child level rumped his rump. "Something stung me..." he moaned.   
  
"A mosquito?" Terriermon suggested.  
  
"It's probably nothing," Ruki said. "Come on, we're wasting time!"   
  
As the Tamers left, they failed to notice a dark figure watching from a nearby treetop, who smirked as the card he had thrown at Guilmon returned to his hand. Chuckling evilly, the watcher dropped from the tree and vanished.   
  
  
  
Back at the abandoned building...   
  
Katou Juri woke up, finding herself in a large cage. She sat up and looked around fearfully. "Wh-where am I?" Looking through the bars, the frightened girl saw a large ornamental table. She realised her D-Ark was on it, beside a number of card decks.   
  
"Ah, awake?" asked a voice from the shadows. "Good."  
  
"Who...?"   
  
"Forgotten me already?" laughed the owner of the voice as he walked into her sight. "I'm hurt."  
  
Juri's face paled as the speaker came into view. He resembled a man dressed in black, with ragged bat wings and leather straps wrapped around arms which ended in cruel-looking claws. Twin horns adorned his head and his blazing red eyes glared at her through his cowl. The part of his face not hidden under the leather mask was a pale, sickly shade of blue, and when he smiled she could see the fangs that lined his mouth. "You..." she gasped, terrified. "...no...you're dead!"  
  
"Foolish girl, I told you Darkness would not be so easily defeated!" Devimon laughed. "And I do not make the same mistake twice!"   
  
  
  
Reviews, comments, suggestions and criticisms (constructive or otherwise) are welcome and can be sent to Withoutmorals@antisocial.com 


	8. Terror of the White Shadow! Ice Devimon'...

Author's notes: After my account was deleted accidentally, I rewrote some parts of Dark Wing. There is another version, Dark Wing Type 2, that I'm writing that follows the anime more accurately. But for now, I'll focus on finishing the original Dark Wing since I want to wait and see what happens in the Japanese Tamer series. I'll upload the other chapters once I've finished double-checking them. Thanks for your patience.  
  
Author's notes: After some consideration, I've decided to use the Japanese levels, since I'm already using the Japanese names, cards and attacks anyway. Therefore:  
  
Digimon Levels:  
  
Child : Rookie  
Adult : Champion  
Perfect : Ultimate  
Ultimate: Mega  
  
Author's 'the Devil made me do it' notes: I'm aware that some people who reviewed the original Dark Wing feel there wouldn't be any point in re-reviewing old chapters. So, I've come up with an idea so devilish, Devimon would be proud. Some chapters will have major differences. Which ones? You'll have to read them all to find out! *cue evil laughter*  
  
  
Digimon Tamers: Dark Wing   
  
TERROR OF THE WHITE SHADOW! ICE DEVIMON'S REVENGE!  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers and related elements are registered trademarks of Toei, Bandai and their respective owners and are used without permission.   
  
  
  
"D-Devimon?!" Juri gasped in shock. "How...?" Devimon smirked and flipped a card at her. Juri picked it up and read it out loud. "'Revived from the Darkness'?" She looked up at Devimon. "You used a card?!"  
  
"Exactly," The fallen angel Digimon chuckled.   
  
"B-but...how?"  
  
Devimon smirked. "I actually have you to thank."   
  
"Me?"  
  
"Specifically, all of you Chosen." Devimon waved his hand and a large Black Gear materialised. As Juri watched, a picture appeared inside. It showed Leomon and the others battling Renamon. "I was watching when you freed Renamon from my Black Gear." The Gear showed Takato slide a card through his D-Arc and wings appearing on Guilmon's back. "I realised the potential there was in using these cards as weapons." Devimon smiled at the shocked girl. "I also realised there was a good chance you would defeat me, so I took adequate precautions..."   
  
"So when we defeated you..."  
  
"This card I had specially prepared for the occasion allowed me to return." Devimon waved his hand again and the Gear vanished. "Now, I have one more thing to do..." He slowly reached for the cage and Juri, who scrambled as far back as she could and shut her eyes tightly. She heard Devimon open the door then, to her surprise, shut it again. "Enjoy your meal." When Juri opened her eyes, she was surprised to see a plate on the floor with a plain loaf of bread on it. Devimon looked over his shoulder as he left the room. "I find that hostages are infinitely more valuable when kept well-fed and safe," he explained. "Besides, you are far more useful to me alive. For now..."   
  
  
After shutting the door, Devimon walked down the hallway of the abandoned building. "Now then..." He entered the hall where he had risen after his defeat. In the center of the room was a gigantic Black Gear, looking like a corrupted version of Holy Angemon's Heaven Gate. With a wave of his hand, the Black Gate's doors creaked open, revealing a gateway to what looked like eternal darkness. "It is time to begin my grand plan..." he laughed as he walked towards the gate. He held up the card he had thrown at Guilmon earlier. The card had a picture of three diskettes on a black background. "Powers of Darkness...hear my summons!" He threw the card inside the gate, where it dissolved in a flash of purple light. Raising his hand, the Dark Messenger's hand began glowing as he drew an arcane symbol in the air. "Accept my humble offering..." From the ground rose a flight of Black Gears, which began circling Devimon as he continued chanting. "Bring forth the vengeful spirit encased within the data! Data Copy! Accept my Black Gears!"   
  
The Data Copy card reformed, glowing once more with a pale light as the Black Gears flew into the Gate and began swirling around it. As Devimon began laughing, the Black Gears exploded in a shower of black data which was absorbed into the card. The card floated out of the Gate, which closed behind it. "Arise..." Devimon commanded, as a pillar of pure darkness shot out of the card. "Come forth, and take your place at my side!" The pillar began receding as the card stopped glowing. Kneeling on the ground before Devimon was a shadowy figure, who slowly opened its eyes and looked up at him. "Excellent," Devimon laughed. "We have much to do, you and I..."  
  
  
  
"Let's see..." Lee said, leading the other Tamers and the Digimon down the alleyways. He held up his D-Arc, comparing it to the map of the area he had printed from Yamaki's disk. "According to the information, Devimon appeared somewhere around..." He looked up at a dilapidated building that looked like it had been abandonded for years. "Here."  
  
"Takato, I don't like the look of this place..." Guilmon told the brown-haired boy.   
  
"Me neither, Guilmon," Takato replied. "But maybe we can find out where Katou-san is if we look around here!"   
  
"Then let's go in!" Ruki said, walking through the door with Renamon close behind.   
  
"Yeah!" Takato agreed, raising his fist. "Let's go!"   
  
Lee nodded. "Be careful, everyone." The others followed Ruki inside. Unknown to them, as soon as Ruki crossed the thereshold, a silent alarm was activated.   
  
  
  
The main hall...  
  
  
"Hmmm?" A Black Gear flew up to Devimon, who was glanced at it. "The Children!" The Gear showed the Tamers creeping into the building. "I don't have time to deal with them now!" He turned to the shadows, where the shadowy figure stood. "Go, and hold them off while I complete the next phase!" The figure nodded then seemed to sink into the wall behind it, headed on an intercept course. Devimon turned, smiling evilly. "Meanwhile, I'd best see how my...guest is doing."   
  
  
Moments later, in the room Juri was being held...   
  
"Your friends are here." Juri looked up to see a Black Gear hovering outside the cage, displaying Devimon's smirking face. "I'll allow you to watch as they die." His face faded, and was replaced by the Tamers inside the entrance hall of the building.   
  
"Takato-kun..." Juri whispered.  
  
  
"Now," Devimon smiled. "I must hurry." He stood before the Black Gate. "There can be no room for error." Raising his hands, he blasted the Gate with a wave of Dark Energy. "As long as I can capture and enslave them...there will be nothing to stand in my way..." The Gate slowly opened, revealing what appeared to be a peaceful park in a city. Devimon's face twisted into a sinister smile. "And now," the Dark Messenger said to himself. "to meet with some old friends..." Evil laughter echoed through the building as he stepped through the Gate.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the Digital World, the Holy Beasts had assembled once more. "We underestimated him..." rumbled Xuanwumon.  
  
"He has opened a gate to another part of the Real World!" growled Baihumon, shaking his massive head.   
  
Qinglongmon bared his teeth. "Not just any Real World! That is the Real World linked to my domain!"   
  
"The homeworld of the Chosen?" Xuanwumon asked.   
  
The long blue-and-silver dragon nodded. "Yes," he replied. "I sensed a sudden burst of Dark energy pass through!"  
  
"Let us crush him ourselves!" Baihumon roared.  
  
Qinglongmon nodded. "Or at least, let us send agents to remove him."  
  
"It is Zhuqiaomon's desicion," interjected Xuanwumon. "What would you have us do," the ancient Mega asked. "Intefere, or leave it to the humans?"  
  
Zhuqiaomon had remained uncharacteristically quiet throughtout the exchange, but now spoke. "Let the humans try."  
  
"Are you certain?" Xuanwumon asked.   
  
Zhuqiaomon nodded. "Let them try, at least. If they fail, then we will act. If they succeed, then we will not have to expend our energies unnecessarily."  
  
"So be it." Xuanwumon looked at each of the other Holy Beasts. "Are there any objections?"  
  
"It is Zhuqiaomon's choice," Qinglongmon agreed.   
  
"But our offer of aid is still valid," added Baihumon.  
  
Zhuqiaomon folded his wings. "Thank you, Brothers."  
  
"Now," Xuanwumon said, his Digi-cores glowing. "We must seal the Gate, lest the Dark Messenger evades our senses again!"  
  
  
  
"You sure this is the right place, Jen?" Ruki asked, peeling a cobweb out of her hair.  
  
"That's what the tracker says." Lee looked around. "Doesn't look like much of a hideout does it?"   
  
Leomon growled. "I smell Juri."  
  
Takato looked at him. "Are you sure?" Leomon nodded. "Lead the way!"   
The Tamers followed Leomon up a flight of stairs. Soon, they arrived at a huge lobby. "Which way?" Takato asked.   
  
Leomon sniffed at the air. "Close by..." he said, before pointing to the stairs that led to the second floor. "Up those stairs!" The scarred and muscular Beast Man Digimon took a step toward the staircase.   
  
"Wait!" Lee ordered.   
  
"What is it?" Terriermon asked.  
  
"Is it just me," the olive-skinned boy wondered. "Or did it suddenly get colder?"   
  
"It's probably the air-conditioning," Terriermon told him.  
  
Ruki looked puzzled. "This is an abandoned building! There isn't any air-conditioning!"  
  
Renamon looked around. "Something strange is going on. Ruki," she said, turning to her partner. Her eyes widened in shock. "WATCH OUT!"  
  
Ruki immediately dived forward, trusting enough in Renamon to listen to the warning without question. Her faith in her partner was rewarded when something grabbed at the air where she had been standing a split-second ago.   
  
"Who?!" Ruki demanded as she stood, Renamon landing protectively before her.   
  
"Your link to Renamon has improved..." said a confident voice as a figure emerged from the wall. "However, I said you would be MY Tamer, Makino Ruki...and I intend to prove that by slaying Renamon here and now!" As he finished speaking, the figure stood before the Tamers, letting them see him for the first time. Tall and lean, he was dressed in white, his face hidden behind a horned cowl. Powerful, abnormally elongated arms flexed hands which ended in cruel-looking claws. A red bat-symbol was splashed on his muscular chest, while the numerous black belts and leather straps he wore all over his body contrasted with his otherwise pure white colour scheme.   
  
Ruki's eyes widened and she stepped back, gasping as she recognised the figure. "Ice Devimon?!"  
  
The white Fallen Angel Digimon smiled, displaying his impressive set of fangs. "It has been a long time, Tamers." His eyes narowed as his gaze fell on Guilmon. "I've been waiting to see you again, little one." Twin beams of freezing light shot out of his eyes, freezing the ground as Guilmon and the others scattered, just barely avoiding being frozen. "You will be mine," Ice Devimon roared as he charged forward. "Makino Ruki!"  
  
  
  
Reviews, comments, suggestions and criticisms (constructive or otherwise) are welcome and can be sent to Withoutmorals@antisocial.com 


	9. Our enemy are the Chosen Children?!

Author's notes: After my account was deleted accidentally, I rewrote some parts of Dark Wing. There is another version, Dark Wing Type 2, that I'm writing that follows the anime more accurately. But for now, I'll focus on finishing the original Dark Wing since I want to wait and see what happens in the Japanese Tamer series. I'll upload the other chapters once I've finished double-checking them. Thanks for your patience.  
  
Author's notes: After some consideration, I've decided to use the Japanese levels, since I'm already using the Japanese names, cards and attacks anyway. Therefore:  
  
Digimon Levels:  
  
Child : Rookie  
Adult : Champion  
Perfect : Ultimate  
Ultimate: Mega  
  
Author's 'the Devil made me do it' notes: I'm aware that some people who reviewed the original Dark Wing feel there wouldn't be any point in re-reviewing old chapters. So, I've come up with an idea so devilish, Devimon would be proud. Some chapters will have major differences. Which ones? You'll have to read them all to find out! *cue evil laughter*  
  
  
Digimon Tamers: Dark Wing   
  
Our enemy are the Chosen Children?!  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers and related elements are registered trademarks of Toei, Bandai and their respective owners and are used without permission.   
  
  
  
  
"You will be mine! Makino Ruki!" Ice Devimon swore as he charged at the Tamers.   
  
"Not while I'm here!" Renamon assured him, rushing forward to meet him. "Fox Leaf Arrowhead!" Leaping into the air, the humanoid fox crossed her arms before her, sending out slivers of light that cut through the air towards the approaching Adult.  
  
"That didn't work before," Ice Devimon taunted as he folded his wings protectively around him. "What makes you think it'll work now?"  
  
Ruki's eyes narrowed. "Because she's stronger now." She stepped forward, her fists clenched. "Stronger than you'll ever be!"  
  
"I'm stronger as well," Ice Devimon told her as he shrugged off Renamon's attack, his wings unfolding as he leapt at the Child. "Watch this!" His arm became longer as he thrust at Renamon, forcing the slim female Digimon to catch and hold his outstretched hand. Ice Devimon smiled evilly. "Frost Claw!"   
  
Renamon screamed in pain as Ice Devimon's hand suddenly became unbearably cold. She released the Adult's freezing cold hand and leapt away, wincing in pain as she looked at her hands. "What?" she whispered, seeing her arm guards all but frozen. She tried making a fist, but her face contorted in pain.   
  
"Renamon?" Ruki gasped running to her partner. "What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"It...it burns?" Renamon whispered as Ruki took her hands. "Why?"  
  
Ice Devimon laughed. "Originally, my Frost Claw was not so...potent. But now that I am reborn, stronger than before, my ice powers are so cold they burn!"   
  
"Burn this!" Takato yelled, signalling Guilmon.  
  
The small red dinosaur-like Digimon ran towards the taller Digimon, a red glow in his mouth. "Fireball!"  
  
"Hmph," Ice Devimon snorted as he blocked the attack with an outstrecthed hand. "That won't work this time either."  
  
Lee scowled. "Is that so? How about this?" He raised his D-Ark high above his head, before bringing it down and sliding a card through the slot in its side. "Card Slash! Super Evolution Plug-In S!"  
  
"Terriermon, evolve!" The small floppy-eared Digimon twirled in mid-air, streams of data encasing him in an egg-like structure. Inside, his body reformatted, growing larger and more humanoid, wearing what looked like a pair of blue jeans. Two gun-like weapons appeared and fixed themselves to the end of his arms. Reaching out with one gun-arm, he grasped a bandolier using the claw-like appendage at the end of the gun and flipped it, letting the bandolier encircle his body, the buckle snapping shut as he announced his name. "Galgomon!"   
  
  
  
"I've located the portal the Messenger used to enter my territory," Qinglongmon informed the other Holy Beasts. "We can begin sealing it now."  
  
Baihumon glanced at his comrade. "Are you certain you wouldn't mind trapping the Messenger in your domain?"  
  
"The Chosen Children defeated him once before," the blue dragon replied with a hint of pride. "I believe they will be able to handle him again."  
  
"Wait!" Xuanwumon warned. "I sense something!"  
  
At the centre of the hall appeared a large map, displaying the Digital World. The South was coloured red, representing Zhuqiaomon. The East, Qinglongmon's territory, was coloured blue while Baihumon's Western domain was white. Xuanwumon's territory of the North was green and at the centre was the realm of the four Holy Beasts. The Digital Guardians leaned forward, peering intently at the map. "There!" Zhuqiaomon barked out. "Near Infinity Mountain!"  
  
Qinglongmon closed his eyes. "There is a Digital Gate near there! I sense..." His eyes snapped open. "No! He has broken through again!"  
  
"Where?!" Baihumon asked. Then on the map, in Qinglongmon's territory, appeared a blood red bat symbol emblazoned on a black disk. It quickly made its way to the centre.  
  
"The Messenger is coming here?!" Zhuqiaomon said in disbelief. "Madness! Even with the Black Gears, he cannot hope to mount a solitary assault on Sky City!"   
  
Qinglongmon growled. "He isn't trying to come here!" there was a brief flash of light, and the black disk was gone. "He simply opened a gate to my realm then opened another back to yours!"  
  
"What?!" raged the firey Digital God. "How dare he traverse the realms in so callous a manner!"  
  
Xuanwumon spoke up. "Qinglongmon. I sensed other presences with the Messenger. Who were they?"  
  
"Allies of the Dark Messenger?" Baihumon suggested.  
  
Zhuqiaomon shook his head. "Allies? In the Real World? It cannot be. The Dark Messenger has never traversed beyond the borders of the Digital World before."  
  
Qinglongmon looked worried. "Then who were they?"  
  
  
  
Ice Devimon fell back into a defensive stance. "Evolution will not save you!"   
  
"We'll see about that!" Galgomon retorted, charging foward. "Dum Dum Upper!"  
  
"Zero Freeze!" Galgomon suddenly found himself assailed with a blast of cold air that slowly but surely began to encase him in ice. Ice Devimon laughed. "Did you think you could defeat me so easily? I will rebuild my collection...starting with you!" The white coloured Adult lunged at Galgomon, who struggled to break out of his icy prison. "Die! Frost Cl-arrgh!"  
  
Leomon landed nimbly on the ground after delivering a powerful jump kick to Ice Devimon's face. He glared at the Adult over his shoulder, his eyes promising a painful death. "Where is Juri?" he growled ferociously.  
  
"Juri?" Ice Devimon repeated, wiping his mouth. "Who's that?"  
  
"Don't play dumb!" Ruki yelled. "The girl you kidnapped! Where is she!"  
  
Ice Devimon whirled to face the redhead. "Don't insult me!" he spat. "Why would I kidnap this Juri girl? The only human I'm interested in is you!"  
  
"Then where is she?" Takato demanded. "Where's Katou-san?"  
  
"I told you!" Ice Devimon yelled. "I don't know who you mean!"  
  
"Leave him alone," called out another voice. "He didn't kidnap your precious Juri." The Tamers stepped back in surprise as Devimon walked out of the shadows. "I did."  
  
"Devimon?!" Takato gasped.  
  
Lee stared at the demonic Adult. "That's impossible! We destroyed you!"  
  
Devimon simply smiled. "I can't die so easily! I have much left to do!"   
  
"Devimon!" Leomon snarled, interrupting the black-clad Adult. "Where is she?"  
  
Devimon smiled. "Why, she's up those stairs," he said, pointing at the staircase. "You're welcome to rescue her. I have no further need of her. She's already done what I needed her to do."  
  
"Leomon! Wait!" The sword-wielding Adult ignored Lee's call and dashed up the stairs.   
  
"Of course," Devimon continued. "I didn't say anything about...them."  
  
Takato looked up and saw something drop down from the ceiling. "Leomon!" he cried. "Watch out! Above you!"  
  
"Ghh!" Snorting, Leomon rolled out of the way as his attacker landed feet-first in the spot he had been standing in. "Who are you?"  
  
The new Digimon was a small, yellow hunchbacked figure that only reached up to Leomon's thigh with drills for hands and another for a nose. The drills began whirring as it turned to face the larger Digimon. "..." It charged forward, stabbing at Leomon with its deadly drill hands.  
  
Leomon dodged left and right, then counter-attacked. "Fist of the Beast King!" The lion's head blast knocked the yellow Digimon through a badly damaged wall. Suddenly, Leomon sensed another presence behind him. Whirling, he drew his sword, but it was too late...  
  
As Takato and the others watched, Leomon was hit by a ball of fire and was hurled down the stairs, landing in a crumpled heap on the floor. "Leomon!" yelled the goggle-wearing boy.  
  
"Who?!" Ruki demanded. Slowly, three figures showed themselves. One was humanoid and dressed in bright-red armour decorated with flame insignia. On its arms were spiked gauntlets and its head was covered with a spiked helmet with a prominent horn. On his right was a winged, four-legged Digimon wearing a helmet that gave it the impression of wearing a battle-axe.   
  
"Habataku aijou, Holsmon!" (Flapping wings of love, Holsmon!) declared the winged Digimon.  
  
Bursting out of the wall, the small yellow Digimon landed beside the other two arrivals, its drills spinning. "Hagane no eichi, Digmon!" (The wisdom of steel, Digmon!)   
  
"Moeagaru yuuki, Fladramon!" (Burning with courage, Fladramon!) roared the red-armoured Digimon.   
  
"No way..." Takato whispered in disbelief as Fladramon, Holsmon and Digmon attacked.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Juri watched fearfully as Ice Devimon, Fladramon, Holsmon and Digmon began attacking her friends. "Takato-kun...Leomon...Ruki..." The petite girl began searching through her pockets and bag, hoping to find something that could help. Something fell from her hair, glittering as it struck the floor. "What's this?" Juri asked no one in particular as she picked it up. "This is..."   
  
*Flashback*  
  
Takato threw a ball at a group of bottles, trying to knock them down. Unfortunately, he missed. "Awww..." he said dejectedly. He had decided to try on of the game booths that had been set up nearby the Digimon Convention in Odaiba, but wasn't having much luck.  
  
"Two more tries," the stall owner told him. Takato threw again, and missed again. "One more try."  
  
Juri whispered into Takato's ear. "Don't worry, Takato-kun...You can do it!"  
  
Nodding, the light-brown haired boy pulled himself to his full height. Pulling back his arm, he threw the ball with all his might. The bottles collapsed as the ball struck them squarely in the middle. "Yes!" he cheered. "I did it!"  
  
"Congratulations!" the stall owner said. "Now, pick a prize."  
  
"Okay..." Takato looked at the available prizes. "What would you like, Katou-san?"  
  
Juri smiled. She looked around and saw a little pink hairpin with a bright red heart at the centre. "Uh...that hairpin is cute."  
  
Takato smiled back at her. "Okay," he said to the stall owner. "Can I have that hairpin please?" The stall owner smiled and nodded, handing him the hairpin. "Here, Katou-san," Takato said, handing her the hairpin.   
  
Juri smiled as she put it into her hair. "Thank you, Takato-kun!"   
  
Takato gave a goofy grin, rubbing the back of his head. "No...no problem."  
  
*back to the present*  
  
Juri picked up the hairpin. "...It always works on TV..." She opened it and began picking at the lock.  
  
  
  
"Fire Knuckle!" "Gattling Arm!" "Fireball!" "Gold Rush!"  
  
Takato ducked and kept his head down as he crawled to where Lee was. "Tempest Wing!" Renamon crashed into the door. Shaking her head, she leapt at Holsmon.  
  
"Wisteria Punch!" Takato yelped as Holsmon fell in front of him. He quickly scrambled around the armoured Digimon and reached Lee.  
  
"Jen!" he gasped. "We can't fight Fladramon and the others! What if they're the ones from 02?"  
  
"What are the chances of that?" Ruki said from behind him, making him jump.   
  
"It's possible I guess," Lee replied seriously. "For all we know, they might be the same ones. I mean, we've already fought the Devimon from 01..."  
  
"Jen," Takato said, clutching at the other boy's arm. "Look! Around Fladramon's neck!"   
  
Lee glanced in the fire Digimon's direction. "What's that?" Around Fladramon's neck was what looked like a black band.   
  
"Those are Evil Rings!" Takato told him. "The Kaizer used them to control Digimon!"  
  
"The Kaizer?!" Ruki said in disbelief. "You mean the Digimon Kaizer?!"  
  
"Don't tell me we have to fight him too..." Lee moaned worriedly.   
  
"You don't have to worry about that," Devimon interrupted, hovering above them. "I gave the Kaizer his chance to play with my Evil Rings, and he failed miserably." He waved his hand in the direction of the three armoured Digimon. "See how even Chosen Digimon, protected by the power of the Crests, fall to the combined evil might of the Black Gears and Evil Rings!"  
  
"Both Black Gears AND Evil Rings?!" Takato gasped. "Then...those really are..."  
  
"Yes," Devimon nodded. "The Chosen Children's Digimon. They are mine now!"   
  
Renamon appeared behind him. "Then we'll just have to defeat you to set them free!" She lunged at him, forcing him to fall back, away from the Tamers.  
  
  
"Fist of the Beast King!" Ice Devimon reeled back from Leomon's attack. "This isn't getting us anywhere!" The Beast Man Digimon growled. "We need to find Juri!"  
  
Ruki nodded. "Okay, Jen, Galgomon, Renamon and I will stay here and hold them off. Takato, you go with Leomon and Guilmon and try to find Juri."  
  
The others nodded. "Guilmon!" Takato yelled. "Follow us!" The small dragon Digimon twisted his head around as Takato ran for the stairs, Leomon behind him.  
  
"Coming, Takato!" Guilmon said, turning to run after them.   
  
"Fladramon! Stop them!" ordered Devimon, dodging Renamon as she dived at him. The vixen kicked out at the Dark Digimon, but suddenly Holsmon tackled her, knocking her to the ground.  
  
"Right." The red-armoured Digimon took to the air, his claws blazing as he yelled "Fire Knuckle!" A bolt of fire flew towards Takato, aimed at his fleeing figure.  
  
"Card Slash!" Lee yelled. "Brave Shield! Galgomon!"  
  
"Okay, Jen!" As the shield bearing the symbol of the Crest of Courage materialised, Galgomon grabbed it and leapt in the way, allowing the firebolt to explode harmlessly against it. "My turn!" Galgomon said, leaping out from behind the Brave Shield. "Gattling Arm!"  
  
As Fladramon began dodging the gun-toting Digimon, Leomon, Takato and Guilmon began running up the stairs. Devimon turned to Ice Devimon. "Ice Devimon. Why don't you give them a demonstration of the new powers I gave you."  
  
Ice Devimon smiled as he sank into the ground, reappearing at the top of the stairs. "You aren't going anywhere!" he laughed. "Ice Devimon...Fatal Technique! Zero Freeze...OMEGA!" Suddenly, Takato was blinded by a bright light, and then...  
  
...nothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reviews, comments, suggestions and criticisms (constructive or otherwise) are welcome and can be sent to Withoutmorals@antisocial.com 


	10. Flee from the enemy! Regroup to countera...

Author's notes: After my account was deleted accidentally, I rewrote some parts of Dark Wing. There is another version, Dark Wing Type 2, that I'm writing that follows the anime more accurately. But for now, I'll focus on finishing the original Dark Wing since I want to wait and see what happens in the Japanese Tamer series. I'll upload the other chapters once I've finished double-checking them. Thanks for your patience.  
  
Author's notes: After some consideration, I've decided to use the Japanese levels, since I'm already using the Japanese names, cards and attacks anyway. Therefore:  
  
Digimon Levels:  
  
Child : Rookie  
Adult : Champion  
Perfect : Ultimate  
Ultimate: Mega  
  
Author's 'the Devil made me do it' notes: I'm aware that some people who reviewed the original Dark Wing feel there wouldn't be any point in re-reviewing old chapters. So, I've come up with an idea so devilish, Devimon would be proud. Some chapters will have major differences. Which ones? You'll have to read them all to find out! *cue evil laughter*  
  
  
Digimon Tamers: Dark Wing   
  
Flee from the enemy! Regroup to counterattack!  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers and related elements are registered trademarks of Toei, Bandai and their respective owners and are used without permission.   
  
  
  
"Ice Devimon...Fatal Technique! Zero Freeze...OMEGA!"   
  
"TAKATO-KUN!" Juri screamed as the Gear screen went white. She dropped the hairpin and clutched the bars, watching as the screen cleared. She gasped.   
  
  
"Takato!" Lee yelled. "Leomon! What happened?!" The blue-black haired boy ran to the bottom of the steps. "Wha?!"  
  
Takato, Leomon and Guilmon stood at the top of the stairs, frozen in ice where they were surprised by Ice Devimon. The white-hued Fallen Angel Digimon hovered above them, smiling at his handiwork. "Hmmmm," he muttered. "Did I over-do it?"  
  
Ruki cursed under her breath. "This isn't good..." Renamon, already injured from her bout with Ice Devimon, was having trouble avoiding the combined efforts of Fladramon, Holsmon and Digmon. Galgomon was trying to free his legs of the ice that had encased him while occasionally letting off a burst of covering fire. The redhaed glanced at Devimon, who simply hovered in the air, a smirk on his face. "What is he up to?"  
  
  
'Hmph,' Devimon snorted mentally. 'This will be easier than I expected.' He looked to the top of the stairs, where Ice Devimon had frozen the light-brown haired boy, the small dragon-like Child and Leomon in their tracks. 'Still,' he reminded himself. 'I'd best not get cocky.'  
  
  
"Card Slash! Super Evolution plug-In S!" Sliding her card through her blue-and-silver D-Ark, pulling it through with a flourish.  
  
"Renamon, evolve!" As the now-familiar feeling of evolving took hold, the deceptively powerful Child kicked herself into the air as she became encased in a bright blue data 'egg'.  
  
"Urgh!" Fladramon grunted as he was blinded by a bright light.  
  
"Kyuubimon!" Landing, the lupine Adult slammed into Holsmon, knocking the flying Digimon out of the air. As he crashed, Kyuubimon switched targets, turning to Fladramon.   
  
"Demon Fireball!" yelled Kyuubimon, launching orbs of blue flame at the red-hued Digimon.   
  
Heat began gathering in the red-coloured armoured Digimon's claws, forming a ball of fire. "Knuckle Fire!" he yelled, launching a firebolt at the nine-tailed Adult.  
  
The two attacks managed to negate each other and the two Digimon made as if to clash while Digmon went to engage Galgomon, who had finally managed to free himself. Before the battle could continue, Ice Devimon called out to Ruki.  
  
"Ruki! Give it up! You cannot win!" As he spoke, he landed beside Takato, making Lee, who had run up to try to help, back away. "I don't want to have to treat you in such a manner!"  
  
"Takato!" Ruki gasped, seeing what had happened for the first time. "What did you do to him?"  
  
"He's frozen solid!" Lee called. "We have to get him out! Leomon and Guilmon might be able to handle being frozen, but Takato..."  
  
Ruki clenched her fists in frustration as Kyuubimon landed beside her. Fladramon aimed a Fire Knuckle, but Devimon clutched the armoured Digimon's arm. "No," the Dark Messenger commanded. He turned to look at Ruki and the other Tamers. "Do not attack them." Mentally, he began planning. 'Excellent. A chance to see just what mettle these...what did Ice Devimon call them...Tamers are made of.' An evil smile spread across his face. To the three enslaved Chosen Digimon, he said, "Let's see what happens next." Fladramon lowered his arm as he, Holsmon and Digmon stepped back.   
  
  
Meanwhile, Juri had redoubled her efforts, trying to pick the lock. "Takato-kun...Leomon...Just hold on..." Then, as if an omen, the pin snapped. Juri held the now useless hairpin up. "Oh no...what do I do now?"  
  
"How about sitting back and letting me handle it?" replied a familiar voice.  
  
Juri quickly got up and looked around. "Who's there?" she asked.  
  
"Relax," the voice told her. "It's just me." Juri turned to where she thought the voice was coming from. "Up here!"   
  
"Huh?" Looking up, Juri saw a ventilation opening. "That voice...Impmon?"  
  
"Took you long enough," the Child grumbled through the grill.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Juri asked, surprised.  
  
"Let's just say you're lucky Renamon isn't afraid to ask for help if she thinks she needs it." Juri saw a glow through the grill. "Now hold on, I'll be right there," Impmon called. "Night of Fire!"   
  
  
  
"Hmmm?" Devimon looked around. "What was that?"  
  
"What was what?" Fladramon asked.   
  
Devimon cocked his head, straining his superhuman senses. "I heard something. It sounded like a dull explosion of some sort."  
  
"It might be part of the building collapsing," Holsmon suggested. "We have been hurling attacks all over the place. We must have damaged the structure."  
  
"Perhaps..." Devimon mused. "Still." He called to Ice Devimon. "Ice Devimon! I'm going to go check on the girl. I'll leave things here to you!"  
  
"Right," acknowledged the other Fallen Angel. "Leave it to me."  
  
Devimon nodded as he began sinking into the ground. "Do not underestimate them," he reminded. "Humans can be very unpredictable."  
  
  
  
"Stand back!" Impmon told Juri as he raised a gloved finger. A flame appeared at the tip of the bandana-wearing Child Digimon that grew larger as he pointed it at Juri's cage. "Night of Fire!" The flame struck the door, blowing the lock off. "Okay! That ought to do it!"  
  
"Thanks, Impmon!" Juri said as she pushed the door open. "Quick! We have to help Takato-kun and the others!"   
  
"Don't worry," Impmon smirked. "Now that I'm here, whoever did this is as good as loaded!"   
  
"Brave words, Impmon," called out a terrifying voice. Devimon rose out of the ground, a smirk on his cowled face. "Let us see if you can live up to them!"  
  
  
  
"Make your choice, Ruki," Ice Devimon said to the red-haired Tamer. "Become my Tamer, or watch this boy as he freezes to death." The white couloured Digimon shrugged. "If he dies, it makes no difference to me."  
  
"You..." Ruki cursed as Kyuubimon stayed by her side, giving her silent support. "I...I..."  
  
"Card Slash!" interrupted a voice. "Meramon!"  
  
"What?!" Ice Devimon said in surprise, whirling around in the direction of the voice. His eyes widened when he saw Juri standing there, her hand still raised after slashing the card through her D-Ark. "Who are you?"  
  
"That voice..." Ruki whispered to herself. "Juri? Is that you?" Though she wasn't able to see her because Ice Devimon and the frozen forms of Takato, Leomon and Guilmon were blocking her view, there was no mistaking her friend's voice.   
  
"Yeah!" Juri called down. As they spoke, Leomon's hands began glowing and his eyes became a firey shade of red. "We have to hurry!" Juri continued. "Impmon's trying to hold off Devimon! We need to help him!"   
  
"You'll have to go through us first, girl," Ice Devimon told her. "And that will not happen!"  
  
"Burning...Fist!" Leomon roared, exploding out of his icy prison. Taken by surprise, Ice Devimon didn't have time to react as the maned Beast Man Digimon lunged at him and lashed out with a powerfully built leg, knocking the icy demon into the wall. Following up with a roundhouse kick, Leomon sent Ice Devimon flying off the top of the stairs, landing just behind Ruki and the others. "Get out of the way!" he yelled as he stood on the top step, both hands glowing, one with a red light, the other with a gold light. "Burning...Fist of the Beast King!"   
  
Launching both his attack and Meramon's, Leomon sent twin balls of energy streaking towards Ice Devimon. "!!!" Seeing the danger he was in, the white Fallen Angel folded his wings and braced for impact. "Urgh!" He gritted his teeth as the combined techniques pushed him back. "Hah!" he taunted as the attacks finally faded. "Not good enough!"  
  
"It was enough, Ice Devimon!" Kyuubimon's voice sang out.  
  
"What?!" Ice Devimon twisted around, his eyes widening as he saw Kyuubimon using her Fox Flame Dragon technique. "Aaah!" Unable to move in time, the ice-cold Adult was struck squarely on the chest, the flames burning him as he yelled in surprise and pain.  
  
  
"Leomon!" Juri said, running up to her partner. "I'm so glad you're okay!"  
  
"Juri, you're safe?" Though he tried to hide it behind his warrior's facade, his relief was reflected in his voice.  
  
"Yeah," his slim partner replied. "But Takato-kun..."   
  
Leomon looked out the corner out of his eye and saw the boy and his partner Digimon still frozen. "Don't worry," he told Juri. "I still have some of Meramon's energy left. Step back." As the brown-haired girl moved out of the way, Leomon raised his hand, gathering the last amounts of heat energy the Meramon card had granted him. "Burning Fist!" As his hand became covered in flame, Leomon knelt beside Takato, using the heat from Meramon's Burning Fist technique to melt away the ice. In moments, Takato was free.   
  
"Takato-kun?" Juri whispered, stepping closer.   
  
Takato's eyelids fluttered as his vision slowly cleared. "K-Katou-san?"   
  
"I'm here, Takato-kun!" the girl replied.   
  
Takato struggled to speak. "I'm glad you're...okay..." He suddenly fell over, forcing Juri to leap forwards to catch him.  
  
"Takato-kun!"  
  
"I'm okay..." the boy whispered, shivering. "Just...cold..." He turned his head. "G-Guilmon...?"  
  
"I'm okay, Takato!" came the voice of his partner, who had managed to break out of the ice with much less damage than his human friend. "How about you?"  
  
"I've been better..."   
  
Juri was shocked at how cold the boy was. "Leomon," she said. "We have to get Takato out of here! We need to warm him up fast before he catches pneumonia! I'll go get Ruki and Lee-kun, you try to get Impmon! He's in one of the rooms at the end of this hallway!"  
  
Her large, powerfully built partner nodded. "Right." He turned to Guilmon. "Guilmon, I'm relying on you to protect Juri while I'm gone!"  
  
"Okay!" Guilmon chirped, nodding. "Don't worry!"  
  
Leomon glanced from Guilmon to Takato, who was shivering in Juri's arms, to Juri, who had a worried expression on her normally cheerful face. "I'll be back soon," the Adult told them as he turned and ran down the hallway.   
  
  
  
"Night of Fire!" Impmon yelled, hurling a fireball at Devimon, who avoided it with ease.   
  
"I'm impressed," admitted the Dark Messenger. "Fighting a battle you cannot win simply to save your friend? Such courage and determination is rare in one of our kind."  
  
"What do you mean, 'our kind'?" Impmon demanded.   
  
"Why, we of the Darkness, of course!" the Dark Messenger explained. "You must realise you and I are both beings of Darkness."  
  
"Beings of Darkness?" The purple Child level repeated. His face twisted into a snarl. "Not a chance!" He yelled. "I'm nothing like you!"  
  
"Be that as it may," Devimon told Impmon as he folded his arms across his chest. "you cannot deny what you are."  
  
Clenching his gloved fists, the bandana-wearing Digimon growled at the larger Adult. "Just watch me!" he yelled, bring both his hands up and reaching out to his opponent. "Summon!" A circle of blue light appeared between his hands. Devimon raised a bemused eyebrow.   
  
"Do you expect to defeat me like that?"   
  
Impmon smirked. "Nope. But it should be enough for THIS!" Shards of ice shot out of the circle.  
  
Devimon raised a hand to deflect them, but then realised something. '!!! He's isn't aiming at me!' he thought. "Above?!" he said aloud, looking up as the ice shards struck the ceiling. The impact jarred the rotting ceiling, collapsing it onto Devimon and burying him just as Leomon burst through the door.   
  
The Beast Man Digimon screeched to a halt. "Juri sent me here to help," he said to Impmon. "But it seems I'm too late."   
  
Impmon smirked, snapping his fingers. "Heh. Piece of cake." Devimon's hand suddenly burst out of the rubble, blazing with a malicious purple light.  
  
"I think we'd best withdraw while we have the chance," Leomon said, picking Impmon up and running back in the direction of the others.   
  
  
  
Digmon and Galgomon fought a running gunbattle, dodging and weaving as they fired at each other.   
  
"Big Cracker!"  
  
"Gattling Arm!"   
  
Meanwhile, Lee and Ruki had helped Juri ease Takato down and were taking cover behind an overturned table. "Ghh...we're pinned down!" Lee said, wincing as a stray fireball landed nearby.   
  
"You think?!" Ruki retorted. Fladramon crashed into the wall above them, showering them with debris. "Let's just Card Slash and get them!"  
  
Lee glared at her. "No! They're doing this against their will! We can't just kill them!"  
  
"Well, I'm open to suggestions!" Ruki replied as Galgomon somersaulted over the table, landing between the two Tamers.  
  
"Sorry for breaking up the tender moment," he joked, peering over the edge and ducking as Digmon fired more drills at him. "Gattling Arm!"  
  
"We have to do something!" Juri begged them as she tried her best to warm Takato. "Takato-kun needs help, and soon!"   
  
"Fireball!" Guilmon yelled, launching a large ball of flame at Holsmon, who countered with a Tempest Wing attack, slamming into the Child and sending him flying. Meanwhile, Ice Devimon and Fladramon were double-teaming Kyuubimon, pushing her back. The lupine nine-tailed Digimon was able to hold her ground against them, but only just.   
  
"We can't do anything while we're pinned down like this!" Lee cursed as Takato moaned. "We need help, and soon!"  
  
"I'm afraid there will be no help forthcoming," Ice Devimon said, suddenly appearing out of the wall. "This time, you're mine, Ruki," he said, reaching out for the red-haired girl.  
  
"Not while I still draw breath!" Kyuubimon yelled, ramming Fladramon and knocking the fire Digimon off his feet. Before the armoured Digimon had struck the ground, Kyuubimon was already charging at Ice Devimon, determined to protect her Tamer. "Demon Fireball!"  
  
"You only delay the inevitable!" Ice Devimon taunted as he began dodging his opponent's attack. "Only I am worthy of a Tamer as powerful as Ruki is!"  
  
A voice cut through the air, making the white-clad Fallen Angel Digimon look behind him. "You aren't even worthy to speak her name, let alone claim to be her partner!" Ice Devimon's eyes widened as Leomon charged down the stairs, Impmon behind him. "Fist of the Beast King!"  
  
"Urgh!" Leomon's aim was true, and the blazing lion's head shaped blast sent Ice Devimon careening into the ground.  
  
"Night of Fire!" Not to be out-done, Impmon launched a fireball at Holsmon, forcing him to swerve in mid-air. Seeing his opportunity, Guilmon coiled his legs under him and leapt up, pulling back his right arm.  
  
"Rock Breaker!" His claws covered with flame, the small Demon Dragon lashed out, catching Holsmon on the side of his head. Disoriented, the armoured Digimon crashed into Digimon, sending them both through a wall.   
  
"Now's our chance!" Lee decided, helping Takato up. "Let's get out of here!"   
  
"Kyuubimon!" Ruki called. Her partner ceased her attack on Fladramon, who had tried to jump her from behind. Kicking out with her hind legs, she managed to wind the red-hued Digimon before running to Ruki's side and allowing both female Tamers to climb on her back.  
  
Juri spoke to her partner. "Leomon! Take Takato-kun and let's go!" Nodding, Leomon gently picked up the shivering boy with a well-built arm.   
  
"Guilmon, go with Leomon!" Lee ordered as he ran for the door. Guilmon nodded and ran alongside Leomon as the Beast Man Digimon and Kyuubimon ran for the door. "Galgomon, cover them!"   
  
"Okay, Jen!" Taking aim, the gun-armed Digimon began walking backwards, watching as Ice Devimon and the armoured Digimon rose to their feet. Impmon stayed beside him, his hand ready to launch a Night of Fire technique.  
  
Devimon appeared out of the shadows, his eyes glowing brightly in the fading light. He gave a deep, terrible laugh as his hands began glowing dangerously. "Hahahahahahahaha!"  
  
"Okay!" Lee yelled at Galgomon and Impmon as he waited by the door, letting Kyuubimon and Leomon leave first. "Run!" Needing no further invitation, the two Digimon turned and made a break for the door.  
  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Ice Devimon roared at Fladramon and the others as the Tamers fled. "After them!"  
  
"Leave them!" Devimon called as the armoured Digimon began running after the Tamers. "They are unimportant. We must move to a new location, in case they return in force."  
  
"Then we'll crush them if they do!" Ice Devimon swore as he turned to face Devimon.  
  
"We have more important things to consider," Devimon told his fellow Fallen Angel. "Come, we must transfer the Black Gate somewhere safer." Turning, Devimon walked into the shadows, beckoning Ice Devimon and the others to follow.   
  
Ice Devimon glanced at the door before following the Dark Messenger. "Another time...Makino Ruki."  
  
  
  
Acknowledgements:Thanks to Buretsu for pointing out some mistakes.  
  
Reviews, comments, suggestions and criticisms (constructive or otherwise) are welcome and can be sent to Withoutmorals@antisocial.com 


	11. Two more enemies?! Get well soon, Takato...

Author's notes: After my account was deleted accidentally, I rewrote some parts of Dark Wing. There is another version, Dark Wing Type 2, that I'm writing that follows the anime more accurately. But for now, I'll focus on finishing the original Dark Wing since I want to wait and see what happens in the Japanese Tamer series. I'll upload the other chapters once I've finished double-checking them. Thanks for your patience.  
  
Author's notes: After some consideration, I've decided to use the Japanese levels, since I'm already using the Japanese names, cards and attacks anyway. Therefore:  
  
Digimon Levels:  
  
Child : Rookie  
Adult : Champion  
Perfect : Ultimate  
Ultimate: Mega  
  
  
  
Digimon Tamers: Dark Wing   
  
Two more enemies?! Get well soon, Takato!  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers and related elements are registered trademarks of Toei, Bandai and their respective owners and are used without permission.   
  
  
The next day...   
  
The class' mood was considerably brighter with Juri's return, though Takato was absent with a cold. Lee met the girl after school.  
  
"Katou-san," the blue-black haired boy said as he walked with her out of the school gates. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes," Juri replied, smiling. "I'm really worried about Takato-kun, though. He was really cold yesterday..."  
  
"Why don't we stop by and see how he's doing? I'm sure Ruki wouldn't mind waiting for a while."  
  
"Good idea!" Juri chirped happily. "Let's go!"  
  
  
"I don't see why we had to allow them to escape," Ice Devimon commented as he followed Devimon through a dark hallway, eventually stepping out into a large cavern. Fladramon, Holsmon and Digmon stood at attention, while at the centre hovered the Black Gate, looking ominous in the shadows cast by four torches on pedestals.   
  
"Moving the Black Gear to a safer location was more important," Devimon explained. "We can eliminate the Tamers at any time, but before that we must guarantee the safety of the Gate."   
  
"Wouldn't eliminating them immediately guarantee the Gate's safety?" Ice Devimon asked.  
  
Devimon nodded. "Perhaps," he admitted. "But there was the chance the Gate might have been damaged accidentally in the ensuing melee." He looked up at the Black Gate. "It's better to take no chances." The Dark Messenger spoke to the three armoured Digimon. "Leave us." The enslaved Digimon bowed before turning and leaving the room. "Now," Devimon said, turning to Ice Devimon. "Watch carefully." The black-clad Digimon stepped forward, standing in front of the Black Gate. "This is how I revived you, even after you had been...'loaded'."   
  
Ice Devimon raised an eyebrow as Devimon raised his hand to show three cards. "Cards?"  
  
"Observe." The Black Gate slowly creaked open as the Dark Messenger waved his other hand, summoning a host of Black Gears. "By infusing these Data Copy cards with evil energy," Devimon explained as he continued his preparations, "I was able to use them to obtain a 'copy' of whatever Digimon I used them on."  
  
"You mean cloning?"  
  
"Not exactly." Devimon turned to fix Ice Devimon with an amused glance, impressed that he was following the explanation so easily. "Though I hope to do that soon enough. For now, I can only obtain the raw data." The torches flared, sending jets of flame upwards and lighting the room in an inferno of light and shadows. "And now, it begins."  
  
  
"Good afternoon!" Juri called, walking into the Matsuda family bakery, Lee right behind her.   
  
"Oh," Takato's mother, Matsuda Mie said, greeting the girl. "Hello, Juri-chan! I'm glad to see you back." She turned to look at Lee. "Uh...you were one of Takato's Tamer friends right?"  
  
"Yes," Lee said, bowing slightly. "Lee Jenrya. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Please, don't be so formal, Lee-kun," Mie smiled. "Any friend of Takato is welcome here." She turned to Juri. "Here to buy something, Juri-chan?"   
  
"Not to-day," Juri replied. "How's Takato-kun?"  
  
"Still in bed," Mie sighed. "You can go up to see him if you like. Wait a moment." The woman turned and called. "Dear!"   
  
A moment later, Takato's father, Matsuda Takehiro, appeared, blanketed with flour. "Yes? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, no," Mie told her husband. "Can you just take Takato's friends up to his room? He could probably use the company."   
  
"Of course," the baker said, motioning Lee and Juri to follow him. "This way."  
  
The two of them followed Takato's father into the house and in a few moments they were standing outside Takato's room. "Takato!" Takehiro called, knocking on the door. "Your friends are here to see you!" A muffled squeak came from the room. Takehiro smiled at Juri and Lee. "Uh...go right in," he said. "I've got to go. I've some pastry in the oven."  
  
"Okay," Lee said, bowing. "Thank you, Matsuda-san."  
  
Takehiro smiled and nodded as he walked past them and down the stairs. "Well," Juri said cheerfully. "Shall we go in?"  
  
"After you," Lee said, holding the door open. Juri smiled and walked in, only to dash out with a flustered expression, her face bright red with embarrassment."What's wrong?" Lee asked worriedly.  
  
"Daaaaad!" Takato wailed from inside his room. "I said don't let them in! I was getting dressed!"  
  
  
  
"I grow fearful," Zhuqiaomon said, turning to the other Holy Beasts. "Something is not right."  
  
"Indeed," Qinglongmon agreed, focusing his four eyes on his fellow Holy Beast. "The Messenger has eluded our attempts to track him and locate the portal he used to escape the Dark Ocean."  
  
"No, not that," the Southern Holy Beast told him. "Something else. In the past, the Dark Messenger has shown he would not hesitate to aid other Dark Digimon, if he felt they would bring about the Great Darkness he has always hoped for. This time, it seems he is acting on his own."  
  
"Considering most of the great Dark Digimon have been vanquished," Baihumon pointed out, "what choice does he have?"  
  
Xuanwumon chuckled slightly. "Hmmm..." The ancient turtle swiveled his twin heads, looking at the map of the Digital World at the centre of the chamber. "We may be underestimating him," the Holy Beast said. "The Messenger is infamously intelligent. After all," he added, nodding at Qinglongmon. "He did travel to File Island and attempt to slay the Children as soon as they arrived."  
  
"Perhaps we should crush him ourselves!" Baihumon growled, gnashing his teeth. "I could use a good battle."  
  
Zhuqiaomon cocked his head. "Perhaps, as a last resort." The many-winged Holy Beast began glowing. "The humans should be able to defeat him. But still..."  
  
"There is still something ominous in the air..." Qinglongmon finished for him.  
  
  
  
Devimon's eyes lit up, glowing brightly as he threw two of the three Data Copy cards into the Black Gate. "Powers of Darkness..." he said, his voice echoing through the cavern. "Hear my summons!" As one hand began drawing symbols in the air, the other waved at the Gears, sending them into the Gate. "Accept my humble offering...Bring forth the vengeful spirit encased within the data! Data Copy! Accept my Black Gears!" The cards and Gears exploded in a display of light, swirling as they took form. "Arise!" One of the new beings let out a howl as it leapt out of the Gate.  
  
"Dataaaaaa!" The new arrival stepped forward, wielding a massive bone as a club. "Dataaaaa!"  
  
"Ogremon?" Devimon muttered to himself as the creature looked around.  
  
"No," Ice Devimon said, stepping up beside him. "Fuugamon. Adult. A useless, brutish creature with little brawn and even less brain."  
  
"I see."   
  
"Dataaaaaa!" Fuugamon howled as its eyes landed on the two Fallen Angel Digimon. "Dataaaa!"   
  
Devimon snorted. As Fuugamon charged, raising its club, the Dark Messenger's arm suddenly elongated, impaling the Adult. "Feh," the Dark Digimon snorted again. "Ogremon was better."  
  
Fuugamon gave one final howl of "Dataaaaa!" before exploding in a shower of sparks, filling the air with data.   
  
Devimon shut his eyes, his ragged yet powerful wings spreading to their full width. "Hell Contract!"   
  
Ice Devimon watched as his fellow Fallen Angel absorbed Fuugamon's data. "An interesting technique," he commented.  
  
"Hell Contract is my most powerful technique, depending on how I use it." Devimon opened his eyes as he explained. "In the past, I've used it to incinerate my enemies, heal my allies and summon forth all the great powers of Darkness." The demonic Adult raised a glowing hand. "However, Death Claw is still my personal favourite. Now," he said, turning to the Black Gate once more. "I hope this other Digimon is more worthwhile..."  
  
"..." The Digimon within the Gate slowly stepped out, looking around cautiously. It was dressed in ancient Japanese armour and wielded a huge katana blade. A helmet and mask decorated with a fierce-looking demon's head hid the Digimon's even fiercer face. "I...live?" The Gate began closing, the noise making the samurai whirl around and raise his sword.  
  
"Welcome," Devimon greeted. "I am Devimon, the one who summoned you back from the realm of deletion."  
  
The samurai turned and looked at the taller Adult. "I am in your debt, Devimon," he said, bowing. "But I am curious...why have you revived me?"  
  
"I sensed a great hatred and simply decided to give it form. I hadn't expected someone like you to materialise."  
  
"Hatred...yes...I remember now..." The samurai's face became contorted with anger. "Humans...where are those wretched humans and their Digimon?"   
  
"I see you've had...disagreements with them," Devimon commented. "We too have had altercations with the Tamers. How does revenge sound to you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I intend to slay the Tamers and their Digimon." Devimon's eyes met those of the samurai, his forceful glare giving his eyes a dangerous glint the other Digimon noticed and admired. "Will you help me?"  
  
The samurai knelt before the Dark Messenger, offering up his sword. "Lord Devimon, I owe you a debt for saving my life. I am your servant."  
  
Devimon smiled. "Excellent. And now...hm?" The Gate suddenly began emitting a loud noise as it creaked open once more. The smile on Devimon's face spread. "Ah. Company."  
  
  
  
"Katou! Lee-kun!" Juri and Lee turned to see Hirokazu and Kenta behind them, waving.  
  
"Hirokazu-kun! Kenta-kun!" the olive-skinned boy greeted. "You're back!"  
  
"Yeah, we just got back today!" the taller boy replied.   
  
"How'd the contest go?" Juri asked.  
  
"We won!" Kenta told her, pumping his hand into the air. "Number one!"  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"Hey, Katou," Hirokazu asked, looking around. "Where's Takato?"  
  
Juri's face went noticably pink. "Uh...he's sick."  
  
"Oh," Kenta said. "How about you?"  
  
"Yeah," Hirokazu added. "You don't look so good yourself."  
  
"Uh...that is...um..." the girl became flustered, remembering what had happened when she had walked into Takato's room.   
  
"You know, we could've used your help," Lee interrupted, changing the subject. "We'll tell you all about it on the way," he told the other two Tamers, earning him a thankful look from Juri as the group set out to Guilmon's bunker.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the Black Gate's new location...  
  
"When are you freeing us?" demanded a humanoid clown Digimon. His face was hidden behind a clown mask and swords were strapped to the back of his outlandish costume.   
  
"Patience, Piemon," Devimon replied soothingly. "Once my preparations are complete, you will all be free."  
  
"Then what's taking so long?" asked a skeletal red-and-black Digimon who held a large staff in his hand. A huge black orb decorated with a blood-red bat symbol was visible in his ribcage, glittering with a malicious light.  
  
"Really, Skull Satamon!" Devimon's eyes glowed. "Do you really think I'd risk carrying out an ill-prepared plan simply to accomodate you?"  
  
Piemon nodded. "I know you prefer to make meticulous plans, but how long do you expect to take, Devimon?"  
  
"I am uncertain," Devimon replied dismissively. "This world is still new to me, though I have made some progress."  
  
"Do not tarry too long, Devimon," rumbled a powerful, unmistakably evil voice. "I grow impatient."   
  
"Of course, Lord Demon," Devimon said as Piemon and Skull Satamon stepped aside to make way for the massive and terrifying figure of Demon, the leader of the Dark Digimon.   
  
"What do you intend to do next?" the cloaked Ultimate asked, his cold blue eyes focusing on Devimon.  
  
Devimon smiled and shook his horned head. "I am afraid you'll have to wait and see, Lord Demon." As Demon began to speak again, Devimon interrupted him. "I assure you, the wait will be worth it!" He shook with laughter. "Imagine the horror on the humans' faces when legions of Dark Digimon, led by no less than all the Dark Masters and Demon Corps march on the world, led by Demon himself!" He began laughing maniacally. "The world would be filled with the corpses of those who oppose us!" He spread his arms wide. "And from here, we can march on the Digital World, and Darkness will consume all! We will not be denied!"  
  
Through the Black Gate, hundreds of Dark Digimon raised their voices in a roar of approval as Devimon declared, "NO ONE WILL STOP US!!! THE WORLD, REAL AND DIGITAL WORLDS, WILL BELONG TO US!!!"  
  
  
  
"Wow," Hirokazu sighed. "We missed a lot, huh?" The Tamers, now joined by Hirokazu, Kenta and their Digimons Guardromon and Marine Angemon, had assembled at the bunker to plan their next move.  
  
Lee nodded. "But now that you and Kenta-kun are here, we've got a better chance!"   
  
"But it's so cool!" Kenta interrupted, starry eyed. "The actual Digimons from the show..."  
  
"Yeah," Ruki said, rolling her eyes. "Too bad they're either trying to kill us or are possessed and trying to kill us."  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Juri asked.  
  
Ruki thought for a moment. "We know where Devimon is."  
  
Lee looked thoughtful as well. "We know he's got Fladramon, Holsmon and Digmon under his control."  
  
"But we don't know what he's up to," Leomon pointed out.  
  
"We don't know how many Digimon he controls," added Renamon.  
  
"We don't know how strong he is," Guilmon said.  
  
"Moumantai!" Terriermon quipped. "We can't just sit here worrying about it! Let's just go get him!"   
  
"Yeah!" Hirokazu agreed. "We can take him!"  
  
"Not while Takato is sick," Juri told him.   
  
"Juri's right," Ruki said, supporting her friend. "We'll need all the firepower we've got."  
  
A small shadow appeared at the entrance. "Heh. Just let me at him, and I'll show you firepower!" Impmon boasted as he sauntered in.   
  
"I was wondering what happened to you," Renamon said to the small Demon Digimon.  
  
"Hey, I can't let myself be tied down, right?" Impmon smirked. "Besides, I did what you asked."  
  
Renamon leaned back. "True. By the way, thank you."  
  
Impmon waved a gloved hand dismissively. "Nah, no problem. Call me anytime."  
  
"..."  
  
Impmon rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "That...didn't sound right, did it?"  
  
Renamon shook her head. "No. It didn't."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"You sure about this?" Fladramon asked as he stood on top of a building nearby Shinjuku Park. "Seems risky to me."  
  
Ice Devimon, hovering beside him, nodded."It does seem like a waste to me."  
  
"True." A Black Gear floated in the air, displaying Devimon's face. "However, I need more information on these...'Tamers' and their abilities."  
  
"So you're just using him as cannon fodder?" the red-hued armoured Digimon asked, pointing down at the samurai, who was blasting and slashing vehicles and buildings, generally causing mayhem.  
  
"I suppose you could say that. But don't worry. I've some aces stored away." Devimon smiled."Are the Tamers there yet?"  
  
"Not yet!" Holsmon called from his vantage point high above.   
  
"Hn." The Gear turned so Devimon was facing Ice Devimon. "Ice Devimon, you know what to do when they arrive."  
  
"Right," answered the white Fallen Angel. "The Tamers will fall this day, and Ruki will be mine!"  
  
Nodding, Devimon signed off, leaving Ice Devimon in command."What now?" Digmon asked.   
  
"Now we wait," Ice Devimon replied.   
  
  
  
"Sometimes that obsession of his with that girl worries me," Devimon commented to himself as he stood before the Black Gate once more. In front of him was a coffin, resembling the one he himself had used not so long ago. "But on to more important matters." His eyes blazing red and his hands burning with purple flame, Devimon glared at the Black Gate. "Hear me, powers of Darkness..." he called, thrusting his hands at the Gate. "...bring back he who once threatened the Digital World..." A stream of energy shot out of Devimon's hands, into the Gate. "...He who was known as the Dark Aristrocrat..." The Gate began glowing as a ball of energy glowing with an eerie purple light appeared out of the Gate, floating into the open casket, which closed on it. Devimon smiled evilly as he finished, "...He who is named..."  
  
"VAMDEMON!" As Devimon roared out the name, the coffin exploded, filling the air with dust and smoke. The smell of brimstone hovered in the air. And as it cleared, a new figure stood before the Dark Messenger, staring at his hands.  
  
A smile spread across the new arrival's face as he raised his hands above his head, roaring, "Vamdemon...LIVES!"  
  
  
  
Reviews, comments, suggestions and criticisms (constructive or otherwise) are welcome and can be sent to Withoutmorals@antisocial.com 


	12. Battle in Downtown Shinjuku! Vamdemon's ...

Author's notes: After my account was deleted accidentally, I rewrote some parts of Dark Wing. There is another version, Dark Wing Type 2, that I'm writing that follows the anime more accurately. But for now, I'll focus on finishing the original Dark Wing since I want to wait and see what happens in the Japanese Tamer series. I'll upload the other chapters once I've finished double-checking them. Thanks for your patience.  
  
Author's notes: After some consideration, I've decided to use the Japanese levels, since I'm already using the Japanese names, cards and attacks anyway. Therefore:  
  
Digimon Levels:  
  
Child : Rookie  
Adult : Champion  
Perfect : Ultimate  
Ultimate: Mega  
  
  
  
Digimon Tamers: Dark Wing   
  
Battle in Downtown Shinjuku! Vamdemon's greeting!  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers and related elements are registered trademarks of Toei, Bandai and their respective owners and are used without permission.   
  
  
  
"Welcome back, Vamdemon," Devimon said, greeting the Perfect.  
  
The vampiric Digimon acknowledged him with a smile. "Devimon, it's been some time..." he said.  
  
Devimon bared his fangs in what passed as a smile. "Indeed it has!"  
  
Vamdemon looked down at his hands. "I'm...a Perfect again?"  
  
Devimon looked apologetic. "I would've tried to bring you back as Belial Vamdemon, but as it were, ImperialDramon's blast coupled with the power of the Chosen made it impossible. You're lucky to even exist!"  
  
Vamdemon glanced at his fellow Dark Digimon. "What about my other Ultimate form?"  
  
"That was my second choice," Devimon replied. "The items I would've needed to do so are lacking in this world. But enough pleasantries. Let me bring you up to speed."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Takato dragged himself into the kitchen, his hunger finally driving him out of his room. "It's about time, sleepyhead," his mother chided jokingly. "So slept through the whole morning!"  
  
"Dad letting Jen and Juri into my room didn't help," the light brown-haired boy grumbled. "I was getting dressed!"   
  
"You know your father," Mie told her son, smiling in understanding. "Always trying to get things done too fast."  
  
"Yeah," Takato agreed, pouring himself a glass of milk before switching on the TV. "Pffhhhtt!" Milk squirted out of his nose and mouth as he caught sight of what was on the news.   
  
"Takato!" Mie said, shocked. "How rude!"  
  
"Sorry, Mom!" Takato apologised, making for the telephone. "Tamer Emergency!"  
  
  
The Tamers had finally decided to attack Devimon's building and were sorting out their cards in preparation. "I still think we should wait for Takato," Lee said to Ruki.  
  
"I know," the other Tamer replied. "But right now the cards are stacked in our favour. We've got to push our advantage while it lasts! Besides-" Ruki was interrupted in mid-sentence by her cellphone's ringing. "Hello?" she said, holding the phone up to her ear. "What?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Juri asked.  
  
Ruki cupped her hand around the reciever. "It's Takato."  
  
"Takato? What's he calling you for?" Hirokazu asked, placing his cards into a cardholder on his belt.  
  
Ruki waved at them to be quiet. Her face registered surprise when she heard what Takato had to say. "What?! A Digimon?"  
  
Lee spoke up. "A Digimon? Where?"  
  
"Okay," Ruki said, replying to something Takato said. "Don't worry, we'll take care of it." She snapped her phone shut before speaking to Lee. "A Digimon's rampaging through the city not far from here."  
  
"Do you think Devimon's behind it?" Juri asked.  
  
"No doubt," Leomon told her. "This might be some sort of diversion."  
  
Lee nodded, his brow creased as he thought out loud. "Diversion or not, people are in trouble. Let's go!"  
  
  
  
"Wretched humans..." Musyamon growled as he brought his sword down, slicing a car neatly in two as the driver screamed and ran for his life. "So soft...so weak..." Twirling his blade above his head, he dashed forward, slicing through a lampost and sending it crashing onto some newly-abandonded cars. "No courage, nor honour."   
  
"Mama!" cried a little girl as she tripped and fell onto the ground.  
  
Musyamon fixed the child with a cold glare as her mother ran up to her. "Pathetic." Raising his sword, the samurai leapt into the air, the sunlight glinting off the polished metal blade. "You're better off dead!" The sword flashed through the air, ready to slice both mother and child in half.   
  
"Oh no you don't!" Hirokazu yelled, holding on to Guardromon's back as they arrived.  
  
Guardromon extended his arms as two missles appeared from within his forearms. "Destruction Grenade!"  
  
The missiles struck Musyamon as he dived down, knocking him off balance. Landing roughly on the ground, the samurai rolled to the side and leapt to his feet. "Who?"  
  
Guardromon hovered protectively over the mother as she and her daughter got up. "Go!" ordered the mechanical Adult as the woman took her child's hand and ran. Raising his arms, he launched another Destruction Grenade at Musyamon, who sliced the missles as he charged forward. "Hirokazu, stay behind me!"   
  
"No need to tell me that!" the boy replied, leaping off his friend's back so he wouldn't get in the way.  
  
"Warning Laser!" Twin energy beams shot out of Guardromon's eyes, streaking towards the rapidly approaching Musyamon.   
  
"Kh!" Musyamon ducked at the last moment, bringing his sword upwards in a powerful slash. Raising his arms, Guardromon blocked the slash, sparks flying as metal clashed.  
  
"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon roared as he appeared on the scene, knocking the warrior Digimon back a good distance. Landing in front of Guardromon, Leomon drew his sword and raised it. "Guardromon, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah," replied the brownish mechanical Digimon.   
  
"About time you guys caught up!" Hirokazu complained as the other Tamers arrived.   
  
"Well, who told you to run off like that?" Ruki retorted.  
  
"Jen!" Terriermon gasped as he caught sight of their opponent. "That's..."  
  
"Musyamon?!" Lee said, his eyes widening. "He was deleted!"  
  
"And loaded!" Terriermon added.  
  
"You..." Musyamon growled, seeing Lee and Terriermon. "You were the ones who vanquished me the last time!" The sword-wielding Digimon raised his blade. "This time...I will be victorious!"   
  
  
"They're here!" Holsmon called down.  
  
From their vantage point on top of the building, Ice Devimon smiled. "I can see that," he snapped. "Attack!"   
  
With a roar, the Fallen Angel and the three armoured Digimon leapt down to engage their enemies.  
  
  
"Look out!" Lee yelled as Ice Devimon strafed them. Holsmon flew by, allowing Digmon to jump off and tackle Leomon, the Beast Man Digimon only just avoiding the smaller Digimon's drills.  
  
  
"Fire Rocket!" Fladramon yelled, covering himself in an aura of fire as he charged down at Renamon.  
  
Seeing his kamikaze dive, Ruki thought quickly, drawing a card from her card-holder and sliding it through her D-Ark with no hesitation. "Card Slash!" she cried. "Yuki Agumon!"  
  
"Frozen Wind!" Renamon put her hands together and sent a stream of ice-cold wind towards Fladramon.  
  
"Forget it!" he yelled as the wind met his flaming shield, slowing him down. "When it's fire against ice, fire always wins!" As he spoke, he launched twin fireballs from his claws.  
  
"Then I'll have to fight fire with fire!" Renamon somersaulted over his attacks and used her Fox Leaf Arrowhead attack. When Fladramon raised his gauntlets to block it, she landed by his side and kicked him into a nearby traffic light, sending it crashing down, reducing a parked van into a pile of twisted and buckled metal.  
  
The surprised Digimon got to his feet, shook his head and whistled appreciatively. "What a woman!" He raised his gauntlets again. "This is going to be fun..."  
  
  
"Get off me!" Holsmon yelled at Terriermon, who was hanging on to him for dear life.  
  
"No way!" the smaller Digimon yelled back.   
  
"I warned you! Tempest Wing!" The armoured Digimon began spinning, and Terriermon felt his grip slipping.   
  
"Oh no you don't! Blazing Fire!" Firing at point blank range, he managed to stun Holsmon and they crashed into the ground. In seconds, both of them were back on their feet and facing each other again.  
  
  
"Stand still!" Digmon yelled at Guilmon and Impmon as he launched barrage after barrage of drills. The dragon-like Digimon and his sometimes ally kept their distance, looking for a weak spot in their opponent's defense.  
  
  
"Coward!" Leomon roared as his sword clashed against Musyamon's. "Attacking children? Have you no honour?"  
  
"Who are you to talk about honour?" Musyamon retorted. "At least I don't kneel to humans!"  
  
"The humans I know have far more courage and honour than you!" Leomon countered, kicking Musyamon in the side and hurling him into a wall.  
  
  
"Frost Claw!" His hand burning with extreme cold, Ice Devimon attacked Guardromon, who did his best to stay out of the way.  
  
Hirokazu yelled at his partner, encouraging the mechanical Digimon. "Keep out of his way, Guardromon!"   
  
"What do you think I'm trying to do?!" Guardromon called back as he ducked under Ice Devimon's arm.   
  
  
"Marine Angemon!" Kenta said. "Go get them!"  
  
"Pi..." Blinking, Kenta looked into his shirt pocket.  
  
"MARINE ANGEMON!" Kenta wailed, seeing the small pink Ultimate snoozing peacefully.  
  
  
  
"Intruiging," Vamdemon said to Devimon as he watched the battle on a giant Black Gear.  
  
Devimon agreed. "Isn't it?" He waved his hands, summoning another Black Gear. "These Tamers are different from the Chosen we battled," the Dark Digimon said, his eyes skimming the data being displayed by the Gear. "They do not seem to require the power of Crests or Digimentals to evolve." He looked up at Vamdemon, who was slightly taller than he was. "In fact, according to what data I have gleaned from my previous engagements, Renamon is capable of defeating Adults without resorting to evolution."  
  
Vamdemon turned to Devimon, interest showing on his face despite his mask. "Is that so?" He stroked his chin thoughtfully as he looked at the screen again. "Then she would make a valuable servant."  
  
"I had her under my control briefly," Devimon told him. "But her spirit was so strong I could only use her as a distraction while I withdrew."  
  
Vamdemon smiled, his fangs glittering in the flickering torch light. "Then I will break her."  
  
"You failed to break Tailmon's spirit," Devimon pointed out. "What makes you think you can tame Renamon?"  
  
"You'll see."   
  
  
Takato hurried as fast as he could to the scene of the battle, stopping every once in awhile to catch his breath. "Everyone..." he panted. "I'm coming!"  
  
  
  
"You revived Vamdemon?" Piemon said in disbelief.  
  
"Is that a problem?" Devimon asked casually.   
  
"Are you mad?" growled a gigantic black and blue Perfect. A diving valve was visible on his chest, and four massive tentacles were on his back. "He'd never agree to release us!"  
  
"Do not worry, Marine Devimon," Devimon assured the other Dark Digimon. "I have it all planned."   
  
"I hope so," Demon said ominously. "For your sake."  
  
  
  
Ruki, Juri and the other Tamers watched as the battle continued, their partners being pushed back. "Jen!" Ruki said, signaling to the boy.  
  
"Okay!" he replied.  
  
"Card Slash!" they yelled in unision. "Super Evolution Plug-In S!"  
  
"Terriermon, evolve!" The small floppy-eared Digimon twirled in mid-air, his data reformatting into his larger more humanoid form. Twin gun-like weapons appeared and fixed themselves to the end of his arms. Reaching out with one gun-arm, the evolving Digimon grasped a bandolier using the claw-like appendage at the end of the gun. Flipping it, he let the bandolier encircle his body, the buckle snapping shut.  
  
"Renamon, evolve!"  
  
As Renamon leapt into the air and was encased in light that signalled her evolution, Fladramon took aim. "No, you don't!" A red glow appeared in his clawed gauntlets as he prepare to launch a Knuckle Fire. Suddenly, a piercing pain lanced through his head. "Uuurgh!" he gasped, the glow fading as he clutched his head. "W-what...Daisuke?! Argh!" His eyes flashed for a moment, before fading once more. "What...was that?"   
  
"Galgomon!" Landing, the gun-totting Adult opened fire, forcing Holsmon to twist and swerve to avoid being hit.  
  
Renamon's 'skin' peeled off, revealing a wire-frame figure underneath, which fell to all fours as her tail split into nine. The evolved Digimon burst out of the light that hid her transformation from view, a ying-yang symbol visible on her forehead and a striped red-and-white bell rope draped around her neck, tied in a bow and ending with two bells at the ends. "Kyuubimon!"   
  
"Huh?" Fladramon looked up, just in time to be tackled by the newly-evolved Kyuubimon, who kicked off him and landed closeby, her tails swirling around her. "Khhh..." Fladramon cursed as he rose to his feet to renew his battle with Renamon.  
  
  
Hirokazu cheered as Galgomon and Kyuubimon began turning the tide of the battle. "Alright!" he crowed, grabbing Kenta's hand and spinning him. "We've got them now!"  
  
"What's that?" Juri suddenly blurted out, pointing at something in the sky that seemed to be headed in their direction.   
  
Kenta strained his eyes as he tried to make out what Juri was pointing at. "I can't make it out! It looks like..."  
  
  
  
"Bloody Stream!" roared Vamdemon, bombarding everyone in sight. Bolts of bright red energy made the ground erupt with huge explosions. Kenta raised his arms to shield himself from the debris.  
  
"That's...Vamdemon?!" he gasped. "Not him too!"  
  
"Just what we need..." Hirokazu groaned as the vampire landed.  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Ice Devimon as Vamdemon landed nearby.  
  
"I am Vamdemon." Straightening himself, the aristocratic vampire looked haughtily at the Tamers.   
  
"Devimon sent you?" Ice Devimon asked.  
  
Vamdemon snorted with disgust. "I was sent by no one. I CHOSE to be here. NEVER," he snarled, clutching Ice Devimon's neck and holding him up in a choke hold, "make the mistake of assuming I can ever be commanded." Dropping the Adult, Vamdemon turned to the Tamers. "Well, well, well," the Dark Aristocrat laughed. "So you are the Tamers, eh? You're even more puny in person!"  
  
"I'm getting tired of people underestimating us!" Lee snarled.  
  
"Oh," Vamdemon taunted, smirking. "The little puppy can bark." The smirk widened into a vicious smile. "Let's see if its bite lives up to its bark!" Spreading his arms and throwing his cape back, the lordly Perfect called out to the Tamers. "Consider this my greeting! NIGHT RAID!"   
  
  
  
Reviews, comments, suggestions and criticisms (constructive or otherwise) are welcome and can be sent to Withoutmorals@antisocial.com 


	13. The unbelievable power of Darkness!

Author's notes: After my account was deleted accidentally, I rewrote some parts of Dark Wing. There is another version, Dark Wing Type 2, that I'm writing that follows the anime more accurately. But for now, I'll focus on finishing the original Dark Wing since I want to wait and see what happens in the Japanese Tamer series. I'll upload the other chapters once I've finished double-checking them. Thanks for your patience.  
  
Author's notes: After some consideration, I've decided to use the Japanese levels, since I'm already using the Japanese names, cards and attacks anyway. Therefore:  
  
Digimon Levels:  
  
Child : Rookie  
Adult : Champion  
Perfect : Ultimate  
Ultimate: Mega  
  
Author's notes: ********* means a scene change.  
  
  
Digimon Tamers: Dark Wing   
  
The unbelievable power of Darkness!  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers and related elements are registered trademarks of Toei, Bandai and their respective owners and are used without permission.   
  
  
  
"NIGHT RAID!" Vamdemon yelled, unleashing a horde of bats from under his cape.   
  
"Everyone!" Leomon ordered. "Attack! Fist of the Beast King!"  
  
"Demon Fireball!"  
  
"Fireball!"  
  
"Gattling Arm!"  
  
"Destruction Grenade!"  
  
As the attacks met, there was a huge explosion, resulting in a massive cloud of dust. "Impressive, Tamers!" Vamdemon called out as the smoke cleared. His face twisted into a cruel smile. "Unfortunately, you'll have to do better than that!" He raised his arms towards the Tamers, "Time to die!"  
  
"No one's going die today, Vamdemon!" Lee told the vampire.  
  
"Well, at least not quickly," Vamdemon replied, baring his fangs. "I must say, your female friends look quite...satisfying." Juri's hand went up to her neck as she gulped, while Ruki narrowed her eyes, fixing Vamdemon with a death glare. "Bloody Stream!" Bolts of red energy bursts launched out of his outstretched arms at the Tamers.  
  
"Scatter!" Leomon ordered, picking up Juri and dodging the blasts. Taking a cue, the others did the same.   
  
Vamdemon laughed. "I don't see why Devimon cautioned me about you! You are nothing, NOTHING compared to me!"  
  
"Why are these powerful villians always loudmouths?" Lee muttered as he rolled to dodge an energy bolt.   
  
  
  
Leomon leapt into the way. "Fist of the Beast King!" His attack knocked the bats off course, and they disappeared into the night.   
  
"Leomon!" Juri warned. "Be careful!" Leomon nodded, then leapt towards Vamdemon.   
  
"Fist of the Beast King!"   
  
"Urgh!" Vamdemon staggered, more surprised than hurt. "You little... Dead Scream!" A piercing scream tore through the air, bringing everyone who heard it to their knees. "Night Raid!" The swarm of bats engulfed Leomon, causing Juri to scream.   
  
"Leomon!!!"   
  
"Hiyah!" Lee attacked from behind, sweeping Vamdemon's legs from under him. "Quick, Galgomon,Guardromon!"  
  
"Dum Dum Upper!" His hand glowing with energy, the humanoid dog-like Digimon delivered a powerful uppercut that staggered the vampiric Perfect.   
  
The robotic Digimon leapt into the air, his jets flaring as he flew forwards, following up Galgomon's Dum Dum Upper with a kick that knocked Vamdemon to the ground. As he flew overhead, twin missiles rose out of his forearms. "Destruction Grenade!"   
  
"Vermin!" Vamdemon swore, swatting the the missiles away. While he was distracted, Kyuubimon dived at him from above, kicking him in the head. He fell, but quickly recovered. The Perfect froze for a moment, then spat. One of his fangs landed on the ground. Raising a hand, he felt his jaw. "My teeth..." His face twisted into a mask of hatred. "You wench!" Moving unbelievably fast, his hand reached out and wrapped around Kyuubuimon's neck. "You die first!" His hand began constricting, trying to snap her neck.  
  
"Kyuubimon!" Ruki cried. Thinking quickly as befitting the Digimon Queen, she reached into her card holder, pulling out one of her cards. "Card Slash! Power Charger!"   
  
"Fox Flame Dragon!" Kyuubimon's tails flared as she suddenly burst into flame, leaping into the air as Vamdemon released her with a cry of surprise.  
  
**************  
  
"Shouldn't we be helping him?" Fladramon asked as Kyuubimon slammed into Vamdemon, leaving him open while Galgomon charged forward, Guardromon and Impmon right behind him.   
  
"Gattling Arm!" Extending both his arms, the bandolier-wearing Adult fired with both barrels as he ran.  
  
"Warning Laser!" As Guardromon flew after Galgomon, his eyes fired twin beams of light which streaked through the air in Vamdemon's direction.  
  
A small ball of flame appeared in each of Impmon's hands as he ran towards Vamdemon. "Night of Fire!"  
  
"Urgh!" Vamdemon grunted as he deflected the attacks with his hands.  
  
"No." Ice Devimon rose to his feet, feeling his neck. "If he's so powerful, let him handle them." The Adult smiled to himself. "It will do him good to have some sense knocked into him."  
  
**************  
  
"..." Devimon opened his eyes, his fangs gleaming white in a cruel smile. "Hahahahaha..." he chuckled. "As I suspected! There is tremendous Dark energy in this world..." Bringing up a leather-wrapped hand, the Dark Digimon stroked his chin thoughtfully. "...How convinient." Waving his hand, he summoned a Black Gear. "Ice Devimon! Withdraw!"  
  
**************  
  
Ice Devimon looked into the Black Gear as Vamdemon was struck by Leomon, who had finally freed himself of Vamdemon's bats. "What, now? Just when things are becoming interesting?"   
  
"Vamdemon is more than capable of handling a handful of Adults," Devimon told his fellow Fallen Angel. "Return! We have more important things to do!"   
  
Ice Devimon nodded. "You heard him," he said to Fladramon and the others. "Let's go!" Spreading his wings, the frozen demon took to the air, followed by the three armoured Digimon, Digmon and Musyamon riding Holsmon's back.   
  
**************  
  
"It looks like your friends are abandoning you, Vamdemon," Leomon taunted as he delivered a powerful punch followed with a roundhouse kick.   
  
"Pah," Vamdemon snorted. "I need no 'friends', Leomon!" He somersaulted, landing nimbly on his feet some distance away. "Who needs friends if you have power?" The vampire crossed his arms before him, yelling out as he thrust his hands at the Tamers. "BLOODY STREAM!" Bolts on crimson energy shot out of his outstretched arms, lighting up the now deserted streets, ripping up the ground and sending wrecked cars into the air while the Tamers scattered. Vamdemon smirked as the Digimon tried to regroup. "And now...DEAD SCREAM!"  
  
"Ahhk!" Lee gasped as he was knocked off his feet by a shockwave. He tried to rise, but found that he couldn't move. "Wha..."  
  
Ruki struggled to get to her feet, but her limbs refused to obey her. "Ghhh..." she hissed. "...can't move..." Turning her head, she saw Hirokazu, Kenta and Juri pinned to the ground as well.   
  
"Ru...ki..." Kyuubimon groaned. Using all her strength, Ruki pulled herself to a sitting position and saw the Digimon in the same condition, paralyzed and helpless.  
  
"You see?" Vamdemon laughed, stalking past the frozen Digimon towards the Tamers. "Power is everything! Friendship is fleeting!"  
  
Ruki rose to her feet through sheer force of will. "What...good is power...if you have no one to use it for?" she demanded, glaring at Vamdemon defiantly as he towered above her.   
  
"Ah, the usual defiant speech in the face of defeat." Vamdemon smiled evilly, displaying his wicked-looking fangs. He cocked an eyebrow as he taunted the redhead. "And I suppose this is where someone heroically charges to the rescue?"  
  
"Card Slash!" someone yelled.   
  
"Whaaat?" Vamdemon whirled around to see who had spoken. His gaze fell on a boy with light-brown hair, wearing a pair of round yellow goggles and dressed in a blue shirt with grey shorts. He held a small gold and red machine in one hand as he slid a card through it with the other.  
  
"Super Evolution Plug-In S!"  
  
"Guilmon, evolve!" Guilmon felt a burst of energy surge through him, giving him enough strength to leap into the air as he began evolving. His head sprouted a pair of horns and a mane of shaggy grey hair. The digital hazard symbol on his chest vanished, replaced with twin symbols on each shoulder. Spikes grew out of his forearms, just below his elbows. The two claws on his feet now became three, becoming longer and more lethal-looking. Finally, beads appeared and wrapped themselves around his forearms and thighs. "Growmon!" he roared, breathing fire.   
  
"Takato?!" Ruki gasped in disbelief. "What are you doing?! You're in no condition to be here!"  
  
"I couldn't just stay home while all of you were in trouble!" the boy answered, pulling out another card and holding up his D-Ark. "Card Sl-hachooo!" Ruki and the others sweatdropped as Takato sneezed, dropping the card. "Sorry," he sniffled, pulling out another one. "Card Sl-"  
  
"Night Raid!" Vamdemon interrupted, sending a flight of bats at the boy.  
  
"-ash! Aero Wing!" Takato finished, this time slashing the card without incident.  
  
A large pair of leathery wings appeared on Growmon's back as he leapt in protectively in front of his partner. As the bats approached, he opened his mouth, the wings on his back spreading wide. "Exhaust Flame!" A massive wall of fire erupted from his mouth, incinerating the bats as it flew towards Vamdemon.   
  
"Ghhh!" Unable to move in time, Vamdemon instead wrapped his cape around him, lessening the impact as he was engulfed by the firestorm. "Not good enough, Tamer!" he roared, leaping up and taking to the sky. "Bloody Stream!"  
  
  
"Takato-kun!" Juri cried as Vamdemon's attack threw up dust and smoke, obscuring her view. The Dead Scream was finally wearing off, but everyone was still groggy.   
  
"Everyone...alright?" Lee asked, shaking his head to clear it.  
  
"I'm fine," Galgomon reported as he stood up, flexing his arms. The other Tamers and Digimon were all up and about, though still disoriented and weakened.  
  
"Leomon," Juri said. "We have to help Takato-kun!"  
  
"Too late for that!" Vamdemon laughed from above. As the Tamers watched with a growing sense of fear, the smoke cleared. Takato's limp form lay in the middle of the street, Growmon lying beside him. Around them, the asphalt had been ripped up, and wrecked vehicles were everywhere.  
  
"TAKATO-KUN!" Juri screamed, running towards the boy's prone body.  
  
**************  
  
"Hmmm..." Devimon mused thoughtfully.   
  
"What is it?" Ice Devimon asked curiously.  
  
"There is much evil energy on this world," the Dark Messenger told him, waving at a group of Black Gears acting as screens. "I've dispatched Black Gears to explore..." His eyes widened as he noticed something. "It can't be! How can he be here?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"That boy!" Devimon hissed, pointing at one of the screens. "That boy!"  
  
Ice Devimon looked to see one of the Gears displaying a boy with brown hair spiked upwards. A forelock of hair hung over his blue eyes and he walked with a cautious yet confident stride. "What about him?"  
  
"I know him!" Devimon hissed, his eyes glaring and blazing with hatred. "He defeated me once before!"  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"The only being I hate more than the Holy Beasts and the Chosen Children!" Devimon stalked forward, his face contorted with hate. "Akiyama Ryo!"  
  
  
  
Reviews, comments, suggestions and criticisms (constructive or otherwise) are welcome and can be sent to Withoutmorals@antisocial.com 


	14. Drive away the Darkness! Marine Angemon ...

Author's notes: After my account was deleted accidentally, I rewrote some parts of Dark Wing. There is another version, Dark Wing Type 2, that I'm writing that follows the anime more accurately. But for now, I'll focus on finishing the original Dark Wing since I want to wait and see what happens in the Japanese Tamer series. I'll upload the other chapters once I've finished double-checking them. Thanks for your patience.  
  
Author's notes: After some consideration, I've decided to use the Japanese levels, since I'm already using the Japanese names, cards and attacks anyway. Therefore:  
  
Digimon Levels:  
  
Child : Rookie  
Adult : Champion  
Perfect : Ultimate  
Ultimate: Mega  
  
Author's notes: ********* means a scene change.  
  
  
Digimon Tamers: Dark Wing   
  
Drive away the Darkness! Marine Angemon strikes!  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers and related elements are registered trademarks of Toei, Bandai and their respective owners and are used without permission.   
  
  
"TAKATO-KUN!" Juri screamed, running towards Takato. The boy lay still in the middle of the street, deathly pale. Growmon lay nearby, apparently having absorbed most of the blasts to protect his friend.  
  
"Bloody Stream!" Vamdemon sent bolts of bright red energy streaking towards the Tamers. Leomon lead the charge, weaving and dodging the bolts. The heroic Adult ducked under one bolt, leapt over another, then rolled before launching himself towards Vamdemon, his left fist glowing with power.  
  
"Fist of the Beast King!" he roared, the energy around his hand shaping into a massive lion's head which roared as it flew towards the vampire. Vamdemon smirked as he raised his hand and allowed the attack to hit. There was an explosion once the lion's head blast struck the vampiric Perfect's outstretched hand, but he emerged with little to no damage.  
  
"Come,come,Tamers!" he laughed. "Surely that isn't all you have to throw against me?"  
  
"Talk,talk,talk!" Ruki growled. "Don't you ever shut up?" She held up a card, glaring at the laughing Perfect. "Card Slash!" she cried, slashing the card with a practised ease. "Accelerator!" Kyuubimon's outline became blurred and she vanished, appearing behind Vamdemon.  
  
"Demon Fireball!" she cried, launching her technique three times in succession, filling the air with three times as many fireballs than usual. The attacks rained down on the taller Digimon, engulfing him in flames and staggering him, while Ruki pulled out another card and slid it through her D-Ark.  
  
"Card Slash! Boost Chip!"  
  
Kyuubimon leapt gracefully into the air, the tips of her tails glowing as her power level was increased. "Fox Flame Dragon!" she yelled, spinning in the air as she burst into flame and struck Vamdemon's face.   
  
"Argh!" he cursed as he took a step back, clutching his face. As Kyuubimon wheeled around for another blow, he twisted his body around and gave her a whirling roundhouse kick that knocked the surprised Adult into Galgomon and Impmon, who had run up to assist her.  
  
"Card Slash!" Lee slid a card through his D-Arc, while Galgomon quickly leapt to his feet and charged towards Vamdemon, who was now being attacked by Leomon. "Mega Hand!" Galgomon's hands were suddenly replaced with massive metal claws, similar to those of Megadramon. The bandolier-wearing Digimon punched Vamdemon twice, finishing with a Dum Dum Upper. The vampiric Perfect staggered from the blows, but counterattacked with a powerful punch to the gut that sent Galgomon reeling.  
  
"This is getting ridiculous..." Lee commented to the others as Leomon, Kyuubimon and Impmon rallied to renew their assault. Meanwhile, Guardromon distracted Vamdemon with a barrage of Warning Lasers.   
  
"I know," Ruki agreed. "We hit him, he hits back twice as hard! We're going nowhere fast!"  
  
"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon sent another blazing lion's head towards Vamdemon, who raised his arm to block it. As Leomon leapt over his head, Impmon ran up, his hands holding balls of fire.  
  
"Night of Fire!" he yelled, hurling the fireballs at Vamdemon. Dashing away, the small purple Child got out of Kyuubimon's way as she whirled into her Fox Flame Dragon technique.   
  
  
"Takato-kun?" Juri asked worriedly as she knelt beside the unconcious boy. She brought up her hand and put it on his forehead, brushing some of his hair out of the way. "Oh no!" she gasped. "He's burning up!" Kenta ran up to her.   
  
"Katou! How's Takato doing?" the green-haired boy asked, looking down at his friend.  
  
"He's really sick!" the girl replied, her face contorted with fear and worry. "We have to get him out of here!"  
  
Growmon stirred and slowly opened his eyes. "Takato?" The huge crimson dragon got to his feet, the Aero Wings vanishing. "Takato!" he cried, seeing his Tamer lying still.   
  
"It's okay, Growmon!" Kenta told him. "He's just tired!"  
  
Juri stayed by Takato, thinking out loud. "You shouldn't have come, Takato-kun..."  
  
  
"Die, you insects!" Vamdemon roared, spreading his cape. "Night Raid!" A horde of bats flew out, attacking the Tamers and their Digimon.   
  
Ruki quickly hit the ground and rolled to get out of the way. "That's it!" she snarled. She held up one of her cards, concentrating. "Card Slash!" she cried as the card shimmered and turned blue in colour. "Matrix Evolution!"   
  
"Kyuubimon, evolve!" Kyuubimon was bathed in a light blue glow as she leapt into the sky. Then, against the moon, a graceful humanoid figure was seen, twirling slowly in the air, a ying-yang symbol visible on her chest. Dressed like a priestess with long sleeves that hid her hands, the Digimon landed, her eyes fixed on Vamdemon. "Taomon!"   
  
Lee narrowed his eyes as he willed one of his cards into a Blue Card as well. "Card Slash! Matrix Evolution!"   
  
"Galgomon evolve!" Galgomon dissolved into data in a explosion of brightly-coloured light. A green ball appeared, legs ending in green boots thrusting out. The Digimon's upper body pulled out of the ball, his arms stretching out. Galgomon's guns merged into the figure's backpack and a helmet emerged, wing-like ears extending from its sides as a single horn appeared. As his eyes lit up, the Digimon announced himself. "Rapidmon!"  
  
**************  
  
"Evolution to Perfect?" Devimon muttered thoughtfully from his vantage point high above the battle. He had initially come to deliver his news to Vamdemon personally, but his curiousity got the better of him and he watched with interest as the two Perfects attacked. "Intruiging..." His ultra-sharp vision homed in on the Blue Cards Ruki and Lee held in their hands. "Matrix...Evolution?"  
  
**************  
  
"Katou-san..." Takato whispered, opening his eyes.  
  
"I'm here, Takato-kun!" Juri knelt closer, looking at Takato's sweat drenched face.  
  
"Growmon?"  
  
"I'm okay, Takato!" Growmon spoke up. "Don't worry!"  
  
Takato tried to sit up, but Juri pushed him down gently. "Don't move!" she begged him. "You'll make it worse!"  
  
"But...the others?" Takato panted.   
  
Growmon rose to his feet. "Don't worry, Takato!" he assured his sick friend. "We'll handle Vamdemon!"   
  
  
"Buddhist Brush Brandish!" A huge paintbrush appeared out of Taomon's sleeve, which the Perfect wielded like a spear. Gripping the brush tightly, she wrote a single character in the air, which glowed with a holy light.  
  
"Wha?!" Vamdemon gasped as the symbol magically appeared on his chest, burning his flesh. "Ghhh!" He fell back, clutching his wound. "So, a Holy warrior,eh?" His eyes narrowed and his lips peeled back, revealing his clenched teeth. "Good!" he hissed. "I need the practice for when I avenge myself on Angewomon!"   
  
"You'll have a long wait!" Rapidmon told him. "Rapid Fire!" Twin missles launched from his hands, exploding in front of Vamdemon and blasting him off his feet.   
  
"Everyone!" Lee yelled. "Attack! Don't give him a chance to recover!"  
  
As one, the Digimon charged towards Vamdemon as he rose to his feet. "Now!" Leomon roared as he led the charge. "Fist of the Beast King!"  
  
"Summon!" Impmon yelled, sending dozens of ice shards at the vampire.  
  
"Card Slash!" Hirokazu called out, holding up his dark brown D-Ark. "Andromon!"   
  
Guardromon felt a change go over him as his arms transformed into those of his evolved form Andromon. His hands began spinning as he took to the air, aided by the jets built into his backpack. "Spiral Sword!"  
  
"Card Slash!" As Taomon leapt into the air, Ruki slid another card through her D-Ark. "Offense Plug-In A!" A jolt of energy surged through Taomon as the card took effect, giving her a faint glow as she used her Fox Seal Paper technique.  
  
Bringing his own D-Ark up, Lee decided to give Rapidmon a boost as well. "Card Slash! High Speed Plug-In B!" The cybernetic Digimon's eyes flashed for a moment as the card took effect. He sped up, leaving behind after-images as he took aim in mid-air.  
  
"Rapid Fire!" Eight missiles joined the barrage of attacks streaking towards Vamdemon, who snarled and wrapped his cape around himself.  
  
**************   
  
"What will you do to get out of this, Vamdemon?" Devimon mused as the other Dark Digimon disappeared into a massive fireball. His lips curled into a cruel smile. "Will you die before your time?"  
  
**************   
  
"Did we get him?" Hirokazu asked as he shielded his eyes from the dust thrown up from the explosion.  
  
"I can't tell!" Guardromon replied as he hovered above the others.  
  
"Bloody Stream!" Vamdemon flew out of the dust cloud, blasting at the Tamers and their Digimon partners. His eyes darted around, and he made out Juri and Kenta trying to help Takato to safety. "First rule of combat," he muttered. "Dispose of the weakest and wounded first!" With that, the vampiric Perfect soared over the other Tamers in the direction of Takato and the others.  
  
"Huh?" Lee gasped as Vamdemon flew overhead. "What is he...?"  
  
"Juri! Takato!" Ruki cried, realising what the Dark Aristocrat was up to. "Watch out!"  
  
"Night Raid!" A horde of bats flew out of Vamdemon's cape towards the three Tamers.  
  
Growmon stood protectively in front of his friends as he opened his mouth with a roar of "Exhaust Flame!" The bats swerved to avoid the searing flame and disappeared into the darkening sky while Vamdemon suddenly dipped his shoulder and flew close to the ground, making the tips of his boots actually scrape the street as he drew near. Seeing the Undead Digimon coming, Growmon raised his arm. "Plasma Blade!" Bringing his glowing arm-blade down, the huge Demon Dragon tried to behead the vampire.  
  
"Naive," Vamdemon taunted as he suddenly screeched to a halt in mid-air and flew straight up, his hands outstretched. "Night Raid!" Another swarm of winged rodents engulfed Growmon, forcing him to bring his arms up to swat them away. Meanwhile, Vamdemon turned aorund and launched another Bloody Stream, scattering Leomon, Taomon, Rapidmon and Guardromon as they came up to aid their friends.   
  
  
"Katou-san," Takato wheezed, "leave me behind! Run!"  
  
"No!" Juri replied. "Kenta-kun! Help me!"  
  
Kenta nodded, placing one of Takato's arms around his shoulders. "Okay, but let's hurry!"  
  
"Too late." Vamdemon landed in front of them, a smirk on his masked face. "Now then, all this effort has made me thirsty..." He reached out for Juri, but Takato struggled to his feet and pushed her out of his reach.   
  
"You...keep away!" he panted. He felt like he was burning up, but he couldn't allow himself to stay down while his friends were in danger. He felt Kenta step up beside him, offering his support.  
  
"And what are you going to do, little man?" Vamdemon snorted. "You can barely stand!"  
  
"Pipipii!"   
  
Kenta looked down at his pocket, which was squirming as Marine Angemon struggled to get out. Finally, the tiny pink Digimon tore free, ripping part of Kenta's shirt. "Marine Angemon?!" the spectacle-wearing boy gasped as his partner flew up and hovered in front of Vamdemon's face.  
  
"And what is this?" the Perfect smirked. "A stuffed toy?"   
  
Marine Angemon frowned. "You'll be sorry you said that!" Kenta told Vamdemon.  
  
"Is that so?" the vampiric Digimon replied, his face showing his amused contempt. His expression quickly changed to one of surprise as the heart on Marine Angemon's chest began glowing. "What?!"  
  
**************  
  
"Hmmm?" Devimon muttered to himself as there was a pink flash followed by Vamdemon's howl of pain as he was hurled through the air and slammed into a building with enough force to imbed him. "Marine Angemon?" He unfolded his arms. "Two Perfects, three Adults and an Ultimate against one Perfect? That is simply not fair."  
  
**************  
  
Vamdemon crashed to the ground, smoking and singed. He rose to his feet unsteadily, having been taken completely by surprise by Marine Angemon's Ocean Love technique. "You..." he hissed in pain.  
  
"I told you you'd be sorry!" Kenta reminded the injured Digimon.   
  
"Let's finish this!" Ruki said. "Taomon!"  
  
The priestess stepped forward, whirling her brush. "Buddhist Brush..."  
  
An explosion interrupted her, and the Tamers were showered with falling masonary as part of the building they were standing under burst into flame. "What's that?!" Juri cried, bringing her hands up to shield her head. Leomon landed beside her and loomed over her protectively.   
  
Vamdemon looked up. "This is..."  
  
"Vamdemon!" Devimon swooped down, launching his Razor Wing technique. The purple energy bolts ripped up the ground as the Dark Messenger hovered before his fellow Dark Digimon. "Quickly. We must withdraw!"  
  
Vamdemon growled. "And admit defeat? Never!"   
  
Devimon turned his head to face the Perfect. "We can't win here. We must pull back." He smiled. "Besides. We have an old friend to visit."  
  
"An old friend?" Vamdemon repeated, puzzled.  
  
"Akiyama Ryo is here, in this world."  
  
"Akiyama Ryo?!" Vamdemon hissed, his voice oozing with hatred. "Here?!"  
  
"Yes," Devimon confirmed. "I've seen him through my Gears. He is alone, without any of his Chosen friends." Devimon's eyes glinted. "Isn't revenge far better than keeping meaningless pride?"  
  
Vamdemon's lips curled into a smile. "You've convinced me, Devimon." He glanced at the Tamers. "I'll remember this, humans!" Leaping into the air, the Dark Aristocrat exploded into a horde of bats that flew off into the night.  
  
"Not so fast!" Rapidmon said, moving forward. Devimon thrust his hand out, and the ground in front of him suddenly exploded.  
  
"Until next time, Tamers," Devimon smirked, sinking into the ground.   
  
"Come back here!" Ruki raged as the Dark Messenger disappeared from sight.  
  
"We'll meet again, Tamers..." Devimon's voice called out, echoing through the streets. "After we settle our business!"  
  
**************  
  
Later, at Takato's house...  
  
"That's really reckless of you, Takato-kun!" Juri scolded as she watched the boy collapse onto his bed. "You could have really gotten hurt!"  
  
Ruki nodded, looking around the room at the other Tamers. After Devimon and Vamdemon had retreated, the Tamers had brought Takato home, and were now holding an impromptu meeting in the goggle-wearing boy's room. "But still," the red-haired Tamer admitted, "it was a good thing you showed up when you did."  
  
"I'm worried," Lee said suddenly, standing up from where he had been leaning on Takato's desk.   
  
"About what?" Kenta asked from his seat on the floor.  
  
"Did anyone manage to hear what Devimon said before Vamdemon ran away?"  
  
Ruki's brow furrowed as she tried to remember. "Something about business, I think..." She called over her shoulder. "Renamon."  
  
"Yes, Ruki?" her partner asked, appearing, as always, out of nowhere.   
  
"You've got better hearing than most of us," Ruki told her. "Did you hear anything?"  
  
The tall, slim humanoid fox fell silent for a moment, shutting her eyes as she searched her memory. "..." Her eyes snapped open. "He mentioned something about Akiyama Ryo-san."   
  
"Ryo-san?" Hirokazu repeated. "What about him?"  
  
Renamon fell silent again as she tried to remember. "Something about..." She gasped. "Paying him a visit..."  
  
Ruki blinked. "You don't mean..."  
  
"Ryo-san's in danger!" Kenta finished. "We have to warn him!"  
  
"But how do they know him?" Lee wondered.  
  
"Maybe he met them in the Digital World?" Takato suggested from where Juri had tucked him in.   
  
"It's possible, I suppose..." Lee replied as Ruki took out her cell-phone.  
  
"Just in case," she said, "I'll try giving him a call."  
  
"Why do you have Ryo-san's number, anyway?" Hirokazu asked.  
  
"Idiot," Ruki told him. "Ryo gave it to us in case we ever needed help, remember?" She raised her hand to silence everyone. "It's ringing..." A click told her someone had picked up.  
  
**************  
  
Fukuoka City on Kyushuu Island.  
  
  
Akiyama Ryo, known to many people as the Legendary Tamer (much to his chargin and embarassment), let out an exasperated sigh as a crash came from the kitchen of his parents' modest two-storey house. He peeked through the door. "Monodramon!"  
  
His partner, a small purple dragon with a single horn on his snout and curious golden eyes looked up at him from where he sat on the floor, covered with spilt chocolate milk. "Uh..."  
  
Ryo sighed again. "What now?"  
  
"I was hungry," the dragon stated bluntly.  
  
"It's a good thing Mom and Dad decided to go on a second honeymoon," the brown-haired, blue-eyed boy told his friend. "You know how Mom is when you make a mess in the kitchen."  
  
"Sorry," Monodramon said, looking downcast.   
  
"Forget it," Ryo said, bending down and picking up the near-empty carton Monodramon had spilt. "Let's just clean up, okay?" The round of the phone ringing interrupted him. "You get started while I answer the phone. Then we can get something to eat."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
As he walked down the hallway to the phone, Ryo shuddered as he heard another crash. "...sometimes I think he was better behaved as Cyberdramon..." He picked up the receiver and held it to his ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Ryo?" came a familiar voice.  
  
"Ruki?" Ryo said, not hiding the surprise in his voice. "This is unexpected. What can I do for you?"  
  
"You can try staying alive for one thing."  
  
Ryo blinked. "What?"  
  
"Listen," Ruki said urgently. "We had a run in with two dangerous Digimon. Devimon and Vamdemon. They managed to get away, but one of them said something about paying you a visit."  
  
"You think they're coming here?" Ryo asked, his eyes narrowing as he digested the information.  
  
"We think so."  
  
"Thanks for the warning. I'll stay on..." Ryo let the sentence trail off as he sensed an ominous shadow loom up behind him. "Uh-oh."  
  
**************  
  
"Ryo?" Ruki called into her phone as the other Tamers crowded around to hear. "Ryo, what's wrong?"  
  
"You're...!" came the older Tamer's voice.   
  
"Bloody Stream!"   
  
There was an explosion, and the line suddenly went dead.   
  
  
  
Reviews, comments, suggestions and criticisms (constructive or otherwise) are welcome and can be sent to Withoutmorals@antisocial.com 


	15. Clash of three Dark Digimon! Akiyama Ryo...

Author's notes: After my account was deleted accidentally, I rewrote some parts of Dark Wing. There is another version, Dark Wing Type 2, that I'm writing that follows the anime more accurately. But for now, I'll focus on finishing the original Dark Wing since I want to wait and see what happens in the Japanese Tamer series. I'll upload the other chapters once I've finished double-checking them. Thanks for your patience.  
  
Author's notes: After some consideration, I've decided to use the Japanese levels, since I'm already using the Japanese names, cards and attacks anyway. Therefore:  
  
Digimon Levels:  
  
Child : Rookie  
Adult : Champion  
Perfect : Ultimate  
Ultimate: Mega  
  
Author's notes: ********* means a scene change.  
  
  
Digimon Tamers: Dark Wing   
  
Clash of three Dark Digimon! Akiyama Ryo in danger!  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers and related elements are registered trademarks of Toei, Bandai and their respective owners and are used without permission.   
  
  
  
"Ryo?!" Ruki cried as the line went dead. "Ryo?! What happened?! Ryo!"  
  
"What happened?" Takato asked worriedly, trying to sit up.  
  
Ruki slowly lowered the phone. "I...I think we're too late..."  
  
"What?" Hirokazu said in disbelief. "You mean..."  
  
"Vamdemon is already there..."  
  
**************  
  
Ryo coughed as he ran through the dust and rubble caused by Vamdemon's attack. "If I'd been any slower..." he gulped, looking over his shoulder at the huge gaping hole in the wall he'd been standing before seconds ago. Fortunately for him, months in the Digital World had helped hone his reflexes, otherwise he would never have been able to dodge Vamdemon in time. As it were, the Perfect stood in the corridor, straining to see if he had hit his target. Looking down, Ryo realised he was still holding the telephone receiver, the severed wire hanging down uselessly. "..." Keeping low, he tossed it away from him, watching as Vamdemon's head snapped in the direction of the noise. Seeing his chance, the boy ran past the surprised vampire and fled into the kitchen.  
  
"Death Claw!" Ryo ran through the door to see Devimon and Monodramon clashing in a whirlwind of violence, both hurling attacks and trying to find a weak spot in their opponent's defense.   
  
"Crack Bite!" Monodramon's jaws clamped shut, barely missing Devimon's hand as he pulled it back. The Dark Digimon swiped at the small purple dragon, who ducked and yelled out "Beat Knuckle!" Suddenly speeding up, Monodramon launched himself forward, his fist striking Devimon's chest and sending him crashing into the dinner table.   
  
"Monodramon!" Ryo called, running over.  
  
"Ryo!" Monodramon chirped happily. "Are you okay? I heard an explosion!"  
  
"That would be me, little dragon," Vamdemon said, appearing behind Ryo. who scrambled away.   
  
"Come on!" the Tamer said, scooping up his partner in his arms. "I think it's time we made ourselves scarce!"  
  
"You aren't going anywhere!" Vamdemon roared. "Night Raid!"   
  
Ryo gritted his teeth as the horde of bats zipped through the now-devastated kitchen on the way to him. Moving quickly, he made a running jump, smashing through the window in a cresendo of broken glass. Rolling to cushion the impact of hitting the ground, the spiky-haired boy continued moving, clutching Monodramon protectively to his chest.  
  
The small purple dragon squirmed, trying to get free. "Let me go!" he growled. "I can fight them!"  
  
"Not now, you can't!" Ryo told him as he ran through the streets, trying to lose Vamdemon and Devimon. "If we fight here, someone'll get hurt!"  
  
"But if I don't, WE'LL be hurt!" Monodramon pointed out.  
  
"We'll just have to risk it!" Ryo replied, not even slowing down as he fled through the street, pushing his way past people who had come out of their houses to see what the noise was about. "We need to find some place where we can fight back without hurting anyone by accident!"  
  
**************  
  
Devimon rose to his feet, kicking away the splintered remains of the table. "You missed?" he said to Vamdemon.  
  
"I had forgotten how resourceful he is," Vamdemon admitted. "But he only delays the inevitable. Besides," the lordly Digimon smiled. "it's been a long time since I've had a good hunt."  
  
Devimon snorted. "We shouldn't waste time like that. Ryo is too much of a threat to treat with such disdain."   
  
The other Digimon's smile grew wider. "Ah, but this time there aren't any Chosen or Digimon to aid him, except that strange dragon creature. There is no risk involved." Raising his hand, the Dark Aristocrat blasted a wall, sending dust and broken glass through the air, making the spectators who had gathered flee in a panic. He walked to the hole and stepped out of the house, looking up at the darkening sky. "It's so relaxing to hunt at night..." he mused.   
  
"Do whatever you want," Devimon said, walking up beside him. "I still think we should finish him quickly."  
  
"How about this then," Vamdemon suggested, glancing at the slightly shorter Dark Digimon. "If I find him first, I get to...play around with him before the deathblow. If you find him first, you can just kill him."  
  
Devimon's lips curled into a sneer. "As you wish." Without another word, the two Dark Digimon flew off into the evening sky.  
  
**************   
  
"The Messenger is moving rapidly through the Real World," Zhuqiaomon noted from his pedestal. "I cannot discern what he is planning."  
  
"Is there no pattern to his chaos?" Baihumon asked.  
  
Zhuqiaomon shook his head. "None I can sense. He seems to be moving completely at random."  
  
Qinglongmon shifted, peering quizically at the other Holy Beasts. "The Messenger never does anything without a reason." The giant blue dragon's four eyes narrowed. "We must find out what that reason is!"  
  
"Until he makes his move," Xuanwumon told the others, "all we can do is watch...and wait."  
  
**************  
  
"Ruki!" Juri called. Ruki turned to see her friend running down the street to cathc up to her. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"What else?" Ruki said, turning away. "I'm going to Fukuoka."  
  
"But..."  
  
Ruki fixed Juri with a glare that would have made a Deva cringe. "But what?"  
  
"You're not going alone." Juri folded her arms and glared back. Ruki raised an eyebrow.  
  
'I never thought I'd see Juri glare like that.' The redhead smiled to herself. 'I guess I'm finally rubbing off on her.' Out loud, she said, "Are you offer to come along? Fukuoka isn't exactly nearby."  
  
"If you can go, I can go," Juri told her. "Just give me a few minutes to get Leomon."  
  
"That's a problem," Lee interrupted. Both girls looked to see the olive-skinned boy coming. "Leomon won't be able to move about in public without causing some sort of panic. We need to someone whose Digimon can move without being seen."  
  
"That's Renamon," Ruki said with a hint of pride.   
  
"True. Leomon would kind of stand out, Katou-san," Lee nodded. "That's why Terriermon and I will go."  
  
"I don't need a baby sitter, Jen," Ruki growled.  
  
"Well, Takato's in no condition to move, Guardromon's out of the question and Leomon would be difficult to move around." Lee raised an eyebrow. "Unless you'd like to bring Kenta and Marine Angemon?"  
  
"NO!!" Ruki said, shaking her head rapidly. "I want my sanity intact!"   
  
"So I'm the best candidate," Lee reasoned.  
  
"But, Lee-kun," Juri said thoughtfully. "What if Devimon attacks while you and Ruki are away? With Takato-kun sick, we've only got Hirokazu-kun and Kenta-kun."  
  
"She's right, Jen," Ruki agreed. "We need someone like you to stay behind and keep an eye on things."  
  
"We can't let you go alone!" Jen said, aghast.   
  
"Then I'll go with her." The Tamers looked up to see Impmon standing on the wall, looking down at them.   
  
"You?" Ruki asked.  
  
Impmon snorted. "Yeah, me. Is there a problem with that?"  
  
Renamon appeared behind Ruki. "Impmon would be easier to hide than any of the others." Ruki fell silent, thinking.  
  
"Okay." The girl turned to her two friends. "Jen, Juri, the two of you stay here in case something happens. Impmon, Renamon and I will go help Ryo."  
  
"I don't like letting you go on your own," Lee told her. "But you're right. If you need any back-up, let us know IMMEDIATELY."  
  
Ruki grinned, giving the boy a thumbs up. "Don't worry. I will." The redhead spoke to Impmon and Renamon. "Let's go!"   
  
"Lee-kun," Juri said as they disappeared in the direction of the nearest train station. "Do you think they'll be okay?"  
  
"I hope so." The blue-black haired boy cupped his chin thoughfully. "Come on, we'd better let the others know." Juri nodded, and the two Tamers began walking back to the Matsuda Bakery.   
  
**************  
  
Ryo panted as he leaned against a wall. "Do you think we lost them?" he asked Monodramon, his breath coming in short bursts.  
  
"Not sure," his partner replied. "Is this far away enough yet?"  
  
"I guess so," Ryo said, looking around. The two had not stopped running until they managed to find a good-sized field that Ryo hoped would provide plenty of space for a battle if it came to it. "After all that chaos those two were causing I guess most people would've run by now."  
  
"A pity you were not among them."   
  
Ryo yelped then looked up to see Vamdemon hovering in the air, smiling down at him. "Vamdemon!"  
  
"Hello, old friend." Vamdemon slowly lowered himself to the ground, his eyes never leaving Ryo's face. "I've been waiting for this moment for sometime..."  
  
"What are you talking about?" the teenage boy asked. "I've never met you in my life!"  
  
"Lying won't do you any good, boy!" Vamdemon hissed. "Now I'll carry out my promise!" His teeth glittered in the fading sunlight. "I'll cut off your head and dedicate it to Millenniumon!"  
  
"Millenniumon?" Ryo repeated. "Who's that?"  
  
"!" Vamdemon actually took a step back, surprise and shock on his face. "You...you actually forgot about Millenniumon?!"  
  
Ryo's puzzled expression told him the answer. "I...think you have me confused with someone else."  
  
Vamdemon glared at the boy. Then he began laughing. "Clever, Ryo, clever!" He smiled at the boy, almost impressed. "I never thought you would be capable of such a convincing deception! I almost believed you had no idea what I was talking about!"  
  
"But I don't..."  
  
Vamdemon's laughter finally died down. "Ah...I needed a good laugh." The smile still plastered on his face, the Perfect took a step towards Ryo, causing Monodramon to move in front of his partner protectively. "But I'm afraid it's time to die..."  
  
****************  
  
Devimon watched silently from above, thinking. "..." His mind flashed back to when he first met Ryo...  
  
****************  
  
File Island, not so long ago...  
  
Devimon stalked through his temple, his eyes closed in thought. His Black Gears had warned him a boy accompanied by Agumon, one of the Chosen Digimon, was approaching. Agumon had been the only one to escape when the Chosen had been totally crushed by the overwhelming dark power of the Evil Digital God Millenniumon. Even the combined power of the Crests that had been the downfall of Vamdemon, the Dark Masters and Apocalymon had failed to scratch the Dark God.   
  
Devimon looked up at a crystal that hovered at the centre of his temple. Inside, he could make out the shapes of the Chosen Children of Knowledge and Purity as they and their partners tried to break out of their crystalline prison. For some reason known only to himself, Millenniumon had divided the Chosen up amongst the revived Dark Digimon. The Chosen of Knowledge and Purity had been entrusted to him, while Etemon guarded the Chosen Children of Love and Hope. Vamdemon held the Chosen of Friendship, Faith and Light hostage, while Millenniumon himself imprisoned the leader of the Chosen Children, the Chosen of Courage.   
  
"Ogremon." A green-skinned Digimon with a huge gaping maw lined with giant teeth walked out of the shadows and kneeled before the Dark Digimon. "Take Andromon and Unimon. Slay the boy and the Digimon with him." Ogremon nodded and signalled to the other two Digimon, the three of them marching out of the temple to meet Ryo and his friends on the way.  
  
**************  
  
Devimon scoffed. "I should have killed him myself..." he said bitterly, remembering what happened. Not only had Ogremon and the other tow failed to kill Ryo, they had actually JOINED him! Against such overwhelming odds, Devimon appeared and battled them personally, having the satisfaction of at least giving them a hard battle before he was finally defeated and cast into the Dark Area once more.  
  
The Dark Messenger looked down at the scene below, where Monodramon had engaged Vamdemon. "...Odd..." The little purple Child was giving Vamdemon a surprisingly hard time, weaving and dodging the Perfect's attacks and countering with kicks, punches and the occasional bite. Devimon's eyes saw something else though. "That dragon...something is strange about him..." The demonic Adult shook his head. "No matter. Time to end this!"   
  
**************   
  
Ryo was worried. He knew Monodramon was a powerful Digimon, even as a Child, but battling a Perfect was out of the question. "Time to even the odds," he said to himself, reaching down to his side. His eyes blinked as his hand closed on empty air. "Uh oh."   
  
Meanwhile, on a table in his room back at the Akiyama house, a blue and silver D-Ark glinted in the evening light.  
  
**************  
  
As the Shinkansen bullet train flew over the tracks, Ruki sat silently in her seat, staring out the window. "Renamon."  
  
Renamon answered, though without revealing herself. "Yes, Ruki?"  
  
"Do you think we'll get there in time?"  
  
Ruki felt, rather than saw the frown on Renamon's face. "I...I cannot say," her partner replied. "We can only hope Ryo-san can hold on until we get there."  
  
Ruki nodded, going back to staring out the window, watching as the sun began disappearing over the horizon. "I guess you're right..."  
  
**************  
  
"Bloody Stream!" Monodramon leapt into the air, avoiding the attack as it struck the ground, causing a huge explosion.  
  
Kicking himself off the wall, the purple dragon yelled out, "Beat Knuckle!". Punching Vamdemon in the nose, Monodramon leapt back. "Ryo! Why don't you use any of your cards!"  
  
"I left my D-Ark behind!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Monodramon glanced at his partner over his shoulder.  
  
"D-Ark?" rasped a voice from above.   
  
Ryo took a step back, his eyes wide with surprise. "...you're..."  
  
"Devimon," the black-clad humanoid Digimon said, landing with a sweeping bow. "At your service."  
  
"..." Ryo felt his pockets, looking for something, anything to defend himself. As he did, he took step after step back as Devimon walked toward him.   
  
"Ryo!" Monodramon yelled, leaping at Devimon.  
  
"Night Raid!" Monodramon yelled with pain as the swarm of bats hit, hurling him through the wall that ringed the field. Vamdemon smiled cruelly as he stalked across the field. "Never turn your back on your opponent, little dragon," he smirked. "Especially when your opponent is someone like me!" The Dark Aristocrat fixed his gaze on Ryo. "And now it's your turn, Ryo."  
  
Ryo stepped back, his fingers wrapping around the switchblade he had brought with him to the Digital World. "..." He steeled himself as the two Dark Digimon drew closer. 'If I'm lucky, maybe I can blind one of them...'  
  
**************  
  
The sun had completely set by the time Ruki stepped off the train. "Let's see..." she muttered as she ran out of the station. "Ryo lives..."   
  
"Ruki," Renamon called silently.  
  
"Renamon?" Ruki replied in her mind. "What is it?"  
  
"Up ahead. There are a lot of people gathering."   
  
"I see them." The girl ran up to where she could see a huge crowd, and the numerous flashing lights of police cars. "What happened?" she asked a by-stander.   
  
"Some monsters were running around blasting things," the man told her.   
  
Ruki glanced to the side, but there were too many people in the way. "Was anyone hurt?"  
  
The man thought for a moment. "Well, I don't know for sure. I just got here myself."  
  
"Thanks." Ruki slowly made her way through the crowd. "Renamon," she whispered. "Do you see anything?"  
  
**************  
  
Renamon meanwhile was perched on a nearby building. "The lights are interfering with my vision. Impmon went ahead to check."  
  
"Talking to your Tamer?" Impmon said as he climbed onto the roof.  
  
"Did you find anything?" the fox asked, ignoring his question.  
  
"Yeah," the bandana-wearing Child replied. "I think we're too late."   
  
"What do you mean, 'Too late'?" Renamon asked.  
  
**************   
  
Ruki pushed her way through the crowd, finally reaching the police line. She gasped, her face pale with horror. The police had cordoned off a field of some sort which was covered with craters and smoking rubble. One of the walls had gashes ripped through it, with one or two large holes. The thing that horrified her was that nearby one of the holes was a large circular crater on the wall, like someone's head had been smashed into it.   
  
"Oh...no..." she whispered, as her eyes focused on the blood around the crater and where it made a trail to the ground, as if something had slumped down. Fear clutched her heart as she looked around, but there was nothing else other than the police officers searching the area. Then, she noticed one of them pick something up. It was a bloodstained pocket knife, one that looked chillingly familiar. "Ryo..."  
  
  
  
Reviews, comments, suggestions and criticisms (constructive or otherwise) are welcome and can be sent to Withoutmorals@antisocial.com 


	16. Vamdemon's scheme! Ryo is missing!

Author's notes: After my account was deleted accidentally, I rewrote some parts of Dark Wing. There is another version, Dark Wing Type 2, that I'm writing that follows the anime more accurately. But for now, I'll focus on finishing the original Dark Wing since I want to wait and see what happens in the Japanese Tamer series. I'll upload the other chapters once I've finished double-checking them. Thanks for your patience.  
  
Author's notes: After some consideration, I've decided to use the Japanese levels, since I'm already using the Japanese names, cards and attacks anyway. Therefore:  
  
Digimon Levels:  
  
Child : Rookie  
Adult : Champion  
Perfect : Ultimate  
Ultimate: Mega  
  
Author's notes: ********* means a scene change.  
  
  
Digimon Tamers: Dark Wing   
  
Vamdemon's scheme! Ryo is missing!  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers and related elements are registered trademarks of Toei, Bandai and their respective owners and are used without permission.   
  
  
Ryo stirred, his head aching. Slowly, the boy opened his eyes. Or at least, he tried to. One of his eyes refused to open, and after bringing a hand up he realised it was because it had swollen shut. Trying to sit up, he was rewarded with a jolt of pain in the back of his head. Gingerly touching the back of his head, he wasn't surprised to see his hand come down covered in blood. "Ow...what...happened?" Then it all came back...  
  
**************  
  
"I hope you've made your peace, Ryo," Vamdemon taunted as he walked towards him. "Because you will not leave here alive."  
  
Ryo's eyes narrowed as he let the Perfect walk all the way up to him, until the lordly vampire was practically breathing onto his face. "..." Ryo glanced to the hole where Monodramon had disappeared through after Vamdemon blindsided him.  
  
"Worried about your friend?" Vamdemon smirked. "Don't worry, you'll be joining him soon enough..." His eyes glinted. "In oblivion!" He lashed out, striking Ryo across the face and sending the boy flying into a wall.  
  
"Urgh!" Ryo coughed, blood oozing down his spilt lip. "..." He gritted his teeth, holding his knife behind him.  
  
"Up already?" Vamdemon said, coming closer. "That's what I liked about you, Ryo. You never knew when to stay down."  
  
Ryo didn't reply, letting the vampiric Digimon come closer. 'A little closer...' He knew he couldn't hope to defeat TWO Digimon alone, but with Monodramon down and possibly hurt, he had to stall them for as long as he could in the slim hope help would arrive. 'Why did I have to live so far away?' he cursed mentally. 'I should've applied for a Tokyo school, then I wouldn't be in this mess!'  
  
"Night Raid!" Ryo's eyes widened as Vamdemon sent a flight of bats at him.   
  
"Argh!" he cried as the Night Raiders swarmed him, biting and clawing.  
  
"Does it hurt, Ryo?" Vamdemon taunted. "It will get worse, I assure you!"  
  
"Aaah!" Ryo yelled as a bat bit into his arm, almost making him drop the knife. Bleeding, the boy pushed his way through the swarm and charged towards Vamdemon. "Aaaaaahh!" he screamed, flicking the blade of his knife out, he slashed at the smirking vampire, taking him by surprise.  
  
"Urgh!" Vamdemon took a step back, a gash appearing on his cheek. "Curse you! You'll suffer for that!"  
  
Ryo didn't reply, instead slashing again. However, this time Vamdemon caught the blade between his fingers, smiling cruelly. Ryo's eyes widened and he gasped, realising he had made his fatal mistake.   
  
Vamdemon grabbed him by the neck and ran forward, Ryo in tow. "Die! Akiyama Ryo!" With one smooth move, the Perfect smashed Ryo's head into the wall. Then after that, everything went black.  
  
**************  
  
"So am I dead?" Ryo wondered aloud.  
  
"If you were, you wouldn't be in pain," growled a familiar voice. Ryo looked up, his ears picking up the sounds of hydraulics and machinery moving. "Pain tells you you still live."  
  
"That's..." he whispered as the source of the sounds came into his field of vision. "Cyberdramon?!"  
  
**************  
  
Ice Devimon didn't bother hiding the surprise on his face when Vamdemon arrived at Devimon's underground temple clutching his arm and covered with wounds.  
  
"W-Wha...?" the icy Adult stammered as the Perfect limped forward. "What happened?"  
  
"What happened to Lord Devimon?" Musyamon asked as he stepped forward, draping Vamdemon's uninjured arm over his shoulders and helping him.   
  
"Devimon's gone off somewhere..." Vamdemon replied. "He said something about checking a theory..." The Perfect stumbled, almost pulling Musyamon off his feet.  
  
Ice Devimon turned to the others. "Get him to his coffin!" he ordered. Fladramon nodded and walked forward to help Musyamon carry Vamdemon out of the chamber. As they left, Ice Devimon walked to the Black Gate. "What is Devimon up to?"  
  
**************  
  
Meanwhile, Ruki walked silently down the streets of Fukuoka, the evening light giving way to the moonlit night. Finally, she arrived at her destination, the Akiyama family home. "...what a mess..." she said to herself, looking at the huge gaping hole in one of the house's walls. "Renamon, do you sense anything?"  
  
Renamon appeared by Ruki's side, her nose upturned as she sniffed the air. "There was definitely a battle here..." she reported, her eyes closing as she tried to make sense of the many smells in the air. "Vamdemon..." she hissed, wrinkling her nose. "His stench is still strong..." She cocked her head. "Devimon was here too."  
  
"What about Ryo and Monodramon?" Ruki asked.  
  
"They went that way," Renamon said, pointing down the street in the direction of the field where Ryo's knife had been found.  
  
"So that really was Ryo's blood..." Ruki muttered sadly, her face contorted with worry. Though she hadn't been fond of Ryo when they met in the Digital World, especially after he had forgotten he had beaten her in a tournament, the older Tamer often watched out for her, like an brother who never knew when to quit. The idea he might be dead scared her.  
  
"He might have gotten away," Renamon suggested, seeing her Tamer's face and correctly guessing her thoughts.   
  
"Against those two?" Impmon said, dropping down from a nearby tree. "Not likely! Unless Cyberdramon was there." The small demon Digimon yelped when Renamon fixed him with a cold glare. "Ulp!"  
  
"Let's look around some more," Ruki decided. "We have to find out what happened to Ryo."  
  
"But, Ruki," Renamon said, grasping her partner's shoulder as the girl turned to leave. "It's getting late. Shouldn't we be going back, or at least let your family know?"  
  
Ruki paused for a moment. "I suppose you're right," she agreed, pulling out her cell-phone.   
  
"Meanwhile, we'll get started," Renamon said, nodding to Impmon. The two Digimon leapt into the shadows, trying to find a clue as to Ryo's fate.  
  
**************  
  
Sometime later...   
  
"I'm sorry, Ruki," Renamon apologised as she dropped down to Ruki's side. "I couldn't find anything."   
  
"It's okay, Renamon," Ruki replied. "You did your best." The redhead sat on a chair in the Akiyama living room, thinking.  
  
She had brought Lee and the other Tamers up to date, and had decided since the train lines were most likely closed by now, she would spend the night at Ryo's house. Of course, getting her mother and grandmother to agree had been a problem... In spite of herself, she allowed herself a wry smile. The reaction her mother had had when Ruki told her she was spending the night at a boy's house...though the fact the boy in question wasn't there helped somewhat. "I'm going to look around a little more," Renamon said, interrupting her thoughts.   
  
"Okay," Ruki nodded. "Be careful!" Renamon nodded once, then vanished. Deciding there was nothing more she could do at this point, Ruki made herself as comfortable as possible and tried to get some sleep.  
  
**************  
  
"Ice Devimon." The frigid Adult opened his eyes and turned to where a Black Gear hovered in the air, displaying Devimon's face. Musyamon, who had been practicing a complicated-looking martial arts exercise, immediately dropped to a knee. "How is Vamdemon?"  
  
"Recuperating in his coffin," Ice Devimon reported.   
  
"Excellent. How long before he is healed?"   
  
"I am already healed, Devimon," Vamdemon said, walking into the room. "I heal quickly remember? I will not be laid low so easily!" He looked up at the Gear, his gaze meeting Devimon's. "Where have you fled to?"  
  
"I have not fled, Vamdemon," Devimon replied. "I simply decided I needed to check my other theory while Ryo is incapacitated."  
  
"What do you want?" Ice Devimon asked. "I doubt you'd bother to call and ask how a wounded comrade was."  
  
"Perceptive, Ice Devimon," the Dark Angel smiled. "Vamdemon, I've decided it would be in our best interests if Renamon saw the light, so to speak."  
  
Vamdemon's fangs glittered in the torch light. "You mean..."  
  
"Capture her. Break her. Make her one of us." Devimon's eyes began glowing softly. "Ice Devimon. Assist him as much as possible."   
  
"Just remember Ruki is mine..." Ice Devimon growled.   
  
Vamdemon tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I'm not sure, I haven't had a good drink in some time..." An evil gleam appeared in his eyes. "There is so much life in her, I'm sure she would be quite...satisfying."  
  
"Touch her and I'll rip you apart!" Ice Devimon threatened, clenching and unclenching his hands.   
  
"Try it," Vamdemon replied calmly, the expression in his eyes contrasting with his tone.  
  
"Enough of that!" Devimon said, trying to restore order. "Vamdemon, contain your thirst a little longer. Besides, that other Tamer girl seems to be more easily frightened. Isn't she more your...type?"  
  
"True," the vampiric Perfect admitted. "Blood always tastes sweeter when mixed with the nectar of fear..." Bringing a gloved hand up, Vamdemon began stroking his chin thoughtfully. "And I would love to see the expression on Renamon's partner's face once she realises Renamon has turned against her..." He chuckled evilly. "I grow esctatic simply thinking about it!"  
  
"It is agreed then," Devimon stated. "While I am gone, Vamdemon, Musyamon and Ice Devimon will capture Renamon and...'tame' her."   
  
"As you wish," Musyamon acknowledged, rising. "I will not fail you."  
  
Devimon nodded. "Fladramon!"  
  
The red-armoured Digimon stepped forward. "..." Raising his head, the fire Digimon stared blankly at his enslaver.  
  
"Take Digmon and Holsmon. I want you to gather as many cards as possible. They may come in useful later." Fladramon nodded, then led the other two Digimon out.  
  
"Very well, Devimon," Vamdemon agreed. "I'll do as you say. For now."  
  
"Patience, Vamdemon. If I am right, I will be able to unlock massive amounts of evil energy, more than enough to release your full power."  
  
Vamdemon raised an eyebrow at the statement. "Then, I look forward to it..."  
  
**************  
  
Cyberdramon watched as Ryo moaned in his sleep. Thought most of his injuries had been wrapped in cloth to stem the bleeding, Ryo was still in pain, and had decided it would be best to get him home. However, he was still weak from the battle and fell asleep soon after. As Cyberdramon watched his sleeping friend, his mind flashed back to the battle against Vamdemon and Devimon...  
  
**************  
  
Monodramon winced as he came back into conciousness. The little dragon slowly got up, shaking his head. "Argh!" Monodramon sat up, recognising the anguished cry.  
  
"Ryo!!" he cried, scrambling to his feet and climbing up the wall he had been thrown through.  
  
As he neared the top, he heard Vamdemon speak. "Does it hurt, Ryo? It will get worse, I assure you!"  
  
"Aaah!" Monodramon climbed up onto the wall, just in time to see Ryo, bleeding from numerous cuts and a painful looking split lip, push his way through a flight of bats and charge at Vamdemon. As he moved to leap off the wall, Ryo screamed, flicking the blade of his knife out and he slashing at the smirking vampire, taking him by surprise.  
  
"Urgh!" Vamdemon took a step back, a gash appearing on his cheek. "Curse you! You'll suffer for that!"  
  
Ryo didn't reply, instead slashing again. However, this time Vamdemon caught the blade between his fingers, smiling cruelly as he grabbed Ryo by the neck and ran forward. "Die! Akiyama Ryo!" With one smooth move, the Perfect smashed Ryo's head into the wall.  
  
"Ryo!" Monodramon wailed as his friend slumped to the ground, leaving behind a trail of blood starting from the crater his head had caused in the wall. Hopping down, the purple Child Digimon ran to his partner, shaking him worriedly. Ryo moaned, letting him know he was still alive.  
  
"Oh, is he still alive?" Vamdemon said, walking towards them. "Good. I was afraid I had killed him too soon!"  
  
"Stay away!" Monodramon growled, standing before Ryo, determined to protect his injured friend.   
  
"Do you really think you can stop me?" the tall, aristocratic Perfect scoffed. "Out of my way!" Suddenly vanishing, he reappeared behind Monodramon and delivered a swift kick that send the gold-eyed dragon rolling into a wall. "Now then..." the vampire said, turning to the bleeding boy at his feet. "I grow weary of this sport." He raised his boot, ready to cave Ryo's skull in.  
  
"Ryo..." Monodramon moaned as he tried to get up. 'No good...' he thought to himself. 'I'm not strong enough...'  
  
'Then I will lend you strength,' a voice cut in suddenly.  
  
'Huh? You're...' Monodramon's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden surge of energy. He screamed, the sound coming out as a feral roar. A red haze settled over his vision as he felt himself evolve.  
  
Through the haze, he could make out Vamdemon's shape as he turned in surprise. Another movement told him Devimon had noticed as well. "Raaaaaaaaagggghhhhhh!" he roared, boosting into the air and diving at the Dark Aristocrat. He lost all sense, the only thought in his head was that this Digimon had hurt him, hurt Ryo, and had to pay for it in blood.   
  
**************  
  
"Uhhh..." Vamdemon hissed, suddenly clutching his arm.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ice Devimon asked. He, Vamdemon and Musyamon had walked to the entrance of Devimon's hidden temple and were preparing to leave when he had heard the Perfect suddenly suck his breath in as if in pain.  
  
"My arm is still not fully healed," Vamdemon explained, gasping. "The damage done by that monster was more serious than I thought."  
  
"Monster?" Musyamon repeated. "You mean whatever it was that forced you to cease your attack on Lord Devimon's enemy?"  
  
"Yes..." Vamdemon replied, remembering...  
  
**************  
  
Vamdemon stood over Ryo's unconcious body, smiling cruelly after kicking his Digimon partner, a small humanoid dragon, out of his way. "Now then..." He raised his boot, ready to cave Ryo's skull in.  
  
An inhuman scream stopped him, causing him to turn in surprise. "What?"   
  
Some distance away, he heard Devimon gasp. "That is..." He looked up and saw a large figure leap into the air. It had horned head, humanoid form and four, tattered brick red wings on its back. Gigantic claws tipped its feet and hands, with spikes extending from its lower arms. The figure had a silver faceplate that hid its features, making it appear as though it had no eyes. Parts of its legs and arms were covered with silver shielding, similar to the material that covered the figure's face. As it moved they could make out the sound of hydraulics and machinery moving.   
  
"Raaaaaaaaagggghhhhhh!" it roared, diving at them.   
  
Vamdemon leapt aside, feeling the creature's claws barely miss him. It landed, stepping in front of Ryo as if trying to protect him. "Is that you, little dragon?" Vamdemon asked in surprise. "An interesting Adult form, I must say." His eyes narrowed. "But no mere Adult is a match for me! Bloody Stream!"   
  
To his surprise, the black dragon charged at him, right into the energy bolts his Bloody Stream had launched. It gave a feral scream as the bolts struck.  
  
"Wh-what?!" Vamdemon gasped in surprise as the bolts exploded on the charging Digimon, not even slowing him down. "Th-that's impossible!"  
  
The dragon reached out with a massive clawed hand, seizing Vamdemon by the head. "Let's see how you like it," it growled. Before Vamdemon could understand what the beast was talking about, it had run towards a wall, smashing his head into it with enough force to imbed his head in it. The Digimon growled, pulling him free of the wall, then throwing him into the air. Its claws began glowing and it slashed at the air, ripping tears in the very fabric of reality as it screamed, "ERASE...CLAW!" Putting its hands together, it fired a beam of blue light.  
  
"!" Vamdemon twisted his body in an attempt to dodge the incoming attack, but it sliced through his arm, making him scream in pain. He fell to the ground, landing on his knees. "...how..." he muttered as he looked up, the surprisingly powerful Digimon stalking towards him. "How can an Adult be this strong?"   
  
"Brandishing my blade of death..." it growled softly.   
  
"What?"  
  
The dragon bared its dangerous-looking fangs. "I will show no mercy!" It slashed at him, tearing a gash in Vamdemon's chest and sending him collapsing into the dirt. Reaching down, the Digimon grabbed his head once more, holding him up.   
  
"Aaarhhhh..." Vamdemon reached up, trying to break its steel grip as it began crushing his head like a vice.  
  
"Razor Wing!" Explosions struck the black dragon's back, making it snarl and turn, seeking out what ever had attacked it.  
  
Through the pain, Vamdemon saw Devimon as he hovered in the air above Ryo. He landed, his hand glowing. "Listen carefully. Free Vamdemon, or I kill Ryo." To emphasise his point, he crouched beside the boy, his hand raised as if to thrust his hand into Ryo's heart. "What is your reply?"   
  
The dragon didn't reply, but released Vamdemon anyway. The wounded Perfect fell back, clutching his wounds. The Digimon's eyes glared at both Dark Digimon from under its silver faceplate, growling and flexing its clawed hands.   
  
Devimon stepped away from Ryo, and sank into the ground, reappearing beside Vamdmeon. "Vamdemon," he said, placing the wounded vampire's good arm around his shoulder, "it seems we miscalculated. We had best withdraw for now."   
  
Vamdemon didn't answer, gritting his teeth, refusing to give Devimon the satisfaction of seeing him admit defeat twice in the same day. Devimon smiled to himself as he sank into the ground, taking Vamdemon with him.  
  
**************  
  
"-amdemon!" Vamdemon blinked, realising someone was calling him. Musyamon and Ice Devimon were staring at him.  
  
"What is it?" he demanded.  
  
Ice Devimon shrugged. "You seemed to lose focus for a moment."  
  
"Are you certain you are ready to leave like this?" Musyamon asked.  
  
"I am perfectly capable of..." A thought suddenly struck Vamdemon, making him trail off. "Perhaps I am not as restored as I thought," he said. "I will remain here and try to recover my strength. I suspect you will be able to accomplish your mission without my aid?"  
  
"Of course," Ice Devimon snorted. "Renamon is no match for me!"   
  
"Then I'll leave you to it." Vamdemon turned and limped back into the temple, glanceing over his shoulder as Ice Devimon took off, Musyamon following on foot. "Gullible fools." He straightened himself, and walked to where he knew Devimon stored his cards. "You have forgotten I have dark powers of my own, Devimon..." he laughed softly as he picked up one of the cards. "Something you will regret soon enough!"   
  
****************  
  
Meanwhile, in Okinawa...  
  
Devimon watched through one of his Black Gears as Vamdemon took his cards and began casting a spell. His eyes glinted evilly as he smiled. "As I expected..." he said, his eyes never leaving the Gear. "And now, my plan begins in earnest!"  
  
  
Author's note: Vamdemon's bats are called Night Raiders.  
  
Reviews, comments, suggestions and criticisms (constructive or otherwise) are welcome and can be sent to Withoutmorals@antisocial.com 


	17. Vamdemon's madness takes hold! The showd...

Author's notes: After my account was deleted accidentally, I rewrote some parts of Dark Wing. There is another version, Dark Wing Type 2, that I'm writing that follows the anime more accurately. But for now, I'll focus on finishing the original Dark Wing since I want to wait and see what happens in the Japanese Tamer series. I'll upload the other chapters once I've finished double-checking them. Thanks for your patience.  
  
Author's notes: After some consideration, I've decided to use the Japanese levels, since I'm already using the Japanese names, cards and attacks anyway. Therefore:  
  
Digimon Levels:  
  
Child : Rookie  
Adult : Champion  
Perfect : Ultimate  
Ultimate: Mega  
  
Author's notes: ********* means a scene change.  
  
  
Digimon Tamers: Dark Wing   
  
Vamdemon's madness takes hold! The showdown begins!   
  
Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers and related elements are registered trademarks of Toei, Bandai and their respective owners and are used without permission.   
  
  
  
The sun rose, sending rays of light through windows, signalling the start of a new day. In a modest two-story house, a young girl stirred...   
  
Ruki woke up and blinked. She found herself lying on a couch in a room she didn't recognise, wrapped in a blanket. "What the?" The redhead sat up, looking around. "Where in the world..." Then her eyes fell on a picture on a television which showed a brown-haired, blue-eyed boy slightly older than her and two people she guessed were his parents smiling happily. "Oh..." she whispered, remembering. "This is Ryo's house."   
  
"Ruki, you're awake?" Ruki turned to see Renamon standing beside her. "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Fine, considering the circumstances..." Ruki looked around the living room, asking, "Any luck?"  
  
Renamon shook her head. "None. There was a scent of some sort at the field, but I couldn't make it out."   
  
"Aaaah!" moaned a voice from the stairs. As Ruki and Renamon looked up, Impmon bounded down, stretching his arms. "The beds here are really soft!" Then he noticed the two females staring at him. "What?"  
  
"Ryo could be dead," Ruki growled. "And you're making yourself comfortable?"  
  
"W-well..." Impmon said, trying to defend himself. "It's not like he's going to complain, right? I mean, we might be here for awhile, so we might as well make the best of it!"  
  
"He does have a point," Renamon admitted reluctantly. "I doubt Ryo-san would object to our making ourselves comfortable in his home."  
  
"I know," Ruki agreed. "But it feels wrong enjoying someone's hospitality when they might be hurt or worse..."  
  
"Don't worry," Renamon said, reassuringly. "Ryo-san is a skilled Tamer. He'll be fine."  
  
"I hope you're right..."  
  
"Uh..." Impmon interrupted.  
  
Ruki turned to the small demon Digimon. "What's wrong, Impmon?"   
  
"I found this,' he tossed something at her, "upstairs."  
  
Ruki caught it and gasped in spite of herself. "This is..."  
  
Renamon stepped up and looked at the item, finishing Ruki's sentence. "Ryo-san's D-Ark."  
  
**************  
  
Ryo sneezed as he woke up, gently massaging his throbbing head. "Ah..." he winced as he rose to his feet. "Sleeping outdoors doesn't do much for a splitting headache..."  
  
Cyberdramon growled. "Be thankful you can wake up at all." The black cyborg Digimon rose to his feet and stomped to where his partner leaned against a tree. "We should go."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I still have to get to a hospit...huh?"   
  
Cyberdramon turned and cocked his head questioningly.  
  
"I'm...okay!" Ryo said, feeling himself. He put his hand to his head wound, but he couldn't feel the wound anymore. In fact, the only thing that told him he had been badly wounded the night before were stinging cuts all over his body and a dull throbbing pain in his head. "But how?" the confused Tamer looked at his hands, a bewildered expression on his face. "I mean, I know all that time in the Digital World let me heal fast, but this is ridiculous!"  
  
"Does it matter?" Cyberdramon growled. "Vamdemon and Devimon are still alive."  
  
"You're right," Ryo agreed, running a hand through his spiky brown hair. "We've got more important things to worry about." He stretched, getting the kinks out of his neck. "Come on. The first thing we need to do is get home and pick up my D-Ark."  
  
**************  
  
Meanwhile, back at Shinjuku...  
  
"Good morning, Matsuda-san!" Juri said cheerfully as she entered the Matsuda family bakery.   
  
"Oh, hello, Juri-chan!" Takato's mother Mie replied. "You're here early!"   
  
"I came to check on Takato-kun before going to school," the girl explained, holding up her book bag.  
  
"Oh," Mie replied. "As a matter of fact..." She turned and called out. "Takato!"  
  
"Coming!" The boy in question walked out from behind the counter, munching on a piece of bread. He still looked a bit ill, but much better than he did the day before. "Katou-san!"  
  
"Morning, Takato-kun!" Juri said, greeting the boy with one of her best smiles. "It's nice to see you back on your feet!"  
  
"I couldn't let him stay in bed any longer," Mie said, mock glaring at her son. "He was getting too comfortable."  
  
"Mom!" Takato wailed. Mie laughed and waved him away.   
  
"Come, come!" she said. "You might be too sick to go to school, but you can at least do some chores!"  
  
"Uh...couldn't I walk Katou-san to school?" Takato begged.  
  
"Only if you can actually GO to school," hs mother replied sternly. "Now why don't you go make your bed?"  
  
"Yes, mom..." Takato offered a weary smile, letting Juri know resistance was futile. "See you later, Katou-san. Ja ne!"  
  
Juri giggled at the expression on his face. "Okay, Takato-kun. I'll be back after school!" She waved and left the bakery.   
  
Takato watched her leave, then noticed his mother staring at him, a smile on her face. "Okay, okay! I'm going!"   
  
**************  
  
Vamdemon stood before the Black Gate, four cards hovering before him as he channeled his Dark Power through them, giving them abilities he decided would be useful to him. He laughed to himself as he cards flew to his hand. "With these in my grasp, Devimon will have an unpleasant surprise when he returns..." Underneath his mask, his eyes glinted with evil intentions. "Now, to see to the Tamers..."  
  
**************  
  
"Ryo-san is still missing, huh?" Kenta said as he sat with Juri, Hirokazu and Lee during lunch.   
  
Lee nodded. "That's what Ruki said when I tried calling her just now."  
  
"I hope he's alright..." Juri thought out loud.  
  
"Don't worry," Hirokazu assured her. "Ryo-san's the best Tamer there is! No way Vamdemon or Devimon could ever take him out!"  
  
"Maybe," Lee said, "But I'm worried about why Vamdemon and Devimon went after Ryo like that. I mean, if they went after Ryo, who's to say they won't go after Shuichon or one of us next?"  
  
The others became silent as the implications came through. "Lee-kun," Juri said softly. "Do you think they'd go after our families?"  
  
"I wouldn't put it past them," Lee told her.  
  
"They definitely seem like those kind of guys..." Kenta said, stroking Marine Angemon's head as the little Digimon hovered beside him.   
  
"Yeah, well if they go anywhere near my family," Hirokazu said determinedly, "Guardromon and I'll kick their..."  
  
Suddenly, a huge explosion sounded through the air, shaking the ground and knocking the Tamers off their feet. "What was that?" Kenta wondered as he got to his feet and offered Hirokazu a hand up.  
  
"Something not good, that's for sure..." Lee mused as he narrowed his eyes, facing the direction of the sound. He ran towards the source, calling over his shoulder. "Terriermon and I'll go on ahead! The rest of you get Leomon and the others!"   
  
"Marine Angemon and I will go too!" Kenta said, running after the olive-skinned boy. Meanwhile, Juri and Hirokazu headed for Guilmon's bunker.  
  
**************  
  
Ruki stood in front of the bloodied crater in the wall that encircled the field Ryo's knife had been found on. "..." She traced her hand against the blood trail, wondering what Ryo must have felt, having his head smashed into the wall like that.   
  
"Ruki," Renamon said, appearing beside her. "We can't do anything more here."   
  
"Yeah," Impmon agreed bounding over the wall. "If that Tamer guy was still around, we'd have found him by now!"  
  
"Are you saying we should just give up?" Ruki said, turning and glaring at them.  
  
"I'm just saying we should have faith in Ryo-san," Renamon said, trying to calm her down. "He'll be alright. Remember, he isn't alone."  
  
"You're right," Ruki said, smiling softly. "There's no way that idiot would let anyone kill him so easily."  
  
**************  
  
Takato ran for Guilmon's bunker, panting more than usual. "Guilmon!"   
  
The brown-haired boy smiled as the familiar form of his red dragon Digimon partner emerged from within the bunker, his bright golden eyes lighting up as he saw the boy coming. "Takato!" he called happily, running up and tackling him to the ground like an oversized dog. "Are you okay now?" he asked, getting off and peering at his partner quizzically.  
  
"I'm still a little sick," Takato admitted. "But I'm better now."  
  
"Takato!" Hirokazu and Juri appeared on the path, running up them while their partners came to meet them. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I heard the noise and came to get Guilmon in case you needed help," the goggle-wearing boy replied. "Do you know what's going on?"  
  
"We don't know yet," Juri told him. "Lee-kun and Kenta-kun went ahead to see."  
  
"Then we'd better go and help," Leomon said to his partner. "There's something in the air that's making me nervous..."  
  
Tamer and Digimon alike nodded in agreement, and the group began making their way to the city.  
  
****************   
  
Vamdemon laughed as people scattered, stumbling over their feet as they made a panicked break for safety. "Ah, I've missed this part of being alive...so to speak." He waved a gloved hand and sent a woman running, screaming in terror as a flight of bats flew at her, squeaking and squealing as they mobbed her. As the helpless woman flailed her arms to try to get the bats away, Vamdemon laughed. "Who needs an army?" he laughed. "I'll cover the world in Darkness by myself!"  
  
"Blazing Fire!" A green firebolt exploded among the bats above the woman, scattering them. Vamdemon moved his head to see Lee, Terriermon and Kenta running towards him.  
  
"We should've waited for everyone else," Lee sighed as Terriermon leapt into battle while the woman ran for safety. Kenta nodded.  
  
"We have to do something, right?"  
  
"Aaaaaah!" Swiveling their heads, the two boys saw a group of children Shuichon's age huddling fearfully in the crossfire.  
  
"That's all we need," Lee moaned. "Terriermon, you ready?"  
  
"Okay!" As his human partner held up his D-Ark, the green-hued, dog-rabbit Child Digimon leapt forward, using his ears to glide towards Vamdemon.  
  
"Card Slash!" Jen yelled, bringing his D-Ark up in a smooth martial arts move. "Matrix Evolution!"  
  
"Matrix Evolution."  
  
**************  
  
"I've found something of interest," Zhuqiaomon reported to the other Holy Beasts. "A huge amount of Dark energy condensed into an area in the Real World."  
  
"Do you think that is what the Messenger seeks?" Xuanwumon asked.  
  
"I would not put it past him." The red-hued Holy Beast swiveled his head, fixing his eyes on the map of the Digital World they had placed at the centre of the chamber. "The source of the Dark energy does not seem to be in my sector though."   
  
Qinglongmon's four eyes narrowed. "You mean it is coming from beyond our realms?"  
  
"Possible," Zhuqiaomon replied. "But I can't be sure..."  
  
"But what does the Messenger plan to do?" Baihumon wondered aloud. "What is he planning?"   
  
**************  
  
At that moment, Devimon flew through the sky, above the clouds to avoid prying eyes. At one point, he passed a airliner, but the only one who saw him was a young boy who started shrieking when the demonic Digimon passed his window and glared at him. Right now, however, he was deep in thought. "Vamdemon, you never change..." Suddenly diving down, he burst through the clouds and slowed to a halt above a beach. Looking around, he could make out fishing boats and huts nearby. "So..." he said to himself. "This is where that Dark energy is coming from?" His eyes scanned the beach. "There." Spreading his wings, the Adult to to the air, skimming over the blue ocean away from land.  
  
**************  
  
"Ruki, I think you should see this."  
  
Ruki looked up from where she was sitting and arranging her cards. "What is it, Renamon?" she asked, annoyed that she had spent the day looking for Ryo without finding a single clue as to his fate.  
  
"See for yourself." As Ruki stood and walked towards her, the fox Digimon nodded at Impmon, who clicked the television remote to raise the volume.  
  
Ruki watched as a newscaster spoke into a camera, looking like she was in a helicopter. "- appeared not more than half an hour ago! Since then, there's been nothing but chaos as people try to escape-"  
  
"Bloody Stream!" A bolt of crimson lightning passed the newscopter, barely missing them.   
  
"Rapid Fire!" As the sound of an explosion reached them, the reporter continued.  
  
"We've just recieved word the JSDF has dispatched forces to halt the monster's rampage. For now, we're pulling back before we get in the way."  
  
As the reporter signed off, Impmon switched the television off. "Things just get better and better..." he sighed.  
  
"The station?" Renamon asked Ruki.  
  
"Let's go. We can find out what happened to Ryo from Vamdemon."  
  
"You could just ask," said a familiar voice from the doorway. Ruki, Renamon and Impmon turned to see Ryo, bedraggled and scruffy-looking but still alive, standing at the door, a smile on his face. "Nice of you to come all the way here, Ruki."  
  
Ruki smirked. "Someone had to help you," she replied, tossing his D-Ark at him. "Are you okay?" she asked, her voice taking on a concerned tone.   
  
Ryo nodded, pocketing his D-Ark. "Yeah, I'm fine, surprisingly." He showed her the cuts on his arms. "I was worse off last night, but I'm full-healed now."  
  
"How did that happen?"  
  
The older Tamer shrugged. "What was the hurry?" he asked her.  
  
"Vamdemon's appeared in Shinjuku," the redhead told him. "We're going to put a stop to him once and for all."  
  
"I'll go with you," Ryo said. "Just give me a few minutes to change, get my cards and get Cyberdramon."   
  
"Cyberdramon?" Ruki repeated.  
  
"Yeah," Ryo replied as he started climbing the stairs to his room. "He evolved and chased Vamdemon and Devimon off. Otherwise..."  
  
"Oh. Where is he now?"   
  
"In the forest waiting for me to come back. He would've been too noticable."  
  
Ruki was silent for a moment. "We'll meet you at the station," she said.  
  
"Right." With that, Ruki, Renamon and Impmon left while Ryo dashed up the stairs.  
  
**************  
  
"Jen! Kenta!" Takato, Hirokazu and Juri ran up to them, their partners behind them.   
  
"Takato!" Kenta greeted. "Feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah," the brown-haired boy replied, holding up his gold and red D-Ark. "Let's do it!"   
  
Rapidmon landed closeby, his armour singed from a near miss of Vamdemon's Bloody Stream. "I'm ready whenever you are!"  
  
Jen nodded. "Okay! Takato!"  
  
"Card Slash!" Bringing his D-Arki up, Takato willed the card in his hand into a Blue Card. "Matrix Evolution!"  
  
"Matrix Evolution."  
  
"Guilmon, evolve!" A light encased Guilmon in an egg of red glowing energy as he evolved into his Adult form. "Growmon!" Charging forward, the Demon Dragon felt another change as the Blue Card's power surged through him. "Growmon, evolve!" Light shone from his body and red metallic armour formed around Growmon's body as he increased in size. His arms became covered with bladed gauntlets and twin jets were visible on his folded wings. A mask of sorts formed around his face and he gave a mighty roar as the new arrival announced his name. "Megalo Growmon!"  
  
"Leomon!" Juri said, taking out her D-Ark. Her partner stepped forward, drawing his sword before dashing towards Vamdemon.  
  
"Guardromon!" Hirokazu said. The mechanical Digimon activated his jets and charged at the vampiric Perfect.  
  
As the Digimon charged, Vamdemon smirked, drawing one of his four cards. "I have cards of my own, wretched children," he said, throwing the card up into the air. "Nightmare Soldiers!"  
  
**************  
  
Meanwhile, Ruki and the two Digimon waited impatiently at the train station. "Where is that guy?" the girl growled.  
  
"He must be getting Cyberdramon," Renamon reasoned.   
  
"Never liked that guy," Impmon muttered. "Nobody should be that eager to fight."  
  
Renamon and Ruki both raised an eyebrow. "You're a fine one to talk," Ruki said.  
  
Renamon allowed herself a slight smile. She opened her mouth to speak, but then whirled around, her fur bristling.  
  
"Renamon?"   
  
"We have company."  
  
Ruki looked up to see Ice Devimon and Musyamon standing on the station's roof. The ice demon smiled. "Hello, Ruki."  
  
  
  
Reviews, comments, suggestions and criticisms (constructive or otherwise) are welcome and can be sent to Withoutmorals@antisocial.com 


	18. The battle for Shinjuku! The Black Torna...

Author's notes: After my account was deleted accidentally, I rewrote some parts of Dark Wing. There is another version, Dark Wing Type 2, that I'm writing that follows the anime more accurately. But for now, I'll focus on finishing the original Dark Wing since I want to wait and see what happens in the Japanese Tamer series. I'll upload the other chapters once I've finished double-checking them. Thanks for your patience.  
  
Author's notes: After some consideration, I've decided to use the Japanese levels, since I'm already using the Japanese names, cards and attacks anyway. Therefore:  
  
Digimon Levels:  
  
Child : Rookie  
Adult : Champion  
Perfect : Ultimate  
Ultimate: Mega  
  
Author's notes: ********* means a scene change.  
  
  
Digimon Tamers: Dark Wing   
  
The battle for Shinjuku! The Black Tornado rips through the Darkness!  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers and related elements are registered trademarks of Toei, Bandai and their respective owners and are used without permission.   
  
  
  
"What the?!" A young man dressed in a business suit exclaimed as he looked up at the sky, his eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. "Megumi! Status Report!"   
  
A woman with short blond hair nodded, typing away at a computer. "A massive disturbance is engulfing the Shinjuku area," Onodera Megumi reported. "It seems to be a variation of a Digital Field, but the computer is having trouble identifying it!"  
  
"Reika?" Yamaki Mitsuo said, turning to his red-haired subordinate. "What about you?"  
  
Ootori Reika shook her head. "Nothing! It's like a huge Digital Field is dampening all our sensors!"  
  
Yamaki gritted his teeth, clutching his silver lighter. "That's all we need..."  
  
"Sir!" Megumi called out.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Wild Ones are realising!" the woman cried. "Lots of them!"  
  
"What?!" Yamaki strode over to the main screen as the two Hypnos girls relayed the information and displayed it. The screen showed a map of Shinjuku, with numerous red blips signalling the arrival of Wild Digimon, all of them in one area. "I thought we were done with this," Yamaki growled. "Quick!" he said, turning to Megumi. "Inform the JSDF! Tell them to concentrate on evacuating civilians while we try to identify whatever is causing this!"   
  
"Okay!" Megumi nodded, turning around and getting on with her task.  
  
"Reika," Yamaki said, turning to the beautiful redhead. "Contact the Wild Bunch and the Tamers. We may need their help." As and after thought, he added, "And contact their families as well. Just in case."  
  
"Roger." As she turned, she whispered. "Do you think it has anything to do with those Wild Ones that appeared a few days ago?"  
  
"Perhaps," Yamaki replied. "I thought the Tamers would've stopped them by now, though." He looked up at the blackened sky, which flashed with an occasional purple lightning bolt. "But this might be more complicated than I thought..." His eyes narrowed. "So many Digimon in one area...is this an invasion?"  
  
**************  
  
Meanwhile, at the Katou family home...  
  
"Aaah!" squealed a small white Digimon, hugging onto a young boy as they scrambled under a blanket, shaking.   
  
"W-what's going on, Culumon?" asked Juri's younger half-brother, Katou Masahiko.   
  
"Something bad, culu..." Culumon replied, hugging his friend tighter as he shivered, looking up at the darkening sky. "Something really, really bad..."   
  
**************  
  
Vamdemon stood in the middle of the devastated street, smiling evilly as the Tamers and their Digimon looked around, bewildered. The blue-black haired boy, 'The others called him Jen?' the Perfect thought to himself, was the first to recover.  
  
"What have you done?!" he demanded, his hair ruffled by the sudden breeze caused by Vamdemon's activation of his Nightmare Soldiers card.   
  
"Merely tipping the scales in my favour," Vamdemon replied. Raising his hand, the vampire lord called out, "Awaken, my servants!"   
  
**************  
  
Deep in Devimon's temple, the decks of cards Devimon had collected began glowing with a purple light, slowly floating up and out of the chamber. Then, as one, they flew in the direction of the battle.  
  
**************  
  
"Vamdemon is making his move," Zhuqiaomon growled, the firey glow around him flaring up as his temper began rising. "It infuriates me to think we can only idly watch as the Darkness regains a foothold!"  
  
Qinglongmon nodded sagely. "Agreed. However, our duty is to watch over and maintain the Digital World, not take part in the ongoing war between good and evil." The bearded blue dragon sighed sadly. "At best, all we can do is give them support."  
  
"Bah," Byakko grumbled. "I haven't had a good fight with a Digimon since we tried to defeat Millenniumon in direct combat!"  
  
"And look how well that turned out," Zhuqiaomon retorted. "We were so badly beaten we had to send for that boy to stop him!"  
  
"Yes," Xuanwumon said, his normally jovial tone sombre. "Akiyama Ryo, who we eventually sacrificed for the good of the Digital World..."  
  
"It was for the best," Qinglongmon reminded his elder comrade. "Millenniumon was all but unstoppable. Because of their link, they both had to die."  
  
Xuanwumon snorted, his green glow flaring up for a moment before settling back into its usual gentle glow. "Perhaps this other Ryo, the one who hails from the world of the Tamers, is some sort of cosmic joke on us, hmm? To remind us of how low we fell to stop the Evil Digital God..."   
  
"I didn't think the Holy Beasts would concern themselves with the fate of a mere boy," interrupted a voice.  
  
The four Holy Beasts fell silent as four figures slowly materialised at the center of the chamber. "You would do well to watch your mouth," Zhuqiaomon told the speaker. "We still have not decided whether or not to agree to Qinglongmon's plan to send you."  
  
"I meant no disrespect," the figure who had first spoken said. "But if you had dealt with the Dark Digimon yourself, you wouldn't even be in this situation."  
  
Baihumon chuckled. "And who are you to say such a thing, human?" The gigantic white tiger cocked his head, fixing the speaker with a predatory glare. "You were consumed by the Darkness yourself!"  
  
"Which makes him perfect for my plan," Qinglongmon pointed out. "He knows more than anyone what the Darkness is capable of."  
  
"Exactly," the figure agreed. "We all have a score to settle with Vamdemon and the Darkness..."   
  
"And how do we know they won't join Vamdemon?" Zhuqiaomon asked. "How do we know a Dark Seed does not reside within them?"  
  
Another of the figures stepped forward, his voice raised angrily. "Are you accusing me of being a mere lackey?"   
  
"Arguing will get us nowhere," Qinglongmon cut in. "If there are no other arguements, I will dispatch them now. I can feel Vamdemon's powers spreading even from here!"  
  
Baihumon growled. "I'm not sure I agree with this plan, but desperate times call for desperate measures, I suppose..."  
  
"I have no objections," Zhuqiaomon said, spreading his wings. "With my Devas gones, these four might be our best chance to aid the humans."  
  
Xuanwumon nodded. "And my vote makes it unanimous." The gigantic turtle-like Holy Beast turned his heads to Qinglongmon. "Qinglongmon. Carry out your plan."  
  
"Consider it done."  
  
**************  
  
"Takato-kun!" Juri cried. "Look over there!" The brown-haired boy looked in the direction his friend pointed, his eyes widening.  
  
"What the?!" Out of the sky came hundreds of cards, glowing with an unholy light as the began swirling around Vamdemon, who began laughing.  
  
"Come forth, my servants!" The vampire snapped his fingers, and the cards froze in the air as the glow around them flared up into a painful glare. "Heed the summons of your master!"  
  
A howl tore through the air, making the Tamers clutch their heads in pain from the unearthly sound. Then, suddenly, the cards exploded, filling the air with red data. As the Tamers watched, horrified, the data began forming, and numerous cries filled the air as Digimon began materialisng. "Wha...what is this...?!" Leomon said, roaring at Vamdemon.   
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Vamdemon smirked. "It's an invasion." He held up another card. "And it's not over yet!" Channeling his Dark power through the card, he threw it into the air. "Digital Gate!" The card whirled in the air, dissolving. In its place, a doorway slowly appeared, its appearance like something out of a science-fiction movie. "Listen, Tamers," Vamdemon said, not even bothering to keep the esctactic tone out of his voice. "Even as we speak, my army assembles in the Digital World, ready to march through that Gate and into this world." He spread his arms wide, his fangs glittering in the twilight. "And then, you will be little more than insects to be crushed under my heel!"  
  
"We'll see about that!" Hirokazu yelled. "Let's go, Guardromon!"  
  
"Okay!" His jets flaring up, the mechanical Digimon flew up, but suddenly came under fire from the top of a building. A flight of Digimon swooped down, strafing the surprised Adult and the others.   
  
"Those are Guardromons!" Hirokazu gasped, ducking.  
  
"And Mekanorimons!" Kenta added, recognising the other type of machine Digimon.   
  
"This is going to be confusing," Guardromon sighed as he took aim. "Destruction Grenade!"  
  
"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon launched his attack, blasting away a group of Pico Devimons. "We're out-numbered!" he warned, seeing more figures materialise.  
  
Rapidmon zipped through the air, dodging and shooting as he tried to help Guardromon against the Guardromon and Mekanorimon squad, who were now joined by more fliers. "How many can there be?"  
  
"A lot!" Jen hissed, throwing his arms off to protect his face as a missed Destruction Grenade from an enemy Guardromon struck the ground nearby. "Rapidmon, Guardromon! Try to keep them busy!"  
  
"Guardromons, Mekanorimons, Sabredramons, Airdramons," Kenta said, identifying the enemy in the air.  
  
"Stop trying to name them and focus on stopping them!" Hirokazu yelled, trying to keep track of his partner, who was currently engaged in a dog fight with another Guardromon.  
  
"Atomic Blaster!" Twin energy beams lanced through the air, tearing through a Mekanorimon and exploding on an Airdramon, deleting both. "Takato! We need to get out of here! There's too many of them!"  
  
Takato glanced at Lee. "He's right," the half-Chinese, half-Japanese boy agreed. "We'd better pull back while we still can."  
  
Nodding, the goggle-wearing Tamer held up his D-Ark, selecting a card and bringing it up. "Card Slash!" Takato yelled. "Metal Garurumon!"   
  
Suddenly, missle pods appeared all over Megalo Growmon's cybernetic body. "Garuru Cross Freezer!" he yelled, launching missiles that streaked through the air, leaving behind smoke trails as they flew towards their targets. Soon, the air was filled with the sounds of explosions as the card Digimon were defeated and deleted.   
  
"You..." Vamdemon growled as he watched some of his troops fall. A stray missile headed for him, but swatted it away, letting it explode against a Pico Devimon that had been nearby. "All of you! Kill them!"   
  
****************  
  
Meanwhile, on Server Continent...  
  
A huge army of Bakemon, Soulmon, Devidramons and other Dark Digimon had assembled at the ruins of Vamdemon's mansion, whispering excitedly amongst themselves. "Vamdemon's back!" "Really!" "We're going to the Real World!"   
  
A cloaked figure hovered above them, his eyes glinting from underneath his hooded face, a dangerous-looking sycthe in his hands. 'I've been waiting for this a long time...' Phantomon thought to himself. 'Revenge on those humans...' A fellow Phantomon had journeyed to the Real World with Vamdemon and his army during the hunt for the Eighth Chosen Child, but later the Dark Master Piemon had sent a message saying both Vamdemon and Phantomon had been defeated. 'But now, Master Vamdemon has returned, and I will take my place as his right hand the way my predecessor did.' Turning to the assembled Digimon, survivors of Vamdemon's army from when the Dark Aristocrat had ruled, the Perfect spoke up. "Quiet!" he yelled, silencing the rabble. He hovered before them, his eyes fixing them with a cold stare. "All of you heard the summons, did you not?" he asked. "The summons of our master Vamdemon?"  
  
The army roared in response. "Of course we did!" "Why do you think we're here?"  
  
Phantomon raised a ragged sleeve, waiting for the uproar to die down. "And what will we do?" he asked.  
  
"Crush! Kill! Conquer!"  
  
"For who?"  
  
"VAMDEMON!" the army roared, cheering and screaming.  
  
Then, a voice rang out. "Pitiful."   
  
"Who dares?" Phantomon called angrily.  
  
"I do!" the voice replied. Looking up, Phantomon and the army saw a figure standing on top of a ruined tower, glaring down at them. He appeared to be the size of a normal human adult, but his head was protected by a spiked and horned helmet that covered most of his face, with a shaggy mane of yellowish hair that was visible even in the darkness of the night. A powerful, muscular body wielded twin gauntlets what ended in dangerous looking claws that glittered in what little light there was. His lower legs were covered with armour, and claws pointed his feet. "Do you really think everyone would just stand idly by and let Vamdemon regain power?"  
  
"They won't have a choice!" Phantomon spat. Turning to the army, he barked out, "Make an example of this fool! Kill him!"   
  
As the Bakemon and other Dark Digimon flew up to attack him, the figure couldn't stop a slight smile from appearing on his face. He had missed the thrill of battle, and now that he had a purpose, he could enjoy it even more. He shifted into a battle stance before launching himself into the charging Dark Digimon. "BLACK TORNADO!"  
  
And as the Ultimate severed the Phantomon in half, two other figures watched from the shadows. "Do you think he needs any help?" one asked.  
  
The other shook her head. "Against these weaklings? No. We'll just wait for the Boss' signal."  
  
"As you wish, my beloved."   
  
"I said to stop calling me that!"  
  
**************  
  
"Demon Fireball!" Ice Devimon began dodging, flying in and out of the barrage of fireballs Kyuubimon launched at him.  
  
"You've grown stronger, Kyuubimon," the ice-demon admitted. "But not strong enough to defeat me!"  
  
Kyuubimon didn't reply, instead leaping into the air and whirling into a flame wheel. "Fox Flame Dragon!" Charging forward, the lupine Digimon struck at her opponent, but he dodged, smirking.  
  
"Still the same old tricks," he snorted, reaching out at her. "Zero Freeze!" Ice shards launched out of his outstretched hand, but Kyuubimon dorpped to the ground before they hit.  
  
"Demon Fireball!" Flicking her tails, she launched another barrage of fireballs at Ice Devimon.  
  
"Bah, I'm disappointed!" he snarled. "That didn't work before, what makes you think it will work now?" Kyuubimon smiled. "What?" Ice Devimon raised an eyebrow,wondering what the fox Digimon found amusing.  
  
"Card Slash!" Ice Devimon glanced to the side, seeing Ruki slash a card. "Accelerator!"  
  
"What the?!" Ice Devimon's eyes widened. He quickly turned back to Kyuubimon. "Ghh!"   
  
"Fox Flame Dragon!" Surprising the ice-demon, Kyuubimon dashed through her own fireballs, slamming into him. Then, as he reeled from the blow, she dropped to the ground. "You are strong, Ice Devimon," she said as the fireballs struck her opponent while he was off-guard. "But you don't have anyone to protect, no one to use your strength for." She coiled her body as she prepared to spring at her enemy. "I on the other hand..." She glanced at Ruki."Do!"  
  
As the multi-tailed fox took to the air, Impmon battled Musyamon, using his Night of Fire and Summon techniques to good efect, not letting the sword-wielding Adult come close. "Stand still, coward!" the frustrated samurai yelled.  
  
"Not on your life!" the purple Child Digimon retorted, leaping onto his enemy's head and somersualting behind him, aiming at the back of the samurai's helmeted head. "Night of Fire!"   
  
The fireball exploded on Musyamon's sword as he whirled around. "I will kill you, human-lover!" He raised his sword to attack, but something in the distance caught his eye. "Eh? That's..." He focused on something in the sky that was flying in their direction. It was a large humanoid Digimon with a silver faceplate, four brick-red wings and was carrying a boy on its back. "CYBERDRAMON?!"   
  
"What?!" Ice Devimon gasped, turning away from Kyuubimon. "Wh-what is he doing here?!"   
  
"I take it you've heard of him?" Ruki noted.   
  
"What warrior hasn't?" Musyamon said, taking a step back. "He's completely merciless!"  
  
"Musyamon, we aren't at Cyberdramon's level," Ice Devimon told his companion. "We'd best return to the temple!"  
  
'Temple?' Ruki thought to herself. 'What are they talking about?'  
  
"And admit failure?" Musyamon glared at Ice Devimon. "The shame would be tremendous!"  
  
"I never said we would go back empty-handed!" Ice Devimon put his hands together. The temperature suddenly began dropping as a ball of cold air formed in his hands.  
  
Ruki's eyes widened. "Kyuubimon! Watch out! That's-"  
  
"Zero Freeze...Omega!"  
  
**************  
  
"What is that?" Ryo blurted out, seeing a ball of bluish light suddenly materialise in the direction of the train station. "That's where Ruki is!" A blast of cold air hit the boy, almost knocking him off Cyberdramon's back.   
  
The black cyborg Digimon growled. "Enemies..." He began diving, careful to balance himself so that Ryo didn't fall off.   
  
When they landed, Ryo gasped. "Ruki! Impmon!" The two individuals in question stood frozen in place, encased in ice. "Cyberdramon!" The dragon nodded, stepping forward. "Card Slash!" Ryo held his D-Ark up in front of him, his other hand holding up a card. "Fladramon!"   
  
"Fire Rocket!" Cyberdramon roared, his body becoming covered in flame. He walked toward the frozen Tamer and her sometimes ally, while Ryo backed off from the heat. The ice began melting, and in seconds Ruki was on her knees, gasping for breath.   
  
"R-Renamon...*koff*..." she gasped, looking up at Ryo. "Where's...Renamon?"   
  
"Renamon?" the boy repeated, confused. He looked around. "Now that you mention it, I don't see her anywhere!"   
  
The red-head looked around fearfully. Then, suddenly, she punched the ground, startling him. "No...they've got her..."  
  
****************  
  
Takato and the Tamers fell back against Vamdemon's onslaught. It seemed that for every card Digimon they defeated, another took its place, and the boy was afraid they would be overwhelmed. "Megalo Growmon," he said to his partner as they took a breather while Vamdemon rallied his troops. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm okay, Takato," the red cybernetic dragon replied. "But I think we're in trouble."  
  
"That's an understatement," Lee said as he checked Rapidmon for injuries. All of the Digimon were tired, and some of them had suffered slight wounds. Worse, they had been driven into a corner and were surrounded. "We have to get out of here!"  
  
"You will not escape, Tamers! I will bury you here!" Vamdemon laughed as his troops charged again. As the army of card Digimon charged, something dropped from the sky.   
  
"Ashvatotabara!" yelled Antiramon as he landed, his hands transforming into axes as he began whirling around, slicing and dicing his way through the army of Childs and Adults. "Is everyone okay?" the former Deva asked, leaping up high and landing in front of the group.  
  
"Antiramon!" Rapidmon said, greeting the rabbit-like Perfect. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Yamaki called your families," Anitramon explained. "Shuichon sent me to help you."   
  
"What about my parents?" Lee asked.   
  
"Everyone is at the Hypnos building waiting for you," the huge red-eyed, tri-horned Digimon replied. "So we have to go now!"  
  
"You aren't going anywhere," Vamdemon snarled. He pointed up at the Digital Gate, which was begining to open. "Your time has come, Tamers," he said. "Once my legions arrive, I will crush you, and the Chosen and anyone else who stands in my way!"  
  
"You are a boor, Vamdemon," a voice called from the Gate. "Can't you be a little more original?"  
  
Vamdemon's eyes widened and he looked up, disbelief on his face. "You...you're...!"  
  
The Tamers watched as a figure appeared. It was a man, dressed in a long trenchcoat. Long black hair hung down to his shoulders, and his face was almost painfully pale. His eyes were sunken, as if he had suffered some terrible calamity, but still contained a powerful glare. The man spoke. "I won't let you threaten another world."   
  
"Oikawa!" Vamdemon said in surprise. "You...you're dead!"  
  
Oikawa smiled slightly. "So are you." The smile widened. "Three times over I think." His eyes narrowed as his face became serious. "We don't belong in the world of the living anymore, Vamdemon."  
  
"Bah," the vampire snarled. "Do you think I'll allow myself to be held back by something as petty as death?"  
  
Oikawa sighed. "Then I suppose we'll have to beat some sense into you."  
  
"We?"  
  
**************  
  
"Yamaki!" Megumi called. "I'm picking up a Digital Field!"  
  
"What?" the blond man walked up quickly from where he had been briefing the Tamers' families. "Where?"   
  
"Near the Tamers! Three of them!"  
  
"What's happening?" Lee Janyuu demanded, overhearing the conversation. "What's happening to our children?"  
  
"I don't know," Yamaki said, clenching his teeth in frustration. "We can only pray they can make it back..."  
  
**************  
  
"Did you bring the Chosen with you, Oikawa? I hope so. It will save me the trouble of hunting them down! Bloody Stream!" Vamdemon yelled, blasting Oikawa. The man smirked, the attack suddenly disappearing just before it hit. "What?"  
  
"I am he who watches over the Digital World," Oikawa said. "My final wish allowed me to protect over the world my dear friend Hiroki and I have yearned to visit for years. I won't fail." He looked up. "WE won't fail."  
  
Vamdemon followed Oikawa's gaze, gasping and taking a step back in shock. "It...it can't be!"  
  
Takato looked up. Standing on a building were three figures. He couldn't make out the other two, but the one standing on the edge was plain to his sight. "That's..."  
  
"BlackWarGreymon..." Vamdemon whispered.  
  
The Dark Ultimate looked down at the vampire and his troops, his Dramon Killers reflecting the light caused by the occasional flash of lightning. "Your legions are all dead, Vamdemon," he said. "Now..." He coiled his legs. "...you can join them!"  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Preview:  
  
Ruki: Renamon's gone! I have to find her! Takato, Jen, how are things at your end?  
  
Takato: BlackWarGreymon is fighting with us! Vamdemon will never win now!   
  
Lee: It's too soon to celebrate, Takato! Look! Something's happening!  
  
Digimon Tamers: Dark Wing! Vamdemon's desperation! Belial Vamdemon awakes!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes: For those of you who remember Takato slashing a Metal Garurumon card, the reason the effect is different for Megalo Growmon is because he's a Perfect, whereas Guilmon is only a Child.   
  
Reviews, comments, suggestions and criticisms (constructive or otherwise) are welcome and can be sent to Withoutmorals@antisocial.com 


	19. Vamdemon's desperation! Belial Vamdemon ...

Author's notes: After my account was deleted accidentally, I rewrote some parts of Dark Wing. There is another version, Dark Wing Type 2, that I'm writing that follows the anime more accurately. But for now, I'll focus on finishing the original Dark Wing since I want to wait and see what happens in the Japanese Tamer series. I'll upload the other chapters once I've finished double-checking them. Thanks for your patience.  
  
Author's notes: After some consideration, I've decided to use the Japanese levels, since I'm already using the Japanese names, cards and attacks anyway. Therefore:  
  
Digimon Levels:  
  
Child : Rookie  
Adult : Champion  
Perfect : Ultimate  
Ultimate: Mega  
  
Author's notes: ********* means a scene change.  
  
  
Digimon Tamers: Dark Wing   
  
Vamdemon's desperation! Belial Vamdemon awakes!  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers and related elements are registered trademarks of Toei, Bandai and their respective owners and are used without permission.   
  
  
"Black Tornado!" Whirling in the air, BlackWarGreymon piledrived his way through Vamdemon's forces, mercilessly ripping through the enemy on his way to Vamdemon. "Your head is mine, Vamdemon!"  
  
"Not in this lifetime!" Vamdemon retorted, leaping away. "Cloud Minion!" Swinging his arm, he launched what looked like glowing clouds at the Ultimate.  
  
"Grrraaaaahhhh!" With a ferocious war-cry, the Dark Ultimate charged forward, ignoring the the clouds as they struck, exploding and burning him.   
  
As the black-armoured Digimon raged and cut his way to Vamdemon, Takato and his friends watched, their mouths agape. Takato whispered in shock. "Black...BlackWarGreymon..."   
  
Lee nodded. "I don't believe it..."   
  
"Believe it, brats." The Tamers looked up and saw something walking down the wall. Even for a Digimon, it was a strange, almost surreal creature. It's upper body was humanoid, but it had a round spider-like body and legs underneath. Shaggy white hair, horns and a frightening, demonic face glared down at them as the Digimon leapt off the wall at them. "Spider Thread!"  
  
Strings of silvery white thread shot out of her hands aimed at the Tamers. "Aaah!" Juri screamed as one of them wrapped around her waist. The other Tamers also found themselves tangled up in the new-arrival's web.  
  
"What are you doing?" Leomon demanded, bringing his sword up.   
  
"Saving your lives!" the Digimon retorted, snapping her hands and pulling the Tamers to her. "Follow me, unless you're eager to die!" Leomon and the other Digimon aimed at her in response. Arukenimon sighed in frustration. "Look behind you, idiots." Whirling around, they saw a horde of Digimon charging at them. "BlackWarGreymon is powerful," Arukenimon called down to them, "but he can't be everywhere. Now," she added as she continued scrambling up the wall. "Are you coming?"  
  
**************  
  
"Urgh!" Vamdemon fell back, his sleeve torn. "Stop him, you fools!" he screamed at his troops as he clutched his wounded arm.  
  
"It doesn't matter how many Digimon you send against me, Vamdemon," BlackWarGreymon told him. "The result will still be the same." He raised one of his Dramon Killers, pointing at the Perfect. "I am the strongest. I am unbeatable. As long as I have an enemy to fight, I cannot lose." His eyes narrowed. "Never."   
  
Vamdemon stepped back. "I had hoped to save this surprise for Devimon," he said, reaching behind him. "But you leave me no choice!" He pulled out a card and threw it into the air. "VenomVamdemon!"   
  
The card burst into flame, burning with a dark fire as it floated upwards. The flames began whirling, causing what looked like a black whirlwind which whipped the air around it. Part of the darkness Vamdemon had summoned through the Nightmare Soldiers card became drawn to it, forming a shapeless mass around the card.  
  
"What?" BlackWarGreymon watched as the blob began shaping itself, solidifying into a huge Digimon. Its head resembled Vamdemon's, save for the twin horns that now adorned it. The upper half of its body was red and winged ,with long arms ending in huge leather-wrapped hands tipped with claws. The lower half was black with red markings, and there were massive claws on its feet. It gave a huge roar as it took a step forward, making the ground shake.  
  
**************  
  
"What is that?!" Juri said, staring fearfully at VenomVamdemon. Arukenimon stood some distance away, while Megalo Growmon, Rapidmon, Guardromon and Leomon kept a wary eye on her. Marine Angemon hovered beside Kenta, while Antiramon kept his eyes open for Vamdemon's card Digimon. The Tamers stood behind their Digimon, watching as BlackWarGreymon began attacking.  
  
"VenomVamdemon. Virus. Demon Beast Digimon. Ultimate. Ultimate techniques: Venom Infuse, Tyrant Savage." Takato looked up from his D-Ark. "An Ultimate..."  
  
"Can BlackWarGreymon handle it?" Lee asked aloud.  
  
"We'll have to trust him." The Tamers turned to see Oikawa standing nearby. "I assume you have a base or something where you can plan a counter-attack?"  
  
"Uh, yes," Lee answered. "We do."  
  
"Then take us there. We have to plan if we're going to stop Devimon."   
  
"Devimon?" Hirokazu repeated. "Vamdemon's the problem here!"  
  
Guardromon shook his head. "Maybe," he told his partner. "But Devimon started this."  
  
Oikawa nodded in agreement. "Despite how it seems, Devimon is the real threat, not Vamdemon."   
  
"Boss!" Oikawa looked over the edge of the building. Mummymon stood below, beside a blue van. "I've got transport! We can go anytime you want!"  
  
"Good." The sunken-eyed man turned to the Tamers. "We'll have to leave things to BlackWarGreymon for now. Let's go."  
  
When the Tamers were hesitant, Arukenimon sighed. "Do we really have to help, Boss?" The spider-woman shook her head. "This isn't even our fight!" Oikawa fixed her with a calm, emotionless gaze. "...I'll wait with Mummymon." She leapt over the building's edge and climbed down the wall effortlessly.  
  
Oikawa spoke to the Tamers. "I can understand if you don't trust me," he said. "But at this point, do you have a choice?"  
  
"Takato." Lee waved his fellow Tamer over and huddled with the others. "I think we should be careful. Remember, Oikawa was possessed by Vamdemon. This might be some kind of trick."  
  
"Yeah, but then why would he help us?" the goggle-wearing boy asked.  
  
Lee shrugged. "Maybe he's trying to gain our trust?"  
  
"But, Lee-kun, Vamdemon acted like he really tried to kill Oikawa-san," Juri pointed out.  
  
"Gaia Force!" There was huge flash of light, followed by a massive explosion that knocked the Tamers off their feet.   
  
"Whoa!" Hirokazu looked in the direction of BlackWarGreymon. "He's really going at it over there!"  
  
"We don't have time to waste," Oikawa said, raising his voice slightly to try to regain their attention. "If you need proof I'm on your side," He raised his hand, "here." A blue glow surrounded him, and slowly a shining orb giving off a brilliant blue light appeared out of his chest.   
  
Takato's eyes widened. "Th-that's..."  
  
"One of Qinglongmon's Digicores." Oikawa lowered his hand, and the orb disappeared back into his body. "That is what is sustaining Mummymon, Arukenimon, BlackWarGreymon and myself, even though we are no longer of this world." His lips split into a slight smile. "Is that proof enough?"  
  
Lee sighed. "Okay, I believe you."  
  
"Then let's go," Oikawa smiled.  
  
**************  
  
"Black Tornado!" Spinning with his claws extended, BlackWarGreymon struck, tearing a gash in VenomVamdemon's arm and causing the Ultimate to roar in pain. "Dramon Killer!" Lashing out with his clawed gauntlets, the black-hued Dragon Man Digimon delivered fierce blows that staggered the Demon Beast. Taking advantage of his opponent's disorientation, BlackWarGreymon flew up to deliver a killing blow to VenomVamdemon's face. "Die!"   
  
"Bloody Stream!" Crimson energy bolts tore through the air, forcing him to cancel his attack to dodge them. "Did you forget about me, BlackWarGreymon?" Vamdemon asked, his hands outstretched.  
  
"What?" BlackWarGreymon hovered in the air, his eyes moving from VenomVamdemon to Vamdemon. "How?"  
  
"Simple. I realised after my first transformation into VenomVamdemon that I was a mindless beast in the form. Like this," he waved in VenomVamdemon's direction. "I still have my intelligence, but also the brute force of my Ultimate form. And the best part is it won't betray me because despite being of two bodies we are still of one mind."  
  
BlackWarGreymon considered the information. "Then if I kill you, it will die as well!" He dove down, pulling back his fist.  
  
"You won't find it quite so simple!" Vamdemon flew upwards, dodging BlackWarGreymon's diving attack. "Tyrant Savage!"   
  
VenomVamdemon's claws began glowing at Vamdemon's words. "What?!" BlackWarGreymon blurted out as the Demon Beast Digimon swung its arm with surprising speed. "Urgh!"   
  
"As you can see," Vamdemon gloated. "I am the one in control!"  
  
BlackWarGreymon growled as he righted himself in mid-air. "Grrrhhhh..." His eyes glinted dangerously. "GAIA FORCE!" A huge ball of energy formed in the Dragon Man's hands as he flew upwards.   
  
"Venom Infuse," commanded Vamdemon. The red markings on VenomVamdemon's lower body began glowing. A stream of multi-coloured energy blasted out of the markings, lighting the dark sky.  
  
"...!" BlackWarGreymon kept coming, diving under the energy stream at the last second. The Venom Infuse struck a building, causing a huge explosion that caused it to collapse. "Kurae!" With a quick burst of speed, the Black Ultimate flew upwards, smashing the fireball in his hands into VenomVamdemon's face before kicking away and flying away to a safe distance.   
  
**************  
  
Juri shrieked and clutched Takato's arm as the shockwave from BlackWarGreymon and VenomVamdemon's battle hit the van they were travelling in. "What was that?" she gasped.  
  
Leomon looked out of the rear window. "It looks like BlackWarGreymon's winning."  
  
"It wouldn't be so sure of that." Oikawa leaned in his seat, his eyes closed and his arms folded in front of him. "Vamdemon is more resourceful than you think."  
  
"Boss," Mummymon called from the driver seat. "Which way?"  
  
Lee leaned over the shotgun seat, pointing the way. "There."  
  
Guardromon, flying alongside the van using his jets, called out to Hirokazu. "I'll go on ahead and tell them we're coming!"  
  
"Okay!" Hirokazu called back.   
  
As the brown robotic Digimon flew ahead, Takato spoke to Oikawa. "Oikawa-san..."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Why do you say Devimon's the bigger threat?"  
  
Oikawa shut his eyes thoughtfully. "Quite frankly, I'm not entirely sure myself."  
  
Kenta raised his voice. "So why...?"  
  
"The Holy Beasts warned us that the...'Dark Messenger' is a far more dangerous threat than Vamdemon is."  
  
"Any ideas why?" Lee asked.  
  
Arukenimon, in her human form, answered from the shotgun seat. "Considering he's the one behind the Black Gears, I suspect he might be the one who first came up with the Evil Rings and Dark Towers as well. That alone makes him responsible for all the suffering those things caused."  
  
"I've just thought of something," Terriermon said.  
  
"What is it, Terriermon?" Lee asked.   
  
The cream-coloured, floppy-eared Digimon cocked his head. "Vamdemon's running around here, right?"  
  
"Yes...so?"  
  
"So where's Devimon?"  
  
***************  
  
At that moment, Devimon was flying back to Shinjuku. His eyes glowed as he sped up, flying faster. In his hands, he held a huge ball that looked like it was made of pure Darkness. And behind him flew a number of cards, all glowing with a purple, demonic light.  
  
***************  
  
VenomVamdemon fell to the ground, its face singed and burned by the point-blank Gaia Force. Vamdemon seethed. "Do you think it will end so easily?"  
  
"Do you never shut up?" BlackWarGreymon retorted, diving down and digging his claws into VenomVamdemon's chest, making it roar in pain. "Yeeeeeeearrrrrggh!" He dived towards the ground, ripping the Demon Beast's flesh using the Dramon Killer.   
  
VenomVamdemon screamed as it was sliced open, data spilling from its wound. Vamdemon sighed. "It seems without some semblance of sentience, VenomVamdemon is not as strong as I hoped..."  
  
BlackWarGreymon kicked the other Ultimate, sending it crashing to the ground. "And now, the final blow!" He flew up, another ball of energy forming in his hands. "Gaia Force!" He cut loose, hurling the energy ball with all the fury he could muster. There was a huge explosion, and Vamdemon raised his arms to protect his face. VenomVamdemon gave a final roar and fell, its body disolving into data.   
  
"Ghhh...what a waste," Vamdemon cursed, lowering his cape. "No matter, I can always summon more..."  
  
"No, you won't!" BlackWarGreymon roared, bursting out of the smoke and debris caused by the impact of his Gaia Force. "Dramon Killer Rocket!" He thrust at Vamdemon with his right arm, his Dramon Killer launching and tearing through the air.  
  
"Urrrrk!" Vamdemon gasped as the Dramon Killer impaled him, the claws sticking out of his back. "...I...how...this can't be...not again!" A shudder ran through his body, and the Perfect went limp, falling from the sky.  
  
"Rrraaaaaaagggghhhh!" BlackWarGreymon roared, victorious. He looked down at his hand as a new Dramon Killer formed. "Now," he said, looking around. "To find Oikawa and decide who I must fight next." With a final glance to make sure his enemies were dead, the Dark Ultimate flew in the direction of the Hypnos building, his senses telling him where to go.  
  
**************  
  
"Curse you, BlackWarGreymon..." Vamdemon wheezed as he rose to his feet, the Dramon Killer still imbedded in his chest. "I won't...die...again!" He clutched the clawed gauntlet, gritting his teeth, and pulled. Slowly, painfully, the Dramon Killer was pulled out, and with a final tearing sound Vamdemon pulled it out and threw it away. He collapsed to his knees, wheezing and panting. "No...it can't end like this..." The vampiric Perfect looked up into the sky, seeing the data that was once VenomVamdemon floating in the air. His face twisted into a sinister smile. "Perhaps..." he panted. "It won't after all..."   
  
He struggled to his feet and clutched his hands into fists. As his body began breaking up, he raised his hands towards the sky, as if in prayer. Then, suddenly, he exploded in a shower of black-coloured data.   
  
**************  
  
"Vamdemon's signal has stopped." Megumi looked up from her post at Yamaki. "I think it's over."  
  
Yamaki nodded. "Keep your eyes open, just in case." He turned to Reika. "I'm going to check on the Tamers. Keep me informed."  
  
"Right," Reika replied, glancing at her superior and significant other.   
  
Acknowledging her with a brief nod, Yamaki left the room.  
  
**************  
  
As he walked into the large room that had been set aside for the Tamers' families, Yamaki was besieged with the sounds of healthy family life as parents checked their respective children for injuries and scolded them for making them worry. A pale-looking man flanked by a white-haired woman dressed in red and a blue-clad man with a face wrapped in bandages walked up to him. "Are you in charge here?"  
  
Yamaki nodded. "I am."  
  
"Oikawa Yukio," the man said, introducing himself.  
  
Yamaki sized the pale man up through his dark glasses. "Yamaki."  
  
"Yamaki-san," Takato called, running up to him with Guilmon and the others close behind. "Any news?"  
  
"It looks like the threat is over. The Digimon at the center of the disturbance has been deleted."  
  
"So why hasn't the cloud disappeared?" Lee wondered, glancing out a window at the city still shrouded in shadow.  
  
"Simple," Oikawa told him. "It isn't over yet."  
  
**************  
  
"...!" BlackWarGreymon suddenly pulled himself to a halt as he sensed something. "What?" He whirled in mid-air and looked behind him. A black cloud was swirling in the air, malice and hate enemating from it. "Is that..."   
  
"Pandemonium Flare!" A bolt of pure energy shot out of the cloud, lancing through the air and slicing through BlackWarGreymon's side.   
  
"Aaargh!" The Dragon Man Digimon clutched at his wound as he looked up, anger and hate in his eyes. "I should've made sure you were dead..."  
  
"A mistake you will not live to regret," rumbled a loud, powerful voice. The cloud began disappearing, revealing a new threat. A gigantic Digimon stood in the center of the devastated section of the city, surveying it with a smug satisfaction. It was demonic, clad in white armour with long, insectoid arms that ended in cruel-looking claws. Its shoulders had the appearance of shark heads lined with razor sharp teeth, and a long, powerful-looking tail that whipped the ground. A blood-red bat symbol decorated its white-and-blue armoured chest and evil eyes glared through a red mask. A shock of shaggy blonde hair decorated its head and there was a collar-like armour around the creature's neck. A huge blue pair of wings were on its back, positioned like a hang glider. "Against me, any mistake will be your last!" The mouths of the Digimon's shoulder 'heads' opened as it yelled. "Die, BlackWarGreymon! Melting Blood!"  
  
"Aaarghh!" BlackWarGreymon was suddenly struck by drops of rain, spewed forth by the mouths into the air. He grit his teeth as he felt them melting his armour and burning his flesh. "Black Tornado!" he roared, ignoring the pain as he made tried to counter-attack.   
  
"Pandemonium Flare!" The Digimon fired a gigantic blast, which engulfed BlackWarGreymon before exploding. As the sky cleared, the Digimon began laughing. "Let this be the fate of all who challenge me! No one, NO ONE will escape the wrath of Belial Vamdemon!"  
  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Preview:  
  
Takato: Belial Vamdemon...the Chosen Children were barely able to beat him...  
  
Hirokazu: Is it going to end like this?  
  
Lee: No, never! It's not over! We're not beaten yet!  
  
Ruki: Renamon...I'm coming for you! We won't let Devimon win!  
  
Digimon Tamers: Dark Wing! The Holy Beasts' gamble!  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes: "Kurae!" can be translated as meaning "Eat This!" but somehow it doesn't have as much force. "Kurae!" on the other hand is a fairly common thing to say when a character launches an attack.  
  
  
Reviews, comments, suggestions and criticisms (constructive or otherwise) are welcome and can be sent to Withoutmorals@antisocial.com 


	20. The Holy Beasts' gamble!

Author's notes: After my account was deleted accidentally, I rewrote some parts of Dark Wing. There is another version, Dark Wing Type 2, that I'm writing that follows the anime more accurately. But for now, I'll focus on finishing the original Dark Wing since I want to wait and see what happens in the Japanese Tamer series. I'll upload the other chapters once I've finished double-checking them. Thanks for your patience.  
  
Author's notes: After some consideration, I've decided to use the Japanese levels, since I'm already using the Japanese names, cards and attacks anyway. Therefore:  
  
Digimon Levels:  
  
Child : Rookie  
Adult : Champion  
Perfect : Ultimate  
Ultimate: Mega  
  
Author's notes: ********* means a scene change.  
  
  
Digimon Tamers: Dark Wing   
  
The Holy Beasts' gamble!  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers and related elements are registered trademarks of Toei, Bandai and their respective owners and are used without permission.   
  
  
"Yamaki!" Reika called from the doorway. "Another reaction's just appeared! It's huge!"  
  
"What?!" The blond young man turned and quickly made a decision. "Relay the information here. This will be our command centre for now!"  
  
"Understood!"   
  
As Reika left, Lee Janyuu, also known as the Wild Bunch member Tao, turned to his Wild Bunch teammates. "Alright, it looks like we have our work cut out for us, everyone. Let's get to it!"   
  
The rest of the Wild Bunch nodded and began tapping their computers, which Yamaki had set up in case of such an emergency. The Hypnos commander's hand clutched his silver lighter inside his pocket. "I had hoped we wouldn't need this room," he muttered to himself. "But it would have been too much to hope everything would be settled after D-Reaper was destroyed..."  
  
"What is that?" gasped Dolphin, a middle-aged, red-haired man with glasses.  
  
Takato and the other Tamers crowded around his computer screen as data on the new entity appeared. "That's..." Takato blurted out.  
  
"Belial Vamdemon..." Oikawa said, recognising the beast. "I expected something like this to happen."  
  
The Tamers turned to him. "What?"  
  
Oikawa chuckled slightly. "To be more precise, the Holy Beasts and I expected this."  
  
"The Holy Beasts?!"   
  
Lopmon spoke up from where Shuichon was cuddling him. "Did Zhuqiaomon-sama send you?"  
  
Oikawa nodded. "They suspected Devimon was up to something, and that Vamdemon would be part of it. Considering how close he came to winning, they felt it best to send a vanguard." He gestured to himself, Mummymon and Archnemon. "Us."  
  
"But why you? Why not the Chosen Children?" Lopmon asked.   
  
"Why not?" Archnemon retorted. "We had those brats running in circles before BlackWarGreymon turned on us!"  
  
"Enough." Oikawa looked at the Tamers, fixing them with a piercing stare. "The Holy Beasts sent us here to help you battle the Dark Digimon. There is no need to cause conflict among ourselves. After all, we all want them stopped."  
  
Takato nodded. "So what's your plan?"  
  
Oikawa raised his hand, letting the orb he had shown them earlier emerge and light the room with a blue light. "Qinglongmon forged these orbs as a conduit for the Holy Beasts' powers." He nodded, and Archnemon and Mummymon showed them orbs of their own, except Archnemon's was red and Mummymon's white. "Each of us have a conduit that links us to a different Holy Beast. That's how we're here now, even though our bodies were destroyed."  
  
"So I'm guessing you're linked to Qinglongmon, right?" Lee asked. Oikawa nodded. "And Archnemon's linked to Zhuqiaomon and Mummymon to Baihumon." Oikawa nodded again. "So that means BlackWarGreymon is linked to Xuanwumon?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"So what can these things do?" Hirokazu asked, reaching out to touch the conduit Archnemon was holding. He quickly retracted his arm when Mummymon glared at him.  
  
Oikawa coughed and glanced at Mummymon, who stopped glaring. "These conduits act as a link to the Holy Beasts and lets us call on their power if need be."  
  
"Wow!" Kenta's eyes sparkled. "So it's like the Holy Beasts are here fighting with us?"  
  
"It's as close as you'll get," Archnemon said. "They can't leave the Digital World without causing some sort of disaster, since they basically sustain it."  
  
"So they sent us instead," Mummymon finished.   
  
"But what happens if you're injuried, or killed?" Lopmon asked.  
  
"We're already dead," Oikawa pointed out. "We'll simply return to the Digital World's spirit realm."  
  
"Spirit realm?"   
  
"That's where deleted Digimon go to await reconfiguration. At least, in Qinglongmon's territory." Oikawa sighed. "The other Holy Beasts have different spirit realms."  
  
"Zhuqiaomon has Data Limbo," Archnemon said. "A deleted Digimon who is not loaded is doomed to rot there for eternity."  
  
Lopmon became downcast. "Like the Devas."  
  
Archnemon nodded. Mummymon spoke up. "Boss, we've still got Belial Vamdemon out there." The blue-clad disguised Digimon looked around. "And BlackWarGreymon isn't back yet."  
  
Oikawa looked worried. "Perhaps we shouldn't have left him alone after all."   
  
"Then let's go out there!" Hirokazu cheered. "We can handle Belial Vamdemon!"  
  
"No!" The Tamers looked to the door as Ruki stormed in, a scowl on her face. "We have to go after them now!"  
  
The Tamers and the others gaped as Ryo followed her in, arguing with her. "I know that, but we need to plan first! We can't just charge after them! That's Belial Vamdemon out there! An Ultimate, one of the strongest ever! We'd just be throwing our lives away!"  
  
"But who knows what they're doing to her! I have to go!"   
  
"I know how you feel," Ryo said, "but..."  
  
"Ryo-san!" Hirokazu called.  
  
Juri ran up to her friend. "Ruki!" She stopped short when she saw how upset the other girl was. "What happened?"  
  
Ruki was about to snap at her, but stopped herself, remembering Juri was just concerned. "Renamon." She sighed. "She was kidnapped."  
  
"Renamon?!" Terriermon repeated. "Kidnapped?!" The green-and-cream Child hopped off Lee's head. "How?"  
  
"Ice Devimon and Musyamon surprised us," Ruki said. "The next thing I know, Ice Devimon froze us and got away with Renamon."  
  
"It's my fault," Ryo admitted. "If I hadn't stopped to change, we would've been there to help."  
  
Ruki ran a hand through her firey-red hair. "What's done is done," she sighed. "Let's just focus on getting Renamon back."  
  
Oikawa shook his head. "No." Ruki turned, a death glare on her face. Oikawa calmly stared her down.   
  
"And just who are you?" the girl demanded angrily.  
  
"Oikawa-san was sent by the Holy Beasts to help us," Takato explained.  
  
Oikawa spoke calmly, seemingly immune to Ruki's venomous glare. "And our main concern should be defeating Belial Vamdemon, not going after a single missing Child."  
  
"Renamon is my partner," Ruki growled. "I am not going to abandon her to those freaks and their twisted pleasures!"  
  
"Ruki," Ryo said, putting what he hoped was a calming hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you get some rest first, then we can discuss it later."  
  
"There's nothing to discuss!" Ruki retorted, her eyes never leaving Oikawa's face. "Renamon comes first!"  
  
Lee spoke up. "Do you even know where to look?" He walked up, his stare even and calm. "Renamon could be anywhere!"  
  
Ruki looked uncertain for a moment. "Ice Devimon said something about a temple..." she said.  
  
"And where is this 'temple'?" Lee asked. "For all we know, it could be under Belial Vamdemon!"   
  
"But..."  
  
"Look," the olive-skinned boy said soothingly. "we all want to help find Renamon, but right now we've got a huge rampaging Digimon out there who's probably going to try to kill us all then take over the world. I'm sorry, Ruki, but we just don't have the time."  
  
Ruki opened her mouth to retort, but then her shoulders slumped as she realised Lee was right. "Fine." Turning, she stormed out of the room. Juri made as if to go after her, but Ruki's grandmother, Hata Seiko, put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Let her be on her own for a while," she said. Juri looked up at the woman, then to the door.  
  
"Ruki..."  
  
**************  
  
Belial Vamdemon stood at the centre of the devastated area of Shinjuku, smiling like a madman. BlackWarGreymon had been eliminated. The city lay prone at his feet, and a legion of card Digimon awaited his command. "Only one thing would make this perfect..." he mused.  
  
"What in the world happened here?" Ice Devimon appeared on a nearby building which had somehow survived the battle. "And who are you?"  
  
Belial Vamdemon chuckled. "I am Belial Vamdemon."  
  
"Belial Vamdemon?" Ice Devimon began laughing. "So, you've evolved, Vamdemon?"  
  
"Indeed." The huge Demon Lord Digimon flexed an armoured arm. "I am all but invincible now..." He twisted his head to fix Ice Devimon with a stare. "And where have you been?"  
  
"We pursued Ruki to where you fought Akiyama Ryo," the winged white Digimon reported.  
  
"And?"  
  
"See for yourself." Ice Devimon gestured to the ground, where Musyamon was dragging a large ice block with Kyuubimon still frozen inside it. "It wasn't easy keeping just the right temperature to keep her frozen without killing her," Ice Devimon preened, "but I managed to do it."  
  
"Excellent," Belial Vamdemon chuckled. "And with my power at its peak, I will easily bend Renamon to my will."  
  
"I wouldn't say that," Ice Devimon told him. "Renamon is stubborn."  
  
"Then I'll deal with her the way I should have with Tailmon," the large white Digimon decided.  
  
"Tailmon?"  
  
"Nothing." Belial Vamdemon leaned down, peering at Kyuubimon. "I will enjoy this..."  
  
**************  
  
Ruki was furious. Her partner had been kidnapped out from under her nose, and she had been helpless to do anything. And now her fellow Tamers had basically told her rescuing Renamon wasn't high on their priority list. "Renamon..." she sighed, glaring out at the city.   
  
Something behind her stirred. "Grrrh..."  
  
"Who's there?" she demanded, whirling around, worried that an enemy had somehow broken in. She breathed a sigh of relief Cyberdramon walked out of the shadows. "Don't do that!" she scolded, angry she had been surprised.  
  
The cybernetic dragon didn't reply, instead walking up to the window she had been staring out of and looking through it. He growled, baring his fangs as his sight fell on the area now shrouded with darkness, where Belial Vamdemon was.   
  
"I know how you feel," Ruki said, fixing her own glare at the area. "I want to just go there and tear through anyone who's between me and Renamon." She punched the glass in frustration. "But who am I kidding? I can't fight without Renamon..."  
  
"Who...says?"   
  
"What?" Ruki looked up at Cyberdramon, surprised he was speaking. Normally, he hardly ever spoke except during battle or while preparing for one.  
  
"Who says you cannot fight without your partner?" Cyberdramon cocked his head, glancing at Ruki. "Warriors only stop fighting when they are dead."  
  
Ruki snorted. "So does that mean you'll keep on fighting until the day you die?"  
  
"I cannot die," Cyberdramon said, turning back to the window. "And as long as I cannot die, I will keep on fighting..."  
  
Ruki blinked at the dragon's odd statement. She smiled to herself. "You're right." She turned and walked towards the door. "If anyone's going to help Renamon," she said determinedly, " it's me."   
  
"Not alone you're not," Juri said, standing in the redhead's way. Leomon loomed behind her.  
  
"I appreciate it, Juri," Ruki said, trying to push past her, " but this is my problem."   
  
"No," said another voice. Takato and the other Tamers walked up to them. "This isn't your problem, Ruki," the goggle-wearing boy told her. "It's a Tamer problem."  
  
Terriermon spoke up. "Renamon's one of us!"  
  
Guardromon nodded. "We won't abandon our friends!"  
  
"No way!" Hirokazu added.  
  
"You can count me in," Kenta said.  
  
"Pupipi!" MarineAngemon chirped, hovering beside his partner, throwing his support behind the others.  
  
Lee rubbed the back of his head. "So how about it?" he asked Ruki. "Do you need some help?"  
  
Ruki frowned. "I can handle it myself," she said, before smiling at them. "But I'll accept your offer anyway."  
  
"I suppose it would be useless to try to stop you," Oikawa sighed with exasparation, walking up to the group with Mummymon and Archnemon at his side. "We might as well go along as well."  
  
Takato nodded. "Okay," he said. "Then let's go!" The others cheered as they ran out, eager to save their friend.  
  
**************  
  
"BlackWarGreymon..."   
  
"..."  
  
"BlackWarGreymon, you have been defeated?"  
  
BlackWarGreymon's eyes suddenly snapped open and he sat up, a growl in his throat. "I am not beaten!" he snarled. He stood up, shaking his head as he pulled himself out of the crater he had caused when he had crashed. The last thing he remembered was using the shield on his back to block Belial Vamdemon's attack before being flung away by the explosion. "Who are you?"  
  
An image appeared in his head of a massive turtle-like Digimon with a huge tree for a shell. "I would hope you would remember the one who is currently sustaining you."  
  
"Xuanwumon." BlackWarGreymon looked around, searching for his Dramon Killers, which had been knocked out of his grasp by the explosion. "What do you want?"  
  
"I'm just making sure you are all right." The image shook its twin heads. "Remember, since we Holy Beasts are risking much of our strength in sustaining and enhancing your bodies."  
  
"I remember," the Dark Ultimate said. "If I die, you'll be severely weakened."  
  
"Exactly. I would take a long time to heal completely, and until then I would be unable to fight if ever a threat struck here."  
  
"No need to worry." BlackWarGreymon clenched his fists, willing new Dramon Killers to appear. "I'll kill Belial Vamdemon," he assured Xuanwumon. "No matter how strong he is." With that, he launched himself into the air, flying in Belial Vamdemon's direction.   
  
**************  
  
"Ru...ki...?" Renamon opened her eyes as she recovered conciousness. She immediately wished she didn't. A huge, demonic Digimon was eyeing her like a piece of meat, and the fact her arms and legs were encased in ice, immobilising her, didn't help. "Who...or what are you?"  
  
"I am Belial Vamdemon," the Demon Lord said, displaying his teeth in what passed for a smile. "And you will soon call me master!"  
  
Renamon snorted. "Never," she scoffed.  
  
"We shall see," the Ultimate laughed, his clawed hand glowing with dark energy. "I am going to enjoy this..."  
  
***************  
  
Meanwhile, the Tamers had left Hypnos, leaving behind worried parents, a disappointed Shuichon, a frustrated Lopmon and a surprisingly quiet Culumon, and were en route to what Hirokazu had coined the 'Dark Area'. Oikawa, Archnemon and Mummymon were with them, though wary at making an assault so soon.  
  
"Aggh!" Ruki clutched at her chest, her face contorted with pain.  
  
"Ruki?!" Ryo said worriedly. "What's wrong?"  
  
Juri ran up to her friend's side. "Ruki!" As Ruki slumped forward, the slim girl let her lean on her, supporting her weight.   
  
"Renamon..." Ruki gasped as she tried to catch her breath. "Something's happened to her!" She looked at the others, almost pleading. "We have to hurry!"  
  
Takato looked to the others, who silently gave him their agreement. "Let's get going," he said. "Every minute counts..."  
  
**************  
  
Belial Vamdemon moved his hand away, and Renamon slumped forward, her breathing quick and shallow. "Had enough?" the Demon Lord Digimon asked.   
  
Renamon forced herself to look the monster in the eye. "I won't betray Ruki."  
  
"Have it your way." Belial Vamdemon's hands began glowing. "It makes it more amusing for me anyway."  
  
Renamon didn't answer, instead closing her eyes and bracing herself as Belial Vamdemon came closer...  
  
Belial Vamdemon's claws were inches away when a sound caught his attention. "Hmmmm?" He turned, his armour and oversized shoulders blocking his view. "About time you returned."  
  
Renamon opened her eyes and saw Fladramon, Holsmon and Digmon approach, followed by Musyamon and Ice Devimon. "..." Fladramon walked up and held out his hand.   
  
Belial Vamdemon looked down and saw the armoured Digimon was offering him cards. "This is all you could find?"  
  
"..." Fladramon nodded.   
  
The Demon Lord Digimon sighed with exasperation. "Can't you speak?"   
  
"These are cards Devimon doesn't have," Fladramon said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Then hand them over." Belial Vamdemon waved his hand, making the cards float into the air. "I'll deal with them later." He turned back to Renamon. "But for now..."  
  
**************  
  
"Ghhh..." Ruki suddenly clenched her teeth and grasped at the nearest person.   
  
"Ow!" Ryo yelped as Ruki suddenly grabbed his hand and squeezed hard. "What is it?"  
  
Juri, walking behind them with Leomon, asked, "Is it Renamon?" Her face showed her concern when Ruki simply nodded, apparently in too much pain to talk. "Takato-kun," she called.  
  
Takato stopped and looked at her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"We're moving too slow," Juri said. "We need to move fast. Otherwise, at this rate Renamon might..."  
  
"But this is as fast as we can go without giving ourselves away," Lee told her. "If we evolved and tried flying, Belial Vamdemon might find us."  
  
Oikawa spoke thoughtfully. "I suppose if we launched some sort of diversionary attack, it might buy time for fliers to locate and rescue this...Renamon..."  
  
"Then let's do it," Hirokazu said. "Guardromon and Cyberdramon can fly, and Marine Angemon can come with us for heavy firepower."  
  
"I don't think we should divide ourselves like that," Lee thought out loud. "But in this case it might be best."  
  
"Then what can we use as a diversion?" Kenta asked.  
  
"GAIA FORCE!" The Tamers and their allies looked up, just as BlackWarGreymon flew above readying a massive fireball.  
  
"That'll do," Ryo said, sweatdropping. He turned to Cyberdramon. "Let's go!" The black cybernetic Digimon nodded, picking him up and taking to the air.   
  
Guardromon activated his jets. "Let's go, Hirokazu!" Hirokazu leapt onto his partner's back.   
  
"Okay, Guardromon! Time to kick Belial Vamdemon's behind all the way back to wherever he came from!" Hirokazu cheered as he helped Kenta on.   
  
"Wait!" Ruki cried, grabbing onto Cyberdramon's tail. "I'm going too!"  
  
"But..." Juri said, trying to stop her. "Ruki, you don't have a Digimon..."  
  
"That's not going to stop me," Ruki told her. "I can still fight!" She narrowed her eyes with determination. "As long as I'm still alive, I can fight!"  
  
Cyberdramon snorted and for a moment Ryo thought he saw a smile flash on his parnter's face. The dragon shifted Ryo under one arm, flexed his tail to flip Ruki into the air, then caught her with his other hand. "We go." Without another word, he flew off, Guardromon behind him. As they left, Takato and the others continued on foot.  
  
**************  
  
Xuanwumon narrowed his eyes as BlackWarGreymon hurled the Gaia Force at Belial Vamdemon. "He's using up too much power..." He looked up, two of his Digicores now dim. "One to revive him, one to save him..." The turtle-like Holy Beast turned to Qinglongmon. "I fear we may have made a grave mistake..."  
  
"No," Qinglongmon said. "We must have faith. As long as we channel our power through Oikawa and the others, Belial Vamdemon will not succeed."  
  
Zhuqiaomon seemed uneasy. "We are taking a grave risk, Qinglongmon," he said. "By using our Digicore energy to sustain them, we risk fatally weakening ourselves."  
  
"I have designed the conduits to cut off our supply if any of us are drained to one Digicore," Qinglongmon told him. "We will not perish."  
  
Baihumon growled. "True, but we would be in no condition to fight if Belial Vamdemon somehow succeeded in invading the Digital World."  
  
"I pray it will not come to that..." Xuanwumon said.  
  
**************  
  
Belial Vamdemon recoiled from the impact as BlackWarGreymon's attack struck him. "Arrrhhh..." The Demon Lord turned to face his foe. "Still alive?" He charged forward. "I'll be sure to kill you this time!"  
  
"You can try!" BlackWarGreymon roared, pulling back his fist. "Dramon Killer Rocket!"   
  
As Belial Vamdemon swatted the attack aside, he spoke to the others. "Keep an eye on Renamon. Don't let her escape!"  
  
"She's in no condition to try," Ice Devimon commented, seeing Renamon slumped over, severely weakened from everything Belial Vamdemon had done to her. However, she gathered enough strength to fix Belial Vamdemon with a defiant glare.  
  
"..." Unknown to her, her glare managed to stir something in Fladramon. His mind, imprisoned by the Black Gear and Evil Ring, began experiencing powerful flashbacks...  
  
***************  
  
....A cat-like Digimon defiantly facing Belial Vamdemon...  
  
...BlackWarGreymon charging at him...  
  
...A green, insectoid Digimon yelling as he stabbed at Belial Vamdemon...  
  
***************  
  
Fladramon shook his head. "...?" However, instead of clearing his mind, it became more jumbled instead...  
  
***************  
  
"Jogress Shinka!" A flash, and he remembered seeing through different eyes. "Paildramon!"  
  
"Ultimate Evolution!" Another flash, and suddenly he was soaring high above a city. "ImperialDramon!" He flew down, shooting from a cannon on his back at a huge monstrous Digimon that stood at the centre of a large devastated area. As he did, his vision fell on a huge silver Digimon, kneeling on the ground, its eyes dark. Near its feet were what looked like its arms, one ending in a golden-orange horned head and the other in a blue wolf-like head. A cry reached his ears...  
  
"Go for it, ImperialDramon!"   
  
**************  
  
"That...voice..." Flardramon clutched his head, remembering. "I know...that voice..."  
  
**************  
  
"You okay, V-mon?" the voice asked, the speaker a blur.  
  
A haze descended, then cleared as the voice cut through. "Okay, everyone! Let's do it! Digimental Up!" A boy's voice...  
  
"If I only have one wish..." the boy said, as he slowly came into focus. "It's to defeat you, Belial Vamdemon!"  
  
**************  
  
"!" Memories came flooding into his mind as the boy struck a chord. A boy with brown hair, wearing a pair of goggles. He had carried himself like someone who knew he could take anything the world threw at him. He was..."My... partner?" Fladramon fell to his knees.   
  
"?" Ice Devimon turned to him. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Daisuke..."  
  
Ice Devimon leaned closer. "What?"  
  
"I remember now..." Fladramon looked up, fire in his eyes.  
  
"I...Burn with Courage!" The symbol of the Crest of Courage suddenly appeared in the air, blinding the ice demon.  
  
**************  
  
"What?" Belial Vamdemon and BlackWarGreymon froze as a light suddenly erupted from where Renamon was imprisoned. "That is..."  
  
"So, Belial Vamdemon," called a voice. "You think I'd be your slave forever, huh?" A shadow appeared in the light. "Guess again!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Preview:  
  
Ruki: Renamon! I'm coming!  
  
Hirokazu: Hey! Why're Fladramon and the others fighting Ice Devimon and Musyamon?  
  
Kenta: I think they're free!  
  
Fladramon: Who the...Ryo?!  
  
Ryo: Huh? Do I know you?  
  
Digimon Tamers: Dark Wing! Two partners meet again!   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes: To clear things up, the Holy Beasts are using their Digicores to power Oikawa and company. If they're killed, one of the Holy Beast's Digicores goes dark. Can you guess what Fladramon was remembering as ImperialDramon?  
  
Reviews, comments, suggestions and criticisms (constructive or otherwise) are welcome and can be sent to Withoutmorals@antisocial.com 


	21. Two partners meet again!

Author's notes: I'm going to postpone Dark Wing Type 2 until I've watched the second Tamers movie: Runaway Digimon Express. I'd like to include some of the events.  
  
Author's notes: After some consideration, I've decided to use the Japanese levels, since I'm already using the Japanese names, cards and attacks anyway. Therefore:  
  
Digimon Levels:  
  
Child : Rookie  
Adult : Champion  
Perfect : Ultimate  
Ultimate: Mega  
  
Author's notes: ********* means a scene change.  
  
  
Digimon Tamers: Dark Wing   
  
Two partners meet again!  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers and related elements are registered trademarks of Toei, Bandai and their respective owners and are used without permission.   
  
  
"What?" Belial Vamdemon and BlackWarGreymon froze as a light suddenly erupted from where Renamon was imprisoned. "That is..."  
  
"So, Belial Vamdemon," called a voice. "You think I'd be your slave forever, huh?" A shadow appeared in the light. "Guess again!"  
  
"You're..."  
  
"Burning with Courage! Fladramon!" The red-clad Digimon leapt into the air, fireballs forming in his claws. "Sorry about this, but you'll thank me later!" He aimed down at Holsmon and Digmon. "Knuckle Fire!"  
  
The firebolts struck the two Digimon in the back, destroying the Black Gears and Evl Rings with one stroke. "Aaahh!" Holsmon groaned as he staggered groggily. "What in the world happened?"  
  
"I don't know," Digmon moaned. "Last thing I remember is evolving to fight Devimon..."   
  
"No time for that now," Fladramon called from above. "We've got bigger problems?"  
  
"Like what?" Digmon asked.  
  
"Like me!" Musyamon yelled, bringing his sword down.   
  
"Whoa!" Digmon blocked the blow with one of his drill arms, narrowly avoiding having his skull split open. "Who're you?"  
  
"Obviously not a friend," Holsmon commented. "Tempest Wing!" Whirling into a tornado, the four-legged Armoured Digimon rammed Musyamon, knocking him back a long way.  
  
"I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Belial Vamdemon roared. "I'll correct that mistake now!" He turned his back on BlackWarGreymon and took aim at the two Digimon on the ground. "Melting Blood!" Twin streams of what looked like bright-red blood shot out of his chest.   
  
"Watch out!" Fladramon warned. Hearing his warning, Holsmon and Digmon leapt out of the way. The streams kept on going, until...  
  
"Yeeeeaaaarghhh!" In front of their eyes, Musyamon was engulfed in the stream of blood and melted away, his last words a blood-curdling scream.  
  
"Eep!" Digmon yelped. "Belial Vamdemon?! Not him again!"  
  
"How?" wondered Holsmon as he flew upwards, ready to dodge if he had to.   
  
"Die!" Not caring that he had vaporised one of his comrades, Belial Vamdemon turned on Flardramon, stabbing at him with his claws. The fire Digimon dodged as best as he could, but the Demon Lord was missing by less and less of a margin.   
  
"Don't turn your back on me!" BlackWarGreymon roared, enraged that Belial Vamdemon had actually turned and ignored him. "Dramon Killer!" Extending the claws on his gauntlets, the Dark Ultimate slashed at the air, sending waves of fire at his opponent.   
  
**************  
  
"Grrhh..." Renamon growled as she tried to break free of her bonds. However, in her weakened state she was in no condition to do so.   
  
"Need some help?" Fladramon asked, landing in front of her. "Just hold still." Flames appeared in his hands as he leaned closer.  
  
Renamon waited until the flames had weakened the ice, then strained her muscles and broke free. Still weak, she fell forward, but Fladramon caught her. "R..uki..."  
  
"Whoa, are you okay?" Fladramon asked.  
  
Holsmon swooped down, Digmon on his back. "We'd better get her away from here," the bird-like Digimon advised. "BlackWarGreymon and Belial Vamdemon are going all out, and I doubt we'd be able to survive a blow from either of those two!"  
  
"You're right," Fladramon agreed, lifting Renamon in his arms. "Let's get away for now and get her to safety. Then we'll take care of Belial Vamdemon."  
  
"You sure we can?" Digmon asked worriedly.  
  
"We did it before," Fladramon told him. "We can do it again!"   
  
**************  
  
"BlackWarGreymon..." Devimon watched the battle from within his temple, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "How intruiging. It seems I am not the only one to think of reviving dead dogs to do my dirty work..."  
  
"Devimon..." The black-clad Fallen Angel turned to the Dark Gate. Demon's cloaked form appeared, his cold blue eyes glowing menacingly. "Where have you been? Why has the Gate not been opened?"  
  
"I assure you, Lord Demon, the Gate will be open soon enough. I simply had to go on a journey to obtain...this." The demonic Adult held up his hands, showing Demon the glowing dark orb he had brought back with him from Okinawa.  
  
"What is that?" Demon asked, intriuiged. "I sense a surprisingly large amount of energy coming from that orb."  
  
"I retrieved it from what I suspect was the battlefield of a violent engagement." Devimon looked into the orb, its unholy light reflected in his eyes. "Such evil...evil so powerful even after its body had been destroyed, it remained...waiting." His lips curled into a smile. "Who better than the Dark Messenger to answer its summons and use it to spread evil across the world?"  
  
"And what do you intend to do with this evil power?" Demon asked.   
  
"Sadly, I am not powerful enough to conquer one world, let alone two." Devimon flicked his hands, sending the orb into the air. "It doesn't really matter who rules," he said, "as long as they are devoted to the darkness..." With a wave of his hand, Devimon extinguished the torches that lit the chamber, leaving the orb the only source of light. The orb's eerie glow became brighter as Devimon began speak.  
  
"Evil born of hate..." The orb began pulsating. "Hate born of darkness..." The light became brighter and brighter, covering the chamber with a sinister glow. "Grant me power to avenge thy deaths...the power to extinguish, to DAMN, the light!" The orb suddenly exploded, forcing Demon to shield his eyes as the intensity of the blast became too bright, even for him. "Set our comrades free!"   
  
**************  
  
"!" After knocking BlackWarGreymon way with a snap of his tail, Belial Vamdemon suddenly froze and whirled around. "What is this? This...evil intent..." As he pondered, he noticed Fladramon and the others trying to get Renamon to safety. "Come back with my prize!" He suddenly dashed forward, appearing in front of the fleeing group with terrifying speed. "Die, you insects!"  
  
"ERASE CLAW!" A beam of bright blue light struck him in the back, surprising him.   
  
The Demon Lord was livid and quickly turned around to face his attacker. "Who dares attack the ruler of Darkness?"  
  
"All my enemies will DIE!" Cyberdramon screamed as he powerdive out of the sky, raking Belial Vamdemon's face with his claws before kicking back and blasting him with another Erase Claw.   
  
"Urgh! You!" Belial Vamdemon hissed, remembering the cyborg Digimon. "You were the one who helped Ryo!"  
  
"I am also the one who will take your life!" Cyberdramon flew upwards, his eyes narrowing under his faceplate.   
  
"You?" Belial Vamdemon scoffed. "You are no match for me, cretin!"  
  
"Maybe not alone..." called out a voice. Belial Vamdemon turned to see Ryo standing on the top of a building, his D-Ark raised and a card in his hand. "But as a team, we're invincible!" His eyes narrowed as he slashed the card through his silver and blue D-Ark. "Card Slash! Knight Device!"  
  
Cyberdramon's eyes flashed for a moment as he held up his arms. Light appeared in his hands, forming twin lances he held with a practiced ease. "Grrrhhhh," he growled, pulling back his arms. "Rrrraaaaaggghh!" He hurled the lances, one after the other.  
  
Belial Vamdemon smirked. "Do you really think that will hurt me?" His smirk soon gave way to a yell of pain when the lances struck him in the joints of his shoulders, piercing his armour. "Aaaargh!" As he stepped back, Cyberdramon dived again, this time feet first. This time, Belial Vamdemon screamed as the dragon struck the lance, using his downward motion to force the lance in deeper. Enraged, the Demon Lord stabbed at the black cyborg as he tried to pull the offending weapon out with his clawed arms. However, he was so distracted he failed to notice a brown, bulky-looking machine Digimon dive out of the sky.  
  
"Card Slash!" Hirokazu yelled from his vantage point on the ground, near the building Ryo was standing on. "High Speed Plug-In B!"  
  
"Ikeeeiiii!" Guardromon yelled as his jets flared up and his speed doubled. Using his shoulder, he slammed into the other lance, driving it deeper into Belial Vamdemon's body. As the Demon Lord screamed bloody murder, the brown Adult Digimon flew boosted out of harms way, landing beside his partner. Kenta and Marine Angemon stood nearby, ready to act.   
  
**************  
  
"Who is that?" Digmon wondered as Cyberdramon battled Belial Vamdemon, dodging and weaving through the air as the Demon Lord tried to impale him while trying to pull out the lances. "Remind me not to get on his bad side!"  
  
"Shouldn't we go help?" Holsmon suggested as he knelt and let Renamon ease herself off his back. The armoured Digimon had withdrawn some blocks away when Belial Vamdemon's screaming had made them land to satisfy their curiousity. Taking cover behind a damaged building, they now watched as Cyberdramon engaged Belial Vamdemon in mortal combat.  
  
"You should be more concerned about your own fate," Ice Devimon interrupted, hovering above them. "Perpare to be loaded!"   
  
"Not in this lifetime!" Fladramon replied, leaping up to attack the Adult.  
  
"Be careful," Renamon warned, trying to get to her feet. "He is a powerful enemy."  
  
"I haven't met the enemy I haven't been able to beat," Fladramon declared as he faced Ice Devimon. "...eventually...," he whispered to himself.  
  
**************  
  
"Hirokazu, have you seen any sign of Renamon?" Ruki asked as she climbed down from the building Cyberdramon had left her and Ryo on. While the boy and Cyberdramon helped BlackWarGreymon fight Belial Vamdemon, Ruki was to use the opportunity to rescue her partner with Kenta and Hirokazu's help.  
  
"Not yet," the spiky-haired boy replied. "She must be around here somewhere, though..."  
  
"Frost Claw!" "Knuckle Fire!" The cries and following explosion from a building some blocks away caught their attention.   
  
"I think we've found her," Kenta commented as he ran after Ruki, who was already halfway there. Hirokazu shrugged and beckoned Guardromon to follow him as he went after the other two Tamers.  
  
**************  
  
"Aghh!" Fladramon hit the roof, sparks flying as his armour scraped the rooftop. "That...hurt!"  
  
"It is only the beginning of your suffering!" Ice Devimon's eyes began glowing. "Ice Devimon's Fatal Technique: Zero Freeze..."  
  
"Fox Leaf Arrowhead!" Tiny dagger-like shards of light cut through the air, forcing Ice Devimon to shield himself with his wings. Renamon landed in front of Fladramon, her eyes focused. "I'll finish him," she said.  
  
"You're in no condition to fight!" protested Fladramon.   
  
Renamon looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "You don't know what he can do."  
  
"This isn't time to argue!" Holsmon dived down, spinning into his Tempest Wing technique. "He's not finished yet!"   
  
"Frost Claw!" Ice Devimon slashed at the air, creating a wall of ice Holsmon collided with, knocking the flying armour off course. "Now, who's next?"   
  
"Incoming!"   
  
"What?" Ice Devimon looked down, just as Guardromon flew up, his fist pulled back. "!"  
  
With a powerful blow, assisted by his momentum, the machine Digimon struck the Fallen Angel, making the latter spiral wildly out of control. Hirokazu cheered as his partner flew down to carry him, Ruki and Kenta up. "Great work, Guardromon!"  
  
"It's nothing," the robotic Adult replied modestly as he began flying upwards, the three Tamers holding on tight.  
  
"Ruki!"   
  
"Renamon!" Ruki leapt off Guardromon and ran to her partner, hugging her with relief. "I'm so glad you're okay!"  
  
"Thank you, Ruki," Renamon smiled, returning the hug. As her Tamer stepped back, the fox turned to where Cyberdramon was still fighting Belial Vamdemon, BlackWarGreymon getting blows in as well. "We have to help Cyberdramon. He can't defeat Belial Vamdemon on his own!"  
  
"We'll handle it!" Fladramon nodded to Holsmon and Digmon, and the three armoured Digimon leapt into battle, Holsmon carrying Digmon while Fladramon leapt from building to building.   
  
"...hot-headed..." Renamon commented as she watched them leave.  
  
"They've got a point though," Hirokazu noted. "We should go too. Takato and the others will catch up soon."  
  
Ruki nodded, taking out her Super Evolution Plug-In S card. "Right, let's go!"   
  
**************  
  
"I don't need your help!" BlackWarGreymon snarled at Cyberdramon as he dodged Belial Vamdemon's claws, using his Dramon Killers to strike back.  
  
Cyberdramon growled as he slashed at the Demon Lord's manta ray-shaped wing. "And I don't need yours!"   
  
"Once I've dealt with Belial Vamdemon," BlackWarGreymon threatened, managing to land a blow on Belial Vamdemon's jaw, "I'll rip you apart!"  
  
"You'll die trying!" Cyberdramon retorted, flying backwards to avoid a thrust by the enraged Demon Lord Digimon's tail.  
  
"Pandemonium Flare!" A blast of energy tore through the air, blowing the bickering Digimons apart.  
  
"Cyberdramon!" Ryo yelled, quickly choosing another of his cards. "Card Slash! Bishop Device!"   
  
"Rrrraaaaaghhhh!" Cyberdramon howled as the card took affect, covering him with a silver glow. The now-glowing cyborg dived down, slashing at Belial Vamdemon's chest. To everyone's surprise, the claws managed to rip a huge gash in the Demon Lord, making him scream in pain.   
  
"That...you're a Holy Digimon?" the wounded Ultimate demanded.  
  
Meanwhile, Ryo shrugged. "Hmph," he said, blinking. "So that's what Bishop Device does..."  
  
**************  
  
"Kyuubimon, are you sure you should go?" Ruki asked. "You were in bad shape..."  
  
Kyuubimon nodded. "I'm alright, Ruki. The evolution healed my injuries."  
  
Ruki smiled. "Good. Then let's go get that freak!"  
  
"We're ready whenever you are," Hirokazu told her, Guardromon ready to launch.  
  
Kenta nodded. "Us too!"  
  
"Pupipi!" added Marine Angemon.  
  
"Thanks, everyone," Ruki smiled. Her eyes turned to Belial Vamdemon, narrowing with determination. "Let's go!"  
  
**************  
  
"Urgh!" Cyberdramon grunted as Belial Vamdemon managed to hit him with his tail, smashing the black cyborg into a building. For good measure, the Demon Lord blasted the structure, laughing maniacally.  
  
"Die, you insect!"  
  
"Demon Fireball!" Diving down from another building, Kyuubimon rained fireballs down on her former tormentor, intent on payback.  
  
"So, you managed to find your partner, eh?" Belial Vamdemon commented, seeing that he was facing Renamon's evolved form. "It will do you no good!"  
  
"Oh, no?" Ruki smirked. "Card Slash!" As she slid the card through her D-Ark, she focused on it, willing it into a Blue Card. "Matrix Evolution!"  
  
"Matrix Evolution."  
  
"Kyuubimon evolve!" The lupine Digimon was bathed in a light blue glow as she leapt into the sky. Then, as the sky cleared, she was silhouetted against the moon, now a graceful humanoid figure that twirled slowly in the air, a ying-yang symbol visible on her chest. Dressed like a priestess with long sleeves that hid her hands, the Digimon landed, her eyes snapping open. "Taomon!"  
  
"I remember you," Belial Vamdemon said as the God Man Digimon called out a massive paintbrush. "Do you think you can win like that?"  
  
"You bet we can!" Glancing, Belial Vamdemon saw Hirokazu and Kenta standing with Ruki, their partners ready to fight. Hirokazu spoke again. "There's no way we're gonna lose to you!"  
  
"Silence, brat!" Belial Vamdemon roared, whirling around to face them, forcing BlackWarGreymon to fly upwards to avoid his flailing tail. "Melting Blood!"   
  
"Pipipu!" Floating in front of them, Marine Angemon created a bluish heart-shaped shield that managed to block the disintegrating stream of blood.  
  
"Great work, Marine Angemon!" Kenta cheered. His partner smiled happily at the praise, sustaining the shield as Belial Vamdemon continued using his Melting Blood technique.  
  
"Fire Rocket!" Fladramon rammed into Belial Vamdemon's side, covered in a flame shield. The force of the blow knocked the gigantic Digimon aside, but he quickly recovered and whirled around, his tail striking Fladramon like a whip. "Whooooaaaaaa!"  
  
"Fladramon!" Digmon yelled as his friend went flying in a smooth arc, crashing into the collapsed building Cyberdramon was buried under. "You..." The little yellow Digimon aimed his drill arms at Belial Vamdemon, yelling out "Big Cracker!" and blasting him with explosive mini-drills.  
  
**************  
  
"Owww..."  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Fladramon stirred as the voice cut through the haze of pain that was clouding his vision. "Can you get up?" the voice asked.  
  
"Hold on..." Fladramon painfully opened his eyes and found himself staring into the blue eyes of... "RYO?!"  
  
"Aaah!" The Tamer leapt back, startled by the Digimon's sudden cry.  
  
Fladramon leapt up, clutching Ryo, careful to avoid stabbing him accidentally with his claws. "Ryo...is it really you?!"  
  
"Wha..." He was cut off as Fladramon suddenly hugged him.  
  
"Where've you been, Ryo?"   
  
"But I..."  
  
"We all thought you were dead!" Fladramon said, releasing the teenager. "We waited and waited but you never came back!" The flame Digimon hung his head, almost ashamed. "Taichi and the others...they all felt guilty when you disappeared..."  
  
"Tai...chi?" Just then, the rubble began to shift. Ryo turned to it. "Cyberdramon?"  
  
"Rrrraaagghhh!" With a feral roar, Cyberdramon burst out of the collapsed building, then collapsed to one knee. "Strong..." he panted, trying to catch his breath.   
  
"Cyberdramon, are you okay?" Ryo asked, checking his partner for injuries. Other than dents in his armour, he seemed fine, though winded.   
  
"?" Cyberdramon looked up at Fladramon, who was eyeing him curiously. "Grrrrrh...." he growled. Something about this Digimon bothered him.   
  
Likewise, Fladramon kept a wary eye on the cyborg. 'Why am I so edgy?' he wondered. 'Something about this guy seems...familiar.'  
  
"Taomon!" Hearing Ruki's cry, Ryo and the two Digimon swiveled their heads in the direction of the battle. Belial Vamdemon had managed to grab Taomon, and was trying to stab her with his other arm, but Guardromon was valiantly attacking him, trying to force him to free his comrade.  
  
"Cyberdramon, are you in any condition to fight?" Ryo asked.   
  
"Always." Cyberdramon rose to his feet, any appearance of weakness or injury gone. He glanced at Fladramon through the corner of his eye, baring his teeth. Then he looked back at Taomon before launching himself into the air with a scream of rage.  
  
"Nice guy," Fladramon commented, flying after him. "I'll be right back, Ryo!"  
  
"But I'm not..." Ryo called before realising the fire Digimon was already out of earshot. "..."  
  
**************  
  
"Card Slash!" Ruki cried. "Alias!" As Belial Vamdemon brought his tail down, Taomon's outline suddenly became blurry and Renamon leapt out, leaving behind an empty shell.   
  
"What?" Belial Vamdemon gasped in surprise. "How did...?!"  
  
"Black Tornado!" Spinning, BlackWarGreymon drilled into the Demon Lord's side, making him yell before blasting him with another Pandemonium Flare that the Dark Ultimate managed to deflect with his shield. Unfortunately, the blast went in the direction of the Tamers, who were still behind Marine Angemon's shield. The blast struck, making the heart-shaped bubble buckle and twist as the small pink Ultimate struggled to sustain it.   
  
"Marine Angemon!" Kenta cried worriedly as his partner's wings drooped and the shield vanished. Running up, the spectacled boy scooped his partner up, holding him in his hands. "It's okay, you did your best..."  
  
"His best isn't good enough!" Belial Vamdemon roared, taking advantage of their momentary distraction. "Melting Blood!"  
  
As the stream of corroding liquid arced in the direction of their partners, Renamon and Guardromon screamed. "Ruki!" "Hirokazu!"  
  
The stream struck, and the Tamers disappeared under the pinkish liquid. "Ruki!" Ryo screamed as he scrambled over fallen rubble. He screeched to a halt when the liquid vanished, revealing something he hadn't expected.  
  
**************  
  
"Quick!" Jen said, urging the others to move faster. "It sounds like they need our help over there!"  
  
"We should have taken a car," Mummymon grumbled.  
  
"Idiot," Archnemon chided. "There's so much debris we'd just have gotten stuck."  
  
"Shhh!" Leomon suddenly drew his sword, looking around. Guilmon and Terriermon also went into battle-ready positions.   
  
"What's wrong, Leomon?" Juri asked.  
  
"Something's...coming."  
  
"Listen!" Terriermon warned. "What's that?"  
  
The Tamers fell silent as they strained their hearing. "It sounds like..." Jen said, cocking his head. "Machinery?"  
  
Sure enough, the sounds of hydraulics, gears and machinery became louder and louder, and the ground began rumbling. "Takato-kun..." Juri said, suddenly feeling afraid.  
  
"I know..." Takato told her, taking out his cards. "Show yourself!" he demanded bravely.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of machinery stopped. Then, a cold, robotic voice sounded out. "As you wish." The ground began shaking, making it hard for the Tamers to keep their balance.   
  
"This is..." Oikawa gasped as Mummymon pulled both of he and Archnemon closer, supporting them.   
  
"MUGEN CANNON!" The ground exploded, sending debris flying into the air. Juri screamed as the Tamers tried to regroup.  
  
"Who's there?" she cried as a shape appeared in the dustcloud caused by the explosion.  
  
A pair of malicious red eyes became visible as they burned through the dust. "Target: Aquired." The creature stomped forward, filling the air with the sound of cybernetics and machinery. "Perpare for termination!"  
  
Takato paled as he recognised the Digimon. "M...Mugen Dramon?!"  
  
**************  
  
Ruki opened her eyes, having instinctively shut them when she expected to be melted away into nothingness. Her eyes widened as she saw what had saved them. "Ice...Devimon?"   
  
The white-clad Digimon stood in front of her, the remains of an ice wall close by. "You...are...my...Tamer..." he said, turning to face her. "Ruki..."  
  
Ruki gasped. Belial Vamdemon's attack had been stopped by the ice wall, but part of it had managed to get through. It would have hit her if Ice Devimon hadn't been in the way. However, half his face was melted away, and Ruki could see he was mortally wounded. "You...you saved me..."  
  
"A partner should...be willing to die...for their Tamer..." Ice Devimon gasped, falling to his knees. "I don't regret this." Slowly, he began disintegrating into data. "...we could have done great things, Ruki..." he said ruefully.   
  
"Ice Devimon..."  
  
"Pitiful." Belial Vamdemon stomped towards them, a sneer on his face. "Sacrificing yourself for a human."  
  
"You wouldn't understand," Ice Devimon smirked, rising to his feet. "I only understand now what being a partner is about..."  
  
"Then be partners in death!" Belial Vamdemon aimed at Ruki. "Pandemonium Flare!"   
  
Renamon leapt in front of Ruki crossing her arms to try to shield her. "Ruki!"  
  
"Renamon!"  
  
"!" BlackWarGreymon suddenly gasped as a bolt of energy shot out of him, materialising into an orb that flew past Belial Vamdemon and into Ruki's D-Ark.  
  
A barrier suddenly materialised before the girl, deflecting the blast. "What?!" the Demon Lord gasped.  
  
Ruki stared at her D-Ark. "This is..."  
  
Renamon looked down at her. "Ruki..."  
  
Ruki looked back at her partner. "Let's do it!"  
  
"Die!" Belial Vamdemon roared. "Melting Blood!"  
  
The screen on Ruki's D-Ark flashed and the machine spoke. "Matrix Evolution."   
  
Ruki held her D-Ark high above her. "Matrix Evolution!" She brought the D-Ark down to her chest as she was encased in a brilliant light blue light and her clothes melted away. Her firey red hair blew in the wind as she spread her arms and seemed to fall into Renamon.  
  
"Renamon, evolve!" The sky suddenly cleared, revealing a crescent moon. Renamon's clawed feet dipped into what looked like water, emerging as more humanoid ones. She reached out, the air rippling as her three-fingered hand changed into a slender, five-fingered one. Renamon looked up, her head transforming to that of her Adult level Kyuubimon before switching to the paint-lined face of Taomon and finally becoming a beautiful woman wearing a black body suit. Long, luxurious silver hair which cascaded down her back danced in the air as she reached out, sending out a trio of fox spirits which circled her. One formed a golden breastplate, another formed a belt with a fox-head buckle, while the third circled her feet and became a pair of high heel armoured boots. A helmet shaped like a fox's head formed, hiding her features and she raised her hand, now covered with gloves similar to those worn by Renamon. She leapt into the air, somesaulting backwards and landing nimbly in a kneeling pose. She stood, a staff forming in her hands, tipped with rings which clinked against each other as she twirled it, finally striking the ground with it. "Sakuyamon!"  
  
"What?!" Belial Vamdemon gasped, having never seen anything like that happen before. He was even more surprised when Sakuyamon swung her staff, easily dispersing his attack, instead filling the air with flower petals.  
  
Ryo's face was bright with relief. "Yes!" he cheered under his breath.   
  
"Ice Devimon," Sakuyamon said, still turned to Belial Vamdemon. "Thank you for protecting Ruki."  
  
"Bah," the dying Digimon snorted. "I did it for her...not you."  
  
"Thank you nonetheless." She turned to him, her posture showing her grief more than her face, hidden behind her mask, could. "Rest in peace."  
  
"Down patronise me," Ice Devimon smirked. "Farewell...Ruki." With those words, he exploded into data that blew away in the wind.  
  
"How is this possible?" Belial Vamdemon demanded.   
  
"That is none of your concern," Sakuyamon said, turning to face him once more. "I will defeat you."  
  
"Don't make me laugh!" Belial Vamdemon roared as he charged the warrior.  
  
***************  
  
"Hmmm? What manner of Jogress is this?" Devimon wondered aloud as he watched Belial Vamdemon attack Sakuyamon, who dodged his blows easily. "No matter. The end result will be the same." He smiled as he looked over his shoulder. "Right?"  
  
In the shadows behind him, numerous pairs of eyes, filled with malice and anger, seemed to blink in agreement.  
  
Devimon's smile became wider. "Then let us claim this world as our own!" He spread his wings as a roar echoed through the chamber.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Preview:  
  
Belial Vamdemon: You cannot defeat me! I am all powerful!  
  
???: You always were a boor, Vamdemon. We'll get rid of you ourselves!  
  
???: You're too boring to keep alive!  
  
???: We'll crush you! I'll drown you!  
  
Digimon Tamers: Dark Wing! Chaotic Battle! The Four Dark Masters!  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes: "Ikei!" literally means "Go!" Anime heroes have been known to yell it just before delivering a powerful blow to their opponents. Since Guardromon qualifies as a hero, I decided to use it. Besides, yelling "Go!" as you ram a lance into someone's body doesn't have the impact of "Ikei!"  
  
Reviews, comments, suggestions and criticisms (constructive or otherwise) are welcome and can be sent to Withoutmorals@antisocial.com 


	22. Chaotic Battle! The Four Dark Masters!

Author's notes: *phew* There, finally posted it. Sorry to take so long, I've been busier than usual. Plus, I'm still recovering from a cold I picked from somewhere or another.  
  
  
Author's notes: I'm going to postpone Dark Wing Type 2 until I've watched the second Tamers movie: Runaway Digimon Express. I'd like to include some of the events.  
  
Digimon Levels:  
  
Child : Rookie  
Adult : Champion  
Perfect : Ultimate  
Ultimate: Mega  
  
Also, the term 'Biomerge' does not exist in my vocabulary. In the Japanese original, the one I base Dark Wing on, to evolve to Ultimate/ Mega they just say 'Matrix Evolution', except they don't have to slash a card.  
  
  
Author's notes: ********* means a scene change.  
  
  
Digimon Tamers: Dark Wing   
  
Chaotic Battle! The Four Dark Masters!  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers and related elements are registered trademarks of Toei, Bandai and their respective owners and are used without permission.   
  
  
  
"Itsuna!" Sakuyamon leapt into the air, sending three fox spirits at Belial Vamdemon. The three spirits, each a different colour, howled as they attacked. One of them, a red spirit, struck at his face, while the other two, one green, the other blue, encircled his legs, making him lose his balance. Taking advantage of his disorientation, the female warrior dived at him, whirling as she gave him a powerful roundhouse kick that staggered him. As the Demon Lord took a step back, she leapt up again, whirling her staff. "Shouenkobu!" Strings of energy erupted from her staff, encasing Belial Vamdemon in a caccoon of holy energy that burned him.  
  
"Yeeeeeargh!" Belial Vamdemon roared as he tore out of the cacoon, murder in his eyes. "I will make you suffer for that, female!" He charged forward, his tail held high. "I will break you, then I'll make you beg for death!"  
  
Sakuyamon didn't bother replying, instead somesualting over him, kicking off his back and using his momentum to let him smash into a nearby building. Cyberdramon landed nearby, carrying Ryo. The boy grinned. "Nice timing, Ruki."  
  
Inside Sakuyamon, Ruki smirked. "Someone had to save your hide."  
  
"Funny." Ryo turned as Hirokazu and Kenta ran up with their partners. "Okay, let's finish this."  
  
"Wait," Kenta said. "What happened to Takato and the rest?"  
  
Hirokazu nodded. "Yeah, they should've been here by now..."  
  
Ryo opened his mouth to answer, but a large exploding sound cut off what he was going to say. Instead, he clutched his ears. "What in the...?"   
  
Growling, Cyberdramon turned in the direction of the explosion. "Enemy..."  
  
"Hirokazu, Kenta," Ruki said from inside Sakuyamon. "Go see if they need help!"  
  
"What about you?" Hirokazu asked. "Cyberdramon and Sakuyamon can't beat Belial Vamdemon on their own..."  
  
"We'll help," Fladramon said, landing nearby.   
  
"We've fought him before," Holsmon told them as he touched down beside Flardramon.  
  
Digimon leapt from a damaged car, his drills spinning as he spoke. "Don't you worry, we can handle him!" The armoured Digimon pointed up. "Especially with this guy around..."  
  
Sakuyamon and the others looked up and saw BlackWarGreymon hovering above them. Fladramon called up to him. "How about it, BlackWarGreymon? Are you with us?"  
  
The Dark Ultimate snorted. "Just stay out of my way, or I'll kill you along with him!"   
  
"Nice to see he hasn't changed," noted Holsmon as the Dramon Killer-wielding Digimon flew at Belial Vamdemon, claws outstretched.  
  
**************  
  
Meanwhile, inside Sakuyamon...  
  
"Renamon," Ruki said to her partner.  
  
"Yes, Ruki?" Renamon's voice echoed around the Tamer as the girl hovered in a ball of light blue energy, surrounded by data.   
  
"Time to show Belial Vamdemon what we can really do."  
  
Ruki could feel Renamon smile. "I couldn't agree more."   
  
**************   
  
Sakuyamon dashed towards Belial Vamdemon, overtaking BlackWarGreymon. "What?!" the irate Ultimate growled. 'She's fast!' he thought to himself. 'Is this what a human and Digimon working together can do?' A smile spread across his face. 'A worthy opponent I should note for combat later...'  
  
Sakuyamon leapt into the air, both hands tightening around her staff. "Vajra Mandala!" As she dived down, Belial Vamdemon raised his hand.   
  
"Naive fool! Die!" A wave of darkness erupted from his outstretched hand, engulfing the gold-clad warrior.   
  
"Ruki!" Ryo yelled as he watched in horror. Sakuyamon fell back, landing on her feet.  
  
"Careless," Renamon chided herself.  
  
"Don't worry," Ruki told her. "It's not over, not by a long shot!"  
  
"Erase Claw!" Looking up, Sakuyamon saw Cyberdramon dive down out of the sky, his claws brimming with energy. The black cybernetic dragon blasted Belial Vamdemon, who raised his hand to block the attack.  
  
"Not this time! Melting Blood!" Cyberdramon's eyes widened as the dissolving streams shot out of the Demon Lord's chest. Displaying surprising agility, he dipped his wings, rolling out of the way.  
  
"Ryo!" he yelled. Belial Vamdemon blinked and quickly turned to the side, his eyes landing on a familiar brown-haired boy standing defiantly on a building.  
  
"Card Slash!" Ryo cried. "Trident Arm!"   
  
Cyberdramon looked down at his left arm, which shimmered as it was affected by the card. When the light faded, his arm had transformed into that of the Perfect known as Metal Greymon. "Rrrraaaaagghhh!" Diving again, the cyborg began spinning in the air.  
  
"Melting Blood!" Belial Vamdemon roared, firing at him.  
  
"Renamon!" Ruki cried.  
  
Sakuyamon clutched her staff. "I know!" Running forward, she made two swings, sending waves of crimson energy at Belial Vamdemon's attacks. They connected, making the Melting Blood disappear in a shower of flower petals as Cyberdramon ripped through them, a scream erupting from his throat as he slashed Belial Vamdemon, all but gutting him.  
  
"Graaaaaaah!" Stepping back, the Demon Lord clutched the already closing wound, murder in his eyes. "You...how dare you..."  
  
BlackWarGreymon flew in, his Dramon Killers glinting. "Be quiet and die." He flew past, dragging the claws on his gauntlets against Belial Vamdemon's arm, opening horrible wounds. As the Demon Lord cursed, Fladramon and the other two armoured Digimon made their move.  
  
"Now!" Fladramon suddenly dropped to the ground, running up to Belial Vamdemon's leg. "Knuckle Fire!" he yelled, sending a firebolt into the unarmoured knee joint.  
  
Simultaneously, Digmon attacked Belial Vamdemon's other leg. "Big Cracker!" Leaping up, he shot out numerous mini-drills, which exploded against the knee joint of Belial Vamdemon's other leg.  
  
"Aaaargh!" Belial Vamdemon snarled, glaring at them as they dashed to a safe distance. As he turned to try to blast them, Holsmon appeared out of nowhere.   
  
"Mach Impulse!" He flew low, between Belial Vamdemon's legs as he went supersonic. The edged sides of his ax-like helmet slashed the already weakened leg joints, making the Ultimate collapse.  
  
As the Digimon renewed their assault, Ryo turned to where Hirokazu and the others had gone. "I hope the others are doing as well as we are..."  
  
**************  
  
"Booster Claw!" MugenDramon's eyes flashed as he slashed the air with his Metal Greymon-like arm. Suddenly, he dashed forward, thrusting with his right, spike-like, arm.   
  
"Uwwaak!" Megalo Growmon was thrown back into a building. He groaned as he slid to the ground. "....too strong...."  
  
"Fist of the Beast King!" A blast of energy shaped like a lion's head struck MugenDramon in the side of the head.   
  
"Be careful, Leomon!" Juri called as she searched through her cards. "Okay, here goes! Card Slash!" The auburn-haired girl slid a card through her D-Ark. "Ogremon!"  
  
Leomon's hands began glowing. "Fist..." He pulled back his right hand. "...of..." He pulled back his left. "the Beast...and Evil..." He ran forward, his right hand glowing with a strong orange light, his left with a malicious blue one. "...King!" He punched at MugenDramon with both hands, an orange lion's head shaped blast from his right hand, a blue fist-shaped blast from his left.   
  
MugenDramon took both blows head on and almost casually impaled him on his spike arm. "Leomon!" Juri screamed as the Adult was hoisted up, the spike tearing into his side.   
  
Leomon yelled as MugenDramon began opening up his spike arm, trying to rip him apart. "No..." he growled as he gritted his teeth and use all his strength to keep the spike closed. "I can't...die...again! Juri... Juri's been too much...already!"  
  
"Die." MugenDramon began putting more strength into his arm, and slowly Leomon felt himself losing ground.   
  
"Katou-san!" Takato said, taking her hand. "Here, use this." He held up her hand and put a card into it.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Trust me," Takato told her.  
  
Juri looked from the boy to Leomon's agonised face and quickly came to a decision. "Card Slash!"   
  
Leomon glanced out at Juri out of the corner of his eye. "Juri..."  
  
"Counter Attack from Crisis!"   
  
Suddenly, a surge of energy exploded coursed through Leomon's body. "Rrraaaaaggggh!" he roared, slamming the opening spike shut. Then, slowly, he increased pressure, until cracks began appearing on the Chrome Digizoid armour.   
  
"!" MuugenDramon stepped back in surprise as his arm shattered, letting Leomon drop to the ground. "How?!" Leomon gasped for breath, pulling the remains of the spike out of his side and clutching the wound. MugenDramon tilted his head, trying to piece together what had happened.  
  
"Leomon! Get out of there!" Juri screamed. The Beast Man nodded moving back slowly, his hand still over his wound.  
  
"You will not escape." MugenDramon's cannons moved to the side, allowing a plate on his back to open like a door. A spike arm launched out, flying like a missile. As the door closed and his cannons moved back to their normal position, the mechanical dragon grabbed the flying spike and attached it to his arm, discarding the shattered one. He opened and closed it, checking to make sure it was functioning properly. Satisfied, he turned back to Leomon, who raised his sword to try to at least fall fighting.  
  
"Rapid Fire!" Launching twin missles, Rapidmon tried to draw MugenDramon away from his injured comrade.  
  
MugenDramon swiveled his head, fixing the green Perfect with a cold steely glare. Whirling, he knocked him out of the air with a blow of his tail. "Worthless. Perish." The cannons on his back moved forward as he took aim. "Mugen Cannon!"  
  
"Rapidmon!" Lee yelled as the mechanical Ultimate fired twin beams of pure destructive energy at his partner.   
  
"Snake Bandage!" White wrapping paper-like whips lashed out, wrapping around the stunned cybernetic Digimon and pulling him out of the way seconds before the blasts vaporised the building he had been standing in front of.  
  
"Thanks," Rapidmon panted as Mummymon let him down.   
  
"Hmmm." Mummymon didn't reply, instead taking aim with his energy gun and letting off a few shots that distracted the Dark Master while Megalo Growmon tackled him from behind. "I'll deal with MugenDramon, Boss." He turned to Oikawa before continuing. "It's Belial Vamdemon we're after. He might be here to slow us down."  
  
Oikawa nodded. "True." The pale faced man turned to Archnemon. "Archnemon. Get the Tamers. We're going ahead." The spider-woman nodded and leapt down to tell the Tamers of the plan. "Mummymon." The bandage-wrapped Digimon turned to his 'Boss.' "I haven't given you permission to die. Don't waste your life."  
  
"No problem, Boss," the mummy replied. "I don't intend to."  
  
"Good."   
  
**************  
  
"What do you mean 'we're going'?" Lee demanded after Archnemon had finished talking. "We can't just leave MugenDramon here! Who knows what kind of damage he'll do!"  
  
Takato cursed. "If only we could still evolve to Ultimate..."  
  
"Perhaps we can do something about that later," Oikawa said, dropping down from the building using Mummymon's bandages as a rope. "But for now we should focus on Belial Vamdemon."  
  
Juri shook her head as she knelt by Leomon, who gritted his teeth as her yellow D-Ark emitted a soothing light which healed him. "But people will get hurt if we just leave MugenDramon here!"   
  
"Even more will be hurt if we leave Belial Vamdemon," Oikawa reasoned. "Our priority should be Belial Vamdemon. MugenDramon's power pales in comparison to his."  
  
"If he heard you, he'd be hurt," interrupted a smirking voice. The Tamers, Leomon, Oikawa and Archnemon looked up, and found themselves looking into the eyes of a grinning clown floating in the air.  
  
MugenDramon ceased his attack, hearing and recognising the new arrival's voice. "Piemon."  
  
"MugenDramon, having fun I see." Somersualting in the air, the masked Ultimate landed on his fellow Dark Master's head. Wearing a garish costume, his face hidden behind a mask and a bright orange hair, he did not look like a major threat, except for the swords on his back. However, despite his clownish appearance, he was leader of the four Dark Masters and was more powerful than most Digimon could ever hope to be.  
  
The gigantic mechanical Digimon growled. "Fun is a concept I do not understand. That is Pinnochimon's speciality."   
  
"Yeah," laughed another voice as a small figure leapt off a building, landing on MugenDramon's back, behind Piemon. "I'm the only one who enjoys playing! I live for fun!" Pinnochimon had the appearance of an old-fashioned wooden puppet, with a cross-like piece of wood on his back. He held a huge hammer in his hand.  
  
"Which is why you take so long to get the job done!" roared a voice as a building nearby exploded, showering the Tamers and the others with broken glass and masonary. A huge golden snake-like monster emerged out of the rubble. "MugenDramon at least finishes his missions quickly!"  
  
Piemon smiled. "MetalSeadramon." The sea serpent hovered in the air, slowly moving towards his comrades. As MetalSeadramon took his place at MugenDramon's side and Pinnochimon leapt down from the mechanical dragon, Piemon somersaulted off his head, landing before the Tamers and their allies. "Ladies and gentlemen!" he said, making an exaggerated bow. "Presenting...the Dark Masters!" His eyes narrowed as his smile becme sinister. "Now die."  
  
**************  
  
"Die!" Belial Vamdemon screamed, opening the 'mouths' on his shoulders. A wave of darkness washed over Sakuyamon and the others, throwing them off-balance. "By the time I'm done, you'll beg me to kill you!"   
  
"Not in this lifetime!" Ruki retorted. "Let's go, Renamon!"  
  
Sakuyamon charged forward, swinging her staff as Belial Vamdemon sent another wave of darkness at her. As the silver-haired warrior fought her way through the wave, BlackWarGreymon took to the air, bringing his hands together. "Ghhhh...I won't lose to Belial Vamdemon again!" He concentrated, and an orb appeared in the air.  
  
"What are you doing, BlackWarGreymon?" asked a voice in his head. "You're using my Digicore energy to attack?"  
  
"Quiet, Xuanwumon." BlackWarGreymon raised the orb high as it was covered in flame. "By using your Digicore energy with my own, I'll be able to finish this battle with one strike!"  
  
"That is risky," warned the Holy Beast. "Use up too much and I won't be able to sustain your body for much longer!"  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" the black-hued Ultimate snapped. "But if this is what it takes, so be it!" The air around him began crackling with energy as he focused his strength. "Gaia Force!"  
  
"Sakuyamon!" Ryo yelled. "Watch out!"  
  
"Wha?" Sakuyamon looked up and saw a huge blazing ball of energy headed for her.   
  
"What in the...?!" Ruki gasped as Sakuyamon coiled her legs and jumped.  
  
Belial Vamdemon's eyes widened as he realised he wouldn't be able to dodge the blast in time. "No!" As the Gaia Force hit, engulfing the Demon Lord in a huge explosion, Sakuyamon realised she would be caught in it as well.  
  
"Shimatta!" she cursed. Just before the blast reached her though, Holsmon dived at her.  
  
"Hold on!" he yelled as he flew past. Reacting quickly, Sakuyamon reached out and held on to his helmet, letting him carry her to safety.  
  
"Thanks," Ruki said.   
  
"You're welcome," Holsmon replied, turning to see what had happened to Belial Vamdemon.  
  
"Raaaaaaaggghh!" raged the evil Ultimate as he released a wave of dark energy that sent them all flying. "I will kill you!"  
  
Ryo slowly got to his feet, his head throbbing with pain. "What does it take to take this guy down?"  
  
**************  
  
"Ultimate Stream!" MetalSeadramon fired a beam of energy from the cannon-like appendage that formed his snout. Megalo Growmon raised his arms, trying to block the attack.  
  
"Gnnnnhnhhh...." The cyborg gritted his teeth as he was pushed back, until the pressure proved too much and he was sent crashing backwards. "Aaaahhh!"  
  
"Come on, fight back!" begged Pinnochimon as he clubbed Rapidmon with his hammer. "This isn't fun at all!"  
  
"You're telling me!" Rapidmon retorted as he flew off, shaking his head to clear it.  
  
Takato watched worriedly as the Digimon were overwhelmed by the sheer power of the Dark Masters. "Jen, Katou-san, we need to card slash!"  
  
"Right!" the other two Tamers agreed. The three of them held up their D-Arks. "Card-"  
  
"Oh no, you don't!" Piemon leapt up into the air, bringing his hands together. "Clown Trick!"  
  
"Uaaaaah!" Leomon stood in the way, taking the blast head on and being thrown through the air. He smashed through the wall of a corner shop, crashing into one of the shelves. As various foodstuffs began falling on him, the Beast Man moaned and slowly rose to his feet. "I have to stop doing that," he groaned as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Leomon!" Juri cried, appearing in the doorway. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I've been better." Leomon took a step forward and fell to one knee. "Blast!" he swore. "They're too strong!" He looked up, and his eyes widened. "Juri!" He ran at her.  
  
"Aaargh!" Megalo Growmon was struck with a lash of MetalSeadramon's tail and crashed into the store, crushing it.   
  
"Katou-san!" Takato screamed as he ran to the store's remains. "Katou-san? Katou-san!"   
  
"Here, Takato-kun!" Takato looked up as Leomon jumped down from Megalo Growmon's back, Juri in his arms. The girl smiled at him. "I'm okay."  
  
"Good..."   
  
"Takato!" Lee called as he ran up to them. Rapidmon followed, dodging Pinnochimon's attempts to knock him out of the sky. "We have to pull back!"  
  
"But if we do, what'll happen to Ruki?" Juri asked.  
  
Lee looked pained. "I'm worried about her too, but we'll be killed if this goes on!"  
  
"Right you are!" Piemon laughed, appearing in the air above them. "MugenDramon! MetalSeadramon! Bury them here!"  
  
"Understood." MugenDramon turned away from Mummymon, who blasted at him with his gun to no effect. "Mugen Cannon!"  
  
"Rest in peace, humans!" MetalSeadramon took aim as the cannon built onto his snout began gathering energy. "Ultimate Stream!"  
  
The two cyborg dragons fired at the foundations of two buildings which flanked the Tamers. "Shimatta!" Rapidmon cursed as the buildings began collapsing onto them. His eyes widened as he saw something approach. "What is that...? Urk!" A piece of debris struck him, stunning the Perfect and sending him plummeting to the ground.  
  
"Rapidmon!" Lee yelled.   
  
"Watch out!" Megalo Growmon yelled, using his body to try to protect the others. It was all in vain, and they were soon buried under tons of rubble.   
  
Piemon and the other Dark Masters surveyed their handiwork. "Well, that was easy," noted MetalSeadramon.  
  
"But it was boring!" whined Pinnochimon. "They weren't a challenge at all!"  
  
"No matter." Piemon grinned. "Now it's time we went after our main prey." His face turned serious. "But remember. Ryo is mine!"  
  
As they left, MugenDramon stopped and turned to the pile of rubble the Tamers were buried under. "One moment."  
  
"What's wrong?" Piemon asked.  
  
The mechanical dragon brought his cannons into firing position. "I will make sure they are dead." The whine of an energy weapon charging sounded through the air. "Mugen Cannon!" Energy beams shot out of the twin cannons on his back, blasting the pile repeatedly.  
  
"They must be dead by now!" MetalSeadramon said, staring at the crater MugenDramon had caused.  
  
"Perhaps." MugenDramon stomped closer. "I will enter to make sure..."  
  
"Enough," Piemon commanded. "We're wasting time."  
  
The mechanical dragon Digimon turned to his fellow Dark Master. "We should confirm their destruction with our own eyes."  
  
Piemon shook his head. "Our purpose is Belial Vamdemon. We'll deal with the Tamers later."  
  
"As you wish." The Dark Masters moved off, leaving a smoking crater and devastated section of the city in their wake.  
  
**************   
  
"Now, how shall you die, female?" Belial Vamdemon mused as he held Sakuyamon in one of his clawed hands. Her staff lay at his feet, knocked out of her hands as she was struck with the majority of his dark wave. He tightened his grip as he moved his other hand closer. "Shall I slit your throat?" He moved his hand lower. "Or try to slice that girl out of you?" The Demon Lord moved his claws down to the silver-haired warrior's stomach. "Or perhaps gut you?" He sighed. "So many ways to choose from..."  
  
BlackWarGreymon cursed from where he had been pinned to the ground by Belial Vamdemon's dark power. "Wretched coward!" He forced himself onto his knees.  
  
"Coward?" Belial Vamdemon smirked. "I'm simply making use of all my abilities..."  
  
Cyberdramon gritted his teeth as a voice spoke in his head. 'Perhaps we should make use of all of our abilities as well,' it said. The Perfect growled. 'If we don't do anything,' the voice continued, 'the female will die, and Ryo will be next.'  
  
Cyberdramon growled. 'Do it.'  
  
The voice sounded pleased. 'With pleasure.'  
  
Meanwhile, Belial Vamdemon had begun squeezing his hand, trying to crush the life out of Sakuyamon. "Hmmm?" He suddenly looked to the side. Cyberdramon had begun glowing with a purple light. "What?"  
  
The dragon slowly rose to his feet as the others watched in surprise. "Grrrrrhhhhh..." The dark energy that had been pinning him down suddenly disappeared.  
  
"It can't be!" Belial Vamdemon gasped. "You...absorbed my dark energy?! How?!"  
  
Cyberdramon didn't reply, instead flying at him with outstretched claws. "Raaaaagggh!"   
  
"Die!" Belial Vamdemon roared, stabbing at the dragon with his tail, Sakuyamon temporarily forgotten.   
  
**************   
  
As Cyberdramon began attacking, Sakuyamon slowly stirred. "Ruki..." she said. "Are you all right?"  
  
Ruki's eyes fluttered as she regained conciousness. "Renamon?"   
  
"I'm here."  
  
"Belial Vamdemon?" The girl looked around, realising their predicament. "Great."  
  
"Cyberdramon is distracting him," Renamon's voice echoed. "We can use this chance to break free."  
  
"Then let's do it!"   
  
**************  
  
Belial Vamdemon sent a wave of darkness at Cyberdramon, who deflected it with a wave of his hand. "What?!" the Demon Lord roared in disbelief. "How is this possible?"  
  
A voice spoke in his head. 'Vamdemon, you pitiful fool. Do you really think you can defeat me?'  
  
"Who is it?" the Ultimate demanded, looking around. Cyberdramon hovered in the air as Belial Vamdemon looked for the source of the voice.  
  
'Surely you recognise me, Vamdemon...' Belial Vamdemon looked up at Cyberdramon. A shadow slowly materialised behind the dragon, chuckling. 'I brought you back from oblivion once, and you failed me miserably.'   
  
"That voice..." Belial Vamdemon's face twisted into one of shock. "It...it can't be!"   
  
"Itsuna!" Sakuyamon took advantage of his distraction, releasing a group of her fox spirits.  
  
"Arrrgghh!" The spirits attacked, tearing at Belial Vamdemon's face. As the Demon Lord staggered, Sakuyamon strained her muscles, breaking free of his grasp with a burst of strength.  
  
"Now!" BlackWarGreymon yelled, breaking free of the dark energy as Belial Vamdemon lost his concentration. "Gaia Force!"  
  
Fladramon rose to his feet. "Knuckle Fire!"  
  
"Big Cracker!" cried Digmon as he let of his own attack.  
  
Holsmon quickly flew upwards, building up momentum. "Mach Impulse!"  
  
'Well,' said the shadow. 'It seems it is time to reveal my true power...'  
  
'No!' Cyberdramon snarled mentally. 'I'll finish this!'  
  
'My, my,' the voice mocked. 'You act like you don't trust me!'  
  
'I don't.'  
  
'Fine. But if you need more power, you know all you have to do is call...'  
  
Cyberdramon growled in reply as the shadow flowed back into his body. He dived at Belial Vamdemon, adding his strength to that of his comrades. "ERASE CLAW!"   
  
Meanwhile, Sakuyamon had picked up her staff and was whirling it in preparation for an attack. "Okay, Renamon," Ruki said. "Let's finish this, once and for all!"  
  
"It will be a pleasure!" Sakuyamon took to the air, her hair billowing behind her like a stream of silver. "Vajra..."  
  
"Uhhh?" Belial Vamdemon slurred, the sheer number of attacks temporarily stunning him. "What?"  
  
"...Mandala!" A huge explosion of holy energy engulfed the Demon Lord, burning him horribly.  
  
Ryo clenched his fist. "Yes!" he cheered. "Ruki! Cyberdramon! Go for it!" He sighed in relief. "Phew...looks like we'll be able to beat him after all..."  
  
"Oh, rest assured, Ryo, Belial Vamdemon will fall," said a voice from behind him. "But it will not be at the hands of you humans!"  
  
Ryo yelped, leaping forward and turning to face the speaker. "Who in the..."  
  
"Come now, Chosen Child," said a figure in the shadows. "Surely you must remember me?" Piemon slowly walked into the light. "I must give you credit, Ryo. You managed to defeat me without the power of the Crests."  
  
"Not another one..." Ryo stepped back. "Look, I've never met you, or Devimon or Vamdemon before! You have me confused with someone else!"   
  
"Really?" Piemon looked disappointed. "A pity. I was looking forward to another glorious battle with Akiyama Ryo. Ah, well." He raised his hand. "Since you're not him, I don't need you." He smiled. "Die."  
  
**************  
  
As Belial Vamdemon fell back, singed and smoking, Ruki smirked to herself. "Now for the last blow!"   
  
Sakuyamon leapt into the air, the moon appearing out of the clouds behind her. "Go back to the darkness you came from, Belial Vamdemon!" She held her staff high over her head. "Vajra..."  
  
"Clown Trick!"   
  
"What?" Sakuyamon halted her attack, turning to identify the new threat.   
  
Ruki cried out as she saw a crumpled form lying a few feet away. "Ryo!" Sakuyamon reached the boy just as Cyberdramon did. "What happened?" Ruki wondered.  
  
"Enemy..." Cyberdramon growled, turning around.   
  
"Who in the..." Ruki began, seeing the clown-like figure of the Dark Master Piemon.   
  
"Piemon..." Belial Vamdemon said, rising to his feet. "About time you appeared. Crush these insects!"  
  
Piemon frowned. "I'm sorry, I wasn't under the impression I took orders from you."  
  
"You dare?" the Demon Lord roared. "Don't forget how I left the Digital World in your care while I went to the Real World to hunt down the Eigth Chosen Child!"  
  
"And because you did, she was found and helped bring about our downfall." Piemon shook his head. "You poor stupid fool. Don't you realise we could've killed you at anytime, but simply couldn't be bothered because we were sealing away the Holy Beasts?"  
  
"How dare you...!"  
  
Piemon's eyes glinted dangerously. "Like this." He brought his hands together. "Mugen Cannon!"  
  
"Mugen Cannon?" laughed Belial Vamdemon. "Have you gone mad? That is MugenDramon's technique!"  
  
Piemon smiled evilly. "Guess who's standing behind you."  
  
"Behind..me?" Belial Vamdemon's eyes widened as he sensed someone behind him. "You...aaaarrrghhh!" Twin beams of energy struck him, sending him face first into the ground.  
  
MugenDramon stomped forward, his cannons already charging for another blast. "Your termination is imminent."  
  
"You..." Belial Vamdemon tried to rise, but a whip-like tail struck him across the face knocking him down again.   
  
"Stay down, worm," MetalSeadramon said, hovering in the air, his fins handing underneath him. "That's where you belong, at our feet!"  
  
Belial Vamdemon roared and lashed out with his tail, only to have it deflected by a huge hammer. "Ah, ah, ah!" Pinnochimon giggled. "The game hasn't begun yet!"  
  
"Indeed," Piemon agreed. "But now, it's time to play!" He drew his swords. "Kill him!"  
  
As the Dark Masters and Belial Vamdemon began fighting, Ruki looked from Ryo's barely concious form to the others, who were scattering to avoid stray blasts. "Great. What else could go wrong?"  
  
**************   
  
A few streets away, three figures materialised. One resembled a red skeleton, wielding a staff and having a black Digicore decorated with a blood red bat symbol in his ribcage. Another was a huge black and blue demon with red eyes and tentacles which sprouted out of his back. The third was decidedly female, dressed in tight black leather with pale skin and deadly looking claws. "So what are we supposed to do?" asked the giant Digimon.  
  
The female shook her head with frustration. "Can't you pay attention?"  
  
"Forget it," the skeleton told her. He turned to his gigantic comrade. "We're here to finish off any surviving Chosen Children Piemon may have missed."  
  
"Oh, right," the tentacled demon said, recalling. "My favourite kind of mission. I get the female."  
  
"Pervert." The leather-clad Digimon turned her back on the other two. "Let's just get this over with. It's Angewomon I'm after."  
  
The red skeleton took to the air. "Well, then..." he cackled. "Demon Corps! Deploy!"   
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Preview:  
  
Ruki: Takato! Jen! Juri!  
  
Ryo: Where are they?  
  
Renamon: Hirokazu and Kenta are missing too.  
  
Ryo: You don't think...  
  
Ruki: No! We musn't think that!  
  
Renamon: We should look for them while Belial Vamdemon is distracted!  
  
Fladramon: Hey...what's that?!  
  
Cyberdramon: Enemy...   
  
Digimon Tamers: Dark Wing! The Dark Masters VS Belial Vamdemon!   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Author's notes: "Shimatta!" can be translasted roughly into "Oh no!" or "Oh Damn!" Used by heroes and villians alike when they realise they're screwed.  
  
Reviews, comments, suggestions and criticisms (constructive or otherwise) are welcome and can be sent to Withoutmorals@antisocial.com 


	23. The Dark Masters VS Belial Vamdemon!

Author's notes: Grrrr...all gone...all my data...months of research and planning lost in an instant! I had to rewrite this chapter, and now I've got to go hunting for the rest of the data I had saved on my disk before it was wiped clean! Why me?   
  
Author's notes: I'm going to postpone Dark Wing Type 2 until I've watched the second Tamers movie: Runaway Digimon Express. I'd like to include some of the events.  
  
Digimon Levels:  
  
Child : Rookie  
Adult : Champion  
Perfect : Ultimate  
Ultimate: Mega  
  
Also, the term 'Biomerge' does not exist in my vocabulary. In the Japanese original, the one I base Dark Wing on, to evolve to Ultimate/ Mega they just say 'Matrix Evolution', except they don't have to slash a card.  
  
  
Author's notes: ********* means a scene change.  
  
Also, thanks to anon for informing me Chapters One and Two got switched somehow.  
  
  
Digimon Tamers: Dark Wing   
  
The Dark Masters VS Belial Vamdemon!  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers and related elements are registered trademarks of Toei, Bandai and their respective owners and are used without permission.   
  
  
  
"Mugen Cannon!"   
  
"Ultimate Stream!"  
  
"Pandemonium Flare!" The three attacks connected, causing a huge explosion that shook the foundations of what few buildings hadn't been destroyed during the battle between Belial Vamdemon and Ruki's Tamer team.   
  
Sakuyamon kneeled beside Ryo, who was still knocked out following Piemon's surprise attack. Picking the boy up and leaping out of the way as masonary crashed into the ground, the gold-clad warrior quickly conferred with her Tamer. "Renamon," Ruki said, concerned. "We'd better get Ryo out of here."  
  
"Right." The silver-haired Ultimate called up to Cyberdramon, who was circling the area blasting larger pieces of falling masonary to make sure they didn't hit anyone. "Cyberdramon! We have to get out of here!"  
  
"Grrhh..." Cyberdramon growled in reply. As more explosions erupted, the two Digimon withdrew.  
  
**************  
  
"Takato-kun..."  
  
The brown-haired Tamer moaned. "Aaaahhh..."  
  
"Takato-kun..."   
  
"Wha...?"  
  
"Takato-kun, wake up..."  
  
Takato stirred, trying to place the voice. "Juri...?"  
  
"Takato-kun, wake up...please!"   
  
Takato's eyes slowly fluttered open and the boy found himself looking into Juri's concerned face. "Juri..."   
  
"How are you feeling?" the girl asked worriedly.  
  
Takato winced as he tried to sit up. "Ow. Not bad, I guess..." He looked around. They were in what looked like a subway tunnel. The ends were walled off. He remembered that some subway tunnels had been sealed off after suffering severe damage after the attacks by the Devas and the D-Reaper. "Are we dead?"  
  
"No," Lee said, walking into Takato's view. "Though if we don't do something we will be."  
  
"What do you mean?" Lee didn't reply, instead pointing up. Takato looked and gasped. Twisted metal and parts of shattered buildings filled a huge hole in the ceiling of the tunnel, held up by a blue translucent dome. "That's..."   
  
"One of Marine Angemon's shields," Kenta said. Takato blinked.  
  
"Kenta! When did you get here? Weren't you with Ruki?"  
  
"Yeah," the green/black-haired Tamer said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "But she and Ryo-san told us to come help you while they fought Belial Vamdemon. Hirokazu used a Speed Plug-In card on Guardromon to get us to you in time, but we got separated."  
  
Lee shook his head. "I still can't believe you left Ruki and Renamon back there."  
  
Kenta raised his hands to defend himself. "It's not our fault! She told us to go! You do not say no to the Digimon Queen!"  
  
"Moumantai!" Terriermon chirped as he hopped onto Lee's shoulder, one of his ears wrapping around his friend. "Renamon and Ruki'll be okay, Jen! Just have a little faith!"  
  
"I guess you're right, Terriermon," Lee sighed. "I'm just worried about them, that's all."  
  
Takato tried to stand. Juri offered him a hand and helped him up. "Where's Hirokazu?" He looked around. "And Guilmon! Where's Guilmon?"  
  
"Over here." Leomon appeared out of the shadows, leading a slightly-dazed Guilmon. The Child level perked up when he saw Takato.  
  
"Takato!" he cried, running towards the goggle-wearing boy. "There you are!"  
  
"Guilm-aack!" Takato was cut off as his partner tackled him, licking his face like an over-sized puppy. "Okay! Okay! I'm glad to see you're okay too!"  
  
"Where did you find him?" Juri asked her partner.  
  
Leomon nodded in the direction of one of the tunnel ends. "He was over in there. The end is walled up and there's too much debris to dig through. And the roof looked too unstable to use Fist of the Beast King."  
  
"The same thing over at the other end," Oikawa reported, walking out of the tunnel, Archnemon behind him.   
  
"And no sign of Mummymon either," added Archnemon, now in her human disguise. She looked around. "Did you find him in the other tunnel?" she asked Leomon.  
  
The Beast Man Digimon shook his head. "No sign of him."  
  
"Damn." Oikawa clenched his fist. "I told him to be careful..."  
  
"Well," Lee began reassuringly. "He was on one of the buildings. He might've just fallen somewhere else."  
  
"Perhaps." Oikawa looked up to see Marine Angemon straining to keep his shield up. "But right now we'd better find a way out of here."  
  
**************  
  
"Archnemon! Boss!" Mummymon looked around, searching for his companions. The bandage-wrapped Digimon had been blasted clear during the battle and had been knocked out. However, as soon as he recovered, he immediately started looking for the others. "Where are they?"  
  
"Uh..." A moan rose from under some rubble.  
  
"Who's that?" The Perfect quickly ran forward, straining his ears to locate the source of the noise. "Here." He reached out, some of his bandages unravelling. He began digging through the rubble, using his bandages to full effect. "Archnemon? Is that you?"  
  
"Uhh..." Guardromon suddenly burst out of the rubble, startling the Perfect.  
  
"Aaah!" he yelped. "What in the...?"  
  
Guardromon fell to his knees. "Thanks."  
  
"Uh...sure." Mummymon leaned forward, noticing that Guardromon was carrying something. "What's that?"  
  
Guardromon slowly lowered Hirokazu to the ground. "Hirokazu, are you all right?"  
  
The visor-wearing Tamer coughed once then sat up. "Ow...what a headache..." He looked up at Guardromon. "Did we make it?"  
  
"I don't know," the brown machine Digimon replied, looking around. "I don't see Kenta or the others."  
  
"Great." Hirokazu got to his feet. "Let's go look for them."  
  
"Nothing had better have happened to Archnemon and the Boss," Mummymon said, clenching his fist. "Or someone will pay!"  
  
**************  
  
Sakuyamon touched down in the field at the school Takato and some of the other Tamers went to. The Ultimate gently lay Ryo on the ground then vanished in a flash of light as Cyberdramon landed. Ruki kneeled beside Ryo. "I'm beginning to think you need a babysitter," she smirked as the boy stirred.   
  
"Funny." Ryo sat up, rubbing his head. "Is everyone out to kill me?"  
  
"Just be glad we managed to get out of there in one piece." Ruki looked back to where Belial Vamdemon was still battling the Dark Masters. "They're really going at it over there..."  
  
Cyberdramon growled, clenching and unclenching his hands. It was obvious to the others he was trying his best to contain his bloodlust. Ryo tried to think of something to distract his partner before he lost control and went back to fight. 'Not even Cyberdramon can take on FIVE Ultimates,' the Tamer thought to himself. Out loud, he asked, "Where did BlackWarGreymon and the others go?"  
  
Ruki shrugged. "We got separated when the fighting started."  
  
"I'll go find them." Without another word, Cyberdramon took to the air, flying back in the direction of the battle.  
  
"Cyberdramon, wait!" Ryo called, but the cyborg was already out of earshot. "Great," he cursed. "That's what I was trying to avoid..."  
  
"We might as well go look for Takato and the others." Ruki thought out loud. "I'm worried. They should've been here by now." "I'll go," Renamon told her. "I can cover more ground faster. You should probably wait for Cyberdramon and the others."  
  
"Be careful, Renamon."  
  
The fox-like Digimon nodded, then backflipped off the roof and vanished. Ryo sat down and took out his cards. Ruki looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "What're you doing?" she asked. "This is no time to play a game!"  
  
Ryo looked up at her. "Who said anything about playing?" He went back to shuffling his deck. "I'm just sorting through my cards. We'll probably need them soon. Especially against them," he added, nodding in the direction of the battle. Pinnochimon leapt off Belial Vamdemon's back, bringing his hammer down on the larger Ultimate's head then jumping clear as MugenDramon charged forward, ramming the Demon Lord.  
  
Ruki sat on the edge of the roof and took out her cards. "Well, at least it's something to do..."  
  
***************  
  
"Hmph," Piemon snorted as he somersaulted over Belial Vamdemon. "You're just as strong as I've heard!" "Flattery will get you nothing but a quick death!" Belial Vamdemon hissed as he swiped at the Dark Master.  
  
"Face it, Belial Vamdemon," Pinnochimon said to the massive Ultimate. "You can't hope to beat us!" "Hmph," Belial Vamdemon smirked. "But what about this?" He raised his hand and a card flew out of the rubble. "Max Charger!"  
  
"Not this time." The card suddenly tore in half, the pieces fluttering to the ground. "Whaat?" roared Belial Vamdemon. "Who dares?"  
  
"Hahahahaha." Devimon suddenly appeared in the air, a smile on his face. "It's been some time, Vamdemon."  
  
Belial Vamdemon was livid. "Devimon?! You're behind this?"  
  
The demonic Adult smirked. "Did you really think I was just going to sit back and let you kill me?" His face twisted into a sneer. "Don't be stupid." He called to Piemon. "Now! That card would've restored his power, but now he's vulnerable! Finish him!"  
  
**************  
  
BlackWarGreymon watched from above as the Dark Masters began another attack on Belial Vamdemon. "No matter how many enemies I have," he declared as he prepare to charge, "I will kill them all!"  
  
"Not today." Cyberdramon flew up behind him. "Come with me. We must regroup."  
  
"Don't try to stop me," BlackWarGreymon told the Perfect. "I'll defeat anyone who stands in my way!"  
  
"Idiot!" Cyberdramon pulled back his fist and punched BlackWarGreymon in the face. "What good could you possible do against five Ultimates?"  
  
"Simple," the Ultimate replied. "Defeat them!"  
  
"BlackWarGreymon." An image of Xuanwumon suddenly appeared in BlackWarGreymon's mind. "Even you cannot defeat the four Dark Masters and Belial Vamdemon..."   
  
"Keep out of this, Holy Beast!" BlackWarGreymon growled. "I don't need you to tell me what to do!"  
  
"Perhaps," the turtle-like Digital God agreed. "But remember, you are no longer fighting for yourself. The fate of the Digital World rests in your hands. Don't let us down."  
  
"Grrrrh..." BlackWarGreymon growled as he digested the information. "Very well." He turned to Cyberdramon. "Let's go."  
  
The black and grey dragon nodded. "Follow me," he said as he swooped down in the direction of Ryo and Ruki. BlackWarGreymon followed, casting death glares at the battling Ultimates below.  
  
**************  
  
"Takato! Katou!" Hirokazu yelled, shifting through the debris.  
  
"Archnemon! Boss!" Mummymon was doing the same, lifting slabs of concrete and tossing them aside.  
  
"Nothing..." Guardromon reported as he landed after fruitlessly searching from the air. "I can't see any sign of them anywhere!"  
  
"That means the only place they could be..." reasoned Hirokazu as he turned to the crater MugenDramon had left behind. "...is down there."  
  
"No one could've survived that..." Guardromon whispered, louder than he had planned.  
  
Mummymon clenched his fist, his body shaking. "Then...then...I've lost her again..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Archnemon...damn...damn...DAMN!" Mummymon cursed, screaming up at the heavens. "Why? Haven't we suffered enough?" He fell to his knees, his eyes brimming with tears. "The Dark Masters..." He got to his feet, slinging his gun over his shoulder. "I'll make them pay!"   
  
"Not alone you're not!" Hirokazu said as he ran to catch up. "We'll help!"   
  
Guardromon sighed and move to follow the two, more than a little worried.  
  
**************  
  
"I've found something!" Terriermon called.   
  
"What is it, Terriermon?" Lee asked as he and the others ran up to the cream-coloured Digimon.  
  
"I can hear something behind this wall," the floppy-eared Child Digimon reported, pointing at the wall he had been checking. "It sounds like a train."  
  
Lee cupped his chin thoughtfully. "Well, it does look like we're in one of the abandoned subways."  
  
"Abandoned subways?" Juri repeat.   
  
Lee nodded as he explained. "Yamaki-san told my father that after the Deva and D-Reaper incidents, some of the damaged subways were sealed off because they were too risky to continue using."  
  
"So this place is unstable," reasoned Oikawa. "We'd best find the part of the wall which is most vulnerable and break out soon." The sunken-eyed man looked up. "That Digimon won't be able to hold that debris up much longer..."  
  
"I think I've found it," Leomon reported. The Beast Man was kneeling not far away, studying part of the wall. "This place seems weaker than the rest."  
  
"Good." Lee said as looked at the spot Leomon was studying. "Now we just need to carefully..."  
  
"Rock Breaker!" Guilmon charged forward, his claws glowing, and punched a good sized hole into the wall. It crumbled, revealing a way out. "There!"  
  
"..." Lee sweatdropped. "Or we could do that."  
  
"Okay, Marine Angemon!" Kenta yelled once everyone had gone through the hole. "Let it go!"  
  
"Pipi!" The little Ultimate flew down as he deactivated his shield, letting the debris crash down into the now deserted tunnel.   
  
"Okay, everyone," Takato said as he and Guilmon took the lead. "Let's go after the Dark Masters before anything else happens!"  
  
**************  
  
Meanwhile, Fladramon, Holsmon and Digmon had taken cover in a back alley after being separated from Ruki's group. "First Belial Vamdemon, then the Dark Masters..." Fladramon moaned. "What's next...the Demon Corps?"  
  
"Granted, we are at a disadvantage," Holsmon mused thoughtfully. "I think we should try to find those children and their Digimon."  
  
Fladramon nodded. "Yeah. Ryo'll think of something. I hope." The red-hued Digimon looked around. "But how are we supposed to find them?"   
  
"Try lookin' up," Digmon said, pointing. The three armoured Digimon looked up to see Cyberdramon fly overhead with BlackWarGreymon behind him. "There goes BlackWarGreymon..."  
  
Fladramon kept his eyes on Cyberdramon. "And that Digimon who was with Ryo. Come on," he said, leaping into the air and hovering. "Let's follow them."  
  
**************  
  
"Well, well, well..." Skull Satamon said to himself. He had been sitting atop a large advertisment board, scanning the ground below for any sign of his targets. Now, as he spotted Cyberdramon amd BlackWarGreymon flying across the rooftops, the Undead Digimon felt his patience had been rewarded. "Marine Devimon! Lady Devimon!"   
  
Down below, the other two members of the Demon Corps looked up at their de facto leader. "What is it?" asked Lady Devimon, stretching her arms. "Have you found something?"  
  
Skull Satamon leapt off his perch and dropped down to land before her. "BlackWarGreymon and an unknown Digimon are nearby. Get ready to follow them!"  
  
Marine Devimon's cold lips spread in a feral smile. "Good...then the fight will begin soon enough!"  
  
**************  
  
"Whew..." panted Takato as he dragged himself out of a subway. "I never realised walking through the subway could be so tiring..."  
  
Guilmon plopped down onto the ground. "I'm tired, Takato!"  
  
"Me too," the boy panted, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "How are the rest of you doing?"  
  
"Not too bad, Takato-kun," Juri told him. Leomon walked out of the subway, carrying Juri on his shoulder. "If you'd have waited, Leomon would've carried you too."  
  
Oikawa and Archnemon emerged from the subway as well. Surprisingly, the man didn't even look winded. "Hmmm," he said, looking up into the sky, which was still shrouded in darkness. "It seems nothing has changed."  
  
"We'd better go after Ruki, Renamon and the others," Lee said as he joined the other Tamers. "If the Dark Masters were headed that way, they'll be in serious danger."  
  
"Don't worry, Jen," Terriermon told his partner. "They're smart. They can take care of themselves."  
  
"I know Renamon can," Lee admitted. "But you know how Ruki can get sometimes."  
  
"You're lucky Ruki isn't here to hear you say that," said a voice that seemed to come out of the shadows.   
  
"Who's there?" Takato demanded, as Guilmon leapt to his feet. He breathed a sigh of relief when Renamon walked out of the shadows.  
  
"Renamon!" Lee said, smiling. "It's good to see you're all right!"  
  
The yellow fox-like Digimon smiled slightly. "Thank you, Jen-san. I'm glad to see you are safe as well."  
  
"Where's Ruki?" the olive-skinned Tamer asked.   
  
"She and Ryo-san are waiting for Cyberdramon to return with BlackWarGreymon, Fladramon and the others."  
  
"Fladramon?" Kenta interrupted. "They're on our side now?"  
  
Renamon nodded. "Yes. Unfortunately we were separated when a group of Digimon ambushed us and began attacking Belial Vamdemon."  
  
"The Dark Masters are fighting Belial Vamdemon?" Oikawa said with surprise. "Odd..."  
  
"We'll worry about that later," Lee said. "Renamon, take us to Ruki."  
  
The humanoid fox nodded and began to leap away, but Archnemon stopped her. "Wait. Have you seen any sign of Mummymon?"  
  
Kenta snapped his fingers. "Yeah, Hirokazu is missing too. Have you seen him, Renamon?"  
  
"I don't know about this Mummymon," Renamon replied. "But I haven't seen Hirokazu or Guardromon anywhere."  
  
"I hope they're staying out of trouble," Juri said to herself.  
  
"Me too," Takato agreed.  
  
**************   
  
"Gahh!" With another wave of darkness, Belial Vamdemon knocked the Dark Masters back. "Don't you understand? Even weakened, I am Belial Vamdemon, the ruler of darkness! I am unbeatable!"  
  
MugenDramon staggered to his feet, his Chorme Digizoid armour smoking and melted. "His power is greater than I calculated."  
  
"Now's a fine time to realise that," Metal Seadramon growled.  
  
Piemon gritted his teeth. "So...this is his power, eh?" The clown rose to his feet. "The power that nearly conquered both worlds..."  
  
"There will be no nearly this time, Piemon!" Belial Vamdemon told the sword-wielding Digimon. "I will cinquer this, and every other world!" He raised his hand, a purple flame appearing. "There is only room for one Dark Master in this world..."  
  
"Is that so?" Piemon smirked. "I beg to differ."  
  
"You can't defeat me..." Belial Vamdemon scoffed. The Ultimate glanced at Devimon, who so far had kept out of the battle. "And once I'm finished with them, you're next, traitor!"  
  
"Traitor?" Devimon repeated. "Who are you to call me a traitor?" The demonic Adult bared his fangs, snarling. "You butchered your own followers, tried to seal away our fellow Dark Digimon! And worst of all..." Devimon's eyes began blazing. "You squandered the gift the darkness gave you!" He clenched his fists. "You wasted your time gloating instead of vanquishing the Chosen Children!" He raised his now-glowing hands. "And for that...you must pay!"  
  
"And who will make me?" Belial Vamdemon laughed. "You? Or these weaklings?" He gestured to the Dark Masters.  
  
His laughter was cut short by a powerful, terrifying voice. "No. I will."  
  
"Who?!" The Demon Lord whirled around, and gasped as his head was suddenly siezed in a death grip by a huge hand.  
  
"You disappoint me, Vamdemon," said the voice as a huge cloaked figure emerged out of the shadows. "I expected better of you."  
  
"Demon!"  
  
"Die, traitor!" roared Demon, tightening his grip on Belial Vamdemon's head. The others could hear the sound of his skull being crushed.   
  
"Never!" screamed Belial Vamdemon, bringing his tail up and stabbing at Demon. "I will rule!"  
  
"You aren't even worthy to rule pigs in a pen," Demon replied, catching the tail with his free hand.  
  
"Wh...what?" The surprise was evident in Belial Vamdemon's voice. "How? I should be more powerful than you!"  
  
"Perhaps," Piemon said, "If you were at full strength."  
  
"!" Realisation hit Belial Vamdemon. "You...you were...!"  
  
"Playing around with you," Pinnochimon finished for him.  
  
MugenDramon spoke up. "This entire engagement was part of a plan to weaken you."  
  
"And you fell for it," said Metal Seadramon. "Hook, line and sinker."   
  
"And now..." Devimon added. "You die."  
  
**************  
  
"Hey, Ryo," Ruki called to the other Tamer. "Take a look!"  
  
"What is it?" Ryo asked, walking up to her.  
  
"Looks like someone else decided to join in." Ruki held up her D-Ark, which began displaying information as she aimed it at Demon. "Demon. Virus. Demon Lord Digimon. Ultimate. Ultimate Technique: Flame Inferno, Chaos Flare."  
  
"Great," Ryo sighed. "Another one."  
  
"We'll defeat him and the others too," Cyberdramon promised as he swooped up and landed on the roof.   
  
"You mean I will defeat them," BlackWarGreymon corrected as he landed beside the Perfect.  
  
"Quiet!" Ruki snapped. "Something's happening!"  
  
**************  
  
"Whoa," Fladramon gasped. "Demon's here too?"  
  
"Things just get better and better," moaned Digmon, riding Holsmon's back as the three armoured Digimon flew down the street towards the building they had seen Cyberdramon and BlackWarGreymon fly toward.   
  
"Things will get worse if we don't find the others," reminded Holsmon. "Without Miyako-san and the others, we can't Jogress and our armoured forms are no match for Ultimates."  
  
"Good point." Fladramon increased his flight speed as he tried to keep up with Holsmon. A roar caught his attention. "What the?" He quickly stopped and whirled around, Holsmon doing the same. The Chosen Digimon watched with horrified interest at what was happening.  
  
**************  
  
"FLAME INFERNO!" Demon roared. Belial Vamdemon screamed as black flames erupted from the cloaked Digimon's hands, covering him in horrible, searing fire. "Farewell, Vamdemon," the leader of the Dark Digimon said, hurling the other Ultimate into the air. "Finish him!" Raising a clawed hand, a circle containing an upsidedown five-pointed star appeared in the air, glowing purple. "CHAOS FLARE!" A huge ball of fire launched out of the circle.  
  
The Dark Masters followed suit with their own attacks. "Mugen Cannon!" "Ultimate Stream!" "Pinccho Hammer!" "Clown Trick!" The five attacks struck dead on, engulfing Belial Vamdemon in a massive explosion.  
  
"Damn you!" cursed the silver Ultimate as he hovered in the air, covered with wounds. "I will kill you all!"  
  
"Not today, Vamdemon," Devimon told him. "Not ever!" The black-clad Adult spread his ragged wings and flew up at the Demon Lord. "To me, my Black Gears!" At his call Black Gears burst of the ground, disappearing into his body. "DIE, VAMDEMON!" His hand suddenly burst into data, reassembling as one made of black flame. "SATAN CLAW!" With one smooth move, Devimon thrust his flaming arm into Belial Vamdemon's head.  
  
"D-Devimon..." the dying Ultimate growled. "You..."  
  
"Consider this payback for PicoDevimon. Ask yourself...is this how he felt when you murdered him?" Devimon had a sneer on his face as he spoke. "Farewell, Vamdemon. Good death."   
  
"Fool," replied the other Digimon. "I will rise again. I always do."  
  
"Not this time, Vamdemon. You will become part of me, and your power will be put to good use for once." Devimon smiled evilly. "My plan has worked perfectly. You always were easy to manipulate..."  
  
"DEVIMON!!!!" screamed Belial Vamdemon as he exploded into data, his scream echoing through the city.  
  
"Hell Contract!" Devimon began glowing as the data that was once Belial Vamdemon, the terrifying Lord of Darkness, swirled around him. The devil's wings spread and slowly the data began flying into them, coating the demonic Digimon with a pale purple light. "Hahahaha..." Devimon chuckled as he felt raw power surge through him. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" His eyes glowed bright red, and the gem in his forehead shone with an unholy light. He slowly lowered himself to the ground, a sinister smile on his face. "Now...for the Tamers."  
  
**************  
  
"Whoa..." Ryo whispered as Cyberdramon growled. "They killed Belial Vamdemon."  
  
"Great." Ruki shook her head. "Which means they'll probably go after us next."  
  
"Let them try," BlackWarGreymon growled. "I will crush them all!"  
  
"Brave words, BlackWarGreymon," said a voice from below. Skull Satamon leapt up and aimed his staff at the group. "But let's see if you can live up to them! Nail Bone!"  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Preview:  
  
Shuichon: Jen-nii-chan, I hope you're okay...  
  
Reika: Yamaki! We have trouble!  
  
Yamaki: What is it?  
  
Reika: The Digimon...they're coming right at us!  
  
Digimon Tamers: Dark Wing! Take aim and defend our families! HiAndromon!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes: Jen-nii-chan is how Shuichon refers to Jenrya in the Japanese version. Translated, it would be Big Brother Jen. But that just sounds wierd.   
  
Author's notes: Have watched the Spider-man movie. Liked. Go watch. Now. If you already have...watch it again. Hah! Who's this Potter guy?  
  
  
Reviews, comments, suggestions and criticisms (constructive or otherwise) are welcome and can be sent to Withoutmorals@antisocial.com 


	24. Take aim to protect our families! HiAndr...

Author's notes: Sorry for getting these last few chapters out. My health is failing and at times I can barely stay on my feet, let alone write.  
  
Author's notes: I'm going to postpone Dark Wing Type 2 until I've watched the second Tamers movie: Runaway Digimon Express. I'd like to include some of the events.  
  
Digimon Levels:  
  
Child : Rookie  
Adult : Champion  
Perfect : Ultimate  
Ultimate: Mega  
  
Also, the term 'Biomerge' does not exist in my vocabulary. In the Japanese original, the one I base Dark Wing on, to evolve to Ultimate/ Mega they just say 'Matrix Evolution', except they don't have to slash a card.  
  
  
Author's notes: ********* means a scene change.  
  
  
  
  
Digimon Tamers: Dark Wing   
  
Take aim to defend our families! HiAndromon!  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers and related elements are registered trademarks of Toei, Bandai and their respective owners and are used without permission.   
  
  
  
"Whoa..." Ryo whispered as Cyberdramon growled. "They killed Belial Vamdemon."  
  
"Great." Ruki shook her head. "Which means they'll probably go after us next."  
  
"Let them try," BlackWarGreymon growled. "I will crush them all!"  
  
"Brave words, BlackWarGreymon," said a voice from below. Skull Satamon leapt up and aimed his staff at the group. "But let's see if you can live up to them! Nail Bone!"  
  
"Scatter!" Ruki yelled, diving for cover.  
  
"Rrraaaagggh!" Cyberdramon roared, flying up and slashing at the crimson skeletal Digimon.   
  
"Not so fast!" Skull Satamon quickly raised his staff, blocking the cyborg's slashes. Whirling, he counterattacked, whacking Cyberdramon out of his way with a swing of his staff. With a flick of his huge black wings, he flew towards BlackWarGreymon. "I don't believe we ever met, BlackWarGreymon!"   
  
"Then it is a pleasure to meet you," replied the Dark Ultimate. "And it will be an even greater pleasure to kill you!" He kicked off the roof, charging forward to meet Skull Satamon in mid-air. His Dramon Killers clashed against the Undead Virus's staff and the two struggled in the air for a moment, trying to get the upper hand.   
  
"You're strong..." Skull Satamon commented, straining himself to hold the razor sharp claws away from his face.   
  
"Stronger than you..." BlackWarGreymon growled. He kicked out, knocking Skull Satamon back. "Black Torna..."  
  
"Darkness Flare!" A squad of bats made of flame suddenly struck him, interrupting his attack. Lady Devimon appeared in the air, a smile on her face. "My, my, my, what have we here? A couple of brats and some has-been Digimon?"  
  
"Has-been?" Cyberdramon growled. "Cyber Nail!" He extended his arms, his claws outstretched. His claws launched at the smirking Perfect, as new claws appeared to replace them.   
  
"Aaah!" The claws dug deep into her skin, making her cry out. "You little..."   
  
"Dramon Killer!" BlackWarGreymon slashed at the air, sending waves of flame at the female Fallen Angel Digimon.  
  
"Guilty Black!" A huge ball of pure dark energy shot through the air, dispersing the flames. The building began rumbling as Marine Devimon's voice floated up to the fighters on the roof. "I'm not letting you have all the fun!" he yelled. "Get down here!" The gigantic Dark Digimon hammered at the building, trying to bring it down.  
  
"Shimatta!" Ryo cursed as he felt the building give way. Cyberdramon quickly grabbed him and Ruki, flying them to the ground.   
  
"Heheheheheh..." cackled Skull Satamon. "Come on, Chosen! Show me what you can do!"   
  
"Try this!" BlackWarGreymon brought his hands together, a fireball appearing between them. "Gaia Force!"  
  
"!" The skeletal Digimon flew upwards, avoiding the fireball. He looked behind him as three buildings were destroyed when the fireball struck them. "...That might've hurt..." He grinned. "This will be fun..."  
  
"Come!" BlackWarGreymon growled in challenge, raising his Dramon Killers.   
  
"Lady Devimon, Marine Devimon," Skull Satamon said, hovering in the air. "I'll deal with BlackWarGreymon. You take care of the Chosen."  
  
"No problem," replied Marine Devimon, his red eyes glinting as he took a step forward.  
  
Lady Devimon sighed. "Leave the boy would you?" She grinned evilly. "I might have some fun with him."  
  
"Over my dead body!" Cyberdramon roared. "ERASE CLAW!" His claws brimming with power, the cyborg fired a beam of blue light at the two demons.  
  
"Arrhhh!" Marine Devimon yelled as the beam struck his chest. He took a step back, surprised. "Hmmm...you're strong as well..." The huge Demon Corp member charged at the smaller Digimon. "Let's see just how strong!"  
  
As he smashed his fist into the ground where Cyberdramon had been standing a moment ago, Skull Satamon addressed BlackWarGreymon. "Let's find some place we can fight without interruption."  
  
"Agreed." The two Digimon took to the air, flying away from the battlefield.  
  
**************  
  
Demon watched as Skull Satamon and BlackWarGreymon flew off. "Hmmm..." he mused. "My Demon Corps have found the remaining Tamers, it seems..."  
  
"The Demon Corps should be able to deal with them." Devimon stood on a ruined building, his arms crossed before him. "But just in case, we should go and help."  
  
"I don't think so," Piemon told the Fallen Angel from where he was standing on MugenDramon's head. "Skull Satamon and the others are proud warriors. It would be insulting for us to help them without being asked."   
  
"This is more important than pride," Devimon told the Dark Master. "Victory must be won at any cost."  
  
"!" MugenDramon suddenly straightened and whirled around, surprising Piemon and almost making him lose his balance. "What?"  
  
"What is it?" Piemon demanded. "What's wrong?"  
  
"An unknown energy signature," the mechanical dragon replied, cocking his head. "Coming from..." He turned and stared in the direction of the Hypnos building. "There."  
  
**************  
  
"Shaggai powered and ready!" reported Megumi.   
  
Reika spoke quickly as her hands flew across her control panel. "All systems green!" She looked up at Yamaki, who stood some distance away with the Wild Bunch, who were monitoring, among other things, the Shaggai system and the Dark Digimon. "Awaiting orders, sir!"  
  
"..." Yamaki looked back at the redhead. "Prepare to fire. Target that large one. He looks like the leader."  
  
"Acknowledged." Reika began targetting the Shaggai, placing the crosshairs on Demon. "Ready."  
  
"This won't hurt Takato and the others, will it?" Matsuda Mie asked worriedly as he husband held her hand reassuringly.   
  
"Don't worry, Matsuda-san," Yamaki told her. "This weapon will only affect Digimon."  
  
"What about Guilmon and the others?" Shuichon asked her father. "Won't they be hurt too?"  
  
Janyuu smiled at his daughter. "No, it won't, Shaochung." He went back to working on the computer. "After D-Reaper was defeated, we programmed Shaggai so it won't affect Guilmon or the others."  
  
"Let's just hope this works," Dr. Rob McCoy said as he finished making a final check.  
  
As the activity intensified around the command centre, Alice McCoy stood nearby a window, staring out at where the Dark Digimon were assembled. Her eyes widened as she saw something. "Dad!" she cried out. "Over there!"  
  
"What's wrong?" McCoy asked.  
  
The blonde, black-clad girl pointed out the window. "I think they're on to us."  
  
**************  
  
"Stand still!" roared Marine Devimon as he punched empty air. Cyberdramon flew past his head, kicking as he passed by. "Uhhh!"  
  
Meanwhile, Lady Devimon, after losing interest in the fight between Cyberdramon and her comrade, stalked towards Ryo and Ruki. "Hello, Chosen Children. Ready to play?"  
  
"How about playing with us, Lady Devimon!" Fladramon called as he flew up at her, Holsmon and Digmon behind him. "Fire Rocket!"   
  
**************  
  
"Analysis complete." MugenDramon swiveled to speak to the others. "It appears to be some sort of electronic, no, Digtial weapon."  
  
"The humans have an anti-Digimon weapon?" Piemon mused. "This certainly makes things more interesting."  
  
"Also," MugenDramon continued. "They are ready to fire."  
  
"Then stop them!" Demon commanded. "We cannot allow humans any advantage!"  
  
"Understood." MugenDramon's cannons move to firing position. The hum of machinery sounded as he began powering up a full force attack. The armoured plates on his chest opened, revealing his glowing red Digicore. The crimson orb began shining, and wires brought its energy and transferred it into the twin cannons. MugenDrmon's eyes flashed as he roared. "MUGEN CANNON!"  
  
**************  
  
"What is that?!" Takato yelped as a bright crimson light lit the sky. Two huge red beams shot through the air, lancing towards the Hypnos building.  
  
"Chikuso!" Lee cursed. "They're attacking Hypnos!"  
  
"Mom! Dad!" Juri gasped. "Everyone's still in there!"  
  
The Tamers could only watch in helpless horror as they prepared for the explosion that was sure to follow.   
  
**************  
  
"What in the world?" Ryo wondered as the crimson light bathed him in a red glow.   
  
Lady Devimon looked up from where she had pinned Fladramon to the ground. "That's..."  
  
"MugenDramon?" finished Marine Devimon, who had frozen in mid-punch.  
  
Ruki's eyes widened as she realised what was happening. "Ryo! That blast is aimed at Hypnos!"  
  
"What?!" the Tamer quickly looked in the direction of the building. "No!"  
  
"Takato and the others' families are in there!" Ruki said.  
  
**************  
  
"Yamaki!" Reika cried. "One of the Digimon just launched some sort of energy attack!" She whirled to look at the Hypnos commander. "It's headed right at us!"  
  
"What?!"   
  
****************  
  
"Lopmon!" Shuichon cried. "What do we do?"  
  
The tri-horned ex-Deva clenched his paws and looked up sadly. "There is nothing we can do. Even as Antiramon, I lack the power to deflect such an attack."  
  
"Culumon!" Katou Masahiko called to the little Digimon, who had run up to the window. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Everyone is fighting," the small white Digimon said, looking up determinedly at the approaching beam. "I want to help too!" The triangle in his forehead began glowing and his ears spread open as he cried out. "Protect!"  
  
**************  
  
The beams lanced through the air, aimed at the centre of the Hypnos building. MugenDramon allowed himself a brief sigh of satisfaction. "Termination...assured." Suddenly, the beam was deflected by a crimson barrier. "What?!"  
  
"Hmmm?" Demon's eyes glinted. "What happened?"  
  
"A force field?" Piemon said. "I hadn't realised human technology had progressed that far!"  
  
"This is not human technology," Devimon said aloud. "I sense a Digital being behind this!"  
  
"A Digimon strong enough to deflect a Dark Master?" Metal Seadramon growled. "Impossible!"  
  
"Why don't we just walk over and find out?" Pinnochimon suggested, slinging his hammer over his shoulder. "Might as well squash anything in our way while we're at it..."  
  
Demon thought for a moment. "Devimon."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How long will it take to summon the rest our forces?"  
  
Devimon shut his eyes, thinking. "Not long," he said, opening his eyes. "But that is assuming there is no interference."  
  
"Then remain here and begin calling the rest of the Dark Digimon." The cloaked Demon Lord turned to face the Hypnos building. "The rest of us will investigate."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
***************  
  
"Culu..." Culumon plopped on the ground, exhausted. "I did it!"  
  
"Culumon!" Masahiko hugged the Digimon. "That was amazing! You did it!"  
  
"Yeah!" Shuichon added.   
  
"It is not over!" Lopmon looked out the window. "Now they're coming here!"  
  
"Uh oh..." Masahiko, Shuichon and Culumon chorused.  
  
**************  
  
"Culumon bought us some time," Janyuu said as the Wild Bunch and the other adults breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Now!" Yamaki ordered, recovering quickly. "Fire the Shaggai!"  
  
"Right!" Megumi snapped to attention and tapped the keys on her control panel. "Shaggai fully charged!" The blond looked to Reika. "Ready!"  
  
Reika nodded. "Shaggai..." She typed in a command. "FIRE!"  
  
**************  
  
"Incoming!" warned MugenDramon. An energy wave fired from the top of the Hypnos tower.  
  
"Aaaaaaarrrgggghhhh!" Demon roared as the beam struck him. His outline became blurred as he staggered.  
  
"Demon!" Piemon yelled. "Wha-what's happening?"  
  
"Urrrrggghhhhhh..." Demon collapsed to his knees, clutching his chest.   
  
"Watch out!" MugenDramon warned. "It is the anti-Digimon weapon!"  
  
Devimon looked to the Hypnos building. A slow smile spread across his face.  
  
**************  
  
"Lord Demon!" SkullSatamon screamed as he blinded BlackWarGreymon with his Nail Bone technique and knocked him into a building. Ignoring the surprised Ultimate, he quickly flew towards his master.  
  
**************  
  
"That's it," Janyuu said as he watched Demon fall. "Just a little more and we'll have deleted him!"  
  
"Widen the beam," Yamaki ordered. "Try to delete all of them at once!"  
  
Reika nodded. "Right!" She began typing in the commands and the Shaggai beam began spreading, covering the Dark Masters as well.  
  
"Good." Yamaki turned to the monitor. "Now if all goes well, this will all be over soon..."  
  
**************  
  
Piemon fell to his knees as he felt his data being ripped apart. "Wha...we are...being destroyed!"  
  
"No!" wailed Pinnochimon. "I don't want to die again!"  
  
"No one will die today," Demon growled as he brought one of his hands up. "No one except our enemies!" A crimson flame appeared around his outstretched hand. "Flame Inferno!"  
  
**************  
  
"Sir!" Megumi yelled. "One of them's attacking!"  
  
"What?!" Yamaki turned away from Shibumi and Janyuu, who he had been talking to. He quickly glanced at the monitor. His eyes widened as he screamed at the others. "Lower blast shields! Brace for impact!"  
  
Demon's Flame Inferno engulfed the building as metal shields lowered over the windows. The structure shook with the impact and Shuichon gave an involuntary shriek. "Waaah!" The shields began glowing as the flames began melting through. "What do we do now?"  
  
"Shaggai's shorting out!" yelled Daisy, one of the Wild Bunch members. "The heat's melting the wiring!"  
  
"Retract the Shaggai!" Yamaki ordered. "We have to make sure it's still functional!"   
  
"Acknowledged!" Megumi and Reika quickly began withdrawing the Shaggai System into the building proper, lowering it through the roof.   
  
"Damn," Yamaki cursed as the heat died away. "We were so close..."  
  
"Don't worry," Shibumi told the enraged Hypnos commander. "We must have weakened them badly." He looked out at the devastated city. "Now, all we can do is hope the children can finish the job."  
  
"I am not letting children do my fighting for me!" Yamaki growled. "Reika! Get technicians over to Shaggai to begin repairs!" He reached into his pocket, withdrawing his silver lighter. "I'm going to see how bad the damage is. Keep me informed!" After Reika replied she would, the blond gave a curt nod then stalked out, the clicking of his lighter echoing through the corridor.   
  
Reika watched him leave, worry ethced on her face. "Yamaki..."  
  
**************  
  
"Demon! Piemon!" Devimon appeared in the air above the weakened Ultimates. "What happened?"  
  
Demon tried to rise to his feet. "The humans tried to assassinate us."  
  
"They used some sort of anti-Digimon weapon," MugenDramon reported as he rose up to his feet. "Demon suffered more damage than the rest of us. I suggest he withdraw for now to heal."  
  
"And admit weakness to the humans?" the Demon Lord roared. "Never!"  
  
"He has a point, Lord Demon." Devimon landed. "You are too important to risk at this point."  
  
"Lord Demon!" Skull Satamon called as he landed. "Master, are you all right?"  
  
"He's just weakened," Piemon told him. "But MugenDramon is right, Demon. If you stay here, they may fire that weapon again and you may not survive another blast like that."  
  
Metal Seadramon moved forward. "It's better you let us handle this for now."  
  
"Please, Lord Demon, listen to them!" begged Skull Satamon. "We can't afford to lose you!"  
  
"Grrhhhh..." Demon began shrinking, until he was the size of Devimon. "Very well." He turned to Piemon. "Piemon, I will leave the rest to you. Do not disappoint me."  
  
The clown nodded and smiled. "Don't worry. We will avenge this insult."   
  
The Demon Lord nodded. "Skull Satamon. I will return to the Dark Temple. Return to your task."  
  
"As you wish, Master." As Demon and Devimon disappeared into the ground, Skull Satamon flew back to where he had left BlackWarGreymon.  
  
"Well, then," Piemon said, turning to the other Dark Masters. "Let's begin the game, shall we?"  
  
The other three Ultimates nodded, and the four Ultimates began moving in the direction of the Hypnos building.   
  
**************  
  
"What's going on now?" Jen wondered as the Dark Masters moved off. "Did they fire the Shaggai?"  
  
"We need to get back and check on everyone," Juri said "I mean, if those four are headed there, we need to get there before they do or else..."   
  
"Then we should hurry to Ruki," Renamon told her. "Quickly! I sense she's in danger!"  
  
Takato looked worried. "But...our families..."  
  
Oikawa shook his head. "Go find your missing friends. Archnemon and I will do all we can to delay the Dark Masters."  
  
"But, Oikawa-san..." Takato said. "You can't stop four Ultimates on your own!"  
  
"We can try." Archnemon walked away, morphing into her Digimon form. "But if you're so worried, hurry and get your friends."  
  
"Okay," Takato nodded. "Let's go!"  
  
"Lead the way, Renamon," Lee said. The fox nodded and motioned them to follow her.  
  
**************  
  
"Hey, hey, Piemon!" Pinnochimon said, walking alongside the clown. "If there are any kids, can I play with them?"  
  
"If I say yes, will you be quiet?"   
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I'll think about it."   
  
"Awww..."   
  
"Just keep quiet, will you?" growled Metal Seadramon. The gigantic cybernetic sea serpent hovered through the air, trying to keep up. "I'm having a hard enough time concentrating on keeping myself floating without your chatter bothering me!"  
  
"You can go tie yourself in a knot for all I care!" the wooden puppet replied. "I wanna have fun and right now making noise the best thing I can think of!"  
  
As Metal Seadramon and Pinnochimon began arguing, MugenDramon sighed. He looked at the two arguing Digimon, then at his cannons. "..."  
  
**************  
  
"Darkness Flare!" A swarm of fire bats struck Holsmon and Fladramon, slamming the fire Digimon into a wall and the four-legged flier into a lamp post. "Hahahaha!" Lady Devimon laughed as she landed. "This is easier than I thought!"  
  
"It's not over yet!" Digmon yelled as he burst out of the ground, stabbing at the Perfect.  
  
"That's what you think!" she replied as she back-flipped out of his way. She pointed at him and her arm suddenly lengthened, her claws glittering in the light.  
  
"Knuckle Fire!" Fladramon launched a fireball as he peeled himself off the wall, forcing Lady Devimon to dodge it.   
  
"Uh..." she snarled as the armoured Digimon rallied the others. "Still as annoying as ever..." She smiled. "Time to put you away! Puwazon!" As she brought her hands together and launched a wave of dark energy, forcing Fladramon and the others to scatter, Ryo and Ruki quickly conferred while Cyberdramon battled Marine Devimon.  
  
"We need to hold them off until Renamon comes back," Ruki told the other Tamer.  
  
"The problem is we don't know when that could be," Ryo told her. "And our Card Slashes won't help Fladramon and the others."   
  
"We'll just have to hope they can last," Ruki said. "At least Cyberdramon seems to be doing okay..."  
  
The two Tamers watched as Cyberdramon avoided a barrage of Guilty Black attacks from an increasingly enraged Marine Devimon. "Pressure!" the giant Dark Digimon roared suddenly. The white tentacles on his back lashed out, surprising Cyberdramon and wrapping around him. "Hah! Got you!"  
  
"Cyberdramon!" Ryo yelled.  
  
"Grrrhhhh..." the cyborg growled as he struggled to break free.  
  
"Let's see how tough you are now!" Marine Devimon hissed as he raised Cyberdramon high ove rhis head and pile-drived him into the ground.  
  
**************  
  
Meanwhile, the Dark Masters had come dangerously close to Hypnos HQ. The Wild Bunch and the Hypnos technicians were trying desperately to repair the Shaggai System, but Demon's attack had damaged it badly. "What's the situation?" Yamaki asked, leaning over Reika's shoulder.  
  
"The JSDF is trying their best to hold them off," the redhead replied, "but they're just too strong!"  
  
"Damn," Yamaki cursed. "Get ready to evacuate."  
  
"We're running?" Reika said in surprise.   
  
Yamaki massaged his temples. "We don't have a choice. Unless something slows them down, we'll have to withdraw to our secondary base. The one we used during the D-Reaper crisis."  
  
"But without Shaggai, can we win?"   
  
Yamaki squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, offering her a slight smile. "Only one way to find out."  
  
**************  
  
"This way!" Shuichon whispered. She tiptoed past a group of technicians and JSDF soldiers as they ran past, carrying various tools and equipment. Lopmon, Masahiko and Culumon followed, though reluctantly.  
  
"Shuichon, I do not think this is a wise move," Lopmon whispered to his partner. "What could we possibly accomplish?"  
  
"Dad's friend said that if those Digimon don't get slowed down, we'll be in big trouble," Shuichon said. "Jen-nii-chan left me to take care of Mom and Dad and everybody, so I've got to try to help!"  
  
"But, Shuichon-chan," Masahiko pointed out. "There are four of them, and your father said they were really strong! We can't fight them!"  
  
"We have to try!" Shuichon said determinedly as she reached up to try to press the elevator button. Someone sighed and reached over her head, pressing it for her. Shuichon looked up into the blue eyes of Alice McCoy, Dr. Rob McCoy's daughter.  
  
"I'm going with you," the blonde girl told them. "Someone needs to watch out for you two."  
  
"Okay, Alice-san!" Shuichon chirped as she stepped into the elevator. "Let's go!"  
  
**************  
  
"Boom!" Pinnochimon laughed as he swung his hammer, launching a hail of bullets that destroyed a group of tanks. The JSDF had engaged the Dark Masters, but were having no luck slowing them down.  
  
"This is pathetic," Metal Seadramon scoffed as he crushed some hastily-abandoned tanks. "Is this all the humans can do?"  
  
"Don't underestimate them," Piemon warned. "That's how we lost the last time. Besides," he added, "they might be trying to lull us into a sense of false security."  
  
MugenDramon brought his foot down, crushing a mobile command centre. "Perhaps. Demon's attack seems to have disabled their primary weapon though."  
  
"Does it matter?" Pinnochimon giggled as he brought his hammer down on another tank. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time!"  
  
"Well," Metal Seadramon said, looking around. "It looks like they've had enough." He nodded in the direction of the withdrawing JSDF forces. "Now for that weapon."  
  
Piemon smirked as he looked up at the Hypnos building. "This shouldn't take too long..."  
  
**************  
  
"Yamaki!" Reika called. "The JSDF commander just ordered a withdrawl!"  
  
"Put him on the speaker," he ordered. "Commander, what's going on?"  
  
"Sorry," replied an exhausted sounding voice. "We've done all we can, but nothing we do hurts them! We've lost 50% of our tanks and most of our air units have been shot down. We're evacuating our casualties and remaining forces back to regroup. I suggest you do the same."  
  
"Understood." Yamaki turned to Reika. "Give the order to..."  
  
"Shuichon!" Janyuu yelled. "Where is she?"   
  
"What?"  
  
"Shuichon and Lopmon are missing!" the Wild Bunch member told him. "I know they were here just now!"  
  
Juri's father walked up to them. "Has anyone seen Masahiko?" he asked worriedly. "I haven't seen him since breakfast!"  
  
"Now that you mention it," Dr. McCoy said, "I haven't seen Alice in a while either."  
  
"You don't think they..." Janyuu began.  
  
Yamaki picked up on his line of thought. "Reika!"  
  
"On it!" The red haired woman quickly typed a command into her control panel. "Uh oh."  
  
"What's wrong?" Janyuu asked.  
  
"According to this," Reika replied, pointing out a couple of blips headed away from the building, "Culumon and Lopmon are headed right for those approaching Digimon."  
  
Yamaki groaned. "Which means the children are probably with them." Janyuu and the other two worried fathers made as if to run to get their children back, but Yamaki stopped them. "Wait! We need you here! I'll get some of the JSDF troops to get them!"  
  
"But..." Dr. McCoy said, uncertain.  
  
"Shaggai is our best chance to defeat them," Yamaki reasoned. "We need you to get it back on-line as soon as possible. Otherwise, we're all finished."   
  
Janyuu growled with frustration as he glanced out the window. "Shuichon..."  
  
**************  
  
"What in the world is this?" Piemon asked no one in particular. The Dark Masters, after plowing their way through the JSDF forces, had arrived at the final defense line the soldiers had hastily formed and were surveying the abandoned area. Abandoned, that is, except for two young children, a blonde pre-teenage girl, a small, almost sickeningly cute white Digimon and a brown, floppy-eared, tri-horned Digimon. Piemon snorted. "Is this the best they can do?"  
  
"The humans must be more desperate than we thought," Metal Seadramon mused.   
  
Piemon sighed. "Ah, well. Pinnochimon..."  
  
"Goody!" The puppet-like Digimon leapt forward. "C'mon!" he called to Shuichon and the others. "Let's play!"  
  
"I don't think I want to play any of your games, culu," Culumon replied as he and the others began edging away.  
  
"You'll like this one!" Pinnochimon assured him. "You'll have the time of your life!"  
  
Piemon chuckled to himself. "For what little time that is..."  
  
"I warn you," Lopmon said to Pinnochimon. "Take another step and I will be forced to stop you by any means!"  
  
"Ooooh," Pinnochimon taunted. "Is that a threat?" He grinned and took a step forward, making a big show of the act. "There. I took another step! Now what?"  
  
"This!" Lopmon charged forward, engulfed in a pinkish light. A huge humanoid rabbit appeared out of the light, towering over the surprised Ultimate. "Ashvatotabara!" His hands morphed into axes as he leapt into the air and began spinning.   
  
"!" With a resounding 'thwack' one of the axes struck Pinnochimon, sending him flying into MugenDramon, where he bounced off the larger Ultimate and hit the ground. The impact didn't even faze the mechanical dragon, but Pinnochimon rubbed his head as he sat up. "Ow!" He got up, picking up his hammer. "You're gonna pay for that!"  
  
"Hold it!" called a voice from above.  
  
"Who's that?" Piemon gasped as he looked up. A tall figure stood on a nearby building, glaring down at the group. It was humanoid, covered in black armour over a red body suit. His long arms ended in huge fists tipped with claws. On his shoulders were what looked like heads similar to Guilmon's, except they were tipped with a single horn just above the eye sockets. The one on his right was blue, while the 'head' on his left shoulder was red. There were two cylinderical handles on his back, just above a silver backpack. Pale greyish skin was visible underneath a black, visored helmet.  
  
"You've caused enough trouble, Dark Masters," the new arrival declared, leaping off the building. "Prepare for defeat!" He landed and turned to face the four Ultimates.  
  
"And your name is?" Metal Seadramon growled.   
  
The black-clad Digimon smirked. "I am HiAndromon."  
  
Shuichon quickly held up her pinkish D-Ark the way she had seen her brother and the other Tamers do. A picture appeared, displaying information. "HiAndromon. Vaccine. Cyborg Digimon. Ultimate. Ultimate techniques: Atomic Ray, Copy Paste." Shuichon looked up from her D-Ark. "Sugoi..."  
  
"Yeah, isn't it?" said a familiar voice. It seemed to be coming from HiAndromon, but the cyborg had spoken with a much deeper sounding voice earlier.  
  
"Who's that?" Masahiko asked.   
  
"Hirokazu-kun?" Shuichon said, recognising the voice. "Is that you?" She remembered something. "You and Guardromon did the same thing as Jen-nii-chan and Terriermon, right? You went inside him!"  
  
Inside HiAndromon, hovering in an orb of brownish light surrounded by data, Hirokazu grinned. "Yup," the boy replied, letting his voice echo. "Now Guardromon can go to Ultimate too, just like Guilmon and the others!"  
  
"That's great!" Shuichon cheered. "That's so cool! Right, Masahiko-kun?"  
  
Masahiko peered at her. Not being in contact with the Tamers very long, he didn't know what Shuichon was talking about. However, he didn't want to hurt her feelings, so he answered, "Yeah, Shuichon-chan, it's great!"  
  
"Mugen Cannon!" MugenDramon aimed and fired in one move, eager to finish them off quickly.  
  
"Watch out!" HiAndromon yelled leaping into the way and crossing his arms to block the blast. "Uurrrrghh!" The beams hit him full force, pushing him back, his feet digging grooves into the street.  
  
Antiramon charged forward, trying to help. "Ashvatotabara!" He brought his axe-arms down on MugenDramon's head, but Piemon suddenly appeared in front of him.  
  
"Clown Trick!" yelled the Ultimate, bringing his hands together and knocking the larger Digimon back with a burst of concentrated air. "Mo more playing!" he told the others. "Finish them!"  
  
Culumon looked up at Masahiko worriedly. "This isn't good, culu..."   
  
"You're telling me..." Masahiko replied. "I hope Onee-san gets back soon..."  
  
**************  
  
"Atomic Blaster!" Lady Devimon's eyes widened as twin energy beams lanced at her. She kicked up into the air just before the attack blew up the part of the street she had been standing on.  
  
"Everyone!" Ruki smiled as she saw Renamon lead Takato and the others down the street. In preparation for a battle, Terriermon and Guilmon had already evolved into Rapidmon and Megalo Growmon.  
  
"Sorry we took so long," Lee apologised. "We ran into some trouble."  
  
"I'm just glad to see you're okay," Ruki replied. "Now let's take these two out!"  
  
"No time," Lee told her, grabbing her wrist as she turned to charge into battle. "The Dark Masters are headed for the Hypnos building! Our families are in there! We need to go!"  
  
"That's right," Lady Devimon laughed as she dodged a missle Rapidmon launched at her and set down on a nearby lamp post. "Run along home to your mommies and daddies!"  
  
"Shut up." The female Fallen Angel turned to see who had spoken, only to see Cyberdramon dive at Marine Devimon, ramming him and sending him careening at her. As the two collided, Cyberdramon growled. "Go! I'll handle this."  
  
"Alone?" Takato asked. "You can't!"  
  
"Takato!" Ryo said. "He has a point! If those four Ultimates are headed to Hypnos, you'll need all the fire-power you've got! Cyberdramon and I will hold things here!"  
  
"But!"  
  
"You want to save your family, right?" Ryo told the younger boy.  
  
Takato fell silent, then looked to Lee, Ruki and the others. "Whatever you decide, Takato-kun, we'll stay with you," Juri said, speaking ofr the others.   
  
Takato smile at her. "Thanks, Katou-san." He turned back to Ryo. "Be careful, Ryo-san." The older Tamer nodded. "Everyone," Takato said, glancing at his friends. "Let's go!" The Tamers began retreating, the humans calling to their partners.  
  
"Hey!" Marine Devimon yelled as Megalo Growmon and Rapidmon withdrew. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
Lady Devimon tookd to the air, bringing her hands together. "You won't get away! Darkness Flare!" She spread her wings as she spoke, sending a swarm of flame bats at the withdrawing Tamers.   
  
"Erase Claw!" Cyberdramon flew into the way, slashing at the air befire bringing his hands together and firing a bright blue beam. It cut through the bats and headed straight for Lady Devimon, who dived to avoid it. The black cybernetic dragon growled a challenge. "I am your enemy."  
  
"This won't take long," Marine Devimon laughed, towering over the other Perfect as Lady Devimon hovered behind him.  
  
**************  
  
"Hirokazu, I think we're in trouble," HiAndromon said to his partner. Bringing his hands up, he blocked a barrage of bullets courtesy of Pinnochimon's Bullet Hammer. "Maybe we should've waited for the others..."  
  
"The others could be dead for all we know," Hirokazu told him. "We might be the only ones left!"  
  
"Booster Claw!" MugenDramon's back opened to reveal jets which flared and launched him at the distracted Ultimate.   
  
"Watch out!" Antiramon yelled from where he was fighting MetalSeadramon, relying on his speed to keep out of harm's way.   
  
"Snake Bandage!" A mass of white bandages were suddenly thrown into MugenDramon's face, blinding him and sending him off course into Pinnochimon. Mummymon leapt down, his energy gun charged. "Where's Archnemon?" he demanded. "Tell me, or so help me I'll take you apart!"  
  
"Archnemon?" Piemon repeated. "Sorry, the name doesn't ring a bell." The Ultimate smiled. "Then again, we've killed so many Digimon I really can't be bothered to remember their names."  
  
"You!" sputtered the enraged mummy. He brought his gun up and fired at Piemon, who easily evaded the attack.   
  
"Hahahaha," the clown-like Digimon laughed as he backflipped repeatedly, finally landing and turning to face Mummymon. "If this Archnemon means so much to you, meet her in Hell! Trump Sword!" A blade suddenly appeared in the air, flying towards Mummymon. "And to make things more interesting," Piemon added, turning around. "Trump Sword!" He threw another sword, this one aimed at Shuichon.   
  
"Shuichon!" Antiramon yelled, turning to run to his partner.  
  
"No, you don't!" Metal Seadramon moved with surprising speed to take advantage of Antiramon's distraction, coiling around the humanoid rabbit and restraining him.  
  
Shuichon gasped as the sword flew through the air as Antiramon screamed while he tried to get free of Metal Seadramon's grasp. Then, just before the sword hit, Alice suddenly leapt in front of her, wrapping her arms around the younger girl protectively, using herself as a shield.  
  
A dull thunk echoed through the air, and Shuichon screamed.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Preview:  
  
Ai: Impmon, where're you going?  
  
Impmon: I'm going to go fight with the others!  
  
Makato: Impmon, be careful!  
  
Impmon: Don't worry. Enemies who see my form twice...  
  
Beelzebumon: There is no such person.  
  
Digimon Tamers: Dark Wing! Howl of the Behemoth! Beelzebumon!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes: 'Shimatta' was explained in an earlier chapter. 'Chikuso' is a swear word. It's a gentler form of 'Kuso', which can translate to 'Sh*t!' Both Takato and Jen have used 'Chikuso' in the past, but only under conditions of extreme stress.  
  
Author's note: 'Sugoi' is hard to translate literally. The closest word in English is 'amazing' but can you imagine Shuichon squealing 'Amazing!'?  
  
Author's note: Onee-san means 'big sister'.   
  
Author's note: Boy, there are a lot of Author's notes this time, aren't there? Anyway, many of you will notice I've been a bit...behind in my writing. Normally I update every week or so, but my health is suffering so I need to cut back on some of my projects. I've been doing too much too soon, and the fact I've been sick hasn't helped. So to make things easier, I've decided to form a mailing list I'll use to let people know when I update. Just leave an e-mail address and I'll let you know when the next chapter is up. Thanks.  
  
  
Reviews, comments, suggestions and criticisms (constructive or otherwise) are welcome and can be sent to Withoutmorals@antisocial.com 


	25. Howl of the Behemoth! Beelzebumon!

Author's notes: *grin* Feeling much better now.  
  
Digimon Levels:  
  
Child : Rookie  
Adult : Champion  
Perfect : Ultimate  
Ultimate: Mega  
  
Also, the term 'Biomerge' does not exist in my vocabulary. In the Japanese original, the one I base Dark Wing on, to evolve to Ultimate/ Mega they just say 'Matrix Evolution', except they don't have to slash a card.  
  
  
Author's notes: ********* means a scene change.  
  
  
  
  
Digimon Tamers: Dark Wing   
  
Howl of the Behemoth! Beelzebumon!  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers and related elements are registered trademarks of Toei, Bandai and their respective owners and are used without permission.   
  
  
  
Shuichon gasped as Piemon threw a sword at her. Antiramon screamed in Metal Seadramon's grasp. Then, just before the sword hit, Alice suddenly leapt in front of her, wrapping her arms around the younger girl protectively, using herself as a shield.  
  
A dull thunk echoed through the air, and Shuichon screamed. She slowly opened her eyes, realising she had shut them instinctively. The girl was reluctant to look, afraid that she would see Alice impaled on the sword. Instead, the girl was still hugging her but was looking over her shoulder at something. Piemon's sword was inches away from her, held in the air by what looked like a floating head shaped like that of a large dog's. "Wha-wha?" the little girl whispered. "A g-ghost?"  
  
Alice didn't seem afraid, just surprised. "D-Dobermon?!" she gasped.  
  
The floating dog's head still the sword between its jaws. "I will not let anything happen to Alice!" it growled as spat the sword out.  
  
"I don't know what you are," Piemon spat angrily. "But I'll send you to Hell!"  
  
"Don't forget about me!" Mummymon yelled, hurling Piemon's sword back at him.  
  
The clown growled angrily as he caught the blade between his fingers. "No more games!" He turned to the other Dark Masters. "Kill them all!"  
  
"Mugen Cannon!" MugenDramon roared, his cannons moving into firing position.   
  
"No, you don't!" HiAndromon yelled, bringing his hands up, palms pointing at the huge mechanical dragon. Energy gathered in the air as his hands entered his arms, transforming into cannons. "Atomic Laser!" The black humanoid Digimon fired a crimson energy beam at MugenDramon, knocking him back and making his blast go wide.  
  
"Ghh!" growled Metal Seadramon as he watched his fellow Dark Master stagger. "Looks like I'll have to go help." He looked down at Antiramon, who struggled to get free of his coils. "But first I'd better finish you off!"  
  
"Aagghh!" gasped the former Deva as the Dark Master began increasing pressure to squeeze the life out of him. The rabbit-like Digimon flexed his muscles, trying to break free.  
  
"Antiramon!" Shuichon cried. She held out her D-Ark, taking out a single card. "Card Surrashu!" She slid the card through the D-Ark, calling out, "Queen Device!"  
  
"Eh?" Metal Seadramon glanced down at Antiramon as the Perfect became covered in a pinkish light. "What in the world?"  
  
"Kyaaaah!" Antiramon screamed, suddenly breaking free of the Dark Master's coils.   
  
"Agh!" the golden serpent yelled. "How?"  
  
"Never underestimate the power of a Digimon and his partner," Antiramon told the larger Digimon as his hands morphed into axes. "Ashvatotabara!"  
  
"Arhhh!" roared Matel Seadramon as the empowered Perfect's attack slashed through his armour. "You little insect!" Energy began charging around his nose cannon. "Ultimate Strea-!"  
  
"Spider Thread!" Archnemon dived down from a building, webbing from her hands wrapping around Metal Seadramon's eyes.  
  
"Archnemon!" Muumymon turned to his love, his eyes brimming with tears.   
  
"Pay attention, idiot!" Archnemon screamed at him. "Fight first, mush later!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" the mummy nodded, turning back to an enraged Piemon.  
  
"No one turns their back on me!" the Dark Master roared, drawing his swords.  
  
Mummymon didn't reply, instead raising his energy rifle and firing at him. Meanwhile, HiAndromon was doing his best to hold off Pinnochimon and MugenDramon, while Culumon stood protectively in front of Masahiko, Alice and Shuichon. "Bullet Hammer!" Pinnochimon yelled, swinging his mallet. As he did, six huge bullets shot out of it, aimed at HiAndromon, Culumon and the Tamers.   
  
"Watch out!" Hirokazu yelled as HiAndromon moved to deflect the bullets.  
  
"Protect!" Culumon cried, the triangle on his forehead glowing as a crimson force field materialised around them.  
  
"So..." MugenDramon growled as Pinnochimon's bullets bounced off the shield. "You are the one who deflected my Mugen Cannons." His cannons moved into firing position as he took aim. "You stopped a blast over a long distance. Let us see if you can survive one at close range!"  
  
"Culumon," HiAndromon said. "Drop your shield!"  
  
"What?" Alice gasped. "Are you insane?"  
  
"Trust me!" Culumon nodded and let his shield drop. HiAndromon charged forward, yelling out, "Copy Paste!" His outline became blurry and suddenly the others were blinded by a brilliant flash of light. When it receded, two identical figures stood in his place. "Copy Paste!" both HiAndromons yelled.   
  
"Wha-what's happening?" Pinnochimon blurted out as the four HiAndromons used another Copy Paste. "What's he doing?"  
  
"Four Ultimates against one Ultimate, two Perfects and Culumon just isn't fair," replied the HiAndromons in unision. "We're just evening the score!" The eight HiAndromons reached out at the Dark Masters, their arms transforming into cannons. "Atomic Laser!"   
  
"Ahh!" Mummymon yelped as a blast barely missed him as he leapt away from Piemon. "Watch it!"  
  
Antiramon disengaged form his battle with Metal Seadramon, leaping gracefully over the cybernetic sea serpent and landing beside Shuichon just as the HiAndromons' attack struck the Ultimate, driving him back. "Shuichon, are you all right?"  
  
"I'm okay," Shuichon replied, looking up at her partner. "How about you, Antiramon?"  
  
"I'm a little tired," the former Deva admitted as he tried to catch his breath. "But I'll be fine."  
  
"Good," the little girl said, fixing him with a worried look. "I was so, so worried about you!"  
  
"..." Antiramon grinned internally. Though the Devas had been somewhat close, to the extent he had mourned their deaths, he had never felt anywhere near as much affection as he did for Shuichon. "Thank you, Shucihon."  
  
Meanwhile, the Dark Masters were staggering as they were mercilessly blasted by the HiAndromon barrage. MugenDramon growled angrily as he tried to stay on his feet. "Mugen Cannon!" he roared, firing at the ground in front of them.  
  
"Uhh!" The counterattack had the desired effect, knocking the HiAndromons off their feet. Seven of them faded away, leaving behind the real HiAndromon dazed on the ground. "Urrrghhh..." the black armoured Ultimate moaned as he tried to rise.  
  
"Guardromon, are you okay?" Hirokazu asked, sensing his partner's exhaustion.  
  
"I'm...not...finished yet!" Guardromon's voice echoed through the data sphere Hirokazu was floating in. "Not...by a long shot!"  
  
"Hirokazu-kun!" Shuichon cried as MugenDramon moved towards the fallen Ultimate, the sound of his hydraulics echoing through the deserted streets as he drew closer. Antiramon charged forward, his axe-hands ready. He prepared to leap into the air, but suddenly he was struck by a ball of condensed air and thrown back a good distance, crashing into a group of wrecked vehicles. "Antiramon!" Shuichon cried as the tall, humanoid rabbit rose to his feet then collapsed to his knees.  
  
Piemon smirked, bringing his hands down from using his Clown Trick technique. "Finish it, MugenDramon!"  
  
The mechanical dragon nodded as he stood over HiAndromon, who, despite exhausting himself with his abortive Copy Paste attack, tried heroically to get up and defend himself. However, just as he had gathered enough strength to rise, MugenDramon brought his foot down on his chest, pinning him to the ground. Hirokazu cursed. "Guardromon! We have to get up! Shuichon, Culumon and the others need us!"  
  
"I hear that!" HiAndromon replied as he put his hands against MugenDramon's foot, trying to push the larger Digimon off. "No...good!" he told his partner. "Not enough...energy!"  
  
"Chikuso!" Hirokazu swore as he felt HiAndromon's strength ebb away. "We can't give up!" Taking a breath, he reached out, adding his strength to HiAndromon's.  
  
As the two cyborgs engaged in a battle of strength, Mummymon and Archnemon attacked, trying to help. However, Pinnochimon leapt into the way. "Hold it!" he said. "You'll have to get through me first!" He began swinging his hammer, grinning. "Let the games begin!"  
  
"Playtime's over!" yelled a voice. Pinnochimon looked up as two missiles flew through the air.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled as leapt back, just as the missiles exploded in the spot he was just standing on. "No fair! I was just getting started!"  
  
Rapidmon hovered in the air, his hands pointed at the puppet. "Rapid Fire!" He launched more missiles, forcing the Ultimate to fall back.  
  
"Shuichon!" Shuichon turned and saw her brother run towards her, followed by Takato, Ruki, Juri and Kenta. Leomon and Digmon ran beside them as Megalo Growmon, Fladramon, Holsmon and Taomon flew above them. Lee came to a halt, panting. "Shuichon," he gasped as he tried to catch his breath. "Are you all right? Did they hurt you?"  
  
Shuichon shook her head. "No, but we have to help Antiramon and Hirokazu-kun!"   
  
"Hirokazu?" Takato repeated. "Where?"  
  
"Over there!" Shuichon said, pointing at HiAndromon, who was slowly weakening.  
  
"Wow," Takato murmured, checking his D-Ark. "HiAndromon. Hirokazu and Guardromon must have Matrix Evolved!"  
  
"This is not the time to complement them!" Ruki told the boy as Taomon leapt over her.  
  
"Right!" Takato agreed. "Megalo Growmon!"  
  
Taomon drew her huge brush as Megalo Growmon charged his chest cannons. "Atomic Blaster!" "Buddhist Brush Brandish!"  
  
MugenDramon recoiled in surprise as a symbol appeared on his face, burning him. As he did so, Megalo Growmon's blasts struck him while he was off-balance. "Now!" HiAndromon yelled as he unleashed a surge of strength, throwing MugenDramon's foot off him. As the Dark Master tried to regain his footing, Rapidmon power dived him, succeeding in toppling him to the ground.  
  
"Pile on them!" Hirokazu yelled. "They're weakened!"  
  
"You heard him!" Takato told the others. "Attack!"  
  
"Atomic Laser!" "Buddhist Brush Brandish!" "Rapid Fire!" "Fist of the Beast King!" "Knuckle Fire!" "Big Cracker!" "Mach impulse!" "Atomic Laser!" MugenDramon fell back under the barrage. Piemon brought his hands up, preparing to counterattack as he avoided the attacks.  
  
"Piemon," Metal Seadramon growled. "We have to pull back!"  
  
"What?" exclaimed the masked Dark Master, looking up at his comrade. "And flee from battle?"  
  
"We must have suffered more damage than we thought from the humans' weapon," the serpent told him. "We can't win under these conditions!"  
  
"Auugh!" Pinnochimon yelled as one of Taomon's symbols appeared on his arm, the burning pain forcing him to drop his hammer and clutch at the wound.  
  
"Withdrawl is advisable," MugenDramon intoned as he moved in front of his fellow Dark Masters, taking most of the blasts as he used his size to protect them.  
  
"Piemon!" Metal Seadramon begged.  
  
The clown-like Dark Master fell silent. "Grrrhhh!" he growled. "Let's go!" He leapt onto MugenDramon's head, calling to the Tamers. "You win this round, Tamers!" he told them. "But when we meet again, it will be your end!" He brought his hands together. "Clown Trick!" A bright flash of light blinded the Tamers and as they tried to clear their vision, MugenDramon suddenly fell apart.  
  
"Get on," the gigantic dragon told the others as his head hovered in the air. "This is the fastest way back to Devimon's temple."  
  
"Not the most comfortable way to travel..." Piemon commented as he settled himself on MugenDramon's Metal Greymon arm.  
  
Metal Seadramon coiled himself around MugenDramon's main body, then wrapped his tail around the injured Pinnochimon, who yelped in protest. "Hey, let me go!" he whined. "I can take them!"  
  
"Shut up, runt!" Metal Seadramon growled at him. "We're getting out of here before you get us deleted!" He swiveled his serpentine head to face MugenDramon's floating visage. "Ready!"  
  
"No, you don't!" Hirokazu yelled. "HiAndromon!"  
  
"Atomic..."   
  
"Booster Claw!" MugenDramon's spike arm turned and launched itself at him, forcing him to abandon his attack and leap to safety.  
  
"Until next time, Tamers!" Piemon laughed as MugenDramon's parts flew off, leaving the Tamers and their Digimon behind.  
  
"Let's go after them!" Hirokazu yelled.  
  
HiAndromon started running, then suddenly stumbled and fell face-first onto the ground. "Auugh!"  
  
"Hey!" Takato and the others ran up to him and helped him up. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I...must've used up too much strength..." HiAndromon said. He looked at his hands in surprise as he began glowing. "Huh?"  
  
"Owww!" Hirokazu yelped as he suddenly dropped out of HiAndromon's glowing form, landing on his behind. "HiAndromon, you okay?"   
  
The light receded and Guardromon stood in HiAndromon's place. "I'm all right. I just devolved."  
  
"Hey, Hirokazu," Kenta said to his friend, helping him up. "How'd you manage to get Guardromon to evolve?"  
  
"That would've been my doing," Mummymon told him.  
  
"We can talk about it inside," Lee told them. "We could all use a rest."  
  
"Wait!" Fladramon said. "What about Ryo?"  
  
Holsmon nodded in agreement. "BlackWarGreymon is still missing too."  
  
"None of us are in any condition to do any more fighting for today," Lee reasoned with them. "We're no good to anyone if we get killed."  
  
"He has a point," Oikawa agreed. "Your Digimon are exhausted."  
  
Takato looked to Megalo Growmon, who had devolved into Guilmon already. "I...guess he's right..." He walked over to Guilmon, who sat on the ground with his tongue hanging out, panting. "Sorry, Guilmon. I didn't realise you were so tired."  
  
"I'm okay, Takato!" the dinosaur-like Digimon told his partner. "Let's go help Ryo and Cyberdramon."  
  
"Rrrrraaaaaaaggggggghhhhhhhh!" A terrifying scream echoed through the city, making the Tamers and their allies whirl around in fear, looking for the source.  
  
"Look!" Ruki cried, pointing towards the battle-ravaged part of Shinjuku. Cyberdramon towered over the buildings, his hands clenched.  
  
"Ryo-san must've used King Device," Takato deduced.   
  
The others nodded as the raging giant began moving.  
  
**************  
  
Ryo lowered his hands, one holding his D-Ark, the other his King Device card. Cyberdramon, though powerful, had been losing ground against Marine Devimon and Lady Devimon's combined might. "Desperate times call for desperate measures," the Tamer had said to himself as he slashed the card. Now, Marine Devimon and Lady Devimon backed off, intimidated by the cyborg's sudden size increase.   
  
"Wha...what?" Marine Devimon whispered. "How did he get so huge?"  
  
"Don't worry about that now," Lady Devimon scolded. "Worry about what he's going to do!"  
  
Cyberdramon growled as he looked down at them. Suddenly, his fist flew down at them. The impact shattered the ground, sending broken pieces of gravel and tarred street flying through the air. The two Demon Corps members were knocked away, crashing back on to the ground, stunned. As Cyberdramon stalked towards them, eager to finish the job, they tried to get to their feet. Lady Devimon brought her hands together. "Darkness Flare!" She spread her arms sending a swarm of flame bats at the approaching giant. They exploded on his chest, but if they did any damage, Cyberdramon showed no sign of it. "What kind of monster is he?"  
  
"Guilty Black!" A large ball of solidified darkness fired out of the diving meter on Marine Devimon's chest. As it bounced off Cyberdramon's armoured chest, Marine Devimon growled angrily and gritted his teeth. "Grraaahhh! I can't lose to you!"  
  
"We haven't time for that!" Skull Satamon suddenly appeared in the air before them, the orb at the end of his staff glowing. "Lord Demon has ordered a retreat!"  
  
"Retreat?" Marine Devimon repeated. "But I'm not finished!"  
  
Skull Satamon pointed the tip of his staff at him. "It is not our place to question Lord Demon!" The skeletal Digimon grinned. "Besides, he has a plan I think you will like."  
  
"You won't escape!" Cyberdramon roared, reaching towards them with outstretched claws.  
  
"That's what you think!" Skull Satamon quickly whirled around and aimed at the gigantic cyborg. "Nail Bone!"  
  
"Arrrhhh!" Cyberdramon stumbled as the orb on Skull Satamon's staff flashed, blinding him.   
  
"Haaaah!" Marine Devimon lunged at the stunned Perfect, wrapping his arms and tentacles around his leg. Flexing his muscles, he managed to lift Cyberdramon's foot, causing the dragon to go off-balance. "Now!" Marine Devimon yelled to Lady Devimon. "While he's disoriented!"  
  
Lady Devimon's eyes began glowing as she lifted her claw-tipped hand and moved it in a circle, a mystical symbol appearing in the air as she did so. "Puwazon!" A black flame roared out of the circle, hitting Cyberdramon under his jaw and finally making him lose his balance and crash into a group of buildings behind him, reducing them to rubble. "Hahahahaha!" she laughed, taunting the fallen Digimon. "Some hero! Are you trying to protect this city or help us destroy it?"   
  
"Enough," Skull Satamon told her. "Lord Demon is waiting." The other two demonic Digimon nodded and the three of them disappeared, leaving behind an enraged Cyberdramon.  
  
**************  
  
"What happened out there?" Ruki asked Ryo as the boy and Cyberdramon landed on the roof of the Hypnos building, where they found the Tamers waiting.   
  
"Skull Satamon showed up and helped Marine Devimon and Lady Devimon knock Cyberdramon down." Ryo looked up at his partner, who was seething, his fangs bared and low growls escaping his throat. "Let's not mention it. Cyberdramon is a bit...upset about it."  
  
"You can talk about it later," Reika said, arriving on the roof and joining them. "But for now, you must be exhausted."  
  
Takato yawned, making the woman smile as he blushed. "Sorry," the boy apologised. "I guess I must be more tired than I thought."  
  
"That reminds me," Lee said, turning to Ruki. "How's Renamon? Is she okay?"  
  
"She was pretty tired," Ruki told him. "She's resting."  
  
"Takato," Guilmon moaned, making his partner look down at him with concern. The little red dinosaur sat on the floor, looking forlorn. "I'm so hungry! Don't we have any bread?"  
  
A growl sounded from among the Tamers, making Reika's smile become somewhat smug. "See?" she told them. "You've done enough for one day. Come on, your families are waiting."  
  
**************  
  
Meanwhile, in Devimon's temple...  
  
In a huge chamber, lit by torches which blazed on the walls, Skull Satamon kneeled on the ground, his head bowed as he spoke. "Lord Demon, I beg your forgiveness. We have failed."  
  
Sitting on a massive thorne in front of the Black Gate, Demon waved a hand dismissively. "Do not worry. There will be other chances to redeem yourself. But for now, listen well."  
  
The Demon Lord nodded at Devimon. The bat-winged Adult spoke. "Firstly, I accept full responsibilty for our failure today. I was careless in not observing the Tamers with enough scrutiny." He walked forward. "However, your efforts today are not in vain." He raised his hand and a Black Gear appeared. "We now know where the Tamers are based." The Gear shimmered before displaying the Hypnos Towers. "It safe to assume that this building houses the humans' most powerful technology and was meant to fight off Digital invasion. However," he added, changing the picture to now show Demon's Flame Inferno engulfing the building. "Demon's counterattack has severely damaged their primary weapon and your attacks have no doubt exhausted the Tamers, leaving them weak."  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, Devimon," Metal Seadramon interrupted, "we aren't in much better condition!"  
  
"Ah, but we have something they don't," Devimon smiled. "Sheer weight of numbers. I suggest an all-out strike to finish them off now, while they are weak and before they can rest."  
  
Piemon stroked his chin thoughtfully. "We have more than enough Perfects and Adults to get the job done..." he mused. "But what if they manage to bring the weapon on-line?"  
  
"To prevent such an occurance, I will enter the building during the attack." Devimon turned to the others. "I intend to claim the weapon for our use. If I cannot, the weapon will be useless if there is no one left alive to use it."  
  
"So while the Tamers are outside fighting off the attack..." Marine Devimon realised.   
  
"I will be inside, destroying their last hope," Devimon finished, a sinister smile on his face.  
  
"I approve of your plan, Devimon," Demon rumbled. "But who will lead our forces? Piemon and the Dark Masters are still recovering from that weapon and my Demon Corps need time to rest."  
  
"I have the perfect candidate in mind," Devimon replied. He spoke into the shadows. "I trust you will have no problems?"  
  
"Nope," said a loud, slightly arrogant voice from the shadows.  
  
"You're sending him?" Pinnochimon shrilled incredulously. "Why him?"  
  
Devimon smiled. "He is more than capable of doing the job," he said. Addressing the shadowed Digimon, he spoke again. "I trust you are ready to...'rock the house'?"  
  
"Heh, don't worry, Devimon," a monkey-like Digimon said as he walked out of the shadows, his metallic body reflecting the torchlight. A pair of wrap-around sunglasses hid his eyes and tiny keychain shaped like a WaruMonezaemon hung over his hip. "This is gonna be the concert of a lifetime!" His eyes glinted evilly from behind his shades. "Or in the Tamers' case, the LAST concert of a lifetime!"  
  
"Lord Demon!" Marine Devimon knelt before his master. "Please, Master! Let me face the one they called Cyberdramon and erase the shame of my loss!"  
  
Demon glared at him, his blue eyes glowing from under his cowl. "Marine Devimon."  
  
"Yes, Master!"   
  
"Who is leader here?" The massive Dark Digimon's eyes didn't leave his subordinate as he spoke.  
  
"You are, of course!" the tentacled Perfect said, not daring to look up.  
  
"Then you will wait until I give you permission." Demon sat back, raising a hand to his head. "Not before."  
  
"Yes, Master," Marine Devimon said, bowing his head.  
  
"Patience," Demon added. "You will have your turn soon enough." Turning his head, he spoke to Devimon. "Devimon, what of the remaining Digimon Vamdemon summoned using the cards?"  
  
Devimon waved a hand dismissively. "They will run amuck, no doubt." The Dark Messenger allowed himself a smile. "In fact, I dare say the Tamers will eventually have to leave to engage them." He clenched his fist. "And that is when we strike!"  
  
**************  
  
Alice sat apart from the others as they ate, glancing around as if she was looking for something. "Dobermon..." she sighed. She had fully expected to die during the battle against Piemon, but the sudden appearance of Dobermon has save dher. But then the apparition had vanished, leaving her alone with the other Tamers and their partners.  
  
"Alice..." whispered a voice.  
  
Alice looked around, her eyes wide. "Dobermon?" she breathed, not daring to hope.  
  
"Alice..." Dobermon's voice echoed quietly. "Do not fear. I will always watch over you."  
  
The blonde girl smiled. "Thank you." Hirokazu, walking past, overheard her and raised an eyebrow before shaking his head, shrugging and passing it off as stress.  
  
**************  
  
Night had fallen on the besieged city. The Tamers and their families tried to make themselves comfortable, though with varying degrees of success. One Tamer, however, found he wasn't sleepy. "Can't sleep, Jenrya?" Lee looked up and saw Renamon perched on a nearby aerial, looking down at him.  
  
The blue-black haired boy stood up from where he was sitting on the roof of the Hypnos towers. "You're looking better, Renamon," he commented.  
  
The fox-like Digimon leapt off the aerial, landing beside him. "I've been through worse." She peered at him. "What troubles you?"  
  
Lee smiled slightly. "Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Not to everyone." Renamon fell silent, waiting for him to speak.  
  
Lee sighed, looking up at the night sky. "Something's making me nervous about this whole business." He looked at Renamon. "Devimon's been one step ahead of us since the start. It feels like he's building up for something. Something big."  
  
Renamon nodded in understanding. "And you are unnerved because you have no idea what it may be."  
  
"Exactly." Lee looked out at the city. "Shucihon could've been killed just now because we weren't ready. I'm just worried we might not be so lucky next time."  
  
"Moumantai."  
  
Lee looked at Renamon, his eyes wide and his mouth gaping. "What?" he blurted.  
  
"You're worrying about things beyond your control," Renamon told him. "You should focus on being ready for the next battle, not angsting over something so trivial."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Jenrya, have faith in yourself and the others. Shuichon was brave out there. She's a Tamer too." Renamon looked him in the eye. "She can handle herself."  
  
"I suppose..." Lee said, not sounding very convinced.  
  
"It will be all right in the end," Renamon tried to assure him. "Don't worry too much about it."  
  
"I'll try." Lee yawned as he began walking to the door. "Thanks, Renamon."  
  
The fox nodded and watched as the boy left the roof before glancing to her right. "I'm impressed," she said. "I didn't think you could be so stealthy."  
  
"I can be silent if I need to," growled Cyberdramon as he appeared out of the shadows.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I smelt something," the cyborg told her. "The scent of an oncoming battle is in the air."  
  
"As long as you're quiet," Renamon told him as she vanished, leaving the black and silver dragon alone on the roof.  
  
**************  
  
"Yamaki!" Megumi called, banging on the door to her superior's office. Yamaki had left a support crew and told her and Reika to get some rest, but one of the relief had called her, telling her something was wrong. "Yamaki! Open the door! Please! It's an emergency!" She stepped back as the door opened.  
  
Yamaki stood in the doorway, his hair ruffled and his normally sharp suit was wrinkled, as if he had been sleeping in it. "What is it?" he asked, his voice crisp and attentive, contrasting with his appearance.  
  
"Digimon attack!" Megumi told him.  
  
Yamaki digested the information before giving his orders. "Right. Get to your post. I'll go get Reika and meet you there."  
  
"Understood, sir!" Megumi turned and dashed in the direction of the command centre.  
  
"And I was just getting comfortable," Reika sighed as she sat on a chair in his office, a steaming mug of coffee in her hands.  
  
"I warned you not to get too relaxed," Yamaki told her as he took the mug from her and sipped it. "Come on, we have work to do."  
  
Reika shook her head as she took the coffee back from Yamaki. Mock-saluting him, she said, "Understood, sir." She smiled slightly as she sipped from the mug and put it on a table. "I hope it's nothing serious..."  
  
Yamaki nodded. "I agree."  
  
**************  
  
"What's the situation?" Yamaki asked as he walked into the command centre, Reika behind him. As the redhead took her place, Megumi turned to Yamaki.  
  
"A group of Digimon are rampaging through another part of the city!"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Could it be some sort of diversion?" Shibumi mused.  
  
"No, I don't think so." Reika pointed to one of the screens. "According to this data, those Digimon aren't the same kind as we've been fighting. Their composition seems different."  
  
Ruki brought her fist down onto her hand. "The Card Digimon!"   
  
"You mean the ones Vamdemon summoned?" Takato asked.  
  
"Exactly," the female Tamer nodded. "Remember, some of them were left over after Belial Vamdemon was killed."  
  
Yamaki's eyes narrowed. "They must be just wandering around, destroying things at random!"  
  
"We have to stop them!" Takato said, making for the door.  
  
"Wait, Takato-kun!" Yamaki grabbed the boy's arm. "We must be careful. The Dark Digimon might take advantage of this by launching an attack while you go stop the Card Digimon."  
  
"Then let us go," Fladramon told them, stepping forward. "I hate to admit it, but we can't fight guys like the Dark Masters or the Demon Corps as we are."  
  
"Uh oh." Megumi looked at the others. "Something just launched from the roof."  
  
"What?" Yamaki said, quickly appearing at her side. "What is it?"  
  
"I can guess," Ryo moaned.  
  
Sure enough, as Megumi activated the external cameras, the familiar figure of Cyberdramon became visible as he winged his way to where the Card Digimon were. "Cyberdramon!" Takato said aloud. "What's he doing?"  
  
"He mentioned something about a coming battle when I met him on the roof," Renamon offered, appearing out of the shadows as usual.   
  
"I'm going after him," Ryo told the others, turning to leave.   
  
"We'll go with you," Hirokazu said, going after him. "Guardromon can fly us over to the battle."  
  
"We'll go too," Fladramon added. "You might need help."  
  
"We shouldn't divide our forces like this," Oikawa protested.   
  
"But we can't let those Card Digimon run around loose out there, either," Yamaki mused. "Ryo-san. Hirokazu-kun. You go on ahead. Take this with you." He handed them a couple of headsets. "These will allow us to keep in touch. Let us know if you need backup."  
  
"Got it," Ryo nodded. He turned to Hirokazu. "Let's go."  
  
As Ryo, Hirokazu, Guardromon and the armoured Digimon left, Ruki called out to them. "Be careful!"  
  
"No worries," Hirokazu grinned. "Between me and Ryo-san, we can take any old Card Digimon!"  
  
"He's certainly not lacking in self-confidence," Archnemon commented as they left.  
  
"You don't know the half of it," Kenta told her.  
  
**************  
  
"Ai, Makoto!" Impmon yelled, running through a crowd of fleeing people. "Where are you?"  
  
"Impmon!" called a little girl as she burst out the crowd, followed by another child. "What's going on?" She came to a stop, a purple D-Ark hanging around her neck like a pendant.  
  
"Yeah," her brother Makoto said, "Why are those Digimon picking on us? We never did anything to them!"  
  
"They're just jerks," Impmon growled as he saw a Mekanorimon swoop down on the crowd. Leaping onto a nearby wall, he yelled, "Night of Fire!" A fireball struck the Mekanorimon, forcing it to pull up to avoid it. Suddenly, a missile flew threw the air and struck the flying Adult, exploding and deleting it in a flash of light. Impmon and the humans looked up to see a JSDF helicopter hovering in the air, with more on the way.  
  
"Do not panic!" boomed a voice from the helicopter. "Proceed in an orderly manner to the nearest evacuation point. Armoured Personnel Carriers are waiting to take you to safety. Please do not panic!"  
  
"Okay, Ai, Makoto," Impmon said. "You'd better go there now."  
  
"What about you?" Ai asked worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry," Impmon grinned. "I'm just going to make sure those Digimon don't get too close." He hugged the two children. "I'll see you later!" With that, he hopped onto another wall and began running to where he could see JSDF copters engaging the Card Digimon.  
  
"Impmon!" Ai yelled. "Be careful!"  
  
"Yeah!" Makoto added. "You have to come back!"  
  
Their partner turned and gave a cocky grin, his scarf billowing in the wind as he raised a gloved hand in a thumbs-up gesture. Then he was gone.  
  
**************  
  
"They're too manueverable!" yelled a JSDF pilot as he banked his helicopter to avoid a charging Airdramon.  
  
"Just buy the civilians a few more minutes then we can get out of here!" yelled back another pilot as he launched missiles at a group of Devidramons. "Aahh!" A Guardromon fired at him, but before it struck his helicopter a fireball destroyed it. "What the?" Risking a glance, the pilot saw Impmon on the ground, throwing fireballs at the swarming Digimon.  
  
"That must be one of those kids' monsters," a pilot said to the others. "Can't let him get all the glory, can we?"  
  
A chorus of agreeing statements crowded the radio as the JSDF forces rallied to drive the invaders back.  
  
**************  
  
"Heh," Impmon smirked as he watched the JSDF helicopters battle the Digimon. "These humans aren't so bad..." Suddenly, he felt the ground shake. "What the?" Looking down the street, he saw a trio of shadows stomp in the direction of the evacuation zone.  
  
One towered over the others, resembling a humanoid triceratops. Its tri-horned face ended in a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. Its green scaly skin reflected the light from the explosions that lit the air as it continued on its way. Beside it was a smaller white Digimon that vaguely reminded Impmon of Tyrannomon. This Digimon however had a metallic jaw and numerous cybernetic body parts. The third member of the group was a huge green Digimon that had two giant tusks growing out of its hunched back. A single gigantic horn decorated its reptilian head, which ended in a snout lined with serrated teeth.   
  
"I don't know what those things are," Impmon said to himself, "but they're not going anywhere near Ai or Makato!" He ran down the streets, using his knowledge of the backalleys to good effect. Leaping out of the shadows, he landed on the main street, where he knew the three Digimon would be headed. "Hold it!" he yelled as they rounded the corner and came into his view. "You aren't going anywhere! Go back, before I have to hurt you!"  
  
The three Digimon paused for a moment and exchanged a glance. Then they turned to Impmon and charged. Impmon gulped. "Maybe I should've thought this through more carefully..."  
  
"Erase Claw!" Diving out of the sky, Cyberdramon blasted the ground in front of the charging dinosaurs, forcing them to halt as the cyborg landed in front of a surprised Impmon.  
  
"Cyberdramon!" he gasped. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The Perfect glanced at the smaller Digimon. "I'll deal with this. Take care of your partners."  
  
"I don't need your help!" Impmon yelled at him, clenching his fists. "I can handle myself!"  
  
"I saw a large group of Adults headed for where the humans are gathering. Your partners were there as well." Cyberdramon glared at Impmon through his visor. "Will you stay here against enemies you can't defeat at your current level? Or will you go protect your Tamers from enemies you can defeat?" He turned away, going into a fighting stance. "We don't particulary care. We just want to fight."  
  
Impmon unclenched his fist. "Fine. I'll protect the humans. You handle these guys."   
  
"..."  
  
"Good luck." Impmon turned and headed for the evacuation zone as Cyberdramon allowed a feral grin to appear on his face.  
  
"Omae wa ore no teki ka?" he asked the three Digimon. His eyes flashed as his claws began glowing. "ERAAAAASE CLAW!"  
  
**************  
  
"Can't you go any faster, Guardromon?" Hirokazu asked as the robotic Adult carried him through the air. Holsmon flew beside him, carrying Ryo while Fladramon flew at a lower altitude, carrying Digimon.  
  
"This is as fast as I can go without accidentally dropping you," his partner replied.  
  
"We could go on ahead," Holsmon suggested to Ryo.  
  
"No, I think it's better if we stick together," the Tamer replied. "No telling what could be over there."  
  
Hirokazu sighed. "Let's just hope the army can hold those Digimon off long enough for us to get there..."  
  
**************  
  
"Fall back!" yelled a JSDF officer as a Deltamon burst through a wall. He looked to the APCs, which were still loading civilians. Cursing, he raised his handgun and took aim. "Hold them off until the transports are loaded!" Rallying a group of men, he began firing on the attacking Digimon, but their weapons didn't seem to do any damage.  
  
"Summon!" Hundreds of razor sharp ice darts suddenly rained down on the Digimon, making it roar in pain and fall back. Impmon dropped out of the air and landed in front of the men, panting. 'Never tried using a Summon that big before...' he thought to himself as he tried to catch his breath.   
  
"Another one?" a soldier said, quickly aiming at the back of Impmon's head.  
  
"Hold your fire," the officer ordered. To Impmon he said, "Who are you and why are you helping us?"  
  
Impmon faced the man, meeting his suspicous glare with a defiant one. "I'm Impmon. And I'm not helping you, I'm helping my friends!"  
  
"Impmon!" called Ai's voice from the rapidly thining crowd. The little girl broke free of her mother's grasp and ran to Impmon, her twin Makoto behind her. "You made it! I was afraid you were going to be left behind!"  
  
"Ai! Makoto!" their mother screamed. "Watch out!" The two children looked up as a Devidramon dived at them out of the sky.  
  
Reacting quickly, a nearby JSDF trooper brought up his hand-held rocket launcher and fired. "Duck!" he yelled. Ai and Makoto froze, too scared to move as the huge black dragon began landing.  
  
"Ai!" Impmon yelled as he ran towards them. "Makoto!" He tackled them, keeping their heads down as they hit the ground. The missile struck the Devidramon square in the chest, knocking it down. "No, you don't!" Impmon quickly got up and leapt into the air as the Devidramon roared and tried to rise. "Night of Fire!" He hurled two balls of flame at the Adult as it roared. His aim was true and the fireballs exploded inside its unprotected mouth. With a final scream, it exploded into data, joining the data already in the air. "Are you two all right?" Impmon asked as his two partners got up.  
  
"Yeah," Ai sniffed, trying to hold back tears. "I'm okay. You, Makoto?"  
  
The boy nodded. "Uh-huh, I'm fine."  
  
"Good," Impmon said as their mother ran up and hugged them both. "Huh?" Sensing something, he looked up.  
  
Noticing, the JSDF officer followed the Child level's gaze. "What in the world?" he gasped as a huge shadow appeared in the sky above. It soon materialised into a huge black Digimon, with a large muscular body that ended in a long serpentine tail. Its arms ended in cruel-looking spikes and its head was protected by a metal helmet that covered all but its lower jaw.  
  
"Gigadramon..." Impmon whispered as the giant cyborg roared.  
  
**************  
  
Cyberdramon kicked at the triceratops Digimon's unarmoured belly, knocking it back. Before he could move in for the kill however, he was distracted by Gigadramon's roar. Turning to see, the cyborg growled angrily as he decided to try to finish off his three opponents as quickly as possible.  
  
**************  
  
"That's a Gigadramon!" Hirokazu gasped. "Hurry, Guardromon! The JSDF can't hold that thing off for long!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Yamaki asked over the radio.  
  
"A powerful Digimon is among the Card Digimon," Ryo reported. "We're going to engage it as soon as we land."  
  
"Where are we going to land, Ryo-san?" Holsmon asked.  
  
Ryo pointed to the evacuation area, where they could see the transports leaving under a protective umbrella of JSDF copters. "There."   
  
**************  
  
"Ai, Makoto, go with your mother and get to safety," Impmon ordered as he prepared to run off. "I'll join you later!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Ai, Makoto, let's go," their mother said, urging them to hurry.  
  
"Don't worry," Impmon told them. "I can handle this guy." The two kids nodded reluctantly and boarded the last transport. The JSDF officer nodded to his men, who boarded their jeeps and tanks to evacuate.  
  
"Are you sure you want to stay here alone?" the officer asked Impmon.  
  
"No worries. I promised Ai and Makoto I'd be back." The imp grinned. "And I'm not about to disappoint."  
  
"Then good luck to you," the officer said, saluting. Climbing onto a jeep, he gave the order to withdraw and in seconds a convoy of JSDF vehicles was leaving the area.  
  
"Now," Impmon said as Gigadramon fixed him with a glare. "It's just you and me..."  
  
**************  
  
Meanwhile, Devimon showed no emotion while he watched through a Black Gear as Gigadramon attacked the convoy, Impmon trying to stop him. Looking to another Black Gear, he saw Ryo, Hirokazu and their team headed for the area. And in another, Metal Etemon's forces moved into position. "Devimon," called a voice. "Lord Demon calls for a status report."  
  
"Hn." The Dark Messenger turned to face Skull Satamon. "Tell him everything is going according to plan. Metal Etemon will be ready soon."  
  
"When will you give the order to attack?"  
  
"Once Ryo and his friends engage the Card Digimon. That way we can be sure they will be too occupied to help the others."  
  
Skull Satamon nodded and left to report to his master, leaving Devimon in his chamber. The demonic Digimon remained silent as his gaze fell on a Gear which displayed the Hypnos Towers. Slowly, a sinister smile spread across his face.  
  
**************  
  
"Night of Fire!" Impmon threw multiple fireballs at Gigadramon, only to watch the Perfect shrug them off like they were raindrops. "Ghhhh," the purple Child level snorted, bringing his hands together. "Summon!" A shimmering circle appeared in the air, glowing with a pale blue light. Dozens of tiny razor-sharp ice darts shot out but did no more damage than the fireballs. Disregarding him, Gigadramon flew overhead, chasing the convoy. Impmon was livid. "Don't ignore me!" he yelled, running after the dragon. Suddenly, he tripped over something. "Oooof! What the?" Looking down at the ground, he saw what had tripped him. It was a rocket launcher, no doubt discarded by a panicked soldier during the first enemy wave. "Hey...maybe this will get his attention." Reaching down, the little Digimon tried lifting the weapon onto his shoulder, the way he'd seen the JSDF troops do. Sweat began appearing on his brow as he took aim. "Here goes nothing..." His finger curled around the trigger and he squeezed.  
  
"Raaaaagggghhhhh!" Gigadramon's roar of pain let Impmon know his aim had been true. Unfortunately, it also enraged the giant cyborg, making it turn to him.  
  
"Uh-oh," Impmon dropped the rocket launcher to make a break for cover, but it was too late. Gigadramon's spike arms opened and launched dozens of missiles at the fleeing imp. Impmon felt the ground explode around him, then a missile struck the ground underneath him, sending him screaming into the air. Then everything went black.  
  
**************  
  
Gigadramon turned around to continue its pursuit of the convoy. "Destruction Grenade!" Recoiling from the surprise attack, the dark dragon looked around for its attacker. All it saw was a Guardromon hovering some distance away. The cybernetic dark dragon was confused, since it recognised Guardromons as its comrades. As it was thinking, a yell interrupted it.  
  
"Down here!" Holsmon yelled as he flew up at it. "Tempest Wing!" Whirling, the four-legged flier drilled into Gigadramon's stomach, then disengaged and flew off before it could react. "Digmon!"  
  
"Big Cracker!" Digmon attacked next, jumping off Guardromon and firing his drills on the way down, pepperring the dark dragon Digimon's body on the way down. "Fladramon!"  
  
"Got it!" Fladramon hovered in the air, his body glowing red. "How about this? Blazing Fire Head!" Crossing his arms, the fire Digimon dived at Gigadramon, who was still reeling from Holsmon and Digmon's attacks. "Kyaaaaaaa!" He slammed into Gigadramon with enough force to drive the huge Perfect into the ground. Then he kicked away from the fallen Digimon, leaving behind a burning image of himself. "Brace yourselves!" he yelled to the others.  
  
"Hang on, Hirokazu!" Guardromon yelled as he dived for cover.  
  
"Eeeep!" the boy yelped as his partner landed and held him tightly, using his huge body as a shield. The Fladramon image suddenly exploded, engulfing Gigadramon in a sea of flames.   
  
"Got him!" Fladramon grinned underneath his helmet. The grin quickly faded, however, when Gigadramon roared and flapped its wings, blowing the flames his way. As the red-hued Digimon dodged and began attacking the giant again, Ryo made his way through the streets, searching for Cyberdramon.   
  
"Cyberdramon!" he called, running in the direction he had last heard his partner roar. He spoke into his headset. "Hirokazu, I'm going after Cyberdramon. Can you handle things here?"  
  
"No problem, Ryo-san!" the other boy replied. "Don't worry, we won't let you down!"  
  
**************  
  
"Uhhh..." Impmon slowly came to, his head aching. "Wh-where am I..." The Child tried to stand but yelped in pain as his leg sent a jolt of pain through his small body. Looking down, he saw his leg bent at an unnatural angle. "Great," he groaned, dragging his injured foot as he looked around. "Hey...this is..." He found himself in a familiar garden. "Ai and Makoto's house?" The scarf-wearing Digimon chuckled. "Figures. One way or another I always find myself here." A roar interrupted his musing. "Gigadramon!" Impmon looked up to see the giant form of Gigadramon twisting and turning as it tried to shoot down Fladramon, Guardromon and Holsmon. As he watched in horror, the dark dragon Digimon roared and flapped its wings,the wind knocking the three fliers off-balance. "No!" he yelled as they were struck down by quick hammer blows. His foes defeated, Gigadramon began moving in the direction the convoy was moving in. "Ai...Makoto!" Impmon moved forward, then collapsed as his leg gave out. "Chikuso!" he screamed. "I can't die here! Ai! Makoto!" He pulled himself up and looked around to see if there was anything he could use. Various toys were scattered around the garden, but the only thing he could see that would be of any use was Makoto's old tricycle. Limping over to it, Impmon cursed. "Damn...why am I so weak?" He clutched a handlebar. "If I was Beelzebumon, I could kill that monster and protect Ai and Makoto..." He fell to his knees, cursing. "Damn...damn..."  
  
**************  
  
"?" Cyberdramon kicked Metal Tyrannomon, then threw the white cybernetic Perfect at the other two.  
  
'What is this?' said the voice in Cyberdramon's head. 'Despair?'  
  
"This feels like Impmon," Cyberdramon growled.  
  
'Ah, yes.' A shadow appeared in the air. 'He despairs of protecting his Tamers.' The shade slowly took an ephereal form, giving it a ghost-like quality. 'He loves them greatly.'  
  
"He lacks the power to protect them," Cyberdramon told the shadow as he noticed the three enemy Perfects getting up.  
  
'I will change that.' The shade flew off, leaving Cyberdramon staring after it.  
  
**************  
  
Impmon wheeled the tricycle, using it to support his injured leg. "Ai, Makoto..." he said under his breath. "I'm coming!"  
  
The shadow appeared in the air above him, but the purple Digimon didn't notice. "Hahahahaha..." Twin heads looked down at the injured Child, eyes glowing. "Do not fear, little Digimon. I return to you the power stolen by the D-Reaper."  
  
Impmon suddenly came to a stop, sensing something in the air. "What the?" An energy bolt suddenly came down from the sky, engulfing him. "Aaaagggghhhhh!"  
  
"I now return to you the power to evolve, Impmon." The shade smiled to itself. "Use it wisely." It began chuckling as it faded away.  
  
The energy bolt subsided, letting Impmon fall to his knees. "Wha...what was that?" He looked at his hands, his gloves now smoking and singed. A rumbling shook the ground, making him look up. "What now?" A Tyrannomon appeared at the end of the street, roaring. Its eyes fell on the wounded Child and it roared again as it charged. "Aaggh!" The red Adult's charge missed, but its tail managed to whack Impmon through a wall.   
  
**************  
  
While battles took place all around, the convoy carrying the civilians made its way through ruined streets to safety. Inside one of the transports, Ai and Makoto sat beside their parents, dejected.  
  
"Ah!" Ai suddenly looked up, surprised.  
  
"What's wrong?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Didn't you feel it?" Ai shook her head. "It was Impmon. He's in trouble!"  
  
Makoto's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"  
  
**************  
  
"Uhh!" Impmon rolled underneath Tyrannomon as it brought its foot down to crush him. "Dashing Night of Fire!" Leaping up, he launched fireballs at the larger Digimon as he dashed backwards. Suddenly, he felt a pain in his wounded leg and collapsed. "Aaahh!" He fell and skidded across the ground. "Chikuso!" The Tyrannomon turned and stomped toward him to finish him off.   
  
**************  
  
"Hey! I felt him too!" Makoto yelped. "You're right! We have to help him!"  
  
"But we have to stay with Mom and Dad," Ai reminded him. She clutched the D-Ark tightly. "Impmon..."  
  
"Impmon, don't lose!" Makoto whispered, sinking into his seat. "You promised to come back!"  
  
**************  
  
"Ai, Makoto, I'm sorry..." Impmon could do little more than glare at the Tyrannomon as it raised its foot. Then, just as it was about to finish him, a light engulfed him. "Wha-what?"  
  
The Tyrannomon stepped back, surprised. Roaring, the dinosaur stabbed at where Impmon was with its claws. But instead of tearing through Impmon's body, its arm was caught and held by something. A gruff, confident voice spoke. "Sorry, no easy kill for you today." The light receeded, revealing a tall humanoid figure standing in Impmon's place. He was dressed in a black biker suit, complete with bomber jacket. A purple helmet covered everything except his lower face, where his bluish skin was visible, along with his mouth which was currently curled into a confident smirk. A pair of leather biker gloves covered his hands and he wore boots which ended in three spikes. "My turn." He held up his other hand and stabbed the Tyrannomon in the gut. Pulling his hand out, the Digimon kicked the deleting Digimon away. "I evolved..." he said to himself, looking down at his hands. The sound of Gigadramon roaring drew his attention. "Damn! Gigadramon!" He turned to run towards the giant, but a low rumbling sound caught his attention. "What?" Whirling around, he saw Makoto's tricycle glowing. "?! The tricycle...is evolving?" He blinked. "It must have been caught in my evolution, like Makoto's gun!" The glow increased in intensity and the rumbling grew into a roar as the tricycle exploded.   
  
**************  
  
"Aaaaaarggh!" Fladramon screamed as Gigadramon's jaws closed around him.  
  
"Fladramon!" Holsmon yelled as Gigadramon let go, allowing the armoured Digimon to drop all the way to the ground.  
  
"Uhh..." the red-hued Digimon groaned, trying to get up.  
  
"Hey!" Hirokazu said, running up to him. "You okay?"  
  
Fladramon rose to his knees. "Don't think so..." He looked at his hands. "No!" Data was beginning to peel, floating into the sky.  
  
"H-hey!" Hirokazu gasped. "Don't die on me!"  
  
"Not dying," Fladramon said as data swirled around him. There was a flash of light and suddenly in Fladramon's place stood a small blue Digimon. A small yellow mark on his forehead was shaped like a V. "Just devolving."   
  
"Oh." Hirokazu sighed with relief. "Hey!" he called as the little Digimon ran at Gigadramon. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I've got to stop Gigadramon!" he replied.  
  
"That's crazy!" Hirokazu told him. "You don't stand a chance!"  
  
"I've got to try!" The blue Digimon's eyes narrowed. "V-mon is no quitter!" Shaking free of Hirokazu's grip, he ran at Gigadramon.  
  
"Guardromon!" Hirokazu called to his partner. "Get down here! We have to Matrix Evolve!"  
  
"Right!" The brown robotic Digimon landed nearby. "Let's do it!"  
  
Hirokazu nodded and raised his D-Ark. "Matrix...!" He paused when the roar of a loud engine cut through the air. "Who the?" The sound grew louder and soon round the corner came... "Beelzebumon?!"  
  
"You're mine, Gigadramon!" Beelzebumon declared as he revved his motorcycle Behemoth's engine. Pulling back on the handlebars, the Ultimate and his bike leapt up into the air, headed for Gigadramon. "Here's repayment for the missile!" He leapt off the powerful machine, drawing a shotgun from his shoulder holster and another from a holster on his leg. "Double Impact!" He fired at point-blank range just as Gigadramon swiveled its head to face him. The bullets from the Demon Lord's shotguns tore through its head and with a horrific scream it fell to the ground, crushing the already badly damaged buildings nearby. As the giant Digimon broke into data, Beelzebumon landed, turning the gaze of his three green eyes at Hirokazu and the others. "The humans?"  
  
"Safe, I think," Hirokazu told him.  
  
"Hirokazu!" Ryo called through the head-set. "We've got trouble!"  
  
"What's wrong, Ryo-san?"  
  
**************  
  
Ryo stood on the ruins of what was once a bank. His face showed worry and frustration that was reflected in his voice as his blue eyes followed the movement of the JSDF vehicles. "I can see the convoy from here," he said. "There's a large group of Digimon headed their way!"  
  
**************  
  
"What?" Hirokazu turned to the others. "The convoy's in trouble!"  
  
"I'll deal with it," Beelzebumon told him, mounting Behemoth. "This won't take long." With a final smirk, the black-clad Viral Digimon rode off, leaving the others choking in his dust.  
  
"Nice guy," Digmon commented, coughing.  
  
"You should've seen him when he was a bad guy," Hirokazu replied.  
  
"What happened to you, V-mon?" Holsmon asked, noticing his friend's devolved condition.  
  
"Gigadramon's bite broke it," the little dragon Digimon said sadly. "How am I gonna tell Daisuke I got the Digimental of Courage broken?"  
  
"Calm down," Holsmon told him. "It probably just used up too much energy and returned to Daisuke-san's D-Terminal."  
  
"I hope so..."   
  
**************  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Metal Etemon grinned as his forces moved into position. A Black Gear hovered in the air beside him. "Hey, Devimon," he said as the Dark Messenger's face materialised. "When are we gonna get this show on the road?"   
  
"You may begin, Metal Etemon," Devimon told him. "Good hunting."  
  
Metal Etemon's grin became wider. "Okay, boys and girls," he said, snapping his fingers. "It's showtime!" His shades glinting, the Ultimate held up a microphone. "I'll let them listen to a perfect, invincible Love Serenade!"  
  
**************  
  
"Yamaki!" Reika called. "We have trouble!"  
  
"What now?" Yamaki asked, turning away from the Wild Bunch as they tried to reboot the Shaggai System.  
  
"A huge group of Digimon is assembling nearby!"  
  
Yamaki turned to the others. "Takato-kun!"   
  
Takato nodded. "Let's go, everyone! We have to hold them off until Ryo-san and Hirokazu get back!"  
  
"Just buy us a little time, Takato," Shibumi told him. "Shaggai is almost back online."  
  
"Got it." Takato and the others moved to the door.  
  
"Takato, be careful," Mie told her son.  
  
Makino Rumiko hugged Ruki. "Ruki, don't push yourself too hard."  
  
"Don't worry, Mom," the redhead replied. "Renamon's with me. I'll be fine."  
  
"Jen-nii-chan," Shuichon said, tugging on her brother's shirt. "Can Lopmon and I come too?"  
  
Lee knelt beside his sister. "Sorry, Shuichon, I need you to stay here."  
  
"But...!"  
  
"If we lose, you and Lopmon will be the only ones left to protect everyone. That's why you have to stay here."  
  
"You can't lose!" Shuichon said forcefully. "You and Terriermon have to win!"  
  
Lee smiled. "Don't worry," he told her, ruffling her hair. "We'll be back after we take care of those Digimon."  
  
"We'll go with you," Archnemon told the Tamers. "Is that okay with you, boss?"  
  
Oikawa shut his eyes. "Keep out of trouble."  
  
"No problem, boss!" Mummymon said, wrapping his arm around Archnemon's shoulders. "I'll protect her!" A vein popped up on Archnemon's head.  
  
"Idiot!" she huffed, stomping to the elevator and leaving a battered Mummymon on the floor. "Be serious!"  
  
"..." Juri looked at the unfortunate Perfect. "Is she always like that?"  
  
Mummymon grinned. "Yes. That's why I love her."  
  
"O...okay..."  
  
"Here they come!" Megumi warned.  
  
"Tamers!" Takato said, leading the charge to the door. "Let's go!"   
  
"YEAH!" yelled the others as they rushed out to do battle.   
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Preview:  
  
Shuichon: Jen-nii-chan, what do we do? Ryo-san, Hirokazu-san and the others are still fighting the Card Digimon!  
  
Lee: We're not finished yet! I'm not going to let anyone hurt my family or friends!  
  
Terriermon: Neither will I! Let's go, Jen!  
  
Lee: Okay, Terriermon! MATRIX EVOLUTION!  
  
Digimon Tamers: Dark Wing! The Fortress of Steel: Saint Galgomon!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes: "Omae wa ore no teki ka?" is the first thing Cyberdramon said when he first appeared. It translates roughly into "Are you my enemy?" and is often cited as his trademark line. In fact, it is even in his image song "DoD" or "Dead or Dead".  
  
Author's notes: Sorry this took so long. I've been travelling overseas for a bit and haven't had time to work on Dark Wing for awhile. On the other hand, this chapter is longer than usual, so I figure that's a good trade, yes?  
  
Reviews, comments, suggestions and criticisms (constructive or otherwise) are welcome and can be sent to Withoutmorals@antisocial.com 


	26. Fortress of Steel! Saint Galgomon!

Author's notes: Oops. I forgot to upload this. I can't believe it's been two months since my last update! (slaps wrist) Bad WithoutMorals! Bad!  
  
Author's notes: I'm paying homage to one of my favourite animes in this chapter. Can you figure out what it is?  
  
Digimon Levels:  
  
Child : Rookie  
Adult : Champion  
Perfect : Ultimate  
Ultimate: Mega  
  
Also, the term 'Biomerge' does not exist in my vocabulary. In the Japanese original, the one I base Dark Wing on, to evolve to Ultimate/ Mega they just say 'Matrix Evolution', except they don't have to slash a card.  
  
  
Author's notes: ********* means a scene change.  
  
  
  
  
Digimon Tamers: Dark Wing   
  
The Fortress of Steel: Saint Galgomon!  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers and related elements are registered trademarks of Toei, Bandai and their respective owners and are used without permission.   
  
  
"Finished?" Cyberdramon looked up and saw the shade hovering in the air. "You're losing your touch," it chuckled, looking down at the deleting corpses of the Triceramon, Metal Tyrannomon and Tuskmon. "It took you longer than usual."  
  
"Quiet." The Perfect glared at the shadow. "What did you do to Impmon?"  
  
"Nothing. I just reawakened his ability to warp-evolve."  
  
"Reawakened?"  
  
"You recall Beelzebumon fell into the D-Reaper during the attempt to rescue Takato's friend?"  
  
"Juri? Yes, I remember."  
  
"Impmon survived because of Beelzebumon's sheer power. However, as a result he lost the power to warp into Ultimate."  
  
"So he's already evolved?"  
  
"I don't know. I returned the ability. Whether he uses it or not is up to him." The shade began sinking into Cyberdramon's body. "You know my way. I'll provide the catalyst, but that's all."  
  
"Sink or swim."  
  
"Exactly. Now let's go find Ryo."  
  
**************  
  
"We have incoming!" warned a JSDF trooper as he saw a group of flying Card Digimon dive down. The JSDF copters flew up to meet them and soon the sky was alight with battle once more.  
  
"How many of these damn things are there?" the officer cursed.  
  
"In a few seconds, there won't be any!" Beelzebumon droved up beside the jeep, smirking. "Just get the humans to safety. I'll finish these guys."  
  
"What the? Who are you?"  
  
"Does it matter?" The green-eyed biker drew the shotgun from his shoulder holster. "Kurae!" He pulled the trigger, a power-charged bullet ripping through the air. The bullet easily tore through the enemy Digimon, deleting all of the attackers with one shot. "Now get going!" Seeing more enemy Digimon ahead, the Demon Lord revved Behemoth's engine and roared ahead, aiming his shotgun. "Out of my way!" he yelled, pulling the trigger.  
  
**************  
  
"Well, well, well," Metal Etemon chuckled as he stood at the head of his troops. "My audience has arrived!"  
  
"Metal Etemon," Ruki said, ignoring his chatter and checking his data. "Virus. Cyborg Digimon. Ultimate. Ultimate techniques: Dark Spirits DX, Heavy Monkick, Banana Slip."  
  
"Hey!" the metallic primate yelled. "Don't ignore me!"  
  
"We'd better take them out fast," Lee told Takato. "This might just be a diversion."  
  
"Got it. Jen! Ruki!" Takato held up a card, its surface already shimmering into a Blue Card.  
  
"Let's go!" Ruki yelled. "Matrix Evolution!"  
  
"Card Slash!" they called out. "MATRIX EVOLUTION!" With practised ease, the three Tamers slashed their Blue Cards and in seconds Megalo Growmon, Rapidmon and Taomon stood alongside MarineAngemon and Leomon, ready for battle.  
  
"Let's rock!" Metal Etemon howled. "Go get 'em!"  
  
"Yeah!" his troops yelled, charging at the Tamers.  
  
"Everyone, stay on your toes," Leomon warned, drawing his sword Shishioumaru. "This will be different from fighting mindless Card Digimon!"  
  
Takato nodded then turned to face the attacking Dark Digimon. "Attack!"  
  
**************  
  
"Hmph." Beelzebumon retracted his arm from the gut of a Metal Tyrannomon. "Weak." He looked over his shoulder at the convoy, which was now joined by a squad of tanks and a group of jet fighters. "Ai and Makoto should be safe by now." The sound of roaring told him Guardromon had landed. Glancing at the Adult and his partner, the black-clad Demon Lord spoke. "That the last of them?"  
  
"Looks like it," Hirokazu replied. "Thanks for your help."  
  
Beelzebumon nodded. "What in blazes is going on? Why did those things attack this place?"  
  
"The others thought they might have gone berserk after Belial Vamdemon was killed. It was just random, I think." Guardromon spoke to Hirokazu. "Is that right?"   
  
"Yeah, that's basically it," Hirokazu replied. Holsmon landed, V-mon and Digmon on his back.   
  
"That's the last of them," the four-legged flier reported. "And all the people are safe."  
  
"That's good to hear," Hirokazu said. He brought a hand up to his headset. "This is Hirokazu. We've finished off the Card Digimon."  
  
There was crackling and Yamaki's voice could be heard. "Good work. Now get back here! We're under attack!"  
  
"What?!" Hirokazu yelled.  
  
**************  
  
"They're trying to communicate with someone," Nanomon reported from his post behind Metal Etemon's forces. His wire-like arms waved in the air as he spoke. "They appear to be calling for help."  
  
"Jam the transmission," ordered Devimon. His glowing red eyes were fixed on the Hypnos building, seeking out the most likely place he could enter undetected. "Ah."  
  
"Find something?" Nanomon asked, looking up from a computer console Mugendramon had provided him.  
  
"My way in." Devimon spread his wings, the dark jewel in his forehead glinting malignantly. "You know what to do."  
  
"Yes," the Perfect replied. The mechanical Digimon's robotic brain began glowing inside he clear dome that protected it. "I won't fail."  
  
"See that you don't."  
  
**************  
  
"Yamaki!" Reika yelled. "More of them!"  
  
"What?" Yamaki whirled and stalked over, looking over her shoulder. "Where?"  
  
"They're headed in Hirokazu-kun and Ryo-kun's location!"  
  
"Chikuso!" Speaking into his headset, he tried to warn Hirokazu. "Hirokazu-kun! Ryo-kun! Watch out! There are more Digimon headed your way!"  
  
There was no reply. Instead a dry, rasping voice spoke. "I am sorry, but this call is over! Can't have you spoiling our plans, now can we?" With a final, cruel laugh, the transmission was cut.   
  
"No!" Yamaki yelled, tearing the headset off and hurling it onto the floor. "We have to warn them!"  
  
Shibumi put a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "You've done all you can," he said. "Just have faith in them."  
  
"Kuso," Yamaki swore. "How much longer before Shaggai is back online?"  
  
"Half an hour, at least."  
  
"Understood." The blond turned to his bridge crew. "When Shaggai is powered up, we'll blast these monsters and wipe them out in one blow! Everyone, do your best!"  
  
**************  
  
"Cyberdramon!" Ryo ran up as his partner landed among the ruins of a playground. "Where were you?"  
  
The armoured dragon cocked his head as he looked around at the upturned trees and twisted metal that children once played on. "Fighting."  
  
"What else?" Ryo sighed, shaking his head. "We have to get back to Hypnos. I got a report that they're under attack."  
  
"Right." The cyborg picked Ryo up and took a running jump into the air, soaring in the direction of the Hypnos building.   
  
**************  
  
"Atomic Blaster!" Megalo Growmon's attack tore through a squad of enemy Digimon, deleting them in a single blow. Seeing Metal Etemon standing on a ruined bus, directing the attack, the huge cyborg dragon charged at him, his arm blades glowing. "Double Edge!"  
  
As the crimson Perfect brought his right arm blade down, Metal Etemon acted quickly, snapping his hands up and deftly catching the blade between his hands. "Not so fast!" Coiling his legs, he jumped up, still holding Megalo Growmon's arm blade. At the height of his jump, Metal Etemon heaved, pulling Megalo Gromwon off his feet. Landing, the Ultimate caught the larger Digimon and held him over his head. Smirking, he couldn't help taunting the Tamers. "You could at least be a challenge!"  
  
"Megalo Growmon!" Rapidmon flew at Metal Etemon to help his friend.   
  
"You want him?" Metal Etemon grinned. "You can have him!"  
  
"Uh-oh." Rapidmon realised his mistake too late as Metal Etemon hurled Megalo Growmon at him.  
  
As the two Perfects crashed into a building, Taomon stood on a lamp post, her hands hidden inside her sleeves. "Fox Seal Paper!" The air was filled with her Holy Seals, exploding as they struck the Dark Digimon. Drawing her huge brush from one of her sleeves, the priestess leapt into the air, floating as she made deft strokes with her brush. "Buddhist Brush Brandish!" Before she could finish, Metal Etemon charged forward.  
  
"Let me show you my perfect..." He leapt into the air. "Invincible..." He reached out, holding a microphone in his hand. "LOVE SERENADE!" At his yell, a powerful shockwave struck Taomon, battering her mercilessly.  
  
"Taomon!" Ruki yelled as she watched her partner crash on to the ground. Metal Etemon landed close by, crushing her dropped brush with a stomp of his foot.  
  
"And now the finale!" Metal Etemon grinned. "Step back, boys," he called to his troops. "This is my show!"  
  
"It's not over yet!" Leomon roared, dashing at him. "Juri!"  
  
"Card Slash!" Juri cried. "Power Charger!"   
  
"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon punched at Metal Etemon, his attack powered up by the card. The roaring lion's head knocked the metallic monkey back, into his minions.  
  
"Ouch!" he yelled, leaping back onto his feet. He clutched his stomach.  
  
"You okay?" asked a Bakemon.  
  
"No, I'm not okay!" Metal Etemon seethed. Turning to Leomon, he said, "Do you know how difficult it is to get myself so shiny? Now you've gone and scratched me!"  
  
**************  
  
Watching from not far away, Nanomon sweatdropped. "Idiot."  
  
**************  
  
"..." The Tamers took advantage of the sweatdrop moment Metal Etemon's comment caused to check on their partners. "Megalo Growmon, you okay?"  
  
"How about you, Rapidmon?"   
  
"I'll be fine..." Rapidmon said, "once Megalo Growmon gets off! You're heavy!"  
  
"Sorry," the larger Digimon apologised, getting up.   
  
"Takato," Lee said. "What cards can we use on Metal Etemon?"  
  
"Maybe attack-boosting cards?" Takato suggested.  
  
"No good," Ruki told him as she and Taomon reached them. "Even with cards, Metal Etemon won't go down easily."  
  
"Can't you just go to Ultimate?" Juri asked.  
  
"I tried," Ruki told her. "But we can't for some reason."  
  
"Snake Bandage!" Mummymon landed nearby, glancing at them over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" he demanded. "Do something!"  
  
"We're trying to come up with a plan!" Lee told him.  
  
"Try harder!" Archnemon replied, using her Spirit Needle technique to scatter a group of enemy Digimon.  
  
"Heavy Monkick!" Metal Etemon launched himself at Leomon, his leg out stretched.  
  
"Agh!" Leomon cartwheeled aside, dodging the Ultimate.  
  
"Out of the way, Leomon!" Kenta warned. Looking over his shoulder, the Beast Man Digimon saw Marine Angemon hovering beside the green-haired boy, the heart symbol on his chest glowing. As he leapt out of the way, Kenta spoke to his partner. "NOW!"  
  
"Pupipi!" The little pink Digimon fired a beam from his chest, aimed at Metal Etemon.  
  
"What the?" Seeing the beam coming, Metal Etemon's eyes widened behind his shades. "Yipe!" He held out his hand. "Dark Spirits DX!" A yellowish lightning bolt blasted at Marine Angemon, hitting his beam. The resulting explosion knocked both of them back. "Whoa," Metal Etemon gasped, getting up. "You're small, but you pack a punch!" The Ultimate clenched his fist. "Better get rid of you first!"  
  
**************  
  
Behemoth roared down the street on the way to the besieged Hypnos Towers, carrying Beelzebumon and V-mon. Beside them flew Holsmon and Guardromon, carrying Digmon and Hirokazu. "We should be there soon!" Hirokazu yelled, trying to make himself heard over the roar of the wind.  
  
Beelzebumon's sharp ears caught the sound. Knowing there was no way the human could hear him, the biker nodded and revved his engine, pulling ahead. Then his eyes widened as he sensed something approach.   
  
"What is it?" V-mon asked.  
  
"Trouble!" Turning, he brought Behemoth to a screeching halt. "Here they come!" Landing, the others looked up and saw a familiar shadow in the sky.  
  
"Is that...Gigadramon?" Hirokazu gasped. "I thought we took care of him!"  
  
"That was a fake," Beelzebumon growled. "This one's the real thing!"  
  
"And he's not alone, either!" As Gigadramon hovered above them, a similar Digimon appeared behind them, this one red with purple wings. "Megadramon..." Hirokazu whispered, recognising it.  
  
"We have to go," Guardromon reminded them. "The others need us!"  
  
"Go on, then," Beelzebumon told them. "I'll handle these two!"  
  
"Okay," Hirokazu agreed. "Be careful!"  
  
"Heh, you're kidding, right?" Beelzebumon got off his bike, drawing his shotguns. "Who's first?"  
  
The two Perfects roared and dived at him while Hirokazu and the others continued on their way.  
  
**************  
  
The buzz of activity filled the room which housed the gigantic machine known as the Shaggai System. Engineers and programmers swarmed the technological marvel, carrying out checks and trying to bring it back on-line, knowing full well it might be the only thing that could stop the forces of Demon and his minions. Unfortunately, they were so busy, no one noticed a dark shadow appear above them, hidden in shadows. "So..." Devimon muttered to himself. "This is the weapon..." Careful to keep out of sight, the demonic Digimon hovered nearby, until a screen caught his attention.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," said an engineer. "The Shaggai should be ready soon."  
  
"Shaggai..." Devimon repeated. "Is that this machine's name?"  
  
"Good," Reika replied. "We need it ready as soon as possible. The Tamers are barely holding on as it is!"  
  
"We'll do the best we can, but we're engineers, not miracle workers!"  
  
"Understood. Carry on." The screen went blank as Reika signed off. The engineer turned to the others.  
  
"All right, we've got our work cut out for us. Let's get on with it!"  
  
Devimon watched silently as the men and women went back to work. "So..." he mused. "The weapon is not functional..." He grinned. "How fortunate."   
  
**************  
  
"Card Slash! Metal Garurumon!" At Takato's yell, missile pods appeared on Megalo Growmon's arms and legs.  
  
"Garuru Cross Freezer!" A barrage of missiles launched, scattering Metal Etemon and his forces. "Atomic Blaster!" Following up the missile attack with a blast from his chest cannons, the cyborg struck Metal Etemon knocking him back.  
  
"Now I've got you!" Mummymon yelled. "Eat this!" Raising his rifle, he fired off a burst of shots at the Ultimate. The blasts bounced off his metal skin as he whirled in mid-air and landed upright.  
  
"Did you really expect that to work?" Archnemon asked as she entangled a group of Gazimon with her Spider Thread technique.  
  
"Well, I was kind of hoping it would," Mummymon replied sheepishly.  
  
"Idiot."  
  
Meanwhile, the Tamers were taking stock of their situation behind the safety of one of Taomon's shields. Lee spoke first. "I'm open to suggestions," the olive-skinned boy said.  
  
"Keep hitting him until he drops?" Kenta suggested.  
  
"No good," Ruki told him. "Normally, that might work, but Metal Etemon's got an army to back him up. We've never fought so many Digimon at once before..."  
  
"Yeah," Takato agreed. "Not even when we went up against Mephismon's Digimon."  
  
"So what do we do?" Juri asked. "Try to hold out until Hirokazu-kun and Ryo-san get back?"  
  
Ruki hissed. "Looks like we don't have a choice. With our current power, we might not win."  
  
"Ruki, can't you and Renamon Matrix Evolve?" Takato asked. "Sakuyamon could probably beat all of these guys."  
  
"I've tried, but we can't for some reason."  
  
"How'd you pull it off last time?" Lee asked.  
  
Taomon answered. "Something struck Ruki's D-Ark."  
  
Ruki nodded. "Then all of a sudden, I felt like we could Matrix Evolve."  
  
"I wonder what happened?" Takato mused.  
  
"No time to worry about that now," Taomon told them. "I can't hold the shield up any longer!"  
  
"Okay," Lee said, taking charge. "Taomon, get ready to drop your shield when I say so." He turned to Kenta. "Kenta, can you and Marine Angemon distract Metal Etemon?"  
  
"No problem," the other boy replied, smiling at his partner. "Right? Marine Angemon?"  
  
"Pupipi!"  
  
"Good. Then while Marine Angemon keeps Metal Etemon occupied, we'll take out his forces. With any luck when Hirokazu and Ryo-san get back, we'll have the advantage."  
  
"Then let's do it!" Ruki drew one of her cards as she steeled herself for battle.  
  
Lee, Takato, Juri and Kenta nodded in agreement and drew cards of their own. "Taomon..." Lee said, preparing to slash the card he held. "NOW!"  
  
"CARD SLASH!"  
  
**************  
  
"Darkness Claw!" Beelzebumon's right hand began glowing as he swung his arm. There was a flash as his claw connected with a huge metal scythe Megadramon extended from its spike arm. As the two struggled, Gigadramon loomed up from behind, one of his spike arms opening as a similar scythe appeared. "Huh," Beelzebumon snorted as he saw it coming out of the corner of his eye. "Naive." He bent his leg and kicked away from Megadramon, somersaulting and drawing his shoulder shotgun. As he soared above Gigadramon's head, he smirked and drew his leg shotgun, firing two shots that ricocheted off the Dark Dragon Digimon's armoured head. "?!" Surprised, the demonic biker landed and looked at his guns. "Hmph," he chuckled, reholstering them. "This may be more fun than I thought..." He held up his hands and shook his head, stretching his muscles. "Come on..." he said to the two Perfects. "Show me what you can do!"  
  
**************  
  
Ryo watched as Gigadramon and Megadramon's huge forms dived at a much smaller humanoid figure. "Cyberdramon! Someone's in trouble!"  
  
"Yes..." his partner growled as he carried Ryo in the direction of the besieged Hypnos Towers. "Megadramon and Gigadramon."  
  
"What are you talking..." Ryo trailed off as Gigadramon and Megadramon were thrown back, crashing heavily on the ground. "Oh."  
  
"Leave them to him. We have more important things to do." Cyberdramon fell silent as he increased his speed, his blood boiling with the thought of battle.   
  
**************  
  
Meanwhile, far from the battles which raged between the Tamers and his Dark Digimon, Demon sat on his throne in Devimon's temple, making use of the Dark Messenger's Black Gears to observed the battle. "Demon." The horned Dark Digimon looked up and saw Piemon standing before him.  
  
"What is it, Piemon?"  
  
"I'd like permission to engage Akiyama Ryo myself."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ryo defeated me in the past. I want revenge."  
  
Demon shifted slightly, fixing Piemon with an intent glare. "He defeated you once. Who's to say he won't do it again?" The Demon Lord sat back, steepling his fingers. "Besides, I've already dispatched Megadramon and Gigadramon to the task of destroying the isolated Tamers."  
  
"Nevertheless, I will go as well." Piemon raised his voice. "I want to take Ryo's head myself!"  
  
Demon sighed. "So be it. Do as you wish."  
  
Piemon smiled and bowed. "Thank you. I'll be going then." As the Dark Master left, Demon spoke to him.   
  
"Be careful, Hell's Fool. You are still valuable to our cause."  
  
"..." Piemon nodded once, then he was gone.  
  
**************  
  
"Rapid Fire!" Rapidmon whirled in the air, launching missiles in all directions. Despite scattering a number of the enemy, a group flew after him, forcing him to flee. "How many of these guys are there?"  
  
Meanwhile, some of the Dark Digimon piled on Megalo Growmon, trying to drag him down. "Double Edge!" Spinning, the cyborg Demon Dragon managed to dislodge them before blasting them with his Atomic Blaster technique. He panted, almost out of breath. "Takato, there's too many!"  
  
"Just try to hold on, Megalo Growmon!" Takato yelled, wincing as a stray blast hit the ground nearby.  
  
"Don't waste your time on the Digimon!" Metal Etemon ordered as he made repeated punches, trying to hit Marine Angemon. "Aim for the kids!"  
  
"Pipipii!" The heart symbol on Marine Angemon's chest began glowing as he dodged Metal Etemon's blows.  
  
"No, you don't!" Coiling his legs, Metal Etemon leapt into the air. "Heavy Monkick!" He dived at the smaller Ultimate, extending his foot to mash him into the ground.  
  
Marine Angemon opened his mouth. "Pupipii!" A small bluish bubble flew out of his mouth, floating at Metal Etemon.  
  
"What the?!" The metallic monkey barely had time to blink before the bubble suddenly enlarged itself and covered him, trapping him inside. "Hey! Hey! What is this?" The bubble began floating upwards, taking him with it. "Oi! You guys! Get me out of here!"  
  
"Right, boss!" A group of Gazimon began running after him.  
  
"Great move, Marine Angemon," Kenta complimented. "That'll keep him out of our hair for awhile!"  
  
"Kenta!" Ruki yelled. "Watch out!"  
  
"Huh?" The green-haired boy looked up to see a Devidramon diving at him. "Aaah!" He scrambled to run, but tripped and fell on his behind.  
  
"Destruction Grenade!" The Dark Dragon Digimon was blown out of the sky by a couple of missiles as Guardromon appeared, followed by Holsmon.  
  
"Kenta!" Hirokazu called as Guardromon hovered above, letting him hop off. "You okay?" He held out a hand to help his friend up.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Kenta accepted Hirokazu's hand and let himself be pulled up. "You showed up just in time."  
  
"We'd have been here sooner," the visored boy explained, "but we were held up."  
  
"What's important is you're here now," Ruki said, running up to them. "Where's Ryo?"  
  
"Don't know," Hirokazu shrugged. "We got seperated during the battle."  
  
"Ryo-san will have to handle himself," Lee told them. "We need to worry about ourselves right now!"  
  
As the words left his mouth, more enemy Digimon arrived and joined the battle. "You had to say it, didn't you?" Ruki growled.  
  
Lee rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry."  
  
**************  
  
"Hirokazu-kun and his team just arrived," Megumi reported. "But another group of Digimon have arrived as well."  
  
"So we're not out of the woods yet..." Yamaki mused.  
  
"That is an understatement..."  
  
"Who?" Yamaki whirled around to see Devimon hovering in the middle of the room. "You're..."  
  
"Devimon!" Lopmon hissed, leaping protectively in front of Shuichon and the others.   
  
The black-clad Adult spread his wings. "Though I gain no pleasure from this, you must die."  
  
"I will not let you harm them!" Lopmon leapt out of Shuichon's arms and ran at the Fallen Angel. "Blazing Ice!"  
  
The Dark Digimon raised a leather-covered hand, deflecting the attack easily. "Death Hand!" An aura covered his hand, launching at Lopmon.  
  
"Watch out!" Shuichon cried as the glowing aura formed an eerie ghostly hand.  
  
"Petite Twister!" Spinning, Lopmon managed to avoid the attack. "Blazing I-"  
  
"Lopmon! Behind you!"  
  
The brown floppy-eared Child turned, but it was too late. "Akkkk!" The ghostly hand Devimon had used had come up from behind him, wrapping its fingers around him and squeezing him painfully.  
  
"Lopmon!" Shuichon cried, trying to run to him, but her father held her tight.  
  
"Shuichon, no!" Janyuu told her. "It's too dangerous!"  
  
"But...Lopmon!"  
  
Devimon glanced at the little girl. "I seek the one who controls the weapon that almost killed Demon."  
  
"That would be me," Yamaki said, stepping forward. "Leave my subordinates out of this." He gestured to Janyuu and the rest of the Tamers' families.  
  
"Sir!" Reika gasped. "You can't..."  
  
"Fine," Devimon told the blond-haired man. He nodded to the others. "You may leave. I don't believe in mindless slaughter. I only need the controller." The demonic Digimon's eyes narrowed. "However..." He looked at Shuichon, glaring at her dangerously. "The Tamer must die." His wings suddenly spread out as he dashed at her.  
  
"Watch out!" Megumi yelled.  
  
Whirling, Devimon delivered a swift roundhouse kick to Janyuu, knocking him into a table and sending computers and papers to the floor. "Daddy!" Shuichon screamed.  
  
Devimon towered above her, his claws outstretched. "Death Claw!"  
  
"No!" Lee Rinchei, her older brother, ran up, smashing a chair on the back of Devimon's head. "Stay away from my sister!"  
  
"Onii-chan!"   
  
Devimon stumbled, shaking his head. "I would've spared you and left after I killed the Tamer and the controller. Now, you will die as well. Razor Wing!"  
  
As the boy ducked, the purple energy blasts tore through the room, finally shattering the huge window that gave them a view of the city. "Blast!" cursed Oikawa. "I should've made Mummymon or Archnemon stay here!"  
  
As Devimon's attack continued, Shuichon cried out, "Jen-nii-chan! Terriermon!"  
  
**************  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What's wrong, Jen?" Ruki asked.  
  
The olive-skinned boy looked up. "I thought I heard Shuichon..." Just then, they heard the faint sound of breaking glass. "What was that?"  
  
"Something must've happened inside!" Takato decided.  
  
"I'm going up there," Jen told them. "Can you handle things here?"  
  
"Yeah," Ruki told him. "Be careful, Jen."  
  
"Right." He called out. "Rapidmon!"  
  
"Already here, Jen!" The green Cyborg Perfect landed nearby. "Let's go!"  
  
As Jen climbed on, Hirokazu called to Guardromon. "Guardromon, give them some cover!"  
  
"On it." As Rapidmon and Lee began their ascent, Guardromon flew with them, firing at any enemies who came too close. "Warning Laser!" Twin energy beams launched out of the mechanical Adult's eyes, scattering a swarm of Flymon.  
  
"Thanks, Guardromon," Lee called. "We'll take it from here!"  
  
"Good luck!" The machine Digimon waved and dived at the enemy from above, launching Destruction Grenades at them.  
  
*************  
  
"Protect!" The triangle on Culumon's forehead began glowing as a barrier materialised, protecting Masahiko, Janyuu, Shibumi and the others.  
  
"Hn?" Devimon paused and glanced at Culumon. "That barrier..." He turned away from Rinchei and faced Culumon. "You're the one who deflected Mugendramon's attack?" The demonic Digimon folded his wings, walking slowly towards the smaller Digimon. "I have never seen a Child Level capable of deflecting an Ultimate's attack." His lip curled. "Not since Lucemon."  
  
"Devimon!" The Dark Messenger turned at the sound of Lee's voice. "Stay away from our families!" The boy leapt out of Rapidmon's arms. "Rapidmon, better devolve. You can't fit in here."  
  
"Okay, Jen!" The huge Perfect began glowing as he devolved back into Terriermon. "Lopmon, Shuichon, are you okay?"  
  
"You arrived just in time," his brown, tri-horned twin replied.  
  
"Dad!" Lee knelt beside Janyuu, who was helped up by the others. "Dad, are you alright?"  
  
"I'll be fine," his father replied. "Protect the others!"  
  
"I will, don't worry." Lee stood up, glaring hatefully at Devimon. "You..." The boy looked around the room, seeing the destruction and injuries caused by his attack. "Why...why did you do this?" His face twisted in a display of anger. "Answer me!"  
  
"I do whatever I need to to accomplish my task." Devimon took a step forward.  
  
"You heartless monster!" Lee yelled. "We'll make sure you hurt no one else!"  
  
"You are welcome to try, Tamer!" Devimon spread his wings, his lean body shifting into a battle stance. "I will tear you apart!"  
  
"Not while I'm here!" Terriermon told him. "Blazing Fire!"  
  
Following the other Child, Lopmon launched his own attack. "Blazing Ice!"  
  
Devimon held up his hand, blowing away the attacks with a wave of dark energy. "Razor Wing!"  
  
"Get down!" Oikawa warned as Devimon's energy blasts tore through the room.  
  
"We have to take this outside!" Lee realised. His eyes came to rest on the window that had been shattered by Devimon's attack earlier. "Terriermon! Lopmon! Force him out the window!"   
  
"Okay, Jen!" The floppy-eared Child started running at the black-clad Adult, calling to Lopmon. "Lopmon! Let's go!"  
  
"Right!" The brownish Digimon began charging at Devimon as well.  
  
"Hn?" The Dark Angel turned to face them, his hands outstretched. "Death Hand!" As before, ghostly purple hands appeared in the air and flew at the two Digimon.   
  
"Now!" Lopmon cried.  
  
"DOUBLE..." Terriermon and Lopmon leapt into the air, above the Death Hands. "CYCLONE!" They both began spinning as if they were using their Petit Twister techniques, but then as then spun faster their attacks combined into a large tornado-like funnel that roared towards Devimon.  
  
"What?!" Bringing his hands up, Devimon attempted to block the cyclone, but it struck him in the stomach, hurling him back. Righting himself, he landed, bringing a hand to his gut. "Ugh..."  
  
"Again!" Lopmon cried.  
  
"DOUBLE CYCLONE!" The two floppy-eared Digimon began spinning again, but this time Devimon was ready.  
  
"Death Claw!" Pulling his arm back, the Dark Digimon covered his hand in evil-looking purple flames as the twin Digimons formed another cyclone.  
  
"Terriermon! Watch out!" Lee's warning came too late as Devimon's arm sliced a purple arc in the air, sending a blade of darkness at the spinning Digimons.  
  
"Aaah!" The blade sliced through their cyclone, barely missing Terriermon's ear. Their concentration broken, both Terriermon and Lopmon crashed on the floor, skidding to a halt just in front of a triumphant Devimon.  
  
"Lopmon!" Shuichon screamed, breaking free of Janyuu's grasp.  
  
Devimon raised his foot to cave in the former Deva's head, but suddenly froze. "Eh?" The Dark Messenger looked around. "This presence?" His eyes narrowed as his gaze landed on a doorway.  
  
The others stared as the door slid open and Alice stepped in. "Alice-san?" Lee whispered.  
  
"Who are you?" Devimon demanded, turning away from Lopmon and Terriermon.  
  
Alice didn't reply, instead meeting Devimon's fierce glare with her own calm one. "..."  
  
'What is this presence I sense around this girl?' Devimon wondered. 'It seems...almost ghostly.' Then he saw it. A shadowy four-legged figure appeared at the girl's side, its fangs bared and eyes glowing. 'What? A Digimon?'  
  
"Leave here, Dark Messenger," the ghost growled. "I will not let you harm anyone here."  
  
"Who are you?" Devimon asked the spectre.  
  
Meanwhile, the others stared. It looked like Devimon was speaking to Alice, but something about the way he was speaking seemed odd. Recovering, though, Lee saw his chance. "Terriermon, Lopmon, use Double Cyclone again."  
  
"Okay, Jen."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Shuichon, use this," he said, handing his sister a Power Charger card. "When I give the signal, slash the card."  
  
"Okay, Jen-nii-chan," the little girl nodded.  
  
Lee waited for Terriermon and Lopmon to get into position. His partner turned, giving him a thumbs up gesture. The boy nodded, signalling him to begin. "Now!"  
  
"Double Cyclone!"  
  
"Card Slash!" Lee yelled, bringing his hands up in an arc as he slashed the card. "Super Charger!"  
  
Shuichon held up her D-Ark, mimicking her brother. "Card Srrashu! Power Charger!"  
  
"What?!" Devimon whirled, realising to his chargin he had allowed himself to be distracted. The cyclone struck, carrying him through the air and hurling him through the shattered window.  
  
"We've got him!" Shuichon cheered.  
  
"Not yet!" Lee told her. "Stay on your toes!"  
  
--------------  
  
Meanwhile, the battle outside raged just as fiercly as ever. Despite Metal Etemon's departure courtesy of Marine Angemon, Lee and Rapidmon's absence was being felt by the beleagured Tamers. "V-mon Head!" V-mon leapt and rammed a Devidramon in the gut, knocking it down.  
  
"Kuso!" Takato swore as he saw more enemy Digimon arrive. "We can't go on like this!"   
  
"Hey," Kenta said, looking up. "What's that?"  
  
"Huh?" Takato followed his friend's gaze and saw something falling from above. "That's ?!" he gasped as he realised it was a humanoid figure.  
  
"Scatter!" Ruki yelled, diving out of the way.  
  
With a sickening thump, the falling figure crashed into the ground, throwing dust up into the air. When the dust settled, Devimon rose to his feet, dusting himself off. "Hmph. Careless." The Dark Messenger looked around and quickly gauged the situation. "What are you waiting for?" he barked at the other Dark Digimon. "Attack!"  
  
--------------  
  
"It looks like Devimon's rallying the attackers," Reika reported as she re-manned her post. "The others need help!"  
  
"I'm going down there!" Lee told Yamaki as he made for the door. "Shuichon, stay here with Lopmon in case Devimon comes back!"   
  
"Okay, Jen-nii-chan!" The little girl wore a look of grim determination as she replied.  
  
"Culumon and I'll help too," Masahiko told her.  
  
"That's right, Culu!" Culumon agreed.  
  
"Okay, then," Lee said. "Terriermon, let's go!"  
  
"Wait." Oikawa stepped forward, his eyes fixed on the boy's face. "At your current strength, you won't be able to win against those odds."  
  
"Moumantai!" Terriermon replied. "We won't know until we try, right, Jen?"  
  
"Right." Lee met Oikawa's eyes with his steely grey ones. "We're going."  
  
"Hn," Oikawa murmured. "Then I have no choice." Raising his hands, the sunken-eyed man gritted his teeth. A blue glow covered his hands as an orb appeared.  
  
"Qinglongmon's DigiCore..." Lee whispered.  
  
"Take it..." Oikawa told him. "And save your loved ones." As he spoke, the orb flew out of his hands towards him.  
  
Acting quickly, Jen raised his D-Ark, holding it out in front of him. "Yeeaaagghh!" he yelled as the glowing DigiCore struck his D-Ark, the force of the impact knocking him off his feet and out the shattered window Devimon had fellen through.  
  
"Jen-nii-chan!" Shuichon screamed in horror.  
  
"Jennn!" Terriermon yelled, diving after him.  
  
Meanwhile, Janyuu grabbed Oikawa's shirt and slammed him against the wall. "What have you done?!" he demanded angrily, tears threatening to stream down his face.  
  
"Hopefully," Oikawa replied calmly, "I've saved us all."  
  
--------------  
  
"Jennnn!" Terriermon yelled as he leapt out of the window after his falling friend.  
  
"Terriermon!" Lee yelled, holding up his D-Ark. "Matrix Evolution!"  
  
The D-Ark's screen began glowing as it intoned "Matrix Evolution."  
  
Lee felt himself slow down as he repeated "Matrix Evolution." He brought his hands towards his head in a martial arts move and held the D-Ark up as a green glow engulfed him and his clothes faded away.  
  
"Terriermon, evolve!" Terriermon felt the change overcome him as he grew larger, until Lee melted into him. His body exploded in a shower of green data, revealing a massive armoured torso. His arms became longer as machinery formed out of swirling data, fusing around his lower arms. As the process was repeated with his legs, Terriermon's head became replaced by Galgomon's, before switching to Rapidmon and finally transforming into a robotic head with dog-like features. His ears extended as a backpack appeared on his back. As the data cleared a huge flying Digimon was revealed. "Saint Galgomon!" Looking up, the Ultimate waved at Shuichon as she peeked out the window.  
  
"Jen-nii-chan! Terriermon!" she cried happily. "You're okay!"  
  
"Yeah," Saint Galgomon replied. "Now we're gonna help the others!"  
  
"Shuichon, keep your eyes open!" Jen's voice echoed from inside the robotic Digimon.  
  
"Good luck!" she waved as Saint Galgomon descended.  
  
--------------  
  
"Saint Galgomon..." Takato whispered as a huge shadow towered over him and the others. Saint Galgomon landed in front of the others, glancing down at them.   
  
"Takato, Ruki, everyone okay?" Lee asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine," Takato replied.  
  
Ruki snorted. "Hmph. Showing up in the nick of time to save the day." She smiled slightly. "You're almost as bad as Ryo!"  
  
"I'll take that as a complement," Lee grinned. "Let's do it, Terriermon!"  
  
"Okay, Jen!" Saint Galgomon stepped forward as Devimon rallied the others. "It's over, Devimon!"  
  
"Not yet!" Metal Etemon yelled as he dived down from a nearby building. "I haven't left the building!" He landed, fixing the larger Ultimate with a arrogant glare. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" With that, he leapt up, his foot extended. "Heavy Mon Kick!"  
  
--------------  
  
"Aggh!" Cyberdramon fell back, clutching his side. Piemon smirked as he stepped forward, his swords drawn.  
  
"I'm disappointed, Ryo," he said, smiling. "I would've thought your partner would be a more challenging foe."  
  
Ryo gritted his teeth from where he was pinned to a wall by Lady Devimon. "Coward!" he yelled. "Cyberdramon can't fight back while I'm a hostage!"  
  
"Yes," Piemon smirked. "Pity, isn't it?"  
  
Ryo opened his mouth, but Lady Devimon tightened her grip around his neck. "Be a good boy and keep quiet," she hissed. "I'd hate to have to end your life so soon. The Demon Corp Lady Devimon and I would love to play with you before Piemon kills you."  
  
Ryo didn't reply, cursing his stupidity in not seeing Lady Devimon flying towards them as they rushed back to Hypnos. The next thing he knew, the Fallen Angel had grabbed him and forced Cyberdramon to land where Piemon was waiting.  
  
"Speaking of killing," Piemon grinned, raising his sword. "Playtime's over!"  
  
"You said it!" yelled a voice.  
  
"Eh?" Piemon looked around. "Who's that?"  
  
"Here's a hint!" called another voice. "Heaven Knuckle!" A blast of light burst out of a nearby wall, knocking Piemon off his feet.  
  
"Piemon-sama!" Lady Devimon cried, before glaring at Ryo. "You..." She raised her hand to stab him, but suddenly Cyberdramon appeared in front of her. "What? How'd you move so fast?"  
  
Cyberdramon didn't reply, instead backhanding her with enough force to imbed her in a wall. 'It can't be...'  
  
"Who's there?" Piemon demanded. "Face me!"  
  
"Over here!" As Piemon turned, a green-and-black figure dived out of the sky on dragonfly wings. "Spiking Finish!" A blade extended out of his forearm as he charged at Piemon.  
  
Piemon raised his swords, but was suddenly shocked by the arrival of a six-winged angel wielding a staff. "Angemon?!"  
  
"So it is you, Piemon!" The helmeted angel pulled back his fist. "You should've stayed dead! Heaven Knuckle!"  
  
As the angel was joined by the insectoid warrior against Piemon, Ryo stood in stunned silence. "Who in the world?"  
  
"Ryo-san?!" Ryo whirled at the sound of the voice. A group of children about his age stood nearby, accompanied by a very womanly angel. A black-haired boy, a golden-haired boy wearing an odd hat and a brown-haired girl with a small digital camera around her neck and a goggle-wearing boy were staring at him while the rest of the group, made up of a tall purple-haired girl and a younger boy looked puzzled. "Ryo-san?" the black-haired boy repeated, shock on his face. "Is that really you?"  
  
Ryo's reply was a brilliant "Huh?"  
  
Nearby though, unheard by Ryo, Cyberdramon growled. "Ken..."   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Preview:  
  
Takato: We can't let the Dark Digimon win!  
  
Juri: Takato-kun, what's that?  
  
Lee: Demon?!  
  
Ruki: Looks like it's time for a showdown...  
  
Digimon Tamers: Dark Wing! The Red Knight!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes: Sorry for taking so long. I haven't been able to go on-line for months now unless I go to an Internet cafe or the local uni. *sighs*  
  
Reviews, comments, suggestions and criticisms (constructive or otherwise) are welcome and can be sent to Withoutmorals@antisocial.com 


	27. The Crimson Knight

Author's notes: Whoops! Didn't put in enough clues for my favourite anime in the last chapter. Ruroni Kenshin and Inu-Yasha are two of my favourite mangas, but not my favourite anime. There are more hints in this chapter. Hint: 'Fortress of Steel' and giant robots.  
  
Author's notes: I'm sad. Megchan's Message Board, where I got most of my info, is closed. On the other hand, Megchan-sama has uploaded her encyclopedia onto her Digimon Sekai newsletter, so I've got info again.  
  
Author's notes: Corrected some mistakes here and there. Thanks to Java86 for pointing out the mistake I made with Xeed Millenniumon and the way my flashback was a bit too close to another author's work for comfort.  
  
Digimon Levels:  
  
Child : Rookie Adult : Champion Perfect : Ultimate Ultimate: Mega  
  
Also, the term 'Biomerge' does not exist in my vocabulary. In the Japanese original, the one I base Dark Wing on, to evolve to Ultimate/ Mega they just say 'Matrix Evolution', except they don't have to slash a card.  
  
Author's notes: ********* means a scene change.  
  
  
  
Digimon Tamers: Dark Wing  
  
The Crimson Knight!  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers and related elements are registered trademarks of Toei, Bandai and their respective owners and are used without permission.  
  
BlackWarGreymon opened his eyes to find himself lying in some sort of tunnel. "What is this place?" he wondered. "What happened to Skull Satamon?" The Dark Ultimate rose to his feet, shaking his head to clear it.  
  
"I apologise."  
  
"Hn?" BlackWarGreymon looked around, straining his eyes in the dim light as he sought out the speaker. "Who is there?"  
  
"Calm yourself, BlackWarGreymon," the voice said as the air shimmered. "It's just me."  
  
"Xuanwumon!" The Holy Beast's image hovered in the air in front of him, his eyes crinkled in a smile. "Explain yourself!" BlackWarGreymon took a threatening step forward. "What did you do?"  
  
Xuanwumon spoke calmly. "I had no choice but to restrain you. You were expending too much energy too quickly."  
  
"What I do is none of your concern!"  
  
"What gives you the right to say that?" roared Xuanwumon, raising his voice, the soundwave knocking BlackWarGreymon off his feet. "I used my power to revive you to save the Digital World, not engage in mindless battles!" The Holy Beast made a visible effort to calm himself. "Hohoho..." he chuckled. "I must be more frustrated than I thought."  
  
"Khh..." BlackWarGreymon got up, facing the double-headed turtle. "What is it you want?" he demanded.  
  
"I just needed to stop you from using up all your energy too soon." Xuanwumon's heads looked upwards. "Now is the time for you to show your power."  
  
"?" BlackWarGreymon followed his gaze, up to where a huge gaping hole let sunlight into the tunnel. A six-winged figure flew past, catching the Dark Ultimate's eye. "Angemon?" He turned to Xuanwumon. "The Chosen Children are here?"  
  
"Yes," Xuanwumon confirmed. "And they will need your help. Go now, and may victory shine on you."  
  
"I will not be defeated!" BlackWarGreymon assured the Holy Beast as he leapt up into the air, flying upwards through the hole.  
  
****************  
  
"Perhaps relying on someone as battle-hungry as BlackWarGreymon was not such a good idea..." Qinglongmon mused thoughtfully.  
  
Zhuqiaomon glared at the larger Holy Beast out of the corner of his eye. "Too late for that now."  
  
"How did the Chosen Children arrive at this world?" Baihumon wondered aloud. "Qinglongmon, did you summon them?"  
  
The glowing blue dragon shook his head, his beard swirling as he did so. "No, but I suppose this was expected."  
  
Zhuqiaomon nodded. "Three of their Digimon are already here against their will and their old enemies have resurfaced. Of course they would come."  
  
"Now let us just hope they'll be enough to turn the tide..." Baihumon growled.  
  
Xuanwumon chuckled. "Hohoho...don't worry. The humans haven't let us down yet."  
  
*****************  
  
"Ryo-san?" The black-haired boy whispered in disbelief, sounding like he didn't dare to believe his eyes. "Is that really you?"  
  
Ryo stared blankly at him. "Huh?"  
  
Behind him, he could hear the brunette girl dressed in the pink and white shirt whisper to the hat-wearing blond. "Takeru-kun...do you think that's really him?"  
  
The boy didn't reply, staring behind Ryo at Piemon. "I'm more worried about Piemon," he said finally.  
  
"The Chosen Children!" Lady Devimon roared, flying upwards. "Die, you brats!"  
  
"No, you don't!" Angewomon kicked off the ground, tackling the Fallen Angel in mid-air. "I'm not going to let you hurt Hikari!"  
  
"You!" Lady Devimon lashed out, striking Angewomon on the side of the head. "I've been waiting for my chance at revenge!"  
  
As the two female Perfects began struggling, the Chosen Children's attention went back to Piemon, who had already begun beating Angemon and Stingmon into the ground. "Angemon!" The blonde boy yelled.  
  
"Hmph," Piemon snorted. "If I had killed you right away all those years ago, you wouldn't have evolved and defeated me." He drew one of his swords, holding it above the downed Adult. "I won't make that mistake again!"  
  
"Dramon Killer Rocket!"  
  
"Eh?" Piemon turned around and jumped into the air as a Dramon Killer flew at him. Landing, he looked around for his attacker. "WarGreymon?"  
  
"No," roared BlackWarGreymon as he burst through a broken wall. "BlackWarGreymon!"  
  
The young boy who was with the group gasped in surprise. "BlackWarGreymon?!"  
  
The hat-wearing boy was no less shocked. "How?"  
  
As the Dark Ultimate began his assault on the Dark Master, Cyberdramon's gaze remained fixed on the black-haired boy. "..."  
  
***************  
  
"Dark Spirits DX!" MetalEtemon yelled, sending a stream of purple lighting at Saint Galgomon. The lightning bolt struck the huge green Digimon, pushing him back.  
  
"Agh!" Jen shook his head. "You okay, Terriermon?"  
  
"Yeah," his partner's voice echoed through the void. "Now it's our turn!" Saint Galgomon pulled back his fist. "Rocket Punch!"  
  
He punched at MetalEtemon, a barrage of missiles launching out of the holes in his arm armour. The mettalic monkey yelped. "Yeep!" He somersaulted back, flipping over and over as he tried to avoid the attack. "Hah!" he yelled as he landed and punched the last missile, detonating it harmlessly. "You'll have to do better than that!"  
  
Saint Galgomon's chest opened, revealing dozens of missile launchers inside. "Breast Fire!" The launchers fired, sending even more missiles at him.  
  
"Heh!" MetalEtemon snorted. "Didn't you learn anything?" He raised his hand. "Dark Spirits DX!"  
  
Saint Galgomon roared. "Drill Missile!" The missiles launched from his chest began spinning, some of them going underground.  
  
"Huh?" MetalEtemon paused in mid-attack. "What the? Auugh!" The distraction was just enough for the missiles to strike. As he staggered, the Ultimate chuckled. "That's nothing!"  
  
"It's not over," Saint Galgomon smirked.  
  
"Eh?" As he spoke, the Drill Missiles that went underground burst out behind him, striking him in the back. "Aauugh! Still not enough!"  
  
"Stop boasting and watch out," Devimon warned him.  
  
Saint Galgomon held his arms out as Jen called to the others. "Head for cover!"  
  
"Okay!" Takato called as he led the others into the Hypnos Towers, followed by an already devolving MegaloGrowmon. "Good luck!"  
  
"They're inside, Terriermon!" Lee reported as he saw V-mon and Holsmon trail the others inside. "Now!"  
  
"Rust..."  
  
"Uh-oh," MetalEtemon blurted. "This won't end well." As he spoke, Devimon sank into the ground.  
  
"Hurricane!" Saint Galgomon began spinning, creating a huge tornado in an ultra-powerful version of Terriermon's Petite Twister.  
  
"Whaaaaaagh!" MetalEtemon yelled as he and his remaining forces were sucked into the whirling funnel, along with the debris that littered the streets.  
  
"Whoa!" Takato gasped as the tornado began moving away from the Hypnos building. "That's some attack!"  
  
"Stay away from windows!" Ruki warned. "Keep close to the floor and get to the stairs!"  
  
"You heard her," Hirokazu said to the others as he hit the floor, Guardromon remaining on his feet since he wasn't able to crawl. The Tamers began edging their way across the lobby as the wind howled outside.  
  
*****************  
  
"What the...?" Ken and the others looked in shock at the huge hurricane that tore through the devastated city as it rose into the sky. Then, suddenly, a huge green robot dropped from the tornado's bottom.  
  
"Saint Galgomon?" Ryo watched as the Ultimate flew backwards and began firing into the funnel. A brilliant explosion resulted, destroying the tornado.  
  
"What was that all about?" the goggle-wearing boy asked no one in particular.  
  
"Oomph!" While everyone had been distracted by Saint Galgomon, Lady Devimon had taken advantage of Angewomon's loss of concentration to kick the angel in the gut, winding her.  
  
"Now!" the Dark Digimon said, flying into the air. "Die, Angewomon! Darkness Flare!" She brought her hands together, sending a swarm of firebats at the stunned angel.  
  
"Angewomon!" screamed the brunette girl with the camera.  
  
Just as the bats were about to consume her, Cyberdramon suddenly appeared, blocking their path. "Grrrhhhh..." The black cybernetic dragon crossed his arms as he growled, letting the flaming bats strike and explode against him. "Urgh!"  
  
Ryo watched in horror as his partner staggered, smoking and singed. "Cyberdramon!"  
  
"Rrrraaaaagggghh!" Unexpectedly, Cyberdramon coiled his legs and leapt at Lady Devimon. The female Fallen Angel Digimon barely had time to blink before the cyborg's hand wrapped around her head, digging painfully into her skull.  
  
"Aaaaauugggh!" she screamed as the berserk Perfect dived down, smashing her head into the pavement.  
  
"Lady Devimon!" Piemon kicked at BlackWarGreymon, knocking the Dark Ultimate back. "Clown Trick!" Bringing his hands together, the clown-like Dark Master fired a ball of solid air.  
  
"Gruuh!" Cyberdramon grunted as he was hurled across the battlefield and through a wall.  
  
"Dramon Killer!" BlackWarGreymon slashed at the air, waves of flame appearing and headed in Piemon's direction.  
  
"Not good enough!" Piemon said as he somersaulted above the flames, drawing his swords. "Trump Sword!" As he dropped to the ground, he hurled the blades at his opponent.  
  
BlackWarGreymon deflected the swords with his Dramon Killers and counterattacked with Black Tornado, spinning like a huge drill. "Black Tornado!"  
  
Ryo was startled as the young boy yelled out, "BlackWarGreymon, watch out!" In his desire to kill Piemon, BlackWarGreymon had failed to notice a small box on the ground. Unfortunately, the warning came too late.  
  
"Mask's Square!" The top of the box burst open, a grotesque clown popping out like a huge Jack-in-the-box. Surprised, BlackWarGreymon was struck in the stomach and crashed into the ground. "Now!" Piemon ran across the battlefield at Ryo and the others.  
  
"Hikari!" Angewomon stood protectively in front of the children, a bow extending from her left glove. A glowing arrow appeared in the air as she pulled back on a shimmering bowstring. "Holy Arrow!" she cried as she released the arrow.  
  
Angemon landed close by, his hand glowing. "Heaven Knuckle!" Punching the air, the blonde, helmeted angel sent a ball of holy energy at the Dark Master.  
  
Diving out of the air, Stingmon extended his forearm-mounted stingers. "Moon Shooter!" Green energy bolts launched from the stingers, streaking through the air.  
  
"Ending Spell!" The clown waved the cloth like a matador, deflecting the attacks.  
  
Cyberdramon, rising out of the ruins of the wall, shook his head. "Strong..." Looking up, the cyborg saw Angemon's Heaven Knuckle headed his way. "Hnh?" He slashed the air, cancelling out the attack easily. "Raaaggghh!"  
  
Likewise, BlackWarGreymon got up, his eyes blazing with anger. Angewomon's Holy Arrow flew at him as he turned. With a feral battle cry, the Dark Ultimate charged, swatting the arrow aside with a wave of his Dramon Killer. "Piemooooon!"  
  
Piemon smirked as he swung the cloth at the three Digimon in his way. "Scatter!" warned the blonde boy. "Don't let that cloth touch you!"  
  
As Angewomon, Angemon and Stingmon leapt to safety, Cyberdramon and BlackWarGreymon sped up, the dust churning as the two enraged Digimon flew through the air at the Dark Master. The clown smiled as he drew his swords. "Toy Wand Dance!" He threw the blades into the air, where they hovered. Then, as Cyberdramon and BlackWarGreymon drew near, the swords began shimmering.  
  
"What the...?" Ryo's eyes widened as the swords began multiplying, spinning as they did so.  
  
"Hn?" "Eh?" The whirling blades formed a wall, trapping Ryo and the others with Piemon while the blades kept their Digimon out. Cyberdramon growled and grabbed the swords, sparks flying as he began prying the blades apart. "Grnrnrnh..."  
  
"Cyberdramon!" Ryo yelled.  
  
"I'd be worried about myself if I were you, Ryo!" Piemon pulled out another cloth and leapt into the air.  
  
"Watch out!" the black-haired boy yelled.  
  
Ryo cursed as he realised the whirling wall of blades made it impossible for him to dodge. Then, as the cloth drifted down, a gunshot echoed through the air.  
  
"What?" Piemon looked aorund for the source of the shot as his cloth fell to the ground, tattered and ragged.  
  
"Hn." A smirk on his face, Beelzebumon looked down on the Dark Master from a piece of highway what somehow remained standing. He drew his other gun as he kept Piemon covered.  
  
"Beelzebumon!" Ryo sighed with relief. "Just in time!"  
  
"Not a problem." The black-clad biker took aim. "Double Impact!"  
  
Piemon's hands flew to the hilt of his swords, pulling them out as super- charged bullets launched from Beelzebumon's guns. "Trump Sword!" He twirled the blades, deflecting Beelzebumon's bullets skillfully.  
  
"Hmph," the Demon Lord smirked. "Not bad." He fired four shots in succession.  
  
Piemon twirled his swords, deflecting three of them while the fourth went over his head. "Missed!"  
  
"That's what you think." Piemon turned at the sound of BlackwarGreymon's growl just as the Dark Ultimate punched him in the face.  
  
"Uff!" His feet dug grooves into the street as he took the blow. "How did you get past my blades?"  
  
There was the clatter of steel on steel as Cyberdramon tossed his weapons at his feet. The dragon nodded at Beelzebumon as Piemon realised what had happened.  
  
*****************  
  
Cyberdramon held the swords, letting them bunch up as sparks flew from his claws. His heels dug into the ground he held on grimly. Then, as Beelzebumon made his appearance, the cyborg signalled at him.  
  
With an almost imperceptible nod, the Ultimate acknowledged him as Piemon deflected his first barrage. When he fired again, he aimed three shots at Piemon and the fourth at the swords Cyberdramon had bunched up. As soon as the wall of steel had collapsed, BlackWarGreymon had made his move while Cyberdramon took the swords still in the air and threw them at Piemon's feet.  
  
*****************  
  
"Clever," Piemon commented as he held his arms apart, his swords ready to defend against attack from either side. "However, I've beaten Ultimates single-handed. You won't find me so easy to defeat!"  
  
Beelzebumon snorted. "Well, then," he replied. "Let's find out!"  
  
Piemon prepared to attack when a whistling sound caught his attention. "Eh?" He turned to see a barrage of missiles flying at him. Reacting quickly, the Dark Master backflipped out of harm's way as the missiles tore up the ground around him. "!"  
  
"Ryo-san, are you okay?" Jen asked as Saint Galgomon landed, his weapons ready to fire.  
  
Ryo grinned. "Nice timing."  
  
Saint Galgomon addressed Beelzebumon. "Good to see you, Impmon!"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you?" the biker growled. "It's Beelzebumon!"  
  
The two Ultimates took aim as Piemon reassessed his situation. "Piemon- sama," Lady Devimon said as she appeared at his side. "We must withdraw." Her headcovering was torn after Cyberdramon's brutal beating and she held her shattered arm gingerly.  
  
"..." Piemon looked at the assembled Digimon. "You were fortunate this time, Ryo," the Dark Master told the Tamer. "But next time..." The Dark Master pulled a cloth out from his sleeve and held it up.  
  
"Hold it!" Beelzebumon yelled as he jumped down, his hand outstretched. "Darkness Claw!" His claws slashed the cloth, but as it dropped he saw that Piemon and Lady Devimon had vanished. "Damn!" he cursed. "I'll get him next time!"  
  
Ryo smiled as he plopped onto the ground. "Well for now, we might as well head back to where the others are." He looked up at Saint Galgomon. "What happened over there?"  
  
"Dark Digimon attack," the Ultimate replied.  
  
Ryo's face looked worried. "Everyone okay?"  
  
Jen replied, his voice echoing through Saint Galgomon. "They're fine. Come on, we'd better get back before they get worried." He turned to the other children and their Digimon. "And I think you'd better come with us."  
  
The children glanced at each other before the brunette with the goggles stepped forward with a grin on his face. "Sounds good to me!"  
  
*****************  
  
"Ow, ow, ow..." MetalEtemon groaned as he pulled himself to his feet. "What the heck was that guy?" He shook his head and snorted when he saw how many scratches and dents covered his metallic body. "Ugh...it's gonna take hours to get myself cleaned up!"  
  
"Be glad you can still complain."  
  
MetalEtemon whirled around and saw a familiar winged figure hovering in the shadows. "Devimon!" The silver Ultimate glared at the Adult. "Where did you go?"  
  
"I am a mere Adult. I wouldn't have survived that attack so I withdrew." Devimon's reply was simple, straight to the point and infuriatingly logical.  
  
"Okay, you've got a point." MetalEtemon rubbed a particularly large dent on his arm. "First those Chosen, now a giant...why can't I enjoy my new body in peace?"  
  
Devimon sighed. "Your surviving troops have already retreated to my temple. I suggest you do the same."  
  
"What's the hurry?"  
  
Devimon smiled, making MetalEtemon back off nervously. "It's time we showed the humans what it feels like to go against the powers of darkness!" His eyes flashed as he moved his head slightly to glare at the Hypnos Towers behind MetalEtemon. "Tamers! Chosen Children! I will let not even one of you escape!"  
  
*****************  
  
Hawkmon collapsed onto the floor of the room Yamaki had designated the 'War Room'. After escaping into the building to avoid Saint Galgomon's Rust Hurricane, Holsmon and Digmon suddenly fell over, exhausted at keeping their evolved forms so long without their partners. Juri, Takato and the others now looked worried as the three Chosen Digimon sat together, looking exhausted and worn out. "Takato-kun," Juri said, turning to the boy. "Can't we do anything?" She looked back at V-mon, Hawkmon and Armadimon. "They look so sad..."  
  
V-mon over heard her and smiled brightly at the girl. "Don't worry," he told her. "It's nothing serious!" He grinned at the other two Digimon. "Right, guys?"  
  
Hawkmon nodded. "Please don't worry, Juri-san," he said. "We're just tired, that's all."  
  
"Yeah," Armidamon added. "It's just that we've never stayed in evolved form without Iori and the others this long before."  
  
"Try eating this," Guilmon said, offering them a piece of his favourite Guilmon bread. "It always makes me feel better!"  
  
V-mon sniffed the offered pastry curiously before taking it and taking a bite. "!" His face lit up. "Hey, this is pretty good!"  
  
"Really?" Armadimon said, looking at the bread. V-mon tore off a piece and offered it to the yellow Digimon, who nibbled at it. "Hey, you're right!"  
  
"You want some more?" Guilmon asked. "Takato's really good at making them!"  
  
"Eh heh heh heh," Takato chuckled sheepishly. "Now's not really the time, Guilmon..."  
  
"Actually," his father Takehiro spoke up. "The kitchen here is well equipped. We could probably whip up a batch." The baker spoke to Yamaki. "Is that alright with you?"  
  
"Fresh food is always welcome," the blonde replied. "The kitchen staff will assist you anyway they can."  
  
"Thanks." Takehiro nodded to his wife Mie. "Let's get started."  
  
"I'll help too!" Takato said, walking towards the door.  
  
Mie shook her head. "No, you're not. You've been out there all day and now you are going to get some sleep!"  
  
"But, mom...!"  
  
"No buts! Tamer or no, you still need your rest!" She turned and looked over the others. "In fact, I think you all do!"  
  
Ruki shook her head. "We're fine, Matsuda-san!" she protested.  
  
Her grandmother put a hand on her shoulder. "Ruki, when's the last time you had a good, uninterrupted rest?"  
  
"Uh..." Ruki rubbed the back of her head. "I can't really remember."  
  
Janyuu smiled. "Even the mightiest warriors need time to rest."  
  
"Okay, okay," the redhead sighed. "I get the hint! We'll take a break already!"  
  
*****************  
  
"Ken-san, what's wrong?" Ichijouji Ken, Chosen Child, former Digimon Kaizer and jogress partner of Motomiya Daisuke looked up at his partner Stingmon, who carried him and Daisuke through the evening sky towards the Hypnos Towers.  
  
"Yeah, Ichijouji," the goggle-wearing Daisuke added. "You're even more quiet than usual."  
  
The black-haired boy smiled slightly. "Sorry," he apologised. "I was just thinking..." He looked sadly at the black figure flying in front of them. A smaller figure rode on its back, holding on as they flew ever closer to their destination.  
  
"About Ryo?" Stingmon asked. He knew how much the older boy had meant to Ken.  
  
Ken nodded as Daisuke spoke up. "Don't worry about it too much. It's probably just a coincidence."  
  
"Maybe..." Ken sighed. "But it's too much of a coincidence that that guy's name just happens to be Akiyama Ryo too..."  
  
Stingmon tried to reason with his partner in an attempt to cheer him up. "Gennai-san told us this was an alternate dimension. Perhaps that is simply the Ryo in this world."  
  
"You mean there might be alternate versions of us in this world too?" Daisuke mused.  
  
"It's possible, I suppose," Ken mused. "But I can't shake the feeling there's something familiar about him...and his Digimon."  
  
*****************  
  
"..." Cyberdramon didn't speak as he followed Saint Galgomon back to base. His mind, however, was in turmoil.  
  
'Don't worry,' whispered the voice in his head. 'I expected this.'  
  
"What do you mean?" Cyberdramon growled softly. He was careful to keep his voice down.  
  
'It's only natural. Three Chosen Digimon are here. Their partners would, of course, come for them.' The voice chuckled. 'So predictable. It wouldn't surprise me if Devimon's already planned for their interference.'  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
'We must hope the Tamers and Chosen can drive the Dark Digimon away before it becomes necessary for us to take action.'  
  
"And if they don't?"  
  
'Let's hope we don't have to find out.'  
  
*****************  
  
Saint Galgomon began glowing as he landed, devolving into Terriermon. Jen landed lightly and stumbled when Terriermon landed on his head. As the boy regained his balance, Cyberdramon landed, the sound of the hydraulics in his legs echoing through the twilight. Behind him, Angewomon, Angemon and Stingmon touched down, the children with them looking around. "This is..." the purple-haired girl began. "The Tokyo Metropolitan Building, isn't it?"  
  
Lee smiled. "Welcome to Hypnos," the olive-skinned boy said, talking up to the door as Terriermon clung onto his shoulder.  
  
"Come on in!" Terriermon chirped. "It's not much, but it's got a roof, food and friends. What else do you need?"  
  
Daisuke blinked. "A Terriermon?"  
  
"Why do you say 'A Terriermon'?" the Child asked as Lee stopped and turned.  
  
"Nothing," the boy replied sheepishly. "I just remembered a friend of ours who had a Terriermon for a partner."  
  
"Ah." Lee didn't say anymore, preferring to let them speak when they wanted to. The Digimon devolved as they walked inside.  
  
*****************  
  
"Mmmm!" V-mon moaned happily as he chewed on a freshly baked pastry. "This is great!"  
  
Hawkmon and Armidamon nodded in agreement, too busy stuffing themselves to speak. Guilmon wasn't slacking in the stomach department either, wolfing down the pastries almost as fast as they were being put on his plate. "We worry ourselves sick and you guys are stuffing yourselves?" Takato's eyes widened as Lee walked in the door, followed by Daisuke and the other Chosen Children.  
  
"Daisuke!" V-mon dropped the half-eaten food and ran to his partner, tackling him happily. "I knew you'd find us!"  
  
The brown-haired boy grinned at his partner as he sat up, hugging the little blue dragon. "Hey, we're partners, right?"  
  
"Hawkmon!" The purple-haired girl addressed the bird-like Digimon.  
  
"Sorry to make you worry, Miyako-san," Hawkmon replied.  
  
"Idiot," Miyako said, hugging her partner. "I'm supposed to be the one to make you worry."  
  
Armidamon looked up at the young quiet-looking boy. "Iori, you should try some of this," he said, offering him a piece of Guilmon Bread. "It's great!"  
  
"You never change, Armidamon," Iori replied, crouching and taking the offered food.  
  
"Nope," the yellow Child-level replied, munching on more bread.  
  
As the Chosen Children and their Digimon were expressing their happiness at being reunited, Lee took the others aside. "How did the Chosen Children get here?" Hirokazu hissed.  
  
"I don't know," Ryo replied. "They just showed up while Cyberdramon was fighting Piemon and LadyDevimon."  
  
Takato glanced at the Chosen Children. "This is so cool! The Chosen Children."  
  
"Everyone," Lee said, getting his fellow Tamers' attention. "Try not to mention the Digimon show to them, okay?"  
  
"Why not, Lee-kun?" Juri asked.  
  
Lee nodded in their direction. "How would you feel if you found out your life was just a form of entertainment?"  
  
"Just because their the Chosen Children doesn't mean they went through everything in the show," Ruki pointed out.  
  
"No kidding?!" Daisuke's yelp of surprise got their attention. They turned to see the goggle boy staring at them. "You guys defeated Belial Vamdemon?"  
  
"I wouldn't say we 'defeated' him," Ruki said, recalling how it was the combined efforts of the Dark Masters, Demon and Devimon that actually killed the monster.  
  
"But you managed to fight Belial Vamdemon to a standstill!" V-mon waved his hands in wild gestures. "You should've seen them, Daisuke! There was this flash an' then this really pretty girl Digimon showed up and started beating him up!"  
  
"That would be Sakuyamon," Renamon admitted. "But it was a close battle. If Ryo-san, Cyberdramon and the others hadn't appeared when they did, we might have been killed."  
  
"You're far too modest, Renamon." The group looked to see Oikawa standing in the doorway, Archnemon and Mummymon behind him.  
  
"O.Oikawa-san?!" Iori blurted out.  
  
The gaunt man smiled. "Hiroki's boy.Iori, wasn't it?"  
  
"Y.you're alive?!" The boy took a step back, his eyes wide.  
  
"Only for as long as the Holy Beasts need us." Oikawa sighed. "I suppose I should bring you up to speed. Yamaki-san, would you help?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
As Oikawa began retelling what had happened, Ruki noticed someone was missing. "Hey, Ryo, where's Cyberdramon?"  
  
The blue-eyed Tamer raised a finger and pointed straight up. "Up on the roof. He couldn't fit in the door."  
  
"Couldn't he have devolved?" the redhead asked. "He did it before."  
  
Ryo shrugged. "Hey, I'm just Cyberdramon's partner. That doesn't mean he listens to me all the time."  
  
*****************  
  
Meanwhile, on the rooftop.  
  
Cyberdramon growled as BlackWarGreymon glared at him. "What is it?" he demanded.  
  
BlackWarGreymon raised his Dramon Killers. "Who are you?"  
  
"?" Cyberdramon cocked his head to one side, confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
The Ultimate advanced, his Dramon Killers reflecting the moonlight. "Don't play dumb with me! I can sense it!"  
  
'Hn?' The voice in Cyberdramon's head sounded surprised. 'I hadn't realized he was so sensitive.'  
  
"There!" BlackWarGreymon lunged at the Perfect as he spoke.  
  
Cyberdramon ducked and lashed out with his claws, digging grooves into the other Digimon's armour. "What are you doing?"  
  
"If you won't tell me, I'll beat the truth out of you!" BlackWarGreymon whirled in mid-air, delivering a powerful roundhouse kick to Cyberdramon's head.  
  
"Arrh!" His faceplate cracked and the cyborg staggered, taking unsteady steps back before falling to one knee.  
  
"Now!" Drawing his hand back, BlackWarGreymon stabbed at Cyberdramon, stopping inches away from his head. "Who are you?" he demanded again. "Tell me!"  
  
"Fine." The temperature suddenly dropped and BlackWarGreymon found himself shaking. A shadow of darkness seemed to cover Cyberdramon, absorbing the light. "You want to know who I am, BlackWarGreymon?" The cyborg stood up, his faceplate slowly regenerating. "Why do you want to know?" As he listened, BlackWarGreymon didn't notice tendrils extending from Cyberdramon's shadow, snaking towards him.  
  
"Your power fluctuates. it's unstable." BlackWarGreymon's eyes narrowed. "There is something evil about you."  
  
"Something evil about who?" It was longer Cyberdramon's voice BlackWarGreymon heard. This voice was not the low, harsh growl he had heard before. It was calmer, more intelligent-sounding and dripped with confidence.  
  
"You're stalling," BlackWarGreymon growled. He steadied his hand. "Now talk.or die!"  
  
"How about we just forget this ever happened!" As Cyberdramon spoke, the tendrils suddenly burst out of his shadow, wrapping around the surprised Ultimate. Before he could do anything, the dragon's hand was already on his head. "This won't hurt at all."  
  
"You.!" was all BlackWarGreymon could say before he blacked out.  
  
*****************  
  
"So it is Devimon." Takeru whispered, slumping into a chair. The blonde boy took off his hat, a worried expression on his face. "I thought he was gone for good."  
  
"Takeru." His partner Patamon, a small orange-and-white Digimon with bat wigs for ears, landed in his lap and looked up at him.  
  
Hikari, knowing how much Takeru nursed a hatred of Devimon, was worried as well. "Takeru-kun?"  
  
The boy raised his hand and scratched Patamon's head affectionately. "Don't worry. I'm not going to go nuts like I did last time."  
  
Daisuke frowned, irritated that his 'rival' was getting so much attention from Hikari. "Anyway," he said, trying to reassert his place as leader, "we need to think of what we're going to do next."  
  
"Already done," Shibumi told him. The Tamers, Chosen and assorted others paid attention as Oikawa, Yamaki and Shibumi began explaining the plan.  
  
Yamaki drew a small laser pointer as Shibumi uncovered a large map of the area. "This is where we are now," the Hypnos commander said, pointing out a large building on the map. "During the battle, we managed to trace the enemy Digimons to this area." He pointed out a group of buildings that seemed familiar to Takato.  
  
"Hey, Jen," the brown-haired Tamer said to his friend. "Isn't that where."  
  
"Devimon took me when he kidnapped me." Juri spoke quietly.  
  
Ruki nodded. "And where we found out he could bring back Digimon we've fought before."  
  
"We believe this is where the Digimon have set up their base." Yamaki nodded to Oikawa.  
  
"This is what we've planned." The black-haired, pale-skinned man took Yamaki's place. "The Tamers will strike from three directions." He traced a route from the Hypnos building to the enemy base. "One group, made up of the most powerful Digimon, will take a direct route." Raising his hand, he traced another route via an arc. "Another group will strike from their right." Then, he pointed to a point behind the enemy base. "The third group will try to circle around and engage them from behind."  
  
"Renamon and I'll be in the first group," Ruki said determinedly.  
  
"Afraid not." Shibumi stepped up. "The first group's mission is to lure out Demon and the other powerful enemy Digimon. Then, once they're in range."  
  
Yamaki's eyes narrowed. "We activate Shaggai."  
  
"Isn't this plan a bit too obvious?" Lee pointed out.  
  
Mummymon nodded in agreement. "He's right, Boss." The disguised Digimon gestured with his hands as he spoke. "I mean, we're talking about some of the smartest Digimon around. I doubt even Etemon would fall for something so obvious."  
  
"True," Oikawa admitted. "That's what the fourth unit is for."  
  
"Fourth unit?"  
  
"Cyberdramon, Beelzebumon and BlackWarGreymon will engage Demon and the others at this point." Yamaki pointed at an area just in between Hypnos and Devimon's temple. "Their job is to disorganize and disorient them while Shaggai charges up."  
  
"Why Cyberdramon, Beelzebumon and BlackWarGreymon?" Ryo asked.  
  
"The three of them are both fast and powerful. Perfect interceptors."  
  
"Heh," Impmon snorted. "I don't need those two! I can handle them all on my own!"  
  
"So what do we do?" Daisuke asked. "We're not going to sit this out!"  
  
"You won't, Daisuke-kun." Oikawa faced the Chosen Children. "I suspect the Dark Masters and the others will want to hunt you down for revenge. That's why the Chosen Children, or at least some of them, will be in the first unit."  
  
"That'll be us," Daisuke said, gesturing to himself, V-mon, Ken and his partner Wormmon. "Imperialdramon can handle anything they throw at him!"  
  
"We'll go with the third group," Miyako said.  
  
Hawkmon nodded in agreement. "Flying Digimon would be able to get behind them faster."  
  
"Then Tailmon and I will go too," Hikari said. "Otherwise we won't be able to Jogress into Silphymon."  
  
"Which leaves us with the group coming from the side, huh, Iori?" Takeru grinned, Patamon perched on his head.  
  
The boy nodded. "You okay with that, Armidamon?"  
  
"As long as you're with me?" the armadillo-like Digimon asked. "No problem."  
  
"Then all we have to do is decide who joins which group," Terriermon said from his usual spot on Lee's shoulder.  
  
Ruki nodded. "Hirokazu. You and Guardromon should probably join the group going behind Demon's army."  
  
The visor-wearing boy stoked his chin thoughtfully. "You've got a point. Kenta, maybe you and Marine Angemon should come with us."  
  
Kenta glanced at his partner, who was currently circling Tailmon curiously. "You think you might need an Ultimate?"  
  
Hirokazu grinned. "Better not take any chances, right?"  
  
Shuichon tugged on Lee's vest. "Jen-nii-chan, who will Lopmon and I go with?"  
  
"Sorry, Shuichon, but you can't go. It's too dangerous."  
  
"But.but."  
  
"We need someone to stay here to protect Shaggai if anything goes wrong," Janyuu told her. "While Jen and the others are out there, you'll be the only one we can count on, Shuichon!"  
  
"Okay," the little girl said dejectedly. "I'll stay."  
  
"Don't sound so glum," Ruki said, smiling at her. "If I had a choice, I'd rather stay here while you go out there!"  
  
"Okay!" Shuichon chirped. "Let's do that! You stay here, and I'll go with Jen-nii-chan!"  
  
"?!" Ruki was dumbstruck. 'That wasn't the response I was hoping for.'  
  
*****************  
  
Later.  
  
"So it's settled." Yamaki rubbed his temples as Oikawa spoke, grateful that the older man had managed to organize the teams. He would've gone mad if the arguments had lasted any longer, not to mention the fact he had been going the past few days on a few hours of sleep. All he wanted was to get home and crawl into bed.  
  
'Assuming home is still standing, that is.' he added mentally.  
  
"Takato-kun, Daisuke-kun, Ken-kun and their Digimon will form the first group." The three pre-teens nodded.  
  
"Ruki-chan, Lee-kun, Takeru-kun and Iori-kun form the second unit." Oikawa looked to the four kids, who nodded in confirmation. Renamon chuckled to herself when she noticed Ruki tensing at the addition of '-chan' to her name. "Hirokazu-kun, Kenta-kun, Hikari-chan and Miyako-chan will form the third group."  
  
"And Cyberdramon, me, Beelzebumon and BlackWarGreymon form the fourth unit," Ryo finished.  
  
"What about us, Boss?" Archnemon asked.  
  
Mummymon agreed. "Yeah, Boss, we want a crack at them too!"  
  
Oikawa shook his head. "You too will remain here with Shuichon-chan and Juri-chan."  
  
"But why?" Mummymon demanded.  
  
"Back-up." Janyuu stood up to explain. "We need someone to defend Hypnos as well as act as a reserve if anything goes wrong."  
  
"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Leomon said.  
  
"When do we begin?" Takato asked.  
  
"Once all of you are rested," Yamaki replied. "So I suggest you try to get some sleep."  
  
*****************  
  
Iori tossed fitfully on the floor. Since they were short on beds, Yamaki had brought blankets and pillows up from the recreation rooms to compensate. Somehow, the young boy found he couldn't sleep. "Oh." he groaned, sitting up. He looked around the room Yamaki had let them sleep in. Armidamon was curled into a ball, snoring happily. Daisuke and V-mon were sound asleep, while Takeru moaned once in awhile whenever Patamon rolled onto his stomach. The boy got to his feet. "I'm not going to fall asleep anytime soon." he muttered to himself, sliding the door open quietly. He peered out just as Ryo walked past. "Uh.Ryo-san!"  
  
"Huh?" The older boy paused in mid-step and looked over his shoulder. "Oh, Iori. What's up? Can't sleep?"  
  
Iori shook his head. "Guess I'm too worried about tomorrow." Iori wasn't sure what to make of Ryo. He'd heard Ken speak of him from time to time, with a fondness he only used for his brother Osamu. Then came the revelation that V-mon had once been his partner and they had Jogressed with Ken and Wormmon into Paildramon long before Daisuke was revealed as a Chosen Child. 'But that's not this Ryo,' he reminded himself. 'From what Ken-san said, Ryo was like a brother to him. He'd never forget him.'  
  
"I was just going up to tell Cyberdramon and BlackWarGreymon the plan for tomorrow," Ryo was saying. "You want to come along?"  
  
"Sure," Iori replied. "I'd like to speak to BlackWarGreymon."  
  
*****************  
  
As the Tamer and the Chosen Child made their way up to the roof, Ryo noticed Renamon and Tailmon, Hikari's partner, talking. 'Heh,' he thought to himself. 'It's good to see all of us are getting along so well.'  
  
Renamon noticed Ryo walking past. "Hn. I looks like we're not the only ones who don't get much sleep at night."  
  
Tailmon nodded. "I guess Iori-kun is just having trouble falling asleep in a new place."  
  
"The others didn't seem to have a problem," Renamon pointed out.  
  
"True," Tailmon admitted. "But they're older than he is. Besides," she added. "Daisuke-kun, V-mon and Patamon could fall asleep just about anywhere."  
  
Renamon chuckled. "It must be tough being the only mature one among them."  
  
Tailmon shook her head. "No, Hawkmon's not so bad. He's actually very mature. Half the time."  
  
"And the other half?"  
  
"I'd rather not say."  
  
"Ah."  
  
The two Digimon were silent for a moment before Tailmon spoke again. "I have to say, Renamon, you're very mature for your level."  
  
"What do you mean?" the fox Digimon asked curiously.  
  
"Well," Tailmon began. "Most Child levels I've met have been somewhat.er."  
  
"Childish?"  
  
Tailmon chuckled. "Exactly."  
  
*****************  
  
"BlackWarGreymon?" BlackWarGreymon opened an eye, glaring at whoever had disturbed his sleep. "Are you awake?"  
  
"I am now," he growled, opening his other eye. He found himself staring into the eyes of one of the Chosen Children, the young one who'd tried to speak to him as he tried to destroy one of the Destiny Stones. "What is it?"  
  
"Uh." the boy spoke softly. "I'm glad to see you're alive."  
  
"Alive is a very relative term, child." BlackWarGreymon got to his feet. "I'm only alive as long as the Holy Beasts continue to sustain me. Once they don't need me anymore, I will return to oblivion."  
  
"You mean, once this is all over, you'll die?" Iori was aghast. "That's not fair!"  
  
"It's how someone bred for war like me expects to live, Chosen Child." BlackWarGreymon looked up at the stars. "I don't regret anything. If I die tomorrow, so be it. As long as I take my enemies with me!"  
  
As Iori and BlackWarGreymon talked, another conversation was going on. 'Don't worry,' the voice assured Cyberdramon. 'I blocked out all his memories on why he found us suspicious.'  
  
'What if you blocked out something important?' Cyberdramon demanded.  
  
The voice scoffed. 'Don't insult me. Don't forget, I always make my plans carefully. I wouldn't just randomly block out his memories!'  
  
'Hn.' Cyberdramon glanced at the Ultimate. 'You're lucky he's the only one who suspected us.'  
  
'True. This particular power only works on Digital Beings.' The voice chuckled. 'Oh, and Ryo's trying to get your attention.'  
  
"Eh?" Cyberdramon looked down to see his normally easy-going partner looking annoyed.  
  
"Cyberdramon! Have you listened to anything I've said?" he asked.  
  
"." The dragon shrugged. "We find enemies, we kill enemies."  
  
Ryo sighed. "Okay, that's basically it, but remember, we have to wait until Takato and his team are I position, okay? No running off on your own!"  
  
"." Cyberdramon remained silent, which Ryo interpreted as 'I understand.'  
  
'Of course,' he added mentally, 'It could also mean I don't give a damn. Just try to stop me.' The Legendary Tamer sighed. 'Sometimes, having a really powerful Digimon as a partner isn't all it's cracked up to be.'  
  
*****************  
  
Morning dawned as the sun rose, lighting the devastated city. Shattered buildings, torn up roads, overturned cars and twisted metal decorated the landscape like some huge work of modern art. "Terrible." Miyako stood at a window, seeing for the first time the destruction that would result if the Dark Digimon won.  
  
The purple-haired girl turned away from the sight and almost bumped into Ken, who had come over with some tea and fresh pastry. "Eep!"  
  
"Oh!" the girl grabbed at him, steadying him and the tray before it fell from his grasp. "Sorry, Ken!"  
  
"It's okay, Miyako-san," the black-haired boy assured her. "I just came to bring you something to eat."  
  
"Thanks!" the girl grinned. "Did you bring some for Hawkmon?"  
  
"Hawkmon and Wormmon decided that it would be easier to wait near the kitchen for the food." Ken smiled slightly. "Last time I saw them, Matsuda- san was shooing them out with a broom."  
  
Miyako giggled. "That must've been something." She gestured to a nearby table. "Well, let's eat!"  
  
The two Chosen Children walked over to the table and set the tray down. As they got seated, Takato, Lee, Ruki and Juri entered the room. ".great, Takato!" Juri was saying, finishing off a danish. "You're a great cook!"  
  
"Yeah," Ruki said slyly. "You'll make a great husband someday, huh?" She grinned at the boy, who flushed.  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Hello, Ken-kun, Miyako-san," Juri said, noticing the two teens.  
  
Miyako frowned at the suffix. "You can just call me Miyako or Miyako- chan," she told the girl.  
  
"Miyako-chan, then," Juri smiled.  
  
"Good morning," Ken greeted, smiling at the exchange. "Care to join us?"  
  
"We've already eaten, thanks," Lee told them.  
  
Ruki looked thoughtful. "Uh." She walked up to Ken. "If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you something."  
  
Ken put down the sandwich he had been eating and swallowed. "Sure," he replied. "What is it?"  
  
"Can you tell us about the Ryo from your world?"  
  
Miyako glanced at Ken worriedly. Talking about his past always seemed hard for the boy, since he still felt a lot of guilt about his time as the Digimon Kaizer even though she and the others had assured him it hadn't been his fault. "Ken."  
  
Ken smiled at her, reaching over and squeezing her hand. "It's okay." Leaning back, the boy became wistful. "I loved Ryo-san." Miyako's eyes widened at the admission while Ken closed his eyes as he remembered. "He and my brother Osamu.they always tried to include me whenever they were playing games or hanging out. He was like another brother to me." Sighing, the former Kaizer chuckled. "After Osamu died.he was always there when I needed him. Then, three years ago."  
  
*****************  
  
Three years ago in the Ichijouji household.  
  
A young boy, recognizable as Ichijouji Ken, was staring at a computer screen while an older boy sat on the bed. "Ryo-san, look at this!"  
  
"What is it, Ken?" the other boy asked as he got up and walked to the computer. "Huh?" Ryo leaned over Ken as he looked at the screen. "Tha.that's."  
  
A gold and orange humanoid figure was flying through what looked like pylons made of data. Gauntlets tipped with three razor-sharp claws covered its hands and a silver three-horned helmet protected its face. Then something else appeared, flying by its side. This one resembled a blue metallic wolf, with a winged jetpack on its back. Together, they flew at a large dark figure. Its arms were like wires and its eyes appeared to act on their own. It brought to mind a madman, bent on self-destruction.  
  
"What's going on, Ryo-san?" Ken asked, looking up at his friend and surrogate brother.  
  
"WarGreymon.MetalGarurumon." Ryo whispered. "Taichi, Yamato. Are you fighting again?"  
  
"Are those the Digimon you told me about?" Ken asked.  
  
Ryo nodded. "Yeah." Then, in horror, he watched WarGreymon freeze. With his comrade unable to move, MetalGarurumon was easily trounced by the monster, who the left through a portal.  
  
"What happened?" Ken watched as Ryo began pacing the room, biting his thumb in a gesture of frustration. "We have to do something, Ryo-san!"  
  
"I've got it!" Ryo ran over. "Taichi!" he said, typing out a message. "Don't give up! I'm with you!" He clenched his fist. "WarGreymon! MetalGarurumon! You defeated the Dark Masters! You helped me defeat Millenniumon! You can't lose now!" He sent the message, sweat glistening on his brow. "Come on." Together, they watched as WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon flew together into a huge chamber filled with copies of the monster. The copies fired, engulfing the two Digimon in flames. "No!"  
  
When the smoke cleared, the Ultimates hovered in the air, their eyes dark. "Are.are they.?" Ken clutched Ryo's arm fearfully.  
  
"No.look!" Two other figures had appeared, figures Ryo recognized. "Taichi! Yamato!" The Chosen Children floated onto their partners, who began glowing. WarGreymon's head grew and turned gold at his body vanished while MetalGarurumon's body did the same. A silver glow appeared between the floating heads and in a flash of light, a new Digimon was born.  
  
One arm ended in WarGreymon's head, the other with MetalGarurumon's. A silver, almost skeletal body gleamed as blue eyes appeared in the tri- horned head. A blade extended out of WarGreymon's mouth as the copies fired. Swinging the sword, the Digimon deflected the blasts back at the copies, deleting many of them. A cannon then appeared out of MetalGarurumon's mouth, which the Digimon aimed at the survivors. He fired, over and over, until at last only the real monster was left. The Digimon, Taichi and Yamato on his shoulders, charged at it, but it moved too fast. Then, suddenly, the beast froze. It turned, almost as if afraid as it saw death coming. An ominous light appeared in the cannon-like hole in its chest as it tried to fight back, but it was too late. The fusioned Digimon thrust, impaling the monster's head with his WarGreymon sword. The monster melted away as Ryo cheered, hugging Ken and whirling him around. "They did it!"  
  
A message appeared on the computer. "A-a-a m-message, Ryo-san!" Ken said groggily as Ryo put him down.  
  
"Everyone," Taichi's avatar said as it appeared on screen. "Thank you. We couldn't have done it without you. Thank you."  
  
Ryo smiled. "That's Taichi alright." He grinned at Ken. "Bet you don't see that happen everyday, huh, Ken?"  
  
Ken nodded. "Is that normal too?" he asked, pointing behind him at the computer.  
  
"Huh?" Ryo turned.  
  
"Waaaaahhh!" A blue blur leapt out of a portal on the computer screen, knocking Ryo over. When he regained his senses, Ryo looked up to see a small blue and white creature on his stomach. A yellow V decorated its forehead as it peered at him with adorable red eyes. "Ryo! I found you!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm V-mon!" the creature said as it got off. "I came to find you!"  
  
"Find Ryo-san?" Ken peered at V-mon. "You're a Digimon, right?"  
  
"Yup! I'm here to bring Ryo to the Digital World!"  
  
"Why?" Ryo asked. "I already defeated Millenniumon. What else am I needed for?"  
  
"You'll see," V-mon told him, standing in front of the portal. "Come on!"  
  
"Let's go, Ryo-san!" Ken said. "I want to see what the Digital World looks like!"  
  
"Oh, no, you don't!" Ryo replied. "It's too." He trailed off when he realized Ken had already followed V-mon through the portal. ".dangerous." Sighing, he went after them.  
  
*****************  
  
"I remember that," V-mon said. "That's when I first met Ryo."  
  
"!" Ken and the others involuntarily jumped. "V-mon? When did you get here?"  
  
"With us," Daisuke said, leaning on the table. Takeru, Hikari and Iori had come in with him.  
  
"." Ken looked around. As he expected somehow the Chosen Children, the Tamers and all their partners had gotten in and were sitting around, listening intently to his story. "How did you get in without us noticing?"  
  
Wormmon hopped onto his lap. "We didn't want to interrupt, Ken-chan."  
  
"So tell us what happened after you and Ryo got to the Digital World!" Patamon urged.  
  
"Yeah," Impmon agreed. "This sounds like it might be interesting."  
  
Ken sighed as he realized if he didn't continue, he'd be pestered until he did. "Okay." He took a deep breath. "When we got there, Gennai-san met us. He told us one of Diablomon's copies had escaped to the Digital World and asked Ryo and V-mon to stop it before it got too strong."  
  
V-mon nodded. "And we did too." The little blue dragon winced. "But it was a trick."  
  
"A trick?" Lee repeated. "Who's?"  
  
Ken's eyes narrowed. "Millenniumon." He rested his head on a cupped palm as he leaned forward. "He surprised Ryo-san and blew up Infinity Mountain. Then he tore the Digital World in two so Ryo-san and I got separated."  
  
Wormmon spoke up. "Ken-chan and I tried to help Ryo-san and V-mon-nii-chan repair the Digital World."  
  
Ken rubbed his partner's head affectionately. "Right. Then we finally cornered Millenniumon."  
  
*****************  
  
"Hu ha ha ha ha!" A huge Digimon, its flesh a dark, evil colour, towered over Ken and Ryo as they stood together behind their partners XV-mon and Stingmon. It had four arms, each skeletal and dangerous-looking. A 'shell' of energy that vaguely resembled a dragon covered its back, armed with twin cannons. "I'm surprised the two of you got this far!" it roared. "But it's all over now, Ryo!"  
  
"I won't let you touch him!" XV-mon said.  
  
Stingmon raised his fists as his stingers extended. "Ken-san, stay behind me!"  
  
"No!" Ryo yelled as they ran forward. "Wait!"  
  
"X-Laser!" "Moon Shooter!" The two Digimon fired, XV-mon a beam from the X- shaped marking on his chest, Stingmon from his stingers. They might as well have been throwing stale popcorn.  
  
"Not good enough, Ryo!" Millenniumon laughed as the attacks bounced harmlessly off him. "The Chosen Children couldn't stop me! What makes you think a couple of Adults can?"  
  
"Kuso!" Ryo swore. "We have to do something." He clenched his fist. "If we don't, the world."  
  
"Ryo-san." Ken's brow furrowed as he tried to think of something to say or do.  
  
"Ken." Ryo said, standing straight. "Run."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Run. I'm going to try to use this crystal," he held out a small purple crystal he had picked up during the journey, "to try to seal him away." He ruffled the younger boy's hair. "I may not make it. So I want you to get as far away as possible while I keep him busy."  
  
"NO!" Ken yelled, shaking his head. "I won't go! Ryo-san!"  
  
"Ken." Ryo knelt and hugged him. "If anything happened to you." he whispered into the younger boy's ear. " What would I say to Osamu?"  
  
"Ryo-san." Ken could feel tears pricking his eyes.  
  
"Go!" Ryo pushed him and turned to face Millenniumon.  
  
Ken stood still for a moment, his thoughts racing. "What should I do?" he whispered. Then, he saw him. A boy, about Ryo's age, floating in the air, looked down at him. He looked like an older version of Ken himself. "O- Osamu-nii-san?"  
  
"." Osamu didn't say anything, but smiled at his brother.  
  
"Nii-san." Tears did flow, staining his cheeks as he tried to wipe them away. "I understand. I won't let you down!" He turned to where Ryo stood, facing Millenniumon.  
  
"Ken?!" Ryo looked down as Ken stepped up beside him. "What are you doing? I told you to run!"  
  
"No!" Ken shook his head determinedly. "I won't let you die!"  
  
"Listen, Ken," Ryo began.  
  
"No!" Ken yelled. "Osamu-nii-san doesn't want either of us to die! We BOTH have to survive!"  
  
"Ken."  
  
"Wahahahahaha!" Millenniumon's mocking laugh drew their attention. "How noble! How sweet!" The Dark God's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Let me send you to the nether world together!" The Ultimate's cannons swung forward as he roared: "Dimension Destroyer!" A purple blast of malevolent energy launched from his cannons, distorting the very air as it flew at them.  
  
"Ryo!" XV-mon landed in front of him, crossing his arms and bracing himself.  
  
"Ken-san!" Stingmon did the same, crouching to protect Ken better.  
  
Seconds before the blast hit, the crystal began glowing. Instinctively, Ryo held it up and Millenniumon's blast vanished, absorbed into the gem. "Eh?" The Dark God looked confused.  
  
"Ken!" Ryo yelled. "Now!" He called to XV-mon. "Go, XV-mon!"  
  
"Stingmon!" Ken cried. The two Digimon charged Millenniumon.  
  
"No matter what." Ryo growled.  
  
"No matter how much it hurts." Ken said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"WE WILL NOT LOSE!" they yelled together. At their cry, XV-mon and Stingmon began glowing.  
  
"XV-mon!" "Stingmon!"  
  
"What?" Millenniumon gasped. "It can't be." His eyes widened. "Jogress?!"  
  
"Jogress evolve!" The two Digimon flew up into the air, their bodies fusing into a new Digimon who flew down, cannons attached to his hips swinging into firing position. While most of him resembled XV-mon, the part of him that was Stingmon was fairly obvious. His muscular blue-and-white body was protected by green insectoid armour and his head covered by a red helmet that vaguely reminded Ken of a type of bug. His voice was a melodic mix of XV-mon's boyish voice and Stingmon's heroic one, echoing as he announced his name. "Paildramon!" Paildramon landed between Millenniumon and the two boys, glaring at the larger Digimon. "Desperado Blaster!" The cannons on his hips opened fire, raining energy blasts down on Millenniumon.  
  
"Not good enough!" The Dark God's hands began glowing. "Death Claw!" His arms elongated, slashing at the air.  
  
Paildramon dodged the flailing limbs and raised his hands towards the sky, which began darkening. "Elemental Bolt!" A bolt of lightning crashed down from the clouds, covering his hand in electricity. The Perfect landed and rolled to avoid one of Millenniumon's arms, then aimed the lightining bolt at the Ultimate's face.  
  
"Arrrhhh!" The Dark God staggered, surprised. "What? You.hurt me? How?"  
  
"Kyaaaaaaaahhh!" Paildramon dived, kicking Millenniumon in the gut.  
  
Ryo saw his chance. "Ken, wait here!" He took a step forward.  
  
"Ryo-san!"  
  
"You surprised me earlier, Paildramon," Millenniumon boasted. "But no more!"  
  
"We'll see about that!" The half-dragon, half-insect Digimon extended stingers from his black forearms. "Egscreamer!" He dived down, stabbing at Millenniumon, who deflected the attack with swipes from his four arms. Dropping to the ground, the blue and green Perfect dragged his belly against the ground as he flew between Millenniumon's legs. "Egscreamer!" He slashed at the Evil God's legs, but couldn't penetrate the Ultimate's tough skin. Roaring, Millenniumon brought a huge foot up to crush him, but the Perfect flew nimbly out of the way and headed up into the air. "Kuso!" he cursed. "How can we beat him if we can't hurt him?"  
  
"Paildramon!" Ryo yelled, running towards the battlefield. "Use this!" He threw the crystal up at the Perfect, who dived down to catch it.  
  
"No, you don't!" Millenniumon's cannons swung into firing position. "Mugen Cannon!" Yellow energy blasts filled the air as Millenniumon fired repeatedly at the descending Jogress Digimon.  
  
"Got it!" Paildramon's clawed hands cupped around the gem as he dodged Millenniumon's assault. "Now what?"  
  
"I don't know!" Ryo called back. "Think of something!"  
  
"Desperado Blaster!" Ken yelled. "Use Desperado Blaster!"  
  
Paildramon looked over at the young boy. "Ken-san." The Jogressed Digimon nodded. "I understand!" He raised one of his cannons and dropped the crystal inside. "Okay!" he said, bringing his weapons to bear on the Dark God. "Fall, Millenniumon!"  
  
"Never!" Millenniumon brought his own cannons forward, charging them. "Dimension Destroyer!"  
  
"Desperado Blaster!" Paildramon's blast now had a purplish hue as it launched, the crystal glittering as it was carried by the attack towards Millenniumon.  
  
The blasts hit in mid-air, pushing each other like some bizarre tug-of-war contest. Then, to Millenniumon's shock, the crystal suddenly burst out of the blasts and struck him in the chest, the force driving the gem deep into his body. The Evil God Digimon staggered, clutching the wound. "I.impossible! Again?! How can you defeat me again?" He collapsed to his knees as Paildramon devolved into V-mon and Wormmon. With a final roar, the Dark God vanished in a cloud of data.  
  
"!" Suddenly, Ken saw it. Millenniumon released spores as he fell, and one was headed for Ryo. "Watch out!" he yelled, pushing Ryo aside. There was a sudden pain in his neck and he remembered screaming as everything went black.  
  
*****************  
  
"That's how the Dark Spore got inside you?" Miyako asked softly. She watched Ken's face as it shifted to a sad expression.  
  
"Yes." Ken sighed. "Ryo-san felt so guilty."  
  
"What happened to him after that?" Ruki asked. She was becoming more interested in the story.  
  
"The D-1 Tournament." Hikari bit her lip. "Onii-chan told me that's where Ryo-san vanished."  
  
Ken nodded. "That's right." His voice became bitter. "That's where I betrayed Ryo-san's trust in me."  
  
Wormmon looked up at his partner. "It wasn't your fault, Ken-chan."  
  
"What happened?" Juri asked. "What was the D-1 Tournament?"  
  
Leomon stroked his chin thoughtfully. "In all my time in the Digital World, I've never heard of such a tournament."  
  
"That's because it was all a sham," Ken said angrily. "It was all a trick to prepare Ryo-san."  
  
"Prepare him for what?" Renamon asked. The fox-like Digimon had been silent so far, absorbed in the tale.  
  
"Millenniumon."  
  
"Him again?!" Ruki blurted out. "I thought Ryo killed him already! Twice!"  
  
"So did we." V-mon hopped onto the table. "The Holy Beasts asked the Chosen Children to help get Ryo ready for another battle with Millenniumon."  
  
"This crystal Ryo-san used imprisoned his spirit," Ken explained. "But then Millenniumon adapted and became Moon=Millenniumon." He looked down at Wormmon. "V-mon, Wormmon and Agumon were with him when he fought him underneath the D1 Tower." As he spoke, V-mon and Wormmon fell silent.  
  
****************  
  
Ryo stood facing a huge purple crystal. A malevolent glow originated from within it, the cause a swirling black entity. Twin heads became visible, with piercing yellow eyes that glared at the boy. Cracks appeared on the crystal's surface as Moon=Millenniumon spoke. "Well fought, Ryo."  
  
WarGreymon and Paildramon stood at Ryo's side, ready to act if the Dark God tried anything. "Be on your guard," the gold and orange Ultimate told his friend.  
  
"Got it," replied the Jogressed Digimon.  
  
Moon=Millenniumon began shaking as more cracks appeared on his crystal. "Ryo, we are shadow and light, one cannot exist without the other." As he spoke, a piece of the crystal fell away. "Do you understand? Ryo, this means that my defeat is your defeat. If I die, I take you with me!" The Evil God began laughing as the crystal fell apart. With a deafening roar, the crystal exploded, ripping open a tear in the air. A swirling portal appeared in the tear, dragging everything in.  
  
"Ryo!" Paildramon grabbed at the boy as he slipped and was sucked into the portal, but missed. "No!" Paildramon screamed as Ryo disappeared into the whirling portal and moved towards it.  
  
"No!" WarGreymon said, clutching the Perfect's arm.  
  
Paildramon turned to stare imploringly at the other Digimon. "But.Ryo!"  
  
"The whole tower's coming down!" WarGreymon told the distraught Digimon, trying to reason with him. "We can't help him if we're dead!" The golden Ultimate replaced his Dramon Killers. "Follow me! Brave Tornado!" Spinning, he broke the door down and started flying through the collapsing tunnel.  
  
Paildramon looked over shoulder at the portal. "Ryo." he whispered. "I'm sorry." Then he took off after WarGreymon.  
  
*****************  
  
"Was that the last you heard from him?" Lee asked.  
  
"." Ken fell silent. "I met him one more time after that."  
  
The fact he admitted it so grudgingly let the others know it was not a particularly pleasant memory. Miyako spoke up. "Ken.you don't have to talk if you don't want to."  
  
"Thanks, Miyako-san," the boy said, smiling gratefully at her. "But I have to get it off my chest." He looked down at Wormmon. "I met Ryo one last time after that."  
  
"When?" V-mon asked.  
  
Ken looked up, his eyes haunted. "When I created Chimeramon."  
  
*****************  
  
The Digimon Kaizer got to his feet as Takaishi Takeru and Patamon ran out of his fortress to help in the battle against Chimeramon. "Insects." he spat. "They'll never stop Chimeramon! I created him! He's the ultimate Digimon!"  
  
"Ken-chan," Wormmon said, tugging on his leg. "We should get out of here. What if the Chosen Children come back?"  
  
"Let them!" the Kaizer laughed. "That will just make it easier for Chimeramon to rip them to shreds!"  
  
"But, Ken-chan!"  
  
"Quiet, you coward!" the Kaizer yelled, kicking the small green Digimon. The force of the blow sent the Child rolling into the wall of the corridor. "I don't need a sniveling insect to tell me what to do!"  
  
"K-Ken-chan." Wormmon moaned.  
  
"Ken." a voice said as footsteps echoed through the hall. "How could you?"  
  
"Who's there?" The Kaizer demanded, holding his whip up. "Show yourself!"  
  
More footsteps. Then, to the Kaizer's shock, a familiar-looking boy stepped into sight. His brown hair was spiked upwards, his eyes a bright blue. His face, a face the Kaizer remembered as smiling most of the time, was twisted into an expression of shock. "R.Ryo-san?!"  
  
The older boy stared at the self-proclaimed ruler of the Digital World with grief in his eyes. "Ken." he whispered as he walked over to Wormmon, picking the little Digimon up gently. "Wormmon is your best friend! How could you treat him like that?"  
  
The shock of seeing his old friend wore of as the Kaizer's grip tightened on his whip. "You're one to talk!" he spat. "Where have you been all this time? I waited and waited but you never came back!"  
  
"I'm here now," Ryo told the boy.  
  
"Too late!" The Kaizer was screaming now. "I don't need you anymore!"  
  
"Ken!"  
  
"Ryo," spoke a new voice. A small purple dragon-like Digimon walked out of the shadows behind the boy. Metallic claws tipped his hands and a single yellow horn-like bump decorated his head. "It's no good. That isn't the Ken you knew." His eyes were a piercing gold and stared at him as if he wanted to bore holes into his skull.  
  
"But."  
  
"We have to go, Ryo. Xeed Millenniumon isn't going to wait."  
  
Ryo put Wormmon down gently. "You're right, Monodramon." The blue-eyed teen looked to the Kaizer. "I hope you find yourself soon, Ken." He began to walk back into the shadows with Monodramon, pausing to look over his shoulder. "I'm sorry." Then he was gone.  
  
*****************  
  
"The last thing I ever said to him was a scream." Ken said sadly. "I regretted it ever since."  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Miyako said, trying to reassure him. "It was the Dark Spore that made you say that."  
  
"But if I had been stronger, the Spore wouldn't have controlled me!"  
  
"If, if, if." The children looked to see Oikawa at the door. "If I hadn't allowed Vamdemon inside me, I'd still be alive. If Hiroki was still alive, I would be a different man. If I hadn't helped created the Digimon Kaizer, there wouldn't have been so much suffering. So many ifs." The pale man sighed. "It's no good to lament a past you can't change. It's better to let go and move on."  
  
"." Ken bit his lip, considering the man's words.  
  
Ruki looked thoughtful. "Ken-kun." When the boy looked at her, she continued. "Did you say a Monodramon was with your Ryo?"  
  
"Yes," Ken nodded. "You remember too, right, Wormmon?"  
  
The green caterpillar nodded. "That's right."  
  
"Cyberdramon devolves into Monodramon."  
  
Lee got what she was hinting at. "You think he might know something?"  
  
Ruki shrugged. "He evolved to Perfect on his own without a partner. He must've done some traveling. Maybe he heard something."  
  
"It's worth a shot," Daisuke agreed. "Let's go, Ichijouji!" The goggle boy grabbed his friend's arm, pulling him to his feet. "You never know!"  
  
"B-but."  
  
"What's happening?" Ryo appeared in the doorway, clutching a mug of steaming tea. His eyes were lined with red and he yawned repeatedly.  
  
"What happened to you?" Ruki asked.  
  
"I stayed up late trying to explain the plan to Cyberdramon," the Tamer replied. "He'd rather be in the first group, I think." He looked around the room at the others. "So why's everybody in here?"  
  
Ken spoke up hesitantly, still feeling uncomfortable talking to him. "Uh.Ryo.-san," he said, obviously finding it difficult to talk to someone who looked, sounded and acted like his missing friend. "I need to ask Cyberdramon some questions. Is that okay?"  
  
"Sure," Ryo shrugged. "No guarantee he'll answer, though." The blue-eyed Tamer turned to lead the way up. "Let's go!"  
  
*****************  
  
Unknown to the Tamers and their allies, another meeting was taking place. Demon stood at the head of his legions, the Four Dark Masters and MetalEtemon each leading a column. Skull Satamon, MarineDevimon and Lady Devimon stood behind the Demon Lord, awaiting his commands. The other Lady Devimon stood at Piemon's side, her wounds healed. "Devimon." The leader of the Dark Digimon's voice was surprisingly quiet, but still echoed through the huge chamber.  
  
"I am here, Demon," the Dark Messenger replied, appearing in the air before him. His arms were crossed, his eyes glowing.  
  
"You and Nanomon will remain here to direct the attack while I lead." Demon looked over his shoulder to the mechanical Perfect. "Do not fail me."  
  
"Failure is not in my dictionary," Nanomon replied.  
  
"Yeah, right," MetalEtemon mumbled under his breath, earning a glare from the wire-armed robot.  
  
Demon either didn't notice or didn't care. "Devimon. Open the gate." Devimon nodded, raising his hand in an elaborate gesture. Then, slowly, a gate creaked open, the sound echoing through the Digimon ranks, filling them with anticipation as the sunlight slowly flowed in. "Now, my Dark Digimon," the imposing Dark Lord said, his wings spreading as he addressed his forces. "Onward!"  
  
*****************  
  
"." Cyberdramon stared blankly at Ken.  
  
"." Ken stared back.  
  
Ruki's eye twitched impatiently. All Ken had done was ask the Perfect if he had ever met anyone like Ryo. Cyberdramon didn't reply and pointed at Ryo instead. Then Ken had asked if he'd encountered anyone who looked like Ryo, sounded like him and acted like him. The dragon simply pointed at Ryo again. That's when the staring contest started. "This is getting ridiculous."  
  
"Cyberdramon's hiding something." Renamon spoke with certainty, sure she was right.  
  
"You can sense it too, huh?" Tailmon said.  
  
"How do you figure?" Hirokazu asked, puzzled.  
  
"Cyberdramon is more intelligent than he lets on," Renamon explained. "He's playing dumb."  
  
"Why?" Ruki peered at the Perfect, who still hadn't let up from his impromptu staring contest with Ken.  
  
Tailmon noticed Hikari rubbing her arms. "What's wrong, Hikari?"  
  
"You okay, Hikari-chan?" Daisuke asked, looking over at her. "Are you cold?"  
  
Hikari shook her head, her pink hairclip reflecting the light as she moved. "No, not that." Her brow furrowed as she bit her lip. "Something's making me nervous."  
  
Takeru spoke to her. "Is it a Dark Digimon?" He knew that she was somewhat sensitive to the effects of darkness and had learnt to rely on her instinct concerning them.  
  
The brunette shook her head. "I don't know. I just feel something familiar.something frightening."  
  
Cyberdramon allowed a low growl to escape from his throat. 'Damn that girl!' cursed the voice. 'I completely forgot she could sense things like that!'  
  
"So much for your flawless plans," Cyberdramon growled quietly.  
  
'Oh, be quiet.'  
  
Then, there was the blaring of an alarm. "All personnel, to your posts!" Reika's voice ordered through the intercom. "We are under attack!"  
  
"Everyone!" Yamaki had appeared at the doorway to the roof, Mummymon and Archnemon with him. "Oikawa-san, it's time to begin the operation."  
  
Oikawa nodded. "I understand." He nodded his head in the direction of the Tamers. "Mummymon. Archnemon. You know what to do."  
  
"We'll go on ahead," Ryo said. He looked down to Impmon. "Let's go, Impmon!" He hopped onto Cyberdramon's back as the cyborg picked the Child level up.  
  
"Hold it, put me down!" the little demon Digimon protested. "Let me evolve first!"  
  
"It's easier to carry you this way," Cyberdramon growled. "Evolve when we get there."  
  
"Hurry up!" BlackWarGreymon was clearly impatient and eager to get started, and Cyberdramon wasted no time in taking off, heading to their designated point.  
  
"Wait!" Oikawa called. "BlackWarGreymon! We need you to." He sighed as he realized the Ultimate was already out of earshot. "Oh, what's the use?" He turned to the Tamers and Chosen Children. "Good luck." He held out his hands as Mummymon and Archnemon did the same. Slowly, four orbs appeared. Two glowed red, one blue and the other white. There was a flash, and the orbs vanished.  
  
*****************  
  
"What was that?" Pinnochimon wondered when the light faded.  
  
"Unknown," MugenDramon replied. "I suggest we proceed with caution."  
  
Demon's eyes narrowed. "Noted." He raised his hand. "Attack!" A couple of Mekanorimon and Tankmon moved forward, only to vanish in a crimson light with a scream. "What?"  
  
A tall humanoid figure stood in his way. One hand held a huge lance, the other a large shield that covered most of his body. The triangles patterned its edges and a red Digital Hazard symbol decorated it like a herald. It was covered in silver armour and a regal red cloak flowed over its shoulders. It looked up at him, blue eyes peering out from under a helmet decorated with a dragon's head.  
  
/When two shining bodies/  
  
/Melt together, matrix evolution/  
  
"Who are you?" Demon demanded.  
  
/Then you'll understand everything/  
  
/The meaning of your meeting/  
  
The Digimon rose to his feet, wielding his lance with an almost frightening ease. "I, Dukemon, will defeat you!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Preview:  
  
Devimon: So, the battle begins at last. Tamers. Chosen. Behold the powers of Darkness!  
  
???: Raaaaaaagggghhhh!  
  
Digimon Tamers: Dark Wing! Roar! Chimeramon!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes: In case you don't know who's who:  
  
Daisuke: Davis Hikari: Kari Miyako: Yolei Iori: Cody Takeru: TK V-mon: Veemon Tailmon: Gatomon  
  
Author's notes: Dukemon uses a very arrogant form of Japanese. "Kono Dukemon" would translate roughly into "I, Dukemon". Yes, he's THAT arrogant sounding.  
  
Reviews, comments, suggestions and criticisms (constructive or otherwise) are welcome and can be sent to Withoutmorals@antisocial.com 


	28. Roar! Chimeramon!

Author's notes: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. It's been a hectic few weeks for me. Did I say weeks? I mean months.  
  
Author's notes: To the people who recognised Mazinger Z's attacks: Congratulations! Mazinger was the first anime I ever remember watching and indirectly led me to Gundam and Digimon. Majin...GO!  
  
Digimon Levels:  
  
Child: Rookie Adult: Champion Perfect: Ultimate Ultimate: Mega  
  
Author's notes: ********* means a scene change.  
  
Digimon Tamers: Dark Wing  
  
Roar! Chimeramon!  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers and related elements are registered trademarks of Toei, Bandai and their respective owners and are used without permission.  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" Demon demanded.  
  
Dukemon rose to his feet, raising his lance and pointing at the Dark Digimon leader. "I, Dukemon, will defeat you!"  
  
"Insolent brat!" Skull Satamon roared. "How dare you!" He charged at Dukemon, the orb at the end of his staff glowing. "Nail Bone!" A group of Tankmon followed him, firing their machinegun arms at Dukemon.  
  
The Holy Knight Digimon moved with surprising speed, leaping up into the air, his crimson cloak billowing behind him. "Royal Slash!" He swung his lance, a crimson wave slicing through the air.  
  
"!" Skull Satamon leaned back, pulling himself up and barely avoiding the attack. The Tankmons following him were not so lucky and were sliced in half. "Wh...what in the world?" Skull Satamon glared at the silver-armoured Ultimate, the yellow flames that represented his eyes flaring up in the empty eye sockets of his skull. "This speed! That power!"  
  
"Hn," Dukemon smirked. "This is what the combination of a Tamer and his Digimon can do." He hefted his lance over his shoulder, the picture of self- confidence. "Right, Takato?"  
  
Inside the Holy Knight, floating in an orb of yellow energy circled by data, Takato smiled, as always amused at the amount of confidence his partner had in his Ultimate form. "You bet, Guilmon." The boy clenched his fist. "Okay, let's go!"  
  
"Right!" Dukemon shifted into a battle pose and pointed at Demon. "Come on!"  
  
"..." Ken and Daisuke could feel sweatdrops inching down their faces as they watched Dukemon badmouth the Dark Digimon from a nearby building. "Uh, Lee-kun," Ken said to the younger boy. "Is he always like that?"  
  
Lee laughed nervously. "Ah hahahaha..."  
  
Terriermon leapt off his Tamer's shoulder. "Let's go, Jen!" The little white Digimon hopped impatiently. "We're gonna get left behind!"  
  
"Okay, okay," Lee said, holding up his green D-Ark. "Matrix Evolution!" There was a brilliant flash of green light and when it faded, Saint Galgomon stood beside the building.  
  
Lee could feel the grin in Terriermon's voice as he quipped, "This is where you're supposed to yell 'Saint Galgomon! Go!'"  
  
"You're not exactly a super robot, Terriermon."  
  
"Aw, you're no fun," his partner sulked as he extended his ears into wings and activated the boosters in his back.  
  
"Ken-kun, Daisuke-kun, be careful, okay?" Lee called out.  
  
"Heh." Daisuke grinned. "Let's show them what we can do, V-mon!"  
  
"Okay, Daisuke!" The little blue Digimon picked Wormmon up. "Ready, Wormmon?"  
  
The green caterpillar nodded. "Ready whenever you are, Onii-chan!"  
  
Ken held up his D-3. "Be careful, you two!"  
  
"Go!" Daisuke punched the air in the direction of the Dark Digimon.  
  
V-mon took a running jump off the building. "V-mon, evolve!" A blue light engulfed the red-eyed dragon as he fell.  
  
"Wormmon, evolve!" Wormmon began glowing a greenish light as he dropped with V-mon.  
  
XV-mon's body grew larger and more muscular, his head enlongating and becoming more dragon-like. Razor-sharp fangs lined his mouth and two grey symbols formed an X on his chest. Grey wings sprouted out of his back as a single blade-like horn grew out of his snout. Two spikes grew out of his knuckles and his tail became longer and more powerful. "XV-mon!"  
  
Meanwhile, a powerfully built humanoid body replaced Wormmon's insect form, covered in green and black armour. A yellow symbol resembling the one on V-mon's head appeared, though this one seemed more like a 'Y'. The feelers atop his head grew longer and a shock of reddish hair was visible underneath his helmet-like head. Two huge claws tipped his feet while his arms ended in five. Four dragonfly wings appeared on his back as two red bug eyes appeared in the helmet. "Stingmon!"  
  
"Jogress Evolve!" The two of them flew higher, their bodies glowing again. Like twin comets, they gave off a brilliant light as they streaked across the sky, finally merging into one. "Paildramon!"  
  
The Jogressed Digimon hovered in mid-air for a split-second before flying even higher. "Ultimate Evolve!" The blue and green Perfect vanished in an explosion of light, replaced by a huge shadow that dived down at where Dukemon stared down the Dark Digimon army. Huge crimson wings carried it through the air, while black armour covered most of its body. A long tail swished in the air and a cannon-like pod lay on its back. Three golden claws tipped its front and back legs, and two huge blades, also gold, made up past of its armoured forelegs. Two more blades, these pointing backwards, protected the Digimon's back legs. Finally, an awesome, fearsome head lined with fangs and covered in red and white armour that lined its yellow eyes drew attention to it as it roared. "ImperialDramon!"  
  
"Okay!" Daisuke yelled, clenching his fist and pumping it into the air. "Go get 'em, ImperialDramon!"  
  
Ken bit his thumb worriedly. "Just remember to stick to the plan, Daisuke- kun."  
  
"Don't worry, Ichijouji," the goggle boy said, clapping the other boy on the back. "Between all of us, there's no way Demon's going to win!"  
  
"I hope you're right." The former Kaizer turned to the city, where Dukemon was joined by ImperialDramon. "Because if we lose, this world is finished."  
  
*****************  
  
"And your's will be next, Kaizer," Devimon mused as he spied on the two Chosen Children through his Black Gears. The Dark Messenger snorted as he watched the Tamers and Chosen Children split into their groups. "Hn." His face twisted into a smile as he spoke over his shoulder. "Nanomon, report!"  
  
"Know your place, Devimon!" Nanomon hissed. "I'm a Perfect! Don't presume to command me!"  
  
Devimon sighed and suddenly appeared before the wire-armed cyborg, surprising him. The Dark Messenger wasted no words, grabbing Nanomon and holding him up, his claws digging into the bulb that protected his brain. "Do not speak to me in that tone again." His grip tightened, cracks appearing along Nanomon's head. "Or Perfect or not, you will join Vamdemon within me." His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Do you understand?"  
  
"Y-yes..." The Perfect was afraid, as much as he hated to admit it. His sensors in his head could sense an immense power coursing through the Adult. Power that could rival even Demon himself. As he was dropped, the cyborg decided it was in his best interest to stay out of Devimon's way.  
  
*****************  
  
"Here we are!" Hirokazu hopped off Guardromon's shoulder as the Adult landed. Kenta and MarineAngemon rode on him as well while Hikari and Miyako rode Nefertimon and Holsmon.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Kenta asked. The green-haired boy looked around.  
  
"I guess we wait for Ryo-san and his team to make their move," Hikari told him as Nefertimon devolved into Tailmon. "That would be the best time to surprise them."  
  
"Exactly, Hikari-chan." Yamaki's voice came over the headphones each of them was wearing. "Takato-kun, Ken-kun and Daisuke-kun have engaged the enemy and are pulling back according to plan."  
  
"What about Takeru-kun and Iori?" The brunette asked.  
  
"Almost in position." Yamaki's voice crackled for a moment. "They're having trouble since the enemy force is bigger than we thought, so they're taking a longer route. They should be there in time, though."  
  
Hikari nodded as Yamaki signed off. "Yamaki-san said Takeru-kun and the others will be ready soon."  
  
"That's good to hear," Tailmon said, her Holy Ring glittering as her tail swished in the air.  
  
"Yeah," Miyako said. "I just want to get those guys out of our hair and go home!"  
  
"Patience, Miyako-san," Hawkmon chasted her. "We have to be careful. Remember the last time we fought the Demon Corps?"  
  
"I know, I know," the purple-haired girl grumbled.  
  
"Keep your eyes open, Guardromon," Hirokazu instructed his partner. "We don't want anyone sneaking up on us."  
  
*****************  
  
"Devimon!" Nanomon turned, his mismatched eyes glowing. "Intruders!"  
  
Devimon glanced at the screen the Perfect was gesturing at. "I see." Hirokazu, Hikari and the others were visible onscreen. "Since most of the others are in the field, you will have to deal with them, Nanomon."  
  
"What? Why me?"  
  
"Because you have more chance surviving them than you have surviving me."  
  
"!" The mechanical Perfect headed for the door without another word.  
  
"And Nanomon!" Nanomon turned just in time to catch something Devimon threw at him. "Next time, try hiding your bombs more carefully."  
  
'How could he find my boobytraps?' the cyborg wondered.  
  
"It was simple," Devimon cut into his thoughts.  
  
"W-what?" The Perfect was shocked. "How can you read my mind?"  
  
"It's not so much reading your mind as it is controlling it." Devimon smiled evilly as he touched his head with a clawed finger.  
  
"Controlling...?" Nanomon brought a tri-fingered hand up to his head and felt a circular object attached to the dome that protected his brain. "A Black Gear?!"  
  
"Hn." The Dark Messenger smirked. "Just a precaution to ensure everything goes smoothly. Now go."  
  
Nanomon began moving towards the door agianst his will. "Curse you, Devimon! I'll see you dead for this!"  
  
"Assuming you survive, of course." The Adult waved towards the door. "Now off with you. Return victorious, or not at all!"  
  
"Devimooooon!"  
  
*****************  
  
"Flame Inferno!" A wall of flames blazed through the air, burning everything in its path.  
  
Dukemon leapt out of the way, aiming his lance at Demon. "Royal Saber!" A crimson beam shot out of the weapon and struck the Demon Lord, who managed to deflect the attack with a massive wing.  
  
"Mugen Cannon!" MugenDramon fired at the Holy Knight, who kicked off the ground as the blasts tore the street apart.  
  
As Dukemon landed, Pinnochimon suddenly appeared in front of him. "Bullet Hammer!"  
  
"Ufff!" The Puppet Digimon swung his hammer, smashing the silver Digimon and hurling him through the air.  
  
Pinnochimon reached behind him, his hand closing around the wooden cross on his back. "Flying Cross Cutter!" He threw the cross, sending in spinning at Dukemon as he fell.  
  
"Positron Laser!"  
  
The cross fell to the ground in pieces as Dukemon righted himself in mid- air, landing nimbly. "?"  
  
ImperialDramon, who'd been simultaneously fighting Lady Devimon, SkullSatamon and MetalSeaDramon, pulled away. "You okay?" the Ultimate asked as he landed beside the knight.  
  
"Yeah," Takato replied. "Thanks."  
  
"We'd better start getting back to the others," Dukemon said, taking a step back and raising his lance and shield.  
  
"That's right," Ken's voice agreed. Takato blinked, then remembered he had been wearing a headset when he Matrix Evolved with Guilmon. "I can see the bulk of Demon's forces heading in your direction. They're trying to cut you off!"  
  
"Get out of there!" Daisuke yelled.  
  
"Get on!" ImperialDramon urged. Dukemon nodded and leapt onto the Ancient Dragon Digimon's back, straddling the cannon pod and making him look like a knight with a ferocious dragon for a steed. "Let's go!"  
  
"Okay!" Dukemon aimed his lance forward as ImperialDramon flew at the Digimons before them. "Royal Saber!"  
  
Piemon and his forces scattered as Dukemon and ImperialDramon tore through their ranks and headed for the Hypnos Towers. "They're getting away! After them!"  
  
"Wait." Demon glared at the apparently fleeing Digimon. "MugenDramon. Take your forces and circle around their right. Locate and destroy any enemies who stand in your way." The Dark Digimon leader shifted as he spoke again. "MetalEtemon. Go around to the left."  
  
"You suspect a trap?" MugenDramon asked.  
  
Demon nodded. "Why do only two of them attack?" he mused. "Even if they Jogress, there should be more of them."  
  
MetalSeaDramon understood. "So those two are just bait to lure us into an ambush."  
  
"Precisely." Demon turned to his Demon Corps. "Skull Satamon. Marine Devimon. Lady Devimon. I want you to take your forces and destroy that building." He indicated the Hypnos Towers. "Leave not even a scorched stone standing!"  
  
"Yes, Demon-sama!" The three Perfects bowed and rallied their forces.  
  
"The rest of you, follow me!" Demon spread his massive wings and flew off in the direction Dukemon and ImperialDramon had flown in, the rest of his army following him.  
  
*****************  
  
"The enemy have split up," Megumi reported. Various statistics were reflected in the visor she wore. "I count three columns separating from the main group!"  
  
"Just as we thought," Yamaki acknowledged. "Now we have to hope Lee-kun and Ryo-kun's teams can defeat those units."  
  
"Sir," Reika called. "Hirokazu-kun's unit is in position!"  
  
"Good. Tell them to stand by."  
  
"Understood."  
  
Yamaki spoke into an intercom. "Is the Shaggai ready?"  
  
"Almost," Janyuu's voice replied. "We're putting on the finishing touches now."  
  
"Good. As soon as you're ready, let me know." Yamaki took out a handkerchief and wiped his sweat-soaked brow. "After this, I'm going to need a vacation..."  
  
Reika smiled sympathetically from underneath her visor.  
  
*****************  
  
"How long are we supposed to wait?" Hirokazu grumbled.  
  
Miyako nodded in agreement. "Yeah. All this waiting is driving me nuts!"  
  
Hawkmon sighed as he perched on Guardromon's shoulder. "Your partner isn't very patient, is he?"  
  
"No more than yours," the Adult commented.  
  
The red, bird-like Digimon chuckled. "Point taken. Ever notice how Digimon like us always seem to get the hotheaded ones?"  
  
The other Digimon shrugged. "Karma?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"That's not very nice," Tailmon scolded. "Digimons are supposed to reflect the partner!"  
  
"We're just joking," Hawkmon protested.  
  
Guardromon looked confused. "We are?"  
  
Meanwhile, Hikari and Miyako were speaking to Hirokazu and Kenta, Miyako holding MarineAngemon. "I hope Daisuke-kun and the others are okay," Hikari said, rubbing her arms nervously. The sounds of battle floated over to the waiting team, putting them on edge.  
  
"We shouldn't worry," Hirokazu assured her. "Takato, Ryo-san and the others won't let anything happen."  
  
Miyako nodded in agreement as she scratched MarineAngemon's head, making the little Digimon purr contentedly. "He's right, Hikari." The purple- haired girl tossed her head. "Worrying won't do anything. We just have to have faith, right?"  
  
"!" MarineAngemon suddenly straightened and hovered out of Miyako's hands. "Pupiipi!"  
  
"What what?" Miyako was surprised by the Digimon's sudden outburst and turned to Kenta. "What's he saying?"  
  
"Duck!" The boy tackled the older girl, the momentum knocking them both to the ground just as something landed a few feet away and exploded.  
  
"Aaah!" Hikari was thrown off her feet, as was Hirokazu. The two of them rose to their feet, stunned.  
  
"Hikari!" "Hirokazu!" "Miyako-san!" The three Digimon were instantly at their partners' sides, ready to counter whatever had attacked them.  
  
"Fall!" Nanomon appeared down the street, his wire arms waving menacingly. "Plug Bomb!" He hurled dozens of small but powerful bombs at them, trying to engulf them in a sea of flame.  
  
"Scatter!" Tailmon quickly took charge, barking orders at the other Digimon. Guardromon grabbed Hirokazu and Hikari, airlifting them out of harms way.  
  
"Pupipupi!" MarineAngemon opened his mouth, releasing a bubble that covered him and the two humans, lifting them up after Guardromon.  
  
"Miyako-san!" Hawkmon called out as he flew up into the air.  
  
"Okay!" The girl held out her D-3. "Digimental Up!"  
  
Hawkmon began whirling in mid-air. "Hawkmon! Armour-evolve!" A leaf-green egg flew at him, bursting open as it did so. A bright green light covered him, restructuring his form from his bird-like form to a more humanoid one. His arms and legs became long and wire-like, ending in what looked like the throwing stars used by the semi-legendary ninjas of old. White body armour protected his body, his head hidden under a ninja helmet, leaving only his yellow eyes visible. A huge throwing star was attached to his back. "Blades of Purity! Shurimon!"  
  
Meanwhile, Guardromon and MarineAngemon set their friends down. "We'll be okay here," Hirokazu told them. "Help the others!"  
  
"Okay," Guardromon nodded. "MarineAngemon, can you stay here just in case?"  
  
"Pupii!" MarineAngemon flew over to the Tamers and Chosen Children, hovering protectively in front of them. "Pipupi!"  
  
"Thanks." The robotic Adult flew at Nanomon, who was already battling Tailmon and Shurimon. "Destruction Grenade!" Tiny missles wearing little police hats launched out of his arms, blowing tiny whistles as they flew at the cyborg.  
  
"Awk!" Nanomon leapt back as the ground beneath him exploded.  
  
"Cat Punch!" Tailmon leapt at him, her gloved paws outstretched. She delivered a flurry of blows at the Perfect, her claws digging grooves into his armour. "Cat Kick!" She dived at him as he swung his arm, kicking off and using the momentum to leap clear of his clumsy counterattack.  
  
Shurimon somersaulted and landed behind him before he could react. His star-shaped hands began spinning like sawblades as he leapt into the air, diving at Nanomon. "Bungee Jump!"  
  
"Plug Flash!" Nanomon's brain emitted a blinding flash of light, making Shurimon yell out in surprise and veer away.  
  
Miyako cried out as her partner fell to his knees, a hand over his eyes. "Shurimon!"  
  
"I'm alright, Miyako-san," the Armoured Digimon assured her, getting up unsteadily. "I just need a few moments..."  
  
"Watch out!" Guardromon warned as he fired again.  
  
One of Nanomon's hands folded back, revealing a small cannon. "Nano Crush!" A purple orb appeared at its opening. "Die!" The two Destruction Grenades Guardromon suddenly froze in mid-air, then seemed to fold into themselves as if crushed by an unseen force.  
  
"Not good!" Hirokazu groaned.  
  
Kenta called to MarineAngemon. "MarineAngemon, do something!"  
  
"Piipupi!" The little pink Ultimate obliged, opening his mouth and blowing small bluish bubbles at the Perfect.  
  
"What's that going to do?" Miyako cried incredulously.  
  
Kenta grinned. "You'd be surprised."  
  
Nanomon didn't hear any of this, his mind raging as the Black Gear controlled his movements. 'Devimon!' he screamed in the prison of his mind. 'Why? Tell me!'  
  
Devimon' voice echoed through his mind via the Black Gear. 'I need someone to keep them busy while I prepare.'  
  
'Prepare? Prepare for what?'  
  
'The dead don't need to know.'  
  
'What are you...'  
  
'You distracted me from the task of keeping you alive. Farewell, Nanomon.'  
  
'Eh?' Nanomon suddenly snapped to attention as Devimon gave up control of him. "Free!" Then he saw the bubbles floating at him. "What is this?" The Perfect swiped at the bubbles, irritated. "Out of my way! I will kill you, Devimon!"  
  
Hirokazu glared at Kenta. "Now what?"  
  
"Wait for it..."  
  
"Eh?" Nanomon suddenly took a step back. "Wh...what?" Bubbles suddenly appeared inside his dome. "Aaaaarghhh!" His mechanical brain began shorting out as he screamed. "You...you...!"  
  
"Now!" Tailmon dashed at him, pulling her paw back. "Cat Punch!"  
  
Guardromon launched his missles, following her lead. "Destruction Grenade!"  
  
Shurimon reached behind him, pulling the huge throwing star off his back. "Kusanagi!"  
  
Tailmon's blow cracked the dome as Nanomon reeled. "Plug Bomb!" The mechanical Perfect flailed at her, hurling a number of his small but powerful explosives at her. As the feline dodged the bombs, Nanomon yelled as Shurimon's Kusanagi sliced him in half. "AaaaahhhK*"  
  
Miyako yelped and looked away as the mechanical Digimon fell apart, breaking up into random bits of data. Hirokazu clenched his fist. "Yes! Got him!" The boy looked to the others. "What do you think?" he asked. "Should we go in?"  
  
Miyako looked at him strangely. "We just killed a Digimon!" she said. "Don't you feel anything?"  
  
Hirokazu cocked his head. "Why? He was trying to kill us! It was either him or us!"  
  
"Still..."  
  
"What's going on over there?" Yamaki interrupted over the headsets. "What's happened?"  
  
"We were ambushed," Hikari reported. "We managed to take care of it, though."  
  
"Good."  
  
Hirokazu spoke into his headset. "It looks like there's no one else here," he said. "We'll go inside."  
  
There was silence as Yamaki weighed the pros and cons of the request. "Alright," came the reply. "But be careful. This may be a trap."  
  
"Got it." Hirokazu nodded to the others. "Let's go."  
  
Hikari shook her head. "I'm not sure about this..." she told him.  
  
"What's wrong, Hikari?" Tailmon asked.  
  
The brunette shook her head again. "I don't know..." she admitted. "I just feel like something bad is going to happen."  
  
****************  
  
"Royal Saber!" Dukemon thrust at a group of Dokugumon, scattering the spider-like Digimons with a crimson energy beam.  
  
ImperialDramon twisted in mid-air as he charged a squad of enemy Digimon. "Splendor Blade!" The golden blades on his forearms swung outwards, slicing at the fliers as they flew by. A Devidramon shrieked and crashed, breaking into data as it hit the ground.  
  
Meanwhile, Ken and Daisuke watched nervously from the nearby park. "This is bad..." Ken said, seeing the two Ultimates cut off from the Hypnos building. "They aren't in position yet..."  
  
"Hey!" Daisuke yelled into his headset. "What do we do now? ImperialDramon and Dukemon can't move!"  
  
*****************  
  
"Damn!" Yamaki cursed as Reika confirmed what Daisuke said. "They moved too fast!"  
  
"What do we do?" Lee asked, his voice anxious as it came over the speakers.  
  
"No choice," Yamaki decided, turning to the monitor which displayed the battlefield. "Lee-kun, take your unit and help Takato and the others!"  
  
"Got it." Lee signed off as Megumi gasped and turned to Yamaki.  
  
"Sir!" she cried, her voice strained with rising panic.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Enemy Digimon incoming!"  
  
"What?" The blond man looked up at the monitor. Sure enough a group of red blips were moving in the direction of Hypnos. He gritted his teeth. "Blast! They're dividing their forces too!"  
  
"Well, they aren't stupid," Archnemon commented. "Considering how obvious our plan was."  
  
"Archnemon." Oikawa chided his creation as he entered the room. "Yamaki- san," he said, addressing the Hypnos commander. "We'll head to the roof and protect the Shaggai System."  
  
"Alright," the beleagured blond agreed. "Meanwhile, we'll keep Shuichon and Juri here as backup.  
  
"But..." Shuichon protested.  
  
"Shucihon." After making sure he had his daughter's attention, Janyuu shook his head.  
  
Shuichon sat down, pouting. "It's not fair," she muttered. "Jen-nii-chan's in trouble and they won't let me help him!"  
  
"I know how you feel," Juri told her, kneeling next to the little girl. "I want to be out there helping Takato-kun," she blushed slightly as she spoke, "but it's important for us to be here in case something happens." She smiled reassuringly at the younger Tamer. "Okay?"  
  
"...Okay."  
  
****************  
  
"Giant Bazooka!" As the missiles launched from Saint Galgomon's shoulders, Lee cursed internally. After hearing how ImperialDramon and Dukemon had become surrounded, he and the others had moved to help, only to run into a unit of enemy Digimon head on. Now, Saint Galgomon, Sakuyamon and Shakkoumon were engaged in battle, trying to fight their way to their friends. "Missile Punch!"  
  
"This is getting us nowhere!" Ruki yelled as Sakuyamon somersaulted over a Raremon and launching her fox spirits. "While we're stuck here, Takato and the others..."  
  
"I know!" Saint Galgomon stomped the ground, the shockwave knocking most of the enemy off their feet. "Ruki! Takeru-kun, Iori-kun! Go help the others! We'll handle things here!"  
  
"What?!" Ruki yelled at him. "What, are you acting like Ryo now? There's no way we're leaving you behind!"  
  
"Don't worry!" Saint Galgomon told her. "Jen and I can handle this! Just go help Takato!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Just go!" Lee yelled as Saint Galgomon used Burst Shot, firing all his weapons at the enemy Digimon. "Please, Ruki! I need you to protect Shuichon for me!"  
  
"..." Ruki growled with irritation. "Fine," she agreed at last. "Be careful!"  
  
Sakuyamon leapt away from the battle and back flipped until she landed between Takeru and Iori. "Hold on," she said, picking them up and tucking them under her arms.  
  
"Whoaaaa!" Takeru yelled as she took a running jump and leapt over a group of Raremon. "What about Shakkoumon?"  
  
"Shakkoumon!" Iori called. "Devolve!"  
  
"Okay!" The statue-like Digimon began glowing as Sakuyamon ran towards him. There was a flash of light, and suddenly Takeru and Iori were holding their partners Patamon and Armidamon in their hands.  
  
"Jen! Give us cover!" Ruki ordered as she ran through the various Dark Digimons in the direction of Takato's group.  
  
"Burst Shot!" Launching another barrage, Saint Galgomon either obliterated or scattered their attackers, clearing a path for the silver-haired warrior.  
  
"Good luck!" Lee called as they left. "Okay, Terriermon," he said after he was sure they were safely out of the way. "Let's do it!"  
  
"Okay, Jen!"  
  
*****************  
  
"..." Unnoticed by neither Tamer nor Chosen Child, MugenDramon's head hovered in the air, observing the battle. He noted Sakuyamon's departure, but his main concern was now Saint Galgomon. "Subject...identified." Various data was called up, lining the edge of his view with information. "Saint Galgomon. Previous encounters: None. No information available."  
  
"Speculation." MugenDramon spoke out loud, giving commands to his built-in computer.  
  
"Saint Galgomon," obliged the computer. "Probable level: Ultimate. Attacks: Burst Shot. Giant Bazooka."  
  
"..." The mechanical dragon's head hovered in place. "I had best remain in position and gather more information."  
  
******************  
  
Hikari shivered as she and the others walked through the deserted temple. Tailmon looked up at her. "What is it, Hikari?"  
  
The brunette looked down at her partner. "It's nothing, Tailmon."  
  
"Shh," Hirokazu warned. "I think we're near the main hall."  
  
The Tamers and Chosen Children moved slowly forward, careful to make as little noise as possible. The air became thicker as they moved forward and the temperature began to drop. "Ah." The team froze as the voice echoed through the chamber. "My guests have arrived." Slowly, Devimon rose from the ground in the middle of the hall, just in front of the Dark Gate. "You might as well show yourselves," he said. "I know you're there."  
  
Tailmon and the others exchanged a glance before the cat-like Digimon spoke. "We might as well. We've got nothing to lose."  
  
"Okay," Hikari agreed. "But be careful, everyone."  
  
"Guardromon," Hirokazu said to his partner. "I'm counting on you if Devimon pulls anything."  
  
"Got it," acknowledged the mechanical Adult. "I've got you covered."  
  
"What are you up to, Devimon?" Hikari demanded as she and the others stepped into the Dark Digimon's view.  
  
"The Chosen Child of Light." Devimon fixed her with a glare she returned with surprising ease. "Hm. Brave." The Fallen Angel curled his lip disdainfully. "If only Vamdemon had succeeded in killing you, this wouldn't have been necessary."  
  
"Well he didn't succeed," Hikari growled back. "Now, why are you doing this?"  
  
"And I suppose that is my cue to launch into a long-winded explanation of my plan." Devimon smiled. "Hmph." The Dark Digimon snapped his fingers. "Kill them."  
  
"Hirokazu!" Guardromon warned. "Incoming!"  
  
"Wh...what?!" Hikari gasped as a group of shadowy figures appeared. "That's..."  
  
As one, Angemon, Kabuterimon, Metal Greymon, Kuwagamon, Monochromon, Garurumon, Skull Greymon and Airdramon moved out of the shadows and attacked, the room soon filling with the sounds of desperate battle.  
  
*****************  
  
"Royal Saber!" Dukemon leapt back as he fired, twisting in mid-air to avoid a Bakemon's Hell Hand attack.  
  
"Chikuso!" Takato cursed, breathing heavily. "They just keep coming!"  
  
"We won't lose, Takato!" Dukemon assured him, thrusting forward with his lance and stabbing a Soulmon, disintegrating the ghost-like Adult.  
  
ImperialDramon was breathing heavily as well. "We won't last much longer like this..." the Jogressed Ultimate growled.  
  
"Humans." Demon spoke, his voice echoing through the air as the gigantic Demon Lord hovered into view. "I am impressed that you held out this long. Surrender and swear loyalty to me, and perhaps I can find you a place in the new world order we, the Dark Digimon, will form."  
  
"Never!" Dukemon yelled. "I, Dukemon, will never surrender! Not as long as my Tamer and I have strength left!" The silver and red Ultimate raised his shield, aiming at Demon as the symbols that lined its edges began glowing. "Final Elysian!" The Digital Hazard symbol on his shield began glowing before firing a beam of pure energy at Demon.  
  
"Hn." The Dark Digimon folded his wings, using them as a shield. "Darkness Distortion!" A purple glow coated his bat-like wings just as the Final Elysian hit.  
  
"Wh-what?" Dukemon took a step back as his attack was dispersed on Demon's shield.  
  
"I offered you a chance to survive," Demon said, unfolding his wings. "Now I offer only death." He nodded to his followers. "Kill them."  
  
"Chikuso..." Takato swore as the Dark Digimons moved in for the kill.  
  
"Wait!" There was a flash of gold, and suddenly a beautiful silver-haired warrior stood behind Demon.  
  
"Hm?" The Dark Digimon leader turned. "Who are you?"  
  
Sakuyamon didn't reply, instead whirling her staff above her head. "Vajra..." A circle of light appeared at her feet. "World..." She held her staff high. "Mandala!"  
  
"Eh?!" Demon's eyes widened as a burst of holy energy suddenly exploded from around her, engulfing the Demon Lord and any of his troops nearby.  
  
"Ruki! Sakuyamon!" Takato breathed with relief. "Am I glad to see you!"  
  
Ruki smirked. "I thought knights were supposed to protect damsels, Takato, not the other way around." Her smile widened. "Or is Juri the only one you protect?"  
  
Takato blushed. "Tha...that's..." He gulped before yelling, "We don't have time for that! Let's go, Guilmon!"  
  
"Okay, Takato!" Dukemon charged, his lance flashing in the air as he stabbed at the now confused Dark Digimons.  
  
"That wasn't nice, Ruki," Renamon's voice echoed in the girl's head.  
  
"I know," she replied. "But I couldn't help it. He's just so easy to bait like that."  
  
"Really." Ruki made out a smirk in her partner's voice. "I wonder how you'd like it if anyone teased you about Ryo-san."  
  
"What?!" Ruki growled as Sakuyamon ran forward to join Dukemon, ImperialDramon and Shakkoumon. "You make it sound like I actually like that idiot!"  
  
*****************  
  
"Hachoo!" Ryo sneezed.  
  
Cyberdramon, BlackWarGreymon and Beelzebumon, who had spent the last hour hidden in a damaged building after Ryo stressed the need for surprise, all turned and glared at him as a voice yelled out, "I hear something!"  
  
"Smooth move," Beelzebumon chided as he drew his guns.  
  
BlackWarGreymon growled as he readied his Dramon Killers. "So much for surprise."  
  
Ryo sniffed. "Sorry," he apologized.  
  
"No time for that," Cyberdramon roared, his hands glowing as Metal Etemon's forces came upon them. "Attack! Erase Claw!"  
  
*****************  
  
"Yamaki! Ryo's group has just engaged the enemy!" Reika reported.  
  
Megumi called out as well. "Ruki-chan's team has arrived at Takato-kun's location!"  
  
"Understood." Yamaki turned to the monitor. "What's the situation with the Digimons coming this way?"  
  
"They've split up into two groups," Reika reported. "Looks like one group has fliers and the other is on its way here on foot."  
  
Yamaki folded his arms thoughtfully. "Archnemon and Mummymon are already on the roof, right?"  
  
"Yes," Janyuu replied. The Wild Bunch member looked worried. "You're not suggesting..."  
  
"We don't have a choice," Yamaki told him. He sighed heavily. "Reika. Tell Juri and Shuichon to get ready for battle."  
  
"You're not serious?!" Reika was aghast.  
  
"We just need them to hold the enemy off until Takato or one of the others can get here." Yamaki thought for a moment. "Or at least until the Shaggai is fully charged."  
  
"It will be ready within the hour," Janyuu assured him. "I am not going to risk losing two of my children."  
  
*****************  
  
"Cat Punch!" Tailmon lashed out, knocking Angemon to the ground. "That felt wrong..." she said to herself.  
  
"Above!" Guardromon launched Destruction Grenades as he yelled out the warning. The missiles exploded on Kabuterimon and Kuwagamon, halting the insect-like Adults in mid-air.  
  
"Hawkmon evolve!" Hawkmon flew upwards as he began evolving, his body growing larger and more aqualine. Two horns grew out of his head and his beak became sharper and more curved. With a beat of his wings, he launched himself into the air. "Aquilamon!"  
  
Hikari called to Tailmon. "Tailmon!"  
  
Simultaneously, Miyako called up to Aquilamon. "Ready, Aquilamon?"  
  
The two Digimons nodded. "Aquilamon!" "Tailmon!" They flew upwards together, transforming into twin balls of light that fused into one. The ball grew larger and more brilliant as Tailmon and Aquilamon's voices echoed, "Jogress Evolve!" With a flash of light, a new Digimon stood before Devimon, a smirk on its face. "Silphymon!"  
  
"Hn." Devimon smiled. "Skull Greymon! Metal Greymon!" The two Perfects loomed up from behind him. "Attack!"  
  
Meanwhile, Marine Angemon kept himself busy shielding the humans from stray attacks. "Hold on, Marine Angemon," Hirokazu said as he reached into the card holder on his belt. "Card Slash! Metal Armour!"  
  
Guardromon's body began glowing a light grey as he ran at Kuwagamon, Kabuterimon, Angemon and Airdramon. "Hirokazu!"  
  
"Okay!" The visored boy held up his D-Ark. "Card Slash! Seed of Speed!"  
  
"Dynamite Tackle!" Guardromon boosted upwards, ramming the flying Digimon and scattering them.  
  
"..." Devimon watched calmly as they fell, then swiveled his head as Silphymon yelled, "Dual Sonic!" and rammed Metal Greymon, knocking him into Skull Greymon. Devimon murmured to himself. "Hn. As I thought, Card Digimon are powerful but mindless." He smiled. "So be it."  
  
Meanwhile, Guardromon noticed he had a clear shot at him. "Destruction Grenade!"  
  
"Hn?" Devimon looked up, just as the missiles exploded in his face.  
  
"Got him!" Hirokazu grinned, clenching his fist.  
  
"No more games." The smoke around Devimon cleared, revealing the Dark Angel still standing. He hadn't even flinched. He raised his hands. "Jogress."  
  
"What?!" Hikari and Miyako gasped in unision.  
  
*****************  
  
"Yamaki!" Megumi called. "We're picking something up from Hikari and Hirokazu's unit!"  
  
"What?" Yamaki turned away from the map display.  
  
"Hold on, I'll patch it through."  
  
"...is Hikari! We might need some help here!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Yamaki asked.  
  
"It's Devimon!" she replied. "He's..." Suddenly, there was a roar and the line went dead, replaced with static.  
  
"Hikari-chan?!" Megumi's fingers flew over her console as she tried to reestablish contact. "I've lost her!"  
  
"Who's closest?" Yamaki asked.  
  
"Ryo's group."  
  
"Tell them to get there and help Hikari's unit."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
*****************  
  
"Double Impact!" A blast from Beelzebumon's shotguns blew a Raremon apart, the bullets ripping through the other Digimons as well.  
  
"Dramon Killer!" BlackWarGreymon's attack was no less destructive, scattering or killing anyone who stood in his way.  
  
Cyberdramon brought his fist down on a Devidramon's head with enough force to shatter its skull and delete it. Flying higher, he faced off with two more, eager to avenge their brother. "Erase Claw!"  
  
As the two Devidramons dissolved into data, Ryo was yelling into his headset to be heard over the battle. "What?" he yelled.  
  
"I said, Hikari's team needs help! You have get over to the temple!" Megumi yelled back.  
  
"We're kind of in the middle of something here," Ryo told her. "But we'll do what we can!"  
  
"Go," Beelzebumon told him. "We can handle things here."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Gaia Force!"  
  
Ryo blinked as BlackWarGreymon's attack vaporised a large number of their attackers. Of all the Digimons that had been attacking them, there were now less than 40% left. Cyberdramon landed nearby. "Are we going?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ryo nodded. "Looks like you two can handle things here," he said to Beelzebumon. "Let's go, Cyberdramon!"  
  
The black armoured dragon nodded and picked him up, taking a running jump and flying off in the direction of Devimon's temple. As Beelzebumon began tearing into the remaining enemy, BlackWarGreymon spoke to him. "You'd best go help the others."  
  
"They can handle themselves," Beelzebumon told him. "I should know."  
  
"Perhaps, but there are only a few enemies left here." The dragon man stabbed an Airdramon and slashed another before kicking them both away. "There are four Dark Masters and Demon over there. Let me finish things here."  
  
"Hmph," Beelzebumon grunted as he fired his shotguns. "I think you just want all the fun for yourself." He yelled. "Behemoth!" His motorcycle roared up to him, scattering the few survivors. "I'll leave things to you, then," Beelzebumon called, replacing his guns into their holsters.  
  
"Now then..." BlackWarGreymon said as Beelzebumon rode off. He turned to face MetalEtemon, who stood surrounded by his remaining forces. "You must be their leader."  
  
"I am MetalEtemon-sama," the metallic primate told him.  
  
"Hn. Then you're the one I must kill to end this battle." BlackWarGreymon stretched before raising his arms. "Let's make this quick. I am needed elsewhere." He paused before dropping his Dramon Killers onto the ground. "I will settle this with my fists! Ready?"  
  
MetalEtemon smirked. "Stay back, boys. I'll take this clown." He coiled his legs before launching himself at BlackWarGreymon. "Let's get it on!"  
  
*****************  
  
Meanwhile, Skull Satamon, Lady Devimon and their squad arrived at the Hypnos building. "There it is," the red skeletal Perfect said.  
  
"Let's get to work," Lady Devimon replied. "Go!" Her followers, made up of Flymons, Devidramons and Mekanorimons flew forward.  
  
"Gun Attack!" Mummymon leapt out from behind the Shaggai System, opening fire on the approaching Digimons and shooting them down.  
  
"Mummymon?" Skull Satamon said in surprise. "What are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like?" Archnemon asked as she stepped into view beside Mummymon. "Did you think we'd just sit back and let you do whatever you want?"  
  
"You..." Lady Devimon snarled. "You dare stand against Demon-sama?"  
  
"We did it once," Archnemon retorted.  
  
Skull Satamon whirled his staff. "Then there is nothing more to say." He dived at Mummymon, screaming, "Die!"  
  
*****************  
  
"Royal Saber!" "Positron Laser!" "Wind Instrument Fox!" "Nigimitama!" Takato's group, now reinforced by Ruki's team, were still fighting when Takato heard about Hikari's unit.  
  
"What do you mean you lost contact with Hikari-chan?!" Daisuke yelled. He made as if to run in the direction of Devimon's temple, but Ken grabbed his arm. "Let me go, Ichijouji!"  
  
"Daisuke, listen!" The black-haired boy shooked his friend. "What can you do? We're needed here!"  
  
"But I've got to help Hikari-chan!"  
  
Yamaki's voice came over their headsets. "Ryo is on his way to help them. Just stick to the plan. Shaggai is almost ready."  
  
Daisuke's face twisted in an expression of frustration. "But I can't just sit here and do nothing!"  
  
"Then how about dying?"  
  
"Watch out!" Takeru yelled as he saw MetalSedramon rised up from the ground, his nose cannon already charging.  
  
"Ultimate Stream!" A blast of yellow energy lit the air as he fired.  
  
Ken and Daisuke yelled and shut their eyes as they realised there was no time to dodge the attack. Before they were incinerated, however, Sakuyamon dropped down out of the sky, landing in front of the two boys. She waved her staff, sending out waves of bluish light that turned MetalSeadramon's Ultimate Stream into a river of flower petals. "Che," Ruki snorted. "We're saving boys left and right today. All we need to do now is save Ryo and this'd be the perfect day!"  
  
"Out of my way, woman!" MetalSedramon roared. "I have no time to waste on a weak female!"  
  
"Weak..." Ruki growled.  
  
"Female?" Sakuyamon finished, her teeth clenched. "Dukemon!" She called to her comrade. "This one is mine!"  
  
"Go right ahead," the knight replied, rolling to dodge Pinnochimon's hammer. "I've got my hands full here!"  
  
"You think you can defeat me? A Dark Master?" MetalSeadramon shook with barely supressed laughter.  
  
Sakuyamon clenched her hands around her staff. "We will show you who is weak."  
  
MetalSeadramon laughed. "Is that so? Come then!" He roared as he dived at her, his jaws wide.  
  
*****************  
  
Meanwhile, ImperialDramon and Shakkoumon found themselves face to face with Demon himself. "You should've stayed in the Dark Ocean," ImperialDramon growled.  
  
Demon snorted. "I warned you I would return." He spread his wings, his hands flaming. "This time, I will not waste time toying with you!" He brought his hands together. "Flame Inferno!"  
  
"Mega Death!"  
  
*****************  
  
Piemon stood apart from the battle, watching as Sakuyamon somersaulted over MetalSeadramon, while Dukemon blocked Pinnochimon's hammer with his shield. The Chosen Children kept a low profile some distance from the battlefield, watching as their Jogressed Partners fought Demon. "Hn. A perfect opportunity to dispose of the Chosen Children." His eyes narrowed as his gaze fell on Takeru. "And especially you." He drew his swords.  
  
The sound of guns being loaded caught his attention and he whirled around, his blades ready. Beelzebumon smirked as he held his twin shotguns up. "Last time we met," the Demon Lord said, "You said you'd kill me. So instead of picking on some kids, how about taking me on?"  
  
Piemon smirked as well. "I would've thought you wouldn't be so eager to die."  
  
"We'll see who does the dying around here," Beelzebumon replied.  
  
******************  
  
Ryo and Cyberdramon flew high above the war-torn city, the boy keeping his eyes open for any enemies and his partner focusing on flying. "We should be almost there," the brunette said.  
  
"..." Cyberdramon remained silent but suddenly stopped in mid-air.  
  
"What is it, Cyberdramon?" Ryo asked from where Cyberdramon carried him in his arms.  
  
"Enemy."  
  
"Where?" Cyberdramon didn't reply, instead flying downwards and landing in the shadow of a damaged building. Moments later, a roar shattered the air and a huge shadow flew past. "What was that?" Ryo wondered. Then he shook his head. "No time to worry about that now," he said. "Hirokazu and the others need us!"  
  
Cyberdramon nodded but held back for a moment as Ryo jogged away. He glared in the direction the shadow had flown and bared his fangs. "..."  
  
*****************  
  
ImperialDramon flew downwards, his cannon pod firing repeatedly as he strafed Demon. Realising he was no match for the other Ultimate in a contest of brute force, the dragon decided to make use of his superior speed and began relying on hit and run tactics. Shakkoumon busied himself keeping enemies away. "Positron Laser!" Demon, for his part, barely felt the attack but wasn't able to move fast enough to counter either. "Flame Inferno!" A column of flame shot out of his hands and spiraled up after ImperialDramon, who whirled in mid-air and evaded it.  
  
"Eat this!" he yelled. "Mega."  
  
"Raaaagggghhhh!" A terrifying roar cut him off and something suddenly slammed into him hard.  
  
"Uff!" The dragon crashed to the ground as Daisuke cried out.  
  
"What's that?!"  
  
Ken looked up and paled visibly. A huge Digimon hovered in the air. It seemed to be made up of various parts of Digimons combined into a single monstrosity. Its body was of Metal Greymon, its legs of Garurumon. Its head was Kabuterimon's and its wings were Airdramon and Angemon's. Its arms belonged to Kuwagamon and Skull Greymon, and Monochromon's tail swished from behind it. Finally, the Chosen Children saw Devimon's arm complete the beast. "Tha...that's..."  
  
Takeru's lip curled into a snarl. "Chimeramon."  
  
*****************  
  
Preview:  
  
Takato: At last, the showdown!  
  
Lee: Everyone, this is the final battle! We must not lose!  
  
Ruki: Huh? What's that?!  
  
????: The Dark Digimon will not win!  
  
Digimon Tamers: Dark Wing! Showdown! Let's go! Justice Kick!  
  
*****************  
  
Author's notes: For those of you who are unfamiliar with the sneezing joke, in anime and manga, when someone talks about another character, the person being talked about often sneezes. Even Hajime Saito, the Wolf of Mibu from Ruroni Kenshin, has been a victim of this gag.  
  
Reviews, comments, suggestions and criticisms (constructive or otherwise) are welcome and can be sent to Withoutmorals@antisocial.com 


	29. Showdown! Let's go! Justice Kick!

Author's notes: Hn. I've no excuses for taking so long with this chapter. Sorry.  
  
Digimon Levels:  
  
Child: Rookie Adult: Champion Perfect: Ultimate Ultimate: Mega  
  
Author's notes: ********* means a scene change.  
  
Digimon Tamers: Dark Wing  
  
Showdown! Let's go! Justice Kick!  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers and related elements are registered trademarks of Toei, Bandai and their respective owners and are used without permission.  
  
"Chimeramon..." Takeru snarled.  
  
Ken took a step back. "What...how?"  
  
Chimeramon landed and roared as Daisuke grit his teeth. "I thought we got rid of this guy!"  
  
"You defeated an inferior Chimeramon," the synthetic Digimon laughed. "I am completely different!"  
  
"It can talk now?" Iori gasped.  
  
Takeru whispered to himself. "That voice..." His eyes widened. "Devimon?!"  
  
"Exactly," Chimeramon replied. "Behold, my evolved form!" The synthetic Digimon cocked its head in Ken's direction. "After the Kaizer's dismal failure at resurrecting me, I came to realise that only I could created a perfect Chimeramon." With a roar, it stamped the ground. "And now, I will let not any of you escape!"  
  
"Everyone," Daisuke warned as the Perfect rallied the Dark Digimon. "On your toes!"  
  
*****************  
  
"So this is Devimon's temple?" Ryo stood at the gate Demon's army had passed through not so long ago. "Come on, Cyberdramon. The others could be in serious trouble." Cyberdramon nodded and followed Ryo in. Then he suddenly froze. "What's wrong?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Enemy."  
  
"Then we'd better hurry," Ryo said, running down the hall.  
  
Cyberdramon hovered into the air then flew after him, scooping him up in his arms. "Friends...this way." The Perfect carried his partner through the halls, flying in the direction of the strongest darkness he could sense.  
  
*****************  
  
"Hahahahaha." Piemon chuckled as he walked around the battlefield he and Beelzebumon had chosen for their showdown. "I'm impressed. Few would even consider facing me alone."  
  
"That makes me special, huh?" Beelzebumon replied. He drew his guns. "Anytime you're ready."  
  
Piemon whirled his swords and held them in a battle pose. "Shall I begin?"  
  
"If you like."  
  
The clown smiled. "Then I'm commencing." The Ultimate charged at his opponent.  
  
'Fast!' Beelzebumon thought to himself as he fired at Piemon. The Dark Master grinned as he held his swords up, deflecting his bullets.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that!" he yelled as he leapt up into the air and dived at the three-eyed Demon Lord.  
  
Beelzebumon didn't reply, instead flipping his guns over so he held them by the barrels. Swinging them up, he blocked Piemon's swords with one and struck at the Dark Master with the other.  
  
"Hn," Piemon smirked as he landed nimbly, twirling his swords with practiced ease. "You're going to make this interesting, hmm?"  
  
Beelzebumon's smirk mirrored his as the black-clad Ultimate aimed his guns again. "I'm not going to just make this interesting," he said. "I'm going to make this FINAL!"  
  
"Come then!" Piemon raised his swords and charged as Beelzebumon replaced one gun and dashed at him. "Trump Sword!"  
  
"Darkness Claw!"  
  
*****************  
  
"Agh!" Lee winced as Saint Galgomon fell to a blow from MugenDramon's tail.  
  
"You okay, Jen?" Terriermon's voice asked.  
  
"Yeah," the boy replied. "How about you?"  
  
"Moumantai," the giant green robot said, getting up. To MugenDramon, he said, "Let's try that again!" His shoulders opened up as he yelled. "Giant Bazooka!"  
  
"Mugen Cannon!" MugenDramon's cannons swung forward and fired, the energy beams destroying the missiles Saint Galgomon launched and continued on to strike him.  
  
"Uff!" the Ultimate grunted as he blocked the blasts with his hands. "That didn't go well."  
  
"No good," Lee said. "His energy weapons will just go through our missiles!" The blue-black haired boy narrowed his eyes. "Terriermon, we need to move in for close combat!"  
  
"Got it!" Saint Galgomon's ears extended into wings and his backpack opened, revealing boosters that flared up, sending the giant Ultimate into the air in MugenDramon's direction.  
  
"Hyaaah!" Lee yelled as he used an axe-kick. Saint Galgomon mirrored his movements, bringing his leg down on the robotic dragon's head. MugenDramon staggered, but whirled around, using his tail like a huge flail. Raising his hands, Saint Galgomon blocked and held it.  
  
"Gotcha!" the Ultimate cried, hurling MugenDramon into the air. "Burst Shot!" Saint Galgomon fired all his weapons, sending bullets and missiles at the Dark Master.  
  
"Collapse." MugenDramon suddenly burst apart before the explosion, his body parts falling.  
  
"What the...?" Lee didn't have time to think as the various body parts began swarming them.  
  
"I meant to save this attack for WarGreymon," MugenDramon said as his head hovered above the melee. "However," he added as his spike arm slammed into Saint Galgomon's gut, "I would be destroyed if I were to engage you in close combat."  
  
"Jen!" Saint Galgomon fell back, forced onto the defensive by MugenDramon's assault. "Any ideas?"  
  
"I'm working on it, Terriermon..."  
  
*****************  
  
Meanwhile, at the Hypnos building, another life and death battle was taking place. While Archnemon and Mummymon fought Skull Satamon and Lady Devimon's forces, Marine Devimon had arrived, leading a squad of Adults and Perfects. The only thing standing in his way was Juri's small but determined band of reserve Tamers, made up of herself, Shuichon and Masahiko. Leomon and Lopmon stood ready for battle, while Culumon stayed near the humans to protect them. "Is this all you humans have to send against me?" Marine Devimon laughed. "An Adult, two Children and three brats?"  
  
"Count again," Juri said, nodding to Shuichon.  
  
The little girl nodded and held up her D-Ark, a card in her other hand. "Carddo Surrashu!" She slid the card through the slot as she cried out, "Queen Device!"  
  
Lopmon, already charging at Marine Devimon, leapt into the air as he evolved. "Ashipatoravana!" he yelled as he remerged as Antiramon. Whirling, his ax-arms cut through the first wave of Marine Devimon's troops.  
  
"Well," the Demon Corps warrior commented as he smiled sinisterly. "It seems this will be more interesting than I thought." He took a step forward. "Go!"  
  
"Juri!" Leomon roared as he ran forward, drawing his sword.  
  
"Card Slash!" Juri drew a card of her own, bringing it up to her D-Ark. "Berserk Sword!"  
  
"Shishioumaru!" The Beast Man Digimon's blade grew longer as the card took effect. With a mighty swing, he sliced the second wave in two and coiled his legs, launching himself at Marine Devimon. He brought his sword down, aiming at the Perfect's head.  
  
"Hn," he grunted, catching the sword in his hands. "Not good enough!" He tossed Leomon away and charged at Juri and the others. "Die!" he roared, raising a huge fist to pound them into the ground.  
  
"Cululu!" Culumon concentrated, creating a force field that was generated by the symbol on his forehead. "Protect!"  
  
Marine Devimon punched the shield, crying out in surprise as his fist bounced off it harmlessly. "Eh?"  
  
"Now!" Antiramon leapt at him as Leomon charged at his legs. "Ashipatoravana!"  
  
"Fist of the Beast King!"  
  
"Naive fools!" Marine Devimon whirled to face them, blocking Antiramon's axes with the tentacles on his back while deflecting Leomon's Fist of the Beast King with his arms. "Guilty Black!"  
  
As Leomon backflipped out of the way of the energy ball Marine Deimon launched at him, Juri bit her thumb nervously. "We can't lose...otherwise Takato and the others will have fought for nothing!" She stared at her D- Ark. "We can't lose!"  
  
******************  
  
As Juri and the others fought outside, Alice stood at a window, looking down at them. "..."  
  
"Alice..." whispered a voice softly.  
  
The blond girl looked around, surprised. "Dobermon?"  
  
"I am here." A faint outline appeared in the hallway, so faint its features were indistinct. "I am always here."  
  
"Dobermon," she said to her friend, glancing out the window. "Can't we do anything to help them?"  
  
"I'm sorry," the ghostly dog replied, looking away as if embarrassed or ashamed. "Like this, I can do nothing."  
  
"It isn't your fault," Alice assured him. "All we can do is watch, I suppose." She sighed. "Just like the last time."  
  
*****************  
  
'Be on your guard,' warned the voice in Cyberdramon's head as he carried Ryo through the halls of Devimon's temple. 'I sense powerful foes nearby.'  
  
"Right." Cyberdramon began slowing down and set Ryo down as they approached a huge pair of doors.  
  
The Tamer unbuttoned his cardholder and held his D-Ark, ready for battle. "Through here?" he asked.  
  
Cyberdramon nodded. He raised his hands, energy gathering as he charged at the doors. Lowering his shoulder, he rammed the doors, bursting them open with a crash.  
  
Ryo followed at a run through the doorway. He screeched to a halt and looked around. "Where are..."  
  
"There!" Cyberdramon growled, snapping his head in the direction of the far wall. Ryo gasped as his eyes fell on the limp forms of Hikari, Hirokazu and the others. Crying out, he ran towards them. Cyberdramon roared. "Enemy!"  
  
"Wha?!" Ryo froze before ducking just as two huge blades attached to chains flew out of the shadows, barely missing him. "Who's there?"  
  
Cyberdramon bared his fangs as a huge Digimon appeared. Its upper half was humanoid and covered in golden armour fashioned after that of a samurai warrior. A crescent moon crest decorated its helmet, under which glared a fearsome demon's face. The Digimon's lower half was a huge warhorse, also covered in samurai-style armour. It pawed the ground, snorting threateningly. The entire effect was that of a giant centaur dressed in Japanese armour. Ryo edged away as the Digimon wielded a massive katana and drew a smaller blade, holding one sword in each hand. "Zanbamon. Virus. God Man Digimon. Ultimate. Ultimate techniques: Prison Gate of Beheading, Cross Slash." He looked up at Zanbamon, who stood watching them calmly. "Great..."  
  
"...I will commence," Zanbamon said, reigning in his horse half. "Prepare yourself."  
  
"No more talk," Cyberdramon growled. "Erase Claw!"  
  
*****************  
  
Dukemon somersaulted out of Pinnochimon's way as the puppet swung his hammer. "Royal Saber!" As Pinnochimon ducked under the crimson beam, the Holy Knight kicked off a nearby wall and slammed into him, shield first. Taking advantage of Pinnochimon's surprise, he looked around to check on the others. Sakuyamon was holding MetalSeadramon at bay, backflipping and rolling out of the way as he fired Ultimate Streams and swung his tail at her. Shakkoumon and ImperialDramon were fighting Demon to a standstill, neither side giving or asking quarter. Dukemon noticed something worrying, however. "Takato..."  
  
"What is it, Guilmon?"  
  
"Demon..." Dukemon said, a slight tremble in his voice. "He's fighting with one hand..."  
  
"What?!" Takato looked in disbelief. Sure enough, Demon deflected ImperialDramon's Positron Laser with a wave of his hand before launching a Flame Inferno at the dragon. "Is...is he that strong?" Takato whispered.  
  
"Bullet Hammer!" Explosions ripped up the ground as Pinnochimon rose to his feet and leapt at Dukemon, swinging his hammer.  
  
"Che!" Dukemon hissed as he took a surprised step back. "We should finish this guy off quickly so we can concentrate on Demon."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," Takato agreed. "Let's go!"  
  
*****************  
  
"Pure Flame Fox Dance!" Sakuyamon made a circular motion with her hand, sending a trio of Fox Spirits at MetalSeadramon. The cyborg serpent roared as they flew around him, burning him. Taking advantage of the Dark Master's distraction, the silver-haired warrior jumped into the air. "Rice Cord!" She swung her staff, flaming ropes erupting from its tip and engulfing MetalSeadramon's head. As he roared in pain, she dropped out of the air, kicking him in the head on her way down.  
  
"Kisama!" the Dark Master roared furiously. "Poseidon Divide!" He drew his head back before diving down, slashing at her with his horn. Sakuyamon rolled out of the way as the ground split open from the impact, water gushing out from a ruptured water main. "You won't get away so easily!" MetalSeadramon twisted his head around as he growled. "Pressure!"  
  
The water at Sakuyamon's feet suddently erupted upwards, taking her by surprise. "Whoaaa!" Ruki cried as the silver-haired warrior was blown off her feet. The ground began rumbling as MetalSeadramon's attack burst the water pipes underneath the streets, making geysers erupt all around the battlefield.  
  
"Aaaaah!" Pinnochimon yelled as a water main exploded under him, sending him flying up into the air. "Watch it!" he whined as he righted himself in mid-air.  
  
"Now!" Dukemon yelled.  
  
Pinnochimon looked down. "Wha...?"  
  
"This is it!" Dukemon coiled his legs underneath him and launched himself at the other Ultimate, slamming into him shield first. "Final Elysian!"  
  
"Uh-oh..." Pinnochimon yelped as the symbols on Dukemon's shield began glowing. "Aaaaaaarrrgghhh!"  
  
"Pinnochimon!" MetalSeadramon yelled as his fellow Dark Master fell to the ground, smoking and singed. He broke off from his battle with Sakuyamon and rushed to the puppet's aid. "Oi, Pinnochimon!"  
  
"MetalSeadramon..." Pinnochimon whispered, reaching up to the other Ultimate with a shaking hand. "H-help me..." he said as his body began breaking up into data. "I don't want to die again..."  
  
"P-Pinnochimon!" MetalSeadramon lowered his head down to try to help the fallen Dark Master, but as he did, Pinnochimon suddenly exploded into data. The serpent roared with rage as his comrade's data rose into the air. "Onore!"  
  
"We did it!" Takato cheered as Dukemon landed.  
  
"Don't get cocky," Ruki warned as Sakuyamon ran up to him. "We've got more to go!"  
  
"I'll kill you!" MetalSeadramon screamed, charging them. "Ultimate Stream!"  
  
*****************  
  
"Cross Slash!" Zanbamon ran forward, slashing twice at the air. A cross- shaped symbol appeared in the air and flew at Cyberdramon, who flew above it. While the two fought, Ryo ran to check on the others.  
  
"You guys alright?" he said, shaking them gently one by one. "Hey, wake up!"  
  
"Ouch," Hirokazu moaned. "R-Ryo-san?"  
  
"Wha-what happened to Devimon?" Hikari asked as she sat up slowly, wincing as she touched a bump on her head gingerly.  
  
"We didn't see him on our way here," Ryo told her as he helped Kenta to his feet and extended a hand to Miyako. Cyberdramon roared as Zanbamon slashed at him, missing by inches. "We did, however, run into this guy," Ryo said, thumbing at Zanbamon over his shoulder.  
  
"Another Ultimate?" Miyako moaned. "Where are all these guys coming from?"  
  
Kenta looked thoughtul. "Ryo-san, you think Devimon summoned him the way Vamdemon summoned all those other Digimon?"  
  
Ryo pondered the question. "Possible, I guess," he shrugged. "We don't know how many cards Devimon had."  
  
"Ryo-kun, come in!" Megumi's voice crackled over his headset. "What's your situation?"  
  
"Hikari's team is alright," Ryo reported. "But there's an Ultimate here too."  
  
"Well, deal with it quick! We're under attack and Juri's team is in trouble!"  
  
"We'll be there as soon as we can!" Ryo turned to Hirokazu. "Can you guys get over there?"  
  
"We're a bit groggy," Guardromon replied.  
  
Hawkmon shook his head, smoothing some ruffled feathers. "But we'll do what we can."  
  
"Ryo-san, what about you?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Cyberdramon and I will take care of this guy."  
  
Kenta looked worried. "Are you sure you two can handle him on your own?"  
  
Ryo grinned. "Don't worry, we've got a trump up our sleeves. Which reminds me..." He handed Kenta and Hirokazu a couple of cards each. "Take these with you."  
  
"Your Device Cards?" Hirokazu blurted out as he held the Knight and Bishop Device Cards.  
  
Kenta stared at the King and Rook Device Cards. "But what about you?"  
  
Ryo held up his D-Ark. "Won't be able to use them," he said.  
  
"Ryo!" Cyberdramon roared, kicking Zanbamon away. "Now!"  
  
"Got it!" Ryo raised his D-Ark. "Matrix Evolution!"  
  
"Cyberdramon evolve!" Black and purple data rings began circling him as he and Ryo hovered into the air, the boy falling into his partner. A shadow appeared above them and dropped down, merging with Cyberdramon just before Ryo did. Cyberdramon's faceplate began cracking and broke apart as his head began reforming into a humanoid-shaped one. The shattered faceplate recombined onto the new head, covering its features. The various blades on his arms and legs melted away as they straightened, becoming more human. The wingpod on his back detached, the brick-red wings losing their hardness and fluttering in the wind as they fused into what looked like a huge scarf. Cyberdramon's black armour broke apart, revealing a blue-and-white colour scheme underneath. A belt with a buckle bearing a sun/spiral emblem appeared around the evolving Digimon's waist as he reached out with his right arm, which unlike the rest of his body was mechanical. He grabbed the scarf as it fluttered in the air and in one smooth motion wrapped it around his neck. Finally, the now-wingless wing pod fused onto his back as he called out his name. "Justimon!"  
  
"Whoa," Miyako whispered, her mouth agape. "What is that?" Her Digimon Analyzer activated as it scanned the evolved Digimon.  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Justimon. Cyborg Digimon. This passionate Ultimate will not forgive injustice! The seal of Justice, Justice Kick, destroys all evil!  
  
"Now get going!" Ryo yelled from inside Justimon. "We'll follow once we've dealt with Zanbamon!"  
  
"How?" Hirokazu said. "He's in the way!"  
  
Sure enough, Zanbamon was standing in front of the door out, his swords held up in a battle stance. Unexpectedly, he stepped aside. "Go then."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Zanbamon twirled his swords as he spoke. "I have no interest in slaying foes so much weaker than me." He pointed his larger sword at Justimon. "Devimon revived me to slay anyone who came to help these weaklings. He said nothing about what to do with them." He spoke to Hikari and the others. "You are of no threat to me. You are free to go. You, on the other hand," he said, nodding at Justimon. "Seem like a worthy foe. You must die."  
  
'Hahahahaha...' chuckled the shadow's voice, echoing in the part of Justimon that was Cyberdramon. 'He acts just like the Zanbamon who served me!'  
  
Justimon didn't say anything, instead raising his fists. "Go!" he growled at the others.  
  
Warily, Hikari, Hirokazu, Kenta, Miyako and their partners circled the two Ultimates as they made their way to the exit. "Ryo-san!" Hikari called over her shoulder as she left. "Be careful!"  
  
"We're counting on you!" Hirokazu added.  
  
After they left, Zanbamon raised his swords. "Now...let us begin."  
  
"Justice Punch!" Justimon yelled, leaping at the samurai, his cyborg arm glowing. Zanbamon raised his swords and deflected the attack, slashing at the masked hero in return. Backflipping to safety, Justimon raised his cybernetic arm, which morphed into a rectangular cannon shape. "Critical Arm!" he growled as a beam of crimson light appeared, forming a energy sword. As soon as it was formed, he charged at the other Digimon. "Rrraaaaggghhhh!"  
  
"Haaaaah!" Zanbamon released a war-cry as he brought his swords down. There was a birlliant flash as the blades clashed.  
  
*****************  
  
"We need to pull out all the stops," Daisuke decided.  
  
Ken nodded. "Right. At the rate this is going, we won't get anywhere."  
  
"ImperialDramon!" Daisuke yelled to the dragon. "Let's go!"  
  
"Hit him with everything you've got!" Ken called.  
  
"Okay, Daisuke!" XV-mon's voice answered.  
  
"You can count on me, Ken-san!" Stingmon added.  
  
"ImperialDramon! Mode Change!" The dragon flew up into the air as he began transforming. His forelegs shifted into arms, ending in clawed hands. His hindlegs straightened, becoming longer and more humanoid. His head seemed to sink into his chest, forming a chestplate of sorts as a new head appeared, this one having more of Stingmon's features than the dragon one. A pair of blue eyes opened as his wings spread out majestically. "Fighter Mode!"  
  
"Hn," Demon snorted, hovering backwards through the air. "The same tricks as before."  
  
"We're wiser than before, Demon!" ImperialDramon said, dashing at him. "Imperial Claw!" A pair of golden claws on his forearm swung outwards as he spread his wings and flew straight up, slashing Demon's face on the way.  
  
"Arrhhh!" The Demon Lord flinched as a sharp pain cut across his face. Though his cloak took the brunt of the attack, he still felt it. "You have grown stronger..." His eyes flashed as he thrust his hand at ImperialDramon and Shakkoumon. "But you are still far too weak! Flame Inferno!"  
  
"Giga Death!" "Nigimitama!" There was an explosion as the three attacks struck each other, forcing the Chosen Children to shield their eyes from the glare.  
  
"Ken-kun, Daisuke-kun!" Iori said as he ran up to the two, Takeru behind him. "We need to stop Demon quickly!"  
  
"Iori's right," Takeru panted. "Lee-kun's alone back there and he'll probably need help." His brow furrowed as he asked, "Has there been any word on Hikari-chan and Miyako-chan?"  
  
Daisuke shook his head, his worried expression mirroring the one on the other boy's face. "Nothing. I'm worried."  
  
"Daisuke-kun, Takeru-kun!" Reika's voice came over their headsets. "What's your situation?"  
  
"We're alright for now," Ken reported.  
  
"Has there been any word from Hikari-chan?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Don't worry," Reika told him. "We've just gotten a report from her team. They're on their way back here to help with defending the building."  
  
"The base is under attack?" Iori gasped. "Shouldn't we help?"  
  
"We've got out hands full with Demon!" Ken told him. "We can't pull back until we beat him!"  
  
"Ken!" Daisuke snapped his fingers. "Can you try opening a portal to the Dark Ocean like the last time?"  
  
"You think that will work?" Takeru asked.  
  
Daisuke shrugged. "If you've got a better idea..."  
  
Ken nodded and walked forward, raising his black D-3. "Here goes nothing..."  
  
*****************  
  
As Ken began opening the Dark Gate, his actions did not go unnoticed. "Eei?" Chimeramon looked down from his vantage point high in the sky, sensing a distortion in the dimensional barriers. "The Kaiser? So he attempts to open a portal to the Dark Ocean, does he?" He would've smiled, if his mouth was capable of doing so. "Perfect."  
  
*****************  
  
"Darkness Claw!" Beelzebumon swiped at the air, knocking a pair of Piemon's Trump Swords out of the air. He raised his other hand, aiming his shotgun. "Double Impact!"  
  
"Clown Trick!" Piemon fired a ball of solidified air, striking Beelzebumon's bullets in mid-air and blowing them off course. "I'm impressed!" he said, landing nimbly on a piece of twisted metal, looking down at Beelzebumon with a smirk. "No one has ever lasted this long with me one on one!"  
  
"Guess that makes me special, huh?" Beelzebumon hid his right arm behind his back as he edged away, keeping his other arm aimed at Piemon.  
  
"Indeed," Piemon agreed. "But I'm afraid it's time to end this." He drew a huge white cloth out of his sleeve. "You will make a magnificent keychain!"  
  
"I don't think so!" Beelzebumon growled. "I promised Ai and Makoto I'd be back soon, and you've wasted enough of my time!"  
  
"Fool. Don't you realise who you're dealing with?" Piemon threw the cloth upwards.  
  
"Don't you?" Beelzebumon retorted, shooting the cloth apart. While his arm was pointing up, however, Piemon dived to the ground and dashed at him.  
  
"You left yourself wide open!" he gloated as he willed swords into his hands. "Die!" He swung his swords upward at an angle, intent on slicing Beelzebumon apart. The blades struck the Ultimate just under the arm, cutting through him like a razor-sharp knife through old meat. Instead of exploding into data, however, the Demon Lord vanished in a flurry of what looked like black feathers. Confused, Piemon looked around. "What? Where did he...?"  
  
"Up here!"  
  
At Beelzebumon's cry, Piemon looked up. "!"  
  
Beelzebumon hovered in the air, carried aloft by a pair of magnificent black angel wings. His right arm was now replaced by a huge high-tech cannon, which was aimed at the Dark Master. "Game over!" The tip of the cannon split open and purple energy began gathering.  
  
"Clown Trick!"  
  
"Death Slinger!"  
  
*****************  
  
Meanwhile, MugenDramon continued his attack on Saint Galgomon, who could do little more than block the Dark Master's blows. "Jen...I don't know how much more I can take!"  
  
"..." Jen's eyes were shut as he tried to sense where MugenDramon's head was. "Where...where..." He focused and noticed something. "? Most attacks come from the same direction at first, then start swirling around us."  
  
"What does that mean?" his partner snapped, his voice strained as he tried to withstand MugenDramon's onslaught.  
  
"He must need to direct his body parts..." Jen reasoned. "Which means his head must be..."  
  
"There!" Saint Galgomon cried out, spinning and facing the direction most attacks were launched from. "Burst Shot!" His shoulder armour opened up, as did his chest armour and various compartments on his arms and legs. Missiles launched from the larger compartments on his shoulders, chest and legs, while smaller missiles launched from his forearms.  
  
"!" MugenDramon was surprised, not expecting the attack. His surprise was brief, though, and he quickly began moving his head out of harm's way.  
  
"What is with this guy?" Saint Galgomon grumbled irritably at MugenDramon moved his head like a minature fighter, weaving through the various armaments with infuriating ease.  
  
"While he's focusing on dodging, he can't control his body so well!" Jen told his partner.  
  
"I get it!" Terriermon's voice cheered noticably as Saint Galgomon turned his firepower on MugenDramon's body parts, which were now moving at only a fraction of their previous speed. "Burst Shot!"  
  
"...clever..." MugenDramon said to himself as he felt his body come under attack. "This human is more intelligent than I expected." His eyes grew dim for an instant before flaring up again with a malicious light. "So be it." He sent a brief mental summons to the rest of his body as he manuvered his head some distance away.  
  
"Huh?" Saint Galgomon wondered as MugenDramon's components flew away. "What's going on?"  
  
"I'm not sure..." Jen replied. "But I don't think we're going to like it..."  
  
MugenDramon slowly began to reform, his various parts interlocking and combining until the robotic dragon stood before them, his eyes peering at them with laser-like intensity. "No more tactics."  
  
"What?"  
  
"No more tactics, no more strategies." MugenDramon raised his spike arm, opening and closing it threateningly. "I will kill you with my own raw power!" MugenDramon charged as Saint Galgomon raised his fists and did the same. "Raaaaaaggghhhh!"  
  
"Haaaaaaaaahhh!" There was a deafening clashing sound of steel on steel as the two Ultimates crashed into each other and began fighting tooth and nail.  
  
*****************  
  
"Gwaaah!" Ryo grunted as Justimon crashed into a wall after a kick from Zanbamon's horse half. "This guy's tougher than we thought... Maybe we should've gotten the others to help us."  
  
"Speak for yourself," Justimon growled. "I'm enjoying this!"  
  
Ryo shook his head, sweatdropping. "The others still need us. We can't waste time here!"  
  
"A good fight is never wasted!" Justimon rose to his feet, raising his fists.  
  
Ryo was silent for a moment. His eyes lit up as an idea struck him. "If we don't hurry," he said, "then the others will probably beat all the other enemies..."  
  
"!" As Justimon rose to his feet, a small rod extended out of his cyborg arm. "Then we'd beter finish this!"  
  
"You intend to finish me?" Zanbamon whirled his swords. "Hn, you will not find it so easy, Akiyama Ryo!"  
  
"How do you know my name?" Ryo asked, surprised.  
  
Zanbamon pointed his larger blade at Justimon. "You do not remember me? How you defeated me and Lampmon when we tried to eliminate you and ENIAC?"  
  
"ENIAC? Lampmon?" Ryo was even more confused now. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Zanbamon growled. "If you do not remember, then there is no point drawing this battle out any longer. You are a worthy foe, Ryo, but now it is time I finished my mission and kill you!"  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it," Justimon snarled. "Justice Saber!"  
  
"Let us settle this in one strike!" Zanbamon roared, charging with both his swords whirling.  
  
"Suits us!" Justimon replied as he ran forward to meet him halfway.  
  
"Die, Akiyama Ryo!" Zanbamon crossed his arms before slashing. "Cross Slash!"  
  
Justimon activate his Critical Arm and mimiced Zanbamon's movements using his Saber and the energy blade from the Critical Arm. "X-Justice Slash!"  
  
There was a flash and the sound of metal cleaving through flesh. Both Ultimates stood still, Zanbamon facing one way, Justimon the other. "I knew I felt a familiar aura..." Zanbamon said, not facing his opponent. "This feeling..." Ryo gave a start as he looked down at Justimon's hands. His normally crimson energy blade was a vivid purple. Zanbamon spoke again, getting his attention. "I...apologise..." he rasped. "For...not being a more...worthy opponent..." He fell to his knees, the gaping wound on his chest beginning to widen as he broke up into data. "Forgive me...Millenniumon-sama..."  
  
"Millenniumon?" Ryo repeated. "There's that name again! Who is this guy?"  
  
Zanbamon chuckled. "You...do not realise...?" As he faded away, the warrior spoke once more. "Millenniumon-sama...I do not pretend to understand why...but...I wish you good fortune...Master..."  
  
"Master?" Ryo was confused. "Are you talking to Cyberdramon?" By then, Zanbamon was gone and his question went unanswered. "..."  
  
"Now...the enemy outside..." Justimon began walking towards the doorway out.  
  
"Cyberdramon."  
  
"?" Justimon halted in mid-step.  
  
"What are you hiding from me?"  
  
"..."  
  
"There's something you're not telling me," Ryo continued. "The Dark Masters, Vamdemon, Devimon and now Zanbamon. They seemed to know me...and you."  
  
"There is another Ryo, perhaps?" Cyberdramon suggested. "That boy, Ken, said so himself."  
  
"Then why did Zanbamon call us Master?"  
  
"He was dying. Maybe he was apologising to his dead master."  
  
"How can you be sure his master is dead?"  
  
"We're wasting time." Cyberdramon growled as Justimon began moving again.  
  
"Alright," Ryo said. "But once this is over, we need to have a serious talk."  
  
"..."  
  
*****************  
  
"Shaggai System is charged!" Reika reported.  
  
Megumi kept her eyes on her monitor, her fingers flying over the keyboard. "All systems checked."  
  
"We're ready anytime," Janyuu told Yamaki.  
  
The blond nodded, flicking his lighter shut. "Warn Takato and the others," he ordered. "Prepare to activate!"  
  
"Roger!"  
  
*****************  
  
Ken lowered his D-3 as the Dark Gate opened. "It's done!"  
  
"ImperialDramon! Shakkoumon!" Daisuke yelled to the two Digimon. "You know what to do!"  
  
"Got it!" ImperialDramon flew up to Demon, ramming him with his shoulder and hurling him up into the air.  
  
"Eei?" Demon righted himself in mid-air with a flap of his wings. "Do you take me for a fool?" he demanded as he flew higher up. "Do you think I would fall for the same trick twice?"  
  
"I was kinda hoping, yeah," Daisuke muttered to himself. Ken touched his shoulder to get his attention. "What's wrong?"  
  
Ken had his hand to his headset. "They're getting ready to fire the Shaggai System," he told the others. "They want us to get clear."  
  
Takeru nodded. "Daisuke, do you think..."  
  
Daisuke grinned. "I'm way ahead of you. You think Shakkoumon can keep Demon busy until Ken and I tell ImperialDramon the plan?"  
  
Iori and Takeru glanced at each other before nodding. "Leave it to us," the younger boy said.  
  
Ken nodded as he and Daisuke ran closer to the battle, calling ImperialDramon to them.  
  
*****************  
  
"Gwaah!" Leomon was hurled bodily through the air, slamming into Antiramon. Marine Devimon laughed maniacally as he stomped closer, followed by his troops.  
  
"Guahahahaha!" The Perfect smiled evilly. "Not bad, not bad," he said, brushing himself off. "But still not good enough!"  
  
"Kuso!" Leomon swore as he staggered to his feet. "Is this all I can do?"  
  
"Leomon!" Juri called from behind Culumon's shield. "Get away!"  
  
The scarred Adult shook his head. "I can't run, Juri," he told her. "If I do, then who will protect you?"  
  
"Takato-kun will be here soon!" the girl pleaded. "Just get away until he gets here!"  
  
Leomon raised his sword. "Not until he gets here, then!"  
  
"If you're quite finished..." Marine Devimon sneered. "I'd like to get on with killing you now."  
  
"Not if we can help it!" Explosions erupted around the Perfect's feet, surprising him. Looking up, the group saw Hirokazu, Hikari and the others arriving on Guardromon and the other fliers. "Katou! Everyone okay?"  
  
Juri nodded gratefully. "You got here just in time!"  
  
"Hehe," the visored boy grinned, thumbing his nose. "The heroes always have to make a dramatic entrance!"  
  
Marine Devimon snorted. "Hero, huh? Then die a hero's death!" He turned to face them, the machine on his chest humming as energy gathered around it. "Guilty Black!"  
  
"Pupiipi!" Marine Angemon flew forward and opened his mouth, launching a group of bubbles that struck the attack and vanished. "Piipuupi!"  
  
"Go get him, Marine Angemon!" Kenta cheered as his partner flew straight for Marine Devimon.  
  
"Marine Angemon?" the large black Digimon repeated. "Out of my way, insect!" He swiped at the tiny Ultimate, who evaded the attack easily and launched a stream of bubbles at his foe. Marine Devimon pulled his head back, the bubbles just missing him. "Graah!" With surprising agility, the large demon leapt into the air and brought a massive foot down on the smaller Digimon, smashing him into the pavement.  
  
Juri gasped and Miyako winced, but Kenta smirked. "It'll take more than that to take Marine Angemon out!"  
  
"Pupii!" Marine Devimon looked down at Marine Angemon's muffled cry.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kenta obligingly translated. "He said: Watch out!"  
  
"Watch...out?" A massive beam of light suddenly erupted from beneath the Perfect, launching him high into the air. "Gwaaaah!"  
  
Leomon, ever the warrior, was quick to capitalise on Marine Devimon's sudden vulnerability. "Antiramon!"  
  
"Ready!"  
  
The two Digimon leapt into the air, Leomon whirling his sword and Antiramon morphing his hands into axes. "Shishioumaru!" "Ashipatoravana!" They slashed at the Demon Corp trooper, making him yell in pain.  
  
"Kenta!" Hirokazu said. "You, Katou and the rest can handle things from here. The rest of us will help the others on the roof!"  
  
"Okay," his friend nodded. "You can count on us!"  
  
Hirokazu turned to Hikari and Miyako. "Do you think your partners are ready to fight?"  
  
"No need to worry," Miyako winked.  
  
"We'll do our part," Hikari added. Tailmon unsheathed her claws.  
  
"Just say the word, Hikari," she said.  
  
Before anyone could act, however, there was a brilliant flash of light as the Shaggai System fired.  
  
*****************  
  
"Shaggai System, ready!"  
  
"All systems green!"  
  
Yamaki nodded to Reika and Megumi. "Shaggai Syastem, activate!" The two operators quickly got to work, tapping keys and bringing the anti-Digimon weapon online. The blond held his breath. "Here goes nothing..."  
  
*****************  
  
"Ei?" Skull Satamon froze from where he was dueling with Mummymon when he heard a faint hum. "What is that?"  
  
"Mummymon! Archnemon!" Oikawa called. "Get clear!"  
  
"You got it, boss!" Mummymon replied as he and the spider-woman leapt out of the way.  
  
Skull Satamon, being no fool, called to Lady Devimon and the rest of their forces. "Scatter! Scatter!" The Dark Digimon spread out just as the Shaggai System activated, sending a beam of energy towards the battlefield. A Flymon was too slow and shrieked as it was deleted. "That's..." Skull Satamon's voice took a surprised tone as he saw where the beam was headed. "Demon-sama!"  
  
*****************  
  
"ImperialDramon!" Ken and Daisuke yelled. As agreed, the dragon had engaged Demon with support fire from Shakkoumon. When Reika confirmed the Shaggai System's activation, the two Chosen Children called to their partner, who suddenly flew straight for Demon.  
  
"A suicide attack?" Demon growled as he realised ImperialDramon was trying to ram him into the Dark Gate. "All for nothing!" He raised his hand, flames forming in the air as he prepared his Flame Inferno attack.  
  
ImperialDramon smirked. "Now!" The humanoid dragon suddenly folded his wings, diving under Demon and the Dark Gate.  
  
"Eh?" Demon blinked in surprise. Instinctively, he realised he had left himself open to attack and quickly folded his wings to protect himself. The move did nothing against the power of the Shaggai System and the Demon Lord grunted in pain as he felt his data torn apart.  
  
"Yes!" Daisuke cheered, snapping his fingers.  
  
Iori nodded grimly. "Now we've got him!"  
  
"Is that so?" Devimon's voice echoed through the air as the Dark Messenger appeared, hovering safely above Demon and the Shaggai System's blast. His great ragged wings kept him aloft as he looked down at the Chosen Children.  
  
Takeru's lip curled in disgust. "You!"  
  
"..." Devimon didn't reply, staring down at them instead.  
  
"Hey," Daisuke said. "Weren't you Chimeramon a minute ago?" His eyes widened. "Everyone!" he yelled. "Stay on your toes!"  
  
Devimon smiled. "You are not as stupid as you look, Chosen Child." His smile became mocking. "But too little too late!" As he spoke, Shakkoumon cried out as Metal Greymon rammed him from behind, knocking him out of the air. Simultaneously, Skull Greymon leapt down from a building, landing on ImperialDramon's back and forcing him down.  
  
Meanwhile, where Sakuyamon and Dukemon were battling a vengeful MetalSeadramon, the street began cracking. "Huh?" Takato noticed the cracks widening and called out to Ruki. "Ruki!"  
  
"What is..." She was cut off as Angemon, Kabuterimon and Kuwagamon burst out of the ground. The two insectoid Adults grabbed Sakuyamon and flew off with her in the direction of the Chosen Children.  
  
"Ruki!" Takato yelled before seeing Angemon's fist glowing as he punched at Dukemon. "Gwaaaaaah!"  
  
"Uaaah!" Dukemon grunted as Angemon's Heaven Knuckle sent him flying through the air. His eyes widened as the angel suddenly appeared behind him and grabbed his foot before spinning around in his God Typhoon technique.  
  
"Whoaaaaa!" Takato cried, begining to feel more than a little ill from the spinning. As he thought he was going to throw up, Angemon released him, sending him flying in an arc. Dukemon skidded to a halt in an undignified heap at ImperialDramon's feet.  
  
"You okay?" the humanoid dragom Ultimate asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Dukemon replied, getting up.  
  
"Aaaaah!"  
  
"Huh?" Dukemon looked up and yelped as Sakuyamon crashed into him. "Waak!"  
  
Ruki cursed as the silver-haired warrior got to her feet. "That's it! No more playing around!"  
  
'Great,' Takato thought to himself. 'Now she's really mad.'  
  
"Ruki!" Sakuyamon looked around. "This is..."  
  
"What is it, Renamon?" the Tamer asked.  
  
"I've the strange feeling we've been driven together."  
  
"What?" Ruki looked around, realising Sakuyamon, Dukemon, ImperialDramon and Shakkoumon were now in the same area. "This can't be good."  
  
*****************  
  
"Yamaki!" Janyuu yelled. "Something's wrong with the Shaggai System!"  
  
"What?!" Yamaki's eyes widened as he whirled to face the older man. He whipped his head around. "Reika! What's going on!"  
  
The redhead tapped her keyboard frantically. "What..." she whispered to herself. Her eyes were wide with shock under her visor as she reported to Yamaki, her voice shaking. "We've lost control of the Shaggai..."  
  
"What...what do you mean?"  
  
Megumi spoke up. "Something's hijacked the system...it's moving the beam!"  
  
"To where?" Yamaki asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"..." Megumi gasped and paled. "It's aiming at Takato and the others!"  
  
*****************  
  
"Takato!" Yamaki yelled through the headset, making the boy wince. "Get out of there!"  
  
"Yamaki-san?" the boy said. "What is it?"  
  
"The Dark Digimon have taken over the Shaggai System!" the man told him. "It's aiming at you and the others!"  
  
"What?!" Dukemon looked up as Takato yelled. "Everyone scatter!"  
  
"Too late!" Devimon said, snapping his fingers.  
  
The Digimon gave out a collective scream of pain as the Shaggai System's beam turned on them, burning them at its touch. To Ruki and Takato, who were inside their Digimon partners, the pain was even worse. "Aaaaaarghhh!" Dukemon fell to his knees, screaming as he felt his body being torn apart.  
  
Sakuyamon stayed standing, using her staff for support. "Ghhh..." The golden-clad warrior took a tortured step forward. "Ruki...are...you...alright?"  
  
Ruki grit her teeth. "I'll last," she replied grimly. "We've got...to take Devimon out! Then maybe..."  
  
"You can stop the pain?" MetalSeadramon mocked as he loomed over the female Ultimate, safely out of range of the Shaggai's blast field. "I think not." The serpent called up to Devimon. "Devimon! I'll finish them!"  
  
Devimon looked over to Demon, who had lowered himself to the ground, his cloak ragged and torn. "Let him," the Dark Digimon leader said. Devimon nodded and, with a wave of his hand, weakened the beam so it wouldn't kill the Tamers and their allies too quickly.  
  
MetalSeadramon laughed as he hovered upwards, preparing to incinerate them with a single blast. "This is for Pinnochimon!"  
  
*****************  
  
Meanwhile, Justimon had emerged from the temple and was being brought up to speed by Hirokazu. "Isn't there anything you can do over there?" Ryo asked.  
  
"We can't!" Hirokazu replied, his voice strained over the sound of fighting. "Mummymon and Archnemon are busy with Skull Satamon's force and Lady Devimon's attacking Silphymon!"  
  
"What about you and Kenta?"  
  
"We've got our hands full with Marine Devimon and his gang. Katou and the others are doing their best, but we're still too busy fighting to do anything. It's up to you, Ryo-san!"  
  
"But we're too far away!" Ryo protested as Hirokazu signed off. "Great."  
  
"..." Justimon looked around, his eyes coming upon a glow coming from the battlefield. "There."  
  
"We need to get there fast!"  
  
"Right." Justimon raised his cybernetic arm. "Hook Arm!" The appendage morphed into a gun of sorts, tipped with a futuristic hook. Taking aim, he fired, the hook catching hold of the edge of a building. As the cyborg pulled himself up, his partner was trying to come up with a plan of action.  
  
"Jenrya's still fighting MugenDramon," Ryo said to himself. "Beelzebumon's taking on Piemon and BlackWarGreymon's finishing off that group that attacked us..." He sighed. "Great. It is up to us." Justimon pulled himself onto the building. Ryo gasped. A huge ball of bluish light generated by a beam coming from the Hypnos Towers was plainly visible. The Tamer could make out a number of shapes inside, writhing in pain. "Ruki and the others are in there?!" His eyes widened as he saw MetalSeadramon float upwards into the air, his nose cannon charging. He clenched his fist. "Kuso! Even if we hurry, there's no way we can get there in time!"  
  
"..." Justimon spoke. "There is one thing..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"But it will hurt."  
  
"I don't care! Do it, Cyberdramon!"  
  
"Alright." The masked blue and white cyborg brace himself and raised his cyborg arm, aiming it at the part of the Hypnos Towers the beam was coming from. The emblem on his belt began glowing as energy began gathering in the air.  
  
"!" Ryo winced as the energy suddenly calmped down on Justimon's arm, sending jolts of pain up the boy's body.  
  
"Dimension..." Justimon growled as his arm began glowing with white hot energy. "Destroyer!"  
  
*****************  
  
"Yamaki!" Reika called. "An enormous energy surge is heading this way!"  
  
"Another enemy?"  
  
"No....it looks like it was fired by Justimon!"  
  
"What?"  
  
*****************  
  
Takeru and the other Chosen Children were beside themselves with anger, unable to do anything to help thair partners. "Kuso!" Daisuke cursed. "We've got to do something! They'll be killed!"  
  
Iori pointed behind the Dark Gate. "Wait...what's that?"  
  
MetalSeadramon laughed maniacally as he readied his Ultimate Stream. "Die! Ultimate Streaaaa-!" He was cut off as an unyielding beam of energy severed his head, killing him instantly.  
  
"What?!" Devimon gasped as he flew higher with a flap of his wings, the beam barely missing him. "What is that?!" his eyes widened as the beam burst through the Dark Gate, destroying it. "The Dark Gate! No!"  
  
*****************  
  
Skull Satamon cackled as he watched the tide turn in his favour. Since they were now desperate to stop the Shaggai System while protecting their master Oikawa, Mummymon and Archnemon's attacks were becoming less focused, less of a threat. "It 's only a matter of time before Demon-sama is victorious," the skeletal Perfect chuckled. Then, suddenly, he felt something approach. Whirling round, he was confronted by a massive energy beam, which engulfed him before he could move. "D-Demon-samaaaa!" he screamed as he perished. "Banzaaaaaaai!" The beam went on, tearing through his forces before striking the Shaggai System.  
  
"Down!" Mummymon yelled, tackling Archnemon and Oikawa, using himself as a shield as he held them down. There was a massive explosion as the Shaggai System exploded.  
  
*****************  
  
"What...what was that?" Takato asked groggily as Dukemon got to his feet.  
  
"I don't know," Ruki said. "But I bet Ryo's behind it somehow."  
  
"Ugh," ImperialDramon growled. "What happened to Devimon?"  
  
"ImperialDramon!" Daisuke yelled. "Watch out!"  
  
"Huh?" ImperialDramon turned, only to be hit in the chest. As the dragon fell, the others looked around for the attacker.  
  
"No more games." At the sound of the voice, Chosen Child, Tamer and Digimon alike turned and froze. A massive behemoth stood before them, torn rags at its feet. It was covered in dark brown fur that seemed to shine with some unearthly light. One of the beast's arms was longer than the other, but both ended in powerful hands tipped with razor sharp claws. Two great horns grew out of its head and a third blue eye in its forehead glared at them with as much intensity as the other two on its face. A huge gaping mouth, lined with fangs with two huge ones actually reaching from his top jaw to his lower one, emitted a low growl. His great demon wings let the children know who it was.  
  
"D-Demon?" Iori whispered worriedly.  
  
Daisuke was no less shocked. "No...no way..." he said. "He mode changed?"  
  
"Mode Change?" Demon repeated. "No, not quite." He gestured to his destroyed cloak. "This cloak was meant to mask my power, make me seem weaker than I really was. I never thought the day would come when I would need to take it off..."  
  
"And now what?" Ruki demanded as Sakuyamon clutched her staff. "We just roll over and die?"  
  
"In a word?" Demon asked as Justimon appeared in the sky above, his foot outstretched.  
  
"Justice Kick!" Demon reached out with his enlongated arm, which suddenly became even longer and smashed Justimon out of the air.  
  
The Dark Digimon looked back to the others. "Yes."  
  
*****************  
  
Preview:  
  
Takato: Ughaa! This...this is Demon's true power?  
  
Lee: Kuso! We can't lose now...not when we're so close!  
  
Ruki: What kind of talk is that? We won't lose!  
  
Digimon Tamers Dark Wing Chapter 30! The Grand Battle for Tokyo!  
  
*****************  
  
Author's notes: Shuichon puts a lot of stress into her Card Slash. She rolls her 'r's more than, say, Jen or Takato, who say something like "Carddo Surash!"  
  
Author's notes: 'Onore' is a very rude taunt/insult. Roughly translated, it can mean 'b*stard!', even though it technically means 'you!' One of the people most well-known for using it was Kamen Rider V3, the third Kamen Rider. Not something you'd expect a heroic defender of justice to say week after week, but that just shows how much he hates his enemies.  
  
Author's notes: 'Banzai' is a warcry. It can mean something like 'Long live!' so Mashmar Callos' line from ZZ Gundam, ''Haman-sama! Banzai!", would mean "Long Live Lady Haman!"  
  
Author's notes: As you will probably have guessed, there are plenty of Kamen Rider-inspired attacks in this chapter. Hee.  
  
Reviews, comments, suggestions and criticisms (constructive or otherwise) are welcome and can be sent to Withoutmorals@antisocial.com 


	30. Grand Battle for Tokyo!

Right, first things first. I apologise for making everyone wait so long for these final chapters. I became increasingly busy, so I didn't have as much time to work on Dark Wing as I would've liked. The fact that the data was lost on an infuriatingly regular basis, forcing me to start from scratch repeatedly, didn't help either.  
  
Author's notes: I realise I made a mistake saying this would be the final chapter. New ideas kept coming in thanks to new CDs and DVDs I bought (including Mazinkaiser, Mazinkaiser: Shitou! Ankoku DaiShogun, Shin Getter VS Neo Getter and Gear Fighter Dendoh) as well as games like Super Robot Wars Alpha II. I would've updated long ago if I hadn't made that blunder. So instead, I've split the finale into two. Enjoy!  
  
Digimon Levels:  
  
Child: Rookie  
  
Adult: Champion  
  
Perfect: Ultimate Ultimate: Mega  
  
Author's notes: ********* means a scene change.  
  
Digimon Tamers: Dark Wing Chapter 30  
  
The Grand Battle for Tokyo!  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers and related elements are registered trademarks of Toei, Bandai and their respective owners and are used without permission.  
  
"Hyaaa!" A metallic muscular monkey leapt into the air, somersaulting at his target, a humanoid Digimon covered in black armour and a silver helmet. "Heavy Monkick!" He kicked out, his silverish skin reflecting the light.  
  
BlackWarGreymon stepped aside, letting MetalEtemon past. "Where are you looking?" he snorted. "I'm over here!"  
  
"Grrr!" MetalEtemon pulled his foot out of the ground angrily. "If you'd stay still, I'd show you who's stronger!"  
  
"Having brute strength isn't everything," BlackWarGreymon replied. "You might be stronger, but if you have no skill it is worthless!"  
  
"You talk too much!" MetalEtemon roared, leaping up and punching at the other Ultimate.  
  
BlackWarGreymon raised his arm, deflecting the punch and launching one of his own. "Haa!"  
  
The force of the blow knocked MetalEtemon back. "Ghhh!" the primate growled. "You're strong too..." He looked down and saw a crack in his chest where the blow struck. "!"  
  
BlackWarGreymon raised his fists. "Let's finish this."  
  
MetalEtemon seethed, his teeth clenched. "Suits me!" he yelled as he charged the Dark Ultimate.  
  
*****************  
  
Saint Galgomon hurled MugenDramon down the street, listening with some satisfaction to the gut wrenching sound of scraping steel. The steel dragon rose to his feet, his eyes burning with hatred. "You..." The dragon aimed his cannons at the green Ultimate. "Mugen Cannon!"  
  
"Hup!" The robotic Digimon coiled his legs and jumped over the blast, activating his backpack.  
  
"Hyaaaaah!" While in the air, Jen yelled as he moved through the motions of a drop kick. Saint Galgomon mimicked his movements and deliver a skull- shattering kick to MugenDramon's head. MugenDramon took a step back before whirling around, using his tail as a flail. Saint Galgomon crossed his arms, grunting as the blow pushed him back, his feet digging grooves into the the street. As soon as he recovered he punched the air, sending a ball of solidified air at his opponent.  
  
"..." MugenDramon shook his head, noting the sparks coming from his damaged body. "My chances of victory are now slim." He cocked his head. "However, you will not enjoy your victory."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Saint Galgomon demanded.  
  
Jen was nervous. "Careful, Terriermon, I don't like the sound of that..."  
  
MugenDramon suddenly charged them, his footsteps echoing through the streets. "Mugen Cannon!"  
  
The street was too narrow for him to sidestep, so Saint Galgomon leapt into the air again. "Shimatta!" Jen cursed as he realised they had left themselves open. Suddenly MugenDramon coiled his legs and launched himself into the air at them, clamping down on Saint Galgomon's body with a death grip.  
  
"I will not live to avenge myself on WarGreymon," the Dark Master said. "But I will make sure the others survive, at least." His chest plate slid open, revealing his Digicore, which glowed with a malicious crimson light. "Catastrophe!"  
  
"!!!" Jen cried out wordlessly as MugenDramon self-destructed.  
  
*****************  
  
The sound of MugenDramon's destruction reached making Hirokazu and the others look around nervously. "What was that?" the visored Tamer wondered aloud.  
  
"Never mind that!" Mummymon yelled as he rappelled down the building, using his bandages as ropes. "Skull Satamon is dead! Now's our chance!" He suddenly let go of his bandages, falling the rest of the way down. "Let's go, my love!"  
  
"This isn't the time, idiot!" Archnemon yelled at him as she followed, letting go of the webs she had been using to climb down. "Spirit Needle!"  
  
"Gun Attack!" Explosions erupted from wherever Archnemon's Needles struck while Mummymon raked the ground with laser fire. The resulting barrage scattered Marine Devimon's troops, making him yell.  
  
"Idiots!" he screamed. "Stand your ground!" Through the chaos, he suddenly heard the sound of footsteps. "Eh?"  
  
Leomon roared as he appeared out of the chaotic melee. "Fist of the Beast King!" There was a crack as the Adult's power-charged fist connected with the valves on the larger Digimon's chest. Marine Devimon roared in pain and clutched his chest as the Beast Man leapt into the air. "Shishioumaru!"  
  
"Aaaaugh!" Marine Devimon cried out as Leomon slashed him across the face. As he staggered back, the Beast Man landed on his back and kicked himself into the air.  
  
"Juri!"  
  
The brown-haired girl held up her D-Ark as she cried out, "Card Slash!" Sliding the card through the Ark, she called out, "Holy Angemon!"  
  
Leomon whirled his sword once as it began glowing. "Excalibur!" he roared as a shimmering sword of light replaced his Lion King Sword. With a ferocious roar, the battle-scarred Adult brought the blade down, slicing Marine Devimon in half.  
  
"Uwaaaagh!" The Perfect cried out as he received his deathblow. "Demon- sama! My life for you!" With those final words, he broke up into data, swirling away in the wind.  
  
*****************  
  
"Alice," Dobermon said as the elevator descended to the ground floor. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"  
  
The black-clad blond didn't reply, keeping her eyes fixed on the floor display. "I can't," she began saying. "I can't just stand around while everyone else is fighting." She thought back to Dolphin and the rest of the Wild Bunch, who were trying feverishly to salvage any components of the Shaggai System for use against Demon. "Everyone else is doing something and I'm just..."  
  
Dobermon nodded. "Say no more. Whatever happens, I will stay with you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
*****************  
  
"Haaaah!" Dukemon ran forward before launching himself into the air, aiming his shield at Demon. "Final Elysian!"  
  
Demon raised his hand and blocked the blast, even as ImperialDramon took to the air. The dragon's chest opened, a weapon tipped with his Digicore extending out. "Giga Death!"  
  
"Hn." The demonic Ultimate raised his other hand and deflected that attack as well. "Behold the power of Darkness!" His third eye began glowing as he roared, "Evil Eye!" An energy beam shot out, ripping up the ground and through buildings as he tossed his head, forcing the Tamers and Chosen Children to scatter.  
  
Shakkoumon raised his hands, his eyes opening as he aimed at the gigantic demon. "Nigitama!"  
  
As the crimson beams struck Demon, surprising him, Sakuyamon helped Justimon up. "About time you showed up," Ruki told him. "What, were you waiting for the best time to make your grand entrance?"  
  
Ryo grinned. "I'll never tell."  
  
The two Ultimates turned to face Demon as he blasted Shakkoumon with a bolt from his hands. "Justimon," Sakuyamon said. "Can you distract him for a few moments? I have an idea." Justimon grunted in agreement. "Now!" The silver- haired Holy Digimon charged as Justimon leapt into the air.  
  
"Demon!" Justimon roared, getting the larger Digimon's attention. "Die!"  
  
"A direct attack?" Demon raised his hand, a purple bolt forming in his palm. "You rush to your death."  
  
As Demon fired on Justimon, his attention focused on the cyborg, Sakuyamon dashed around him, dragging her staff onto the ground. It left a faintly glowing trail as she sped around the massive Dark Digimon. "Renamon, are you sure this will work?"  
  
"Even if it doesn't, it should hurt Demon enough for a combined attack to be effective."  
  
"Let's hope so."  
  
*****************  
  
"Uh..." Jen slowly woke up, wincing as he felt his head. He pulled his hand away and noticed it was wet. "That's all I need," he moaned, pulling himself up into a sitting position. "Terriermon?"  
  
"He's fine," a voice told him. "He's a bit knocked about, but he'll be okay."  
  
"Wha...?" Jen looked up, starting as he saw two older boys looking down at him. "Who're you?"  
  
"Just two guys worried about their friends," the first speaker said, reaching down to help him up. Jen immediately noticed his unusually large brown hair.  
  
"Speaking of which," the other, this one a blond, said. "Can you take us to them?"  
  
"I...I suppose..."  
  
*****************  
  
Beelzebumon panted as he landed, his cannon arm aimed at Piemon. The Dark Master was in no better shape, his costume torn and dirtied. "You're strong," Beelzebumon admitted. "Never fought anyone like you before."  
  
"I should say the same about you," Piemon replied. "But you will lose in the end."  
  
"Huh," the black-clad Ultimate snorted. "Presumptious, aren't you?"  
  
Piemon smiled. "Or not." The clown suddenly gestured at the ground, which erupted and sent dust clouds into the air.  
  
"What the..." Beezlebumon fired into the dust cloud that now hid Piemon. "Wait..." He looked around. "Ha!" He raised his cannon arm and blocked Piemon's blade as the Dark Master appeared above him and brought his sword down.  
  
"Huh," Piemon smirked, back flipping away. "So you won't fall for tricks like that, eh?"  
  
"Who would be stupid enough to fire into a dust cloud when they can't see where their target is?" Beelzebumon retorted, letting loose a hail of bullets.  
  
"You'd be surprised," Piemon replied as he dodged left and right, avoiding the bullets with apparent ease. He whirled his swords as he dived down. "This is the finish!"  
  
"Not by a long shot!" Beelzebumon raised his cannon arm, blocking the blades. He grunted with exertion as Piemon began applying pressure, forcing the black leather-clad Ultimate to brace his cannon with his other arm.  
  
"Hahahahaha!" Piemon's face was twisted into a feral grin. "It's over!"  
  
Beelzebumon smiled back, eerily resembling the look on Piemon's face. "Oh, it's over," he retorted. There was a small clicking noise that caught Piemon's attention. "Over for you!" Beelzebumon suddenly pushed forward with all his strength, at the same time pulling his right arm back, out of the huge cannon.  
  
Surprised, Piemon fell forward but quickly rolled to his feet. "Do you think that will...urk!"  
  
The two Digimon stood still, Beelzebumon's newly freed fight arm impaling Piemon through the chest. "Good-bye, Piemon." His hand began glowing. "Darkness Claw!" A burst of enegy tore out of Piemon's back, like a pheonix rising from flames.  
  
The Dark Master staggered backwards. "You...you..." He took a step back, clutching the wound. "Gwaah!" He fell, vanishing in an explosion of brightly coloured data that dispersed towards the sky.  
  
"Huh..." Beelzebumon grunted, clutching his sore arm. "Tougher than I thought." He knelt and picked up his cannon, reattaching it to his arm. "Now to help the others."  
  
*****************  
  
Justimon leapt around, twisting and turning in mid-air to avoid Demon's enraged blasts. "Burn!" the demonic Ultimate roared.  
  
The masked hero didn't reply. Instead, he morphed his arm into its blade form and dashed at the larger Digimon. "Critical Arm!"  
  
Demon brought a massive arm down to crush the scarf-wearing Digimon, but all he struck was the pavement. "!" The three-eyed demon looked up to where Justimon was silhouetted against the crimson sky.  
  
"Dai Justice Slash!" He held his sword arm before him, bracing it with his left as he dived like an avenging angel.  
  
Demon moved with surprising speed, folding a gigantic wing and using it as a shield. A roar of pain escaped him as Justimon's blade sliced through part of the leathery hide before the heroic Ultimate kicked off and leapt clear. Turning to the withdrawing hero, Demon opened his mouth and launched a river of flame at him, who crossed his arms to protect himself.  
  
"Ruki! This would be a really good time!" Ryo called as he felt the heat through Justimon's armour.  
  
"Okay!" Sakuyamon rose to her feet as Ruki yelled back. "Everyone, get clear!" ImperialDramon fired on Demon, distracting him so Justimon could retreat.  
  
"Demon!" Sakuyamon said, whirling her staff. "For the sake of everyone who has suffered! For this world you attack so callously!" She held the staff high over her head. "Be consumed in holy light!" She began whirling the staff, bringing it in an arc to the left. "Vajra!" Still twirling the staff, she moved it to the right in a downward arc. "World!" Finally, she brought the staff down, the end with the various rings striking a glowing circle on the ground. "Mandala!"  
  
Demon realised he was standing in the middle of a huge circle, which was made up of smaller circles at intervals. He roared as the circles Sakuyamon had drawn into the ground exploded in a flash of light, sending a pillar of holy energy spiraling into the sky.  
  
*****************  
  
Lady Devimon, livid with rage, aimed her hands at the ground and cried out, "Electric Demon Nightmare!" Part of the ground suddenly exploded as purple electricity shot from her claws and charged the rubble and debris she dug up. She pointed at Archnemon and the Tamers, sending the charged debris at them.  
  
"Gun Attack!" "Spirit Needle!" Leaping into the air, Mummymon fired at the debris from above while Archnemon blasted at the approaching rubble form where she stood. But while they were countering Lady Devimon's attack, the Dark Digimon vanished. She reappeared in the air above the Tamers and singled one out in particular.  
  
"Katou!" Hirokazu yelled as Lady Devimon dived at the girl, her claws outstretched. Moments before she struck, however, Alice tackled the other girl, knocking them both out of the way. The Dark Angel turned to stab them while they were down, but was suddenly confronted by a snarling Dobermon.  
  
"You will not harm Alice!" he growled. Surprised, Lady Devimon hesitated.  
  
"Top Gun!" Silphymon struck as the Fallen Angel Digimon froze, the attack hurling her through the air and slamming her into a wall with enough force to leave an imprint.  
  
"There you are..." The silver-haired demoness rose to her feet, a sinister smile on her face. "I've been waiting for a chance for revenge, Silphymon..."  
  
"..." The Jogressed Perfect fell into a battle pose, hands raised and ready to counter anything she threw.  
  
"Darkness Spear!" Lady Devimon's right arm suddenly elongated as she stabbed at her opponent, who sidestepped the attack and took to the air. The demonic Digimon charged to engage, a war-cry erupting...  
  
Which was suddenly cut short as a huge chunk of masonry crashed down upon her head from high above, killing her instantly. Hirokazu, Kenta, Hikari, Miyako and the others froze. Mummymon blinked. "Well, that was anticlimactic."  
  
"Where'd that rubble come from?" Kenta wondered.  
  
Alice helped Juri up. "That's not important now," the blonde told them. "We need to go help the others. From what I've heard, they're in serious danger."  
  
"Alice-san is right..." Juri said. "Let's go."  
  
Shuichon and Masahiko nodded, until Leomon looked down at them. "Not you two. You're too young. This is too dangerous."  
  
Shuichon pouted and glared at the powerfully built Beast-Man, looking a lot like her older brother Jenrya. "No! I'm not going to stay behind! If Masahiko-kun and me can fight help here, we can help there too!"  
  
Masahiko nodded. "Yeah," he said, pleading with Juri. "Please, Nee-chan?"  
  
"Masahiko..." Juri knelt by her half-brother. "If anything happened to you..."  
  
"It won't!" he replied empathically, shaking his head. "You and Takato-nii- san and Culumon and everybody'll be there too! I'll be okay!"  
  
Juri opened her mouth to argue, but then a huge flash of light and the sight of the pillar of energy spiraling into the sky killed her argument. Hikari put a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "I know how they feel," she said. "My brother was always worried when I was fighting alongside him." She smiled at Shuichon. "But he realised if we were going to win, everybody had to do their best. We can't be picky now."  
  
Juri's brows creased. "But what about here?"  
  
Mummymon and Archnemon snorted. "We'll handle things here," the gun- wielding mummy told her.  
  
"You help your little boyfriend and his pals," Arcnhemon added.  
  
Juri flushed a bit, but nodded. "Alright. Everyone, let's go!"  
  
As the group began making their way to where the Tamers and Chosen Children were battling Demon, Hirokazu noticed Kenta lagging behind. "What're you doing?"  
  
Kenta pointed up at the Hypnos building. "I'm still trying to figure out where that rubble came from."  
  
Hirokazu clicked impatiently as he seized his friend by the scruff of his shirt. "That's not important now. Let's get going!"  
  
*****************  
  
Meanwhile, up on the roof, which had suffered during the battle, Oikawa whistled nonchalantly as he casually kicked a small piece of damaged masonry off. "Did you see, Hiroaki?" he smiled. "My aim is still as good as ever." The smile faded, however, when he heard a terrible scream of hate. "Watch over your son, my friend..." he whispered as he reentered the building to join the other adults.  
  
*****************  
  
"Graaaaaah!" Demon's scream of rage put Takato, Daisuke and the others on edge as the holy light from Sakuyamon's attack faded.  
  
"No...no way..." Takeru whispered as he took an unwilling step back.  
  
Demon stood tall. His fur was smoking and singed from the attack, and a wing had been damaged by Justimon, but he was still an imposing figure. Ruki shook, in spite of herself. "This...this guy...he's a monster..."  
  
Daisuke was now nervous, but put on a brave face. "We aren't finished either!" he said to the others, turning to them with a determined glint in his eye. "We can't let Demon make us doubt ourselves!"  
  
"Daisuke-san's right!" Takato agreed as Dukemon hefted his lance and shield, his torn cape billowing dramatically behind him as he stood his ground. "Katou-san and the others...they're still fighting so we have a place to go home to! We can't give up!"  
  
Demon howled. "You...humans! I underestimated you...not even the four Holy Beasts have hurt me this much..." The gigantic demon beast glared at them, his three eyes glowing. "But now...the final blow!" He raised a massive arm and pointed it, palm-first, at Dukemon.  
  
"Kh..." Dukemon grunted. "Takato..."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Sorry...but I can't move..."  
  
"Wha...what?!" The knight was using up his strength simply staying upright after the all the fighting he'd been through. Takato could do little more than curse as energy began gathering in Demon's palm. "Chikuso!"  
  
"Giga Death!" "Nigitama!" Demon looked to the side at Shakkoumon and ImperialDramon.  
  
"Evil Eye!" A flash of light struck the two Digimon, knocking them out of the air. "Now...!" Demon roared. "Chaos Flare!" A huge bolt of energy launched out of his hand and flew at Dukemon, who could do little more than raise his shield and hope to survive.  
  
"Juri...Mom...Dad..." Takato wept. "Sorry, but looks like this is it..." Suddenly, Justimon pushed him out of the way. "Gwaah!" the boy cried out in surprise.  
  
"Ryo?!" Ruki gasped. The scarf-wearing Ultimate stood his ground and crossed his arms as the blast hit. Both Digimon and Tamer screamed as the blast lifted them off their feet and carried them, smashing through buildings as it went.  
  
"Ryo-san!" Ken screamed in horror. "Kisama!" he swore, turning to face Demon. "You...you..."  
  
"No more talk..." Demon growled. "If you have anything more to say...show me with your power."  
  
"If you want power, look over here!" Beelzebumon suddenly appeared, Behemoth's engine roaring as the bike soared through the air in Demon's direction. "Death Slinger!" He let off a couple of blasts from his positron cannon as he landed, striking Demon in the head.  
  
"Beelzebumon!" Takato cried with relief as the winged Demon Lord pulled Behemoth over next to Dukemon.  
  
"Good," Beelzebumon smirked. "Looks like I got here just in time for the main event."  
  
"Piemon?" Sakuyamon asked as she landed next to them.  
  
Beelzebumon dragged a finger across his throat. "What do you think?"  
  
"So...even Piemon is dead?" Demon rumbled as he looked from Daisuke and the Chosen Children, who stood a good distance away, to Dukemon, Sakuyamon, Beelzebumon and the Chosen Digimon. "That simply increases my need to win." He raised his hands to the sky. "The Dark Digimon followed me here...seeking a new world...I will honour them and their sacrifice by taking this world and setting the denizens of the Dark Ocean free!"  
  
"Not while we're still breathing," Sakuyamon said, whirling her staff as she prepared for battle.  
  
"That...can be easily rectified." Demon raised his hands, a low rubble suddenly shaking the ground. "Flame Inferno!"  
  
"Everyone!" Takato yelled. "Attack!"  
  
*****************  
  
As the battle raged, Jenrya and the two boys who had helped him were almost to the battlefield. Terriermon had recovered and was on his usual perch: Jen's head. "Er...if you don't mind me asking..." the half-Chinese boy began. "Who are you? And why are you here?"  
  
The brunette with the big hair grinned. "We're just a couple of guys worried about their little siblings."  
  
"Taichi, look!" The brunette looked in the direction his blonde companion was pointing in.  
  
Jen and Terriermon looked too, and saw ImperialDramon soaring through the air, dodging fireballs that filled the sky with flame. "ImperialDramon," Taichi said. "That means Daisuke and the others should be just ahead." The other boy nodded and they took off at a run, Jen trailing behind slightly.  
  
They turned a corner and skidded to a stop, Terriermon clutching Jen's hair as he was almost thrown off. "Whoa!" he squealed. "Give a little warning, huh, Jen?" When his partner didn't reply, the little floppy-eared Digimon looked up at whatever had caught the boy's attention.  
  
Demon loomed over them, one hand wrapped around a fiercely struggling Sakuyamon while the other hand swiped at Dukemon and Beelzbumon. He roared, launching more fireballs from his gaping maw at ImperialDramon, who twisted, turned, dived and zigzagged to avoid them, firing energy bolts from his arm cannon as he did so. Shakkoumon smashed into Demon's hand from above, a painful-sounding crunch reaching Jen's ears. Demon's grip loosened slightly, enough for Sakuyamon to wrench an arm free and send a group of fox spirits howling at Demon's face. He released her as the foxes burned him, but then lashed at her with a gigantic foot. The silver-haired Ultimate crossed her arms to block the blow and grunted as she was hurled through the air from the impact. Demon followed her with his eyes, which began glowing as he prepared to fire. Before he could, ImperialDramon dived down and delivered as series of quick slashes before the larger Digimon could react. Demon moved surprisingly fast for a Digimon of his size, backhanding the dragon, who righted himself in mid-air just before hitting the ground. His feet dug grooves into the battle-scarred asphalt as he aimed his arm cannon and let off a Giga Death. Demon deflected it with a wave of his hand and turned his now-blazing eyes at the Jogressed Ultimate. Three beams, one from each eye, flew at ImperialDramon, but just before they hit Dukemon somersaulted above the dragon-man and landed before him, blocking the beams with his shield.  
  
"Terriermon, we've got to help." Jen looked up at his partner, no easy task considering the little Digimon was perched on his head. "You up to evolving?"  
  
"I'm okay now, Jen," Terriermon replied cheerfully. "Let's go get him!"  
  
Jen smiled and nodded. He turned to the two boys. "Uh...we've got to go help. Will you two be okay?"  
  
"Don't worry about us," the brunette, Taichi, grinned. "We'll just go look for my sister and his brother."  
  
"Good luck," the blonde said.  
  
Jen thanked them then took off at a run, Terriermon beginning to glow as the boy cried out, "Matrix Evolution!" In seconds, Saint Galgomon entered the fray with a cry of, "Giant Bazooka!"  
  
"Looks like it's show time, Yamato," Taichi noted, his eyes fixed on the battle. "Ready?"  
  
"Aa." Yamato's eyes quickly scanned the area. "I don't see Takeru or Hikari anywhere."  
  
"You want to find them first?"  
  
Yamato smirked. "Huh. Like you're not waiting for the chance to run off?"  
  
Taichi chuckled, putting a hand behind his head sheepishly. "Haha, am I that obvious?"  
  
"No," Yamato replied, turning away. "I just know how you think." The two of them continued on their way, keeping their eyes open for their siblings.  
  
*****************  
  
"Jen!" Takato was relieved to see Saint Galgomon. "You're okay!"  
  
"Yeah," the other boy replied. "Sorry we're late."  
  
Sakuyamon landed on the giant Digimon's shoulder. "At least you got here," Ruki told him. "Ready to send this guy packing?"  
  
Saint Galgomon raised his fists. "Just let me at him!" Sakuyamon leapt off his shoulder as he charged at Demon, pulling his fist back. The Dark Digimon, who had been preoccupied by Shakkoumon, turned just in time to receive a powerful punch to the jaw. There was a 'crack' and the winged Ultimate fell to the ground. "Yatta!"  
  
Demon slowly sat up and spat. A huge curved tooth bounced off the ground as he rose to his feet. "You..." He suddenly ran forward and struck Saint Galgomon, who was roughly the same size, in the chest. The robotic Digimon cried out in pain as his chest armour buckled from the impact. As he staggered back, Demon grabbed him, wrapping his fingers around the other Digimon's neck and lifting him up into the air with one hand. His eyes narrowed as he slammed Saint Galgomon into the ground. He began raising the stunned Ultimate, but Beelzebumon, ImperialDramon and Sakuyamon fired on him, distracting him. He swiveled his head and breathed a cloud of flame at them before turning back to Saint Galgomon. "Eh?" Shakkoumon hovered before him, his eyes glowing.  
  
"Nigitama!" Twin crimson energy beams struck Demon across the face, making him recoil in pain and release his death-grip on Saint Galgomon.  
  
"Pile on him!" Takato yelled. Dukemon ran forward, his shield beginning to glow as the Ultimate and his partner yelled out, "Final Elysian!"  
  
Saint Galgomon, still flat on his back, unleashed all his firepower with a cry of "Burst Shot!"  
  
Sakuyamon quickly drew a glowing circle in the air, launching a beam version of her Vajra World Mandala. From behind the Dark Digimon, Beelzebumon aimed his positron cannon arm and sent out a barrage of Death Slingers, while ImperialDramon landed, braced himself and fired a charged Giga Death. Shakkoumon added his Nigitama to the combined assault as Daisuke yelled to the other Chosen Children to take cover.  
  
Demon crossed his arms, his third eye glowing. The air seemed to shimmer as he cried out. "Darkness Barrier!" As the attacks struck the dome-like barrier he erected around himself, they were deflected, some exploding as they hit the ground, others flying off and exploding against buildings.  
  
"What?!" Daisuke cried in surprise.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Ruki growled angrily.  
  
"Do you think you're the first ones to try a combined attack from all angles?" Demon rumbled. "Naïve..." His eyes flashed as he roared, "Flame Inferno!" The dome shield began glowing orange and suddenly burst into flames.  
  
"Chikuso!" ImperialDramon swore. "Everyone! Watch out!"  
  
*****************  
  
"Ow..." Ryo groaned as Justimon painfully dragged himself to his feet. "Remind me not to do that again..."  
  
"Even if I did, you'd probably do it anyway," Cyberdramon's voice replied.  
  
"Heh, true." Ryo winced as the Ultimate shook his head.  
  
"We need to get back there," he growled. He took a step forward and fell to one knee. "Ugh!"  
  
"You okay?" Ryo asked worriedly.  
  
"Just winded," his partner assured him.  
  
"Ryo-kun," a voice said.  
  
"Huh? Who?"  
  
"It's Reika," the woman told him over his headset. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, we're fine. How are the others?"  
  
"They're fighting Demon. He's...he's too strong. You have to go help them!"  
  
"On my way."  
  
"Wait!" Yamaki interrupted.  
  
*****************  
  
"Sir?" Reika looked up at Yamaki, who was leaning over her.  
  
"According to Lee-san and the rest of the Wild Bunch, Demon's power levels are beyond anything we've ever seen."  
  
"How can that be?" Ryo asked. "I mean, even if he is a strong Digimon, it's not like he's unbeatable."  
  
"At this point, he is."  
  
"What?"  
  
Yamaki reached over Reika's control panel and flicked a switch. "Lee-san."  
  
"Ah." Ryo recognized the voice of Jen and Shuichon's father Janyuu. "We were tweaking the Digital Detection System Hypnos uses to locate Digimon and found Demon suddenly had an incredibly large energy increase."  
  
"Say what?" Ryo was puzzled.  
  
"It's as if he's been storing energy all this while and is now unleashing it."  
  
"So when we destroyed his cloak..." Ryo whispered.  
  
"We just released his full power."  
  
"Great." Ryo moaned. "Now what?"  
  
Janyuu nodded to the other members of the Wild Bunch. "We've identified a unique wavelength Demon seems to have," he said. "We could program this information into the Shaggai System then use it to finish him once and for all."  
  
"So what's stopping you?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Ryo." Justimon gestured to the wreckage at their feet.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"There is something we could try," Oikawa cut in, appearing in the doorway to the Wild Bunch's lab. "But it's dangerous."  
  
Ryo grinned. "Like we have a choice?"  
  
*****************  
  
Moments later, Janyuu, Oikawa and Shibumi were on the roof with Justimon, sifting through the remains of the Shaggai System. "Not much left," Oikawa noted.  
  
"Hn..." Janyuu grunted non-committedly as he picked up a piece of circuitry which was mostly intact. "How can we use this...this...junk?" He frowned as he tried to assess what he held in his hands. "We can't even tell what most of this equipment was!"  
  
Oikawa looked mildly irritated. "True...I hoped enough of the Shaggai System survived for us to jury-rig some sort of weapon." He sighed. "Too much to hope, I suppose."  
  
Shibumi looked thoughtful. "I wonder..." He turned to Justimon, his brow creased as if considering something. "Ryo-kun."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Justimon is a cyborg, isn't he?"  
  
"Uh...yes, he is." The tall humanoid Ultimate cocked his head as Ryo spoke. "Why?"  
  
In Justimon's head, Cyberdramon grunted. "I get the idea." He reached out with his mechanical arm, tendrils extending from the forearm.  
  
'Hm...' the shadow grunted, sounding impressed. 'Yes, yes, I would've suggested the same thing. Using our bionic parts to reassemble the Shaggai System is our best chance.'  
  
"Would you be quiet?" Cyberdramon growled mentally. "I'm trying to concentrate!"  
  
'Here. Let me. I have some experience with machines and technology after all.'  
  
******************  
  
Ryo noticed the difference almost immediately. At first, Justimon was simply using the tendrils to pick up and try to cobble something together, seemingly at random. Now, the tendrils moved with surprising efficiency, picking up pieces, holding them up as if assessing them, then discarding them. Some pieces the tendrils brought over the cyborg's mechanical arm, fusing them to it. As far as Ryo knew, Cyberdramon had never shown any mechanical inclination and he doubted instinct alone could be so effective. "Cyberdramon..." the boy whispered. "What are you hiding?"  
  
*****************  
  
"Kuaah!" Dukemon ducked and rolled out of the way as Demon launched a fireball at him. "Royal Saber!"  
  
As the attack bounced off Demon's huge form, Sakuyamon and ImperialDramon dived at him from above. "Thunder Flash Kick!" "Imperial Kick!"  
  
Demon blocked the kicks with an outstretched palm before smashing them with his other hand and knocking them into a building. He moved to pursue them and finish them off, but then Saint Galgomon tackled him from behind. "Oh, no you don't!"  
  
"Get off me, vermin!"  
  
*****************  
  
Sakuyamon shook her head as she pulled herself up. "Renamon, are you alright?" Ruki asked.  
  
"Not...really," the silver-haired warrior replied, falling to her knees and holding her side. "You?"  
  
Ruki winced as she felt her own throbbing side. "I'm still breathing, at least."  
  
"Ruki!" a voice called suddenly.  
  
"What?" Ruki looked around as Sakuyamon picked up her staff. "Who?"  
  
"It's me, Ryo!"  
  
"Huh? Where...?" She paused and shook her head to clear it. "Oh, right. The headset."  
  
"You okay?" Ryo asked, concerned.  
  
"No, I'm not okay! And neither are the others!" she snapped. Her voice softened as she added, "How about you?"  
  
"A little broiled, but still in one piece." She could practically see the grin on his face.  
  
"Then get back over here! We need all the firepower we can get!"  
  
"Uh...about that..."  
  
Ruki's eyebrow rose slightly. "What?" she said, slightly mocking. "Don't tell me you're scared."  
  
"Listen, Ruki," Ryo said, his voice low and serious. "Justimon is trying to combine with the Shaggai System so we can take out Demon. We'll be vulnerable while we power up, so if Demon realises what we're doing, I'm counting on you to protect us."  
  
"What? Combine with Shaggai?! Are you insane?"  
  
"We don't have a choice! It's the only way!"  
  
Ruki's teeth began grinding. "Why do you always have to play the hero?" she growled.  
  
"It's part of my nature," Ryo grinned. His voice became serious again. "Please, Ruki. I'm counting on you."  
  
Ruki huffed. "Fine."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Ryo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Just... don't get yourself killed."  
  
*****************  
  
"Daisuke-kun! Takeru-kun!"  
  
"Hikari-chan!" Daisuke said, waving at her. Hikari, Miyako, Juri and the others ran up to Daisuke and the rest of the Chosen Children.  
  
"How're we doing?" Hirokazu asked.  
  
"Not good," Iori told him. "Everything we throw at him doesn't seem to phase him at all!"  
  
"Uaaaaagh!" Beezlebumon crashed just in front of them, tumbling and rolling before skidding to a stop at their feet. "Gah!" he spat, getting up. "I'll kill you, you son of a..."  
  
"Beelzebumon!" Juri yelped, clapping her hands over Masahiko's ears.  
  
"Huh?" The biker looked over his shoulder at the girl. "Oh, Juri. When'd you get here?"  
  
"Nee-chan!" Masahiko squirmed. "Let go!"  
  
"Alright." The girl glared at the towering Ultimate. "No swearing!" she warned him.  
  
"Hey, I was just punched by a big, ugly, fire-breathing monster here!" Beelzebumon retorted. "Gimme a break!"  
  
"Speaking of big, ugly, fire-breathing monsters..." BlackWarGreymon interrupted, landing nearby. "Why is that one still alive?" He jerked his head at Demon.  
  
"BlackWarGreymon? Where've you been?" Iori asked.  
  
Beelzebumon smirked. "I didn't think it'd take you this long to deal with Metal Etemon."  
  
"Feh," the Dark Ultimate smirked. "I haven't had a good fight in a long time. I simply wanted to savour it."  
  
"So what happened to Metal Etemon?"  
  
"What do you think happened?"  
  
"Ah." Beelzebumon looked up at Demon, who was now using ImperialDramon as a club against Dukemon, Sakuyamon and Silphymon, who had joined the battle. "Ready to have some more fun?"  
  
BlackWarGreymon sharpened his Dramon Killers by clanging them against each other, sparks flying from the claws. "No need to tell me twice!" he said as he took to the air, a war cry erupting from his throat.  
  
"Leomon, be careful!" "Antiramon, good luck!" Juri and Shuichon called to their partners as they leapt into the fray.  
  
"Knock him dead, Guardromon!" I'm counting on you, Marine Angemon!" Hirokazu and Kenta cheered as the two Digimon flew off to battle.  
  
*****************  
  
"Whew..." Takato wheezed as BlackWarGreymon and Beelzebumon flew overhead and double-teamed Demon, who finally released ImperialDramon by hurling him at Guardromon. "Help at last..."  
  
"Takato," Ruki said as Sakuyamon landed beside Dukemon. "We'd better pull back for now."  
  
"What?"  
  
Sakuyamon glanced at him. "Ruki's right. We've been fighting non-stop since the beginning, and haven't had a chance to rest yet."  
  
"We can't rest now!" protested Dukemon.  
  
"Yes, we can," Sakuyamon said, grabbing the knight's arm and dragging him to where Daisuke, Hikari and the rest of the group were. ImperialDramon and Shakkoumon were already there.  
  
Ken looked up worriedly at ImperialDramon, who fell to his knees, his chest heaving as he gasped for air. "ImperialDramon..."  
  
"I'm...okay..." he replied, gulping mouthfuls of air. "Just...exhausted..."  
  
Takeru and Iori looked over Shakkoumon, who was looking the worse for wear. "If you and the others hadn't shown up when you did, Hikari-chan..." the hat-wearing boy said, tracing a finger along cracks on Shakkoumon's armour.  
  
"Takato-kun..." Juri looked on worriedly as Dukemon devolved in a flash of light, which soon faded and revealed a tired-looking Guilmon and a half- dead Takato.  
  
"Maybe you're right, Ruki," the boy said, looking unsteady. "I think we need some rest..." He took a step forward, but then fell forward.  
  
"Takato-kun!" Juri cried, running forward and catching the boy. Unfortunately, she had forgotten he was a bit heavier than her and she fell over as well, Takato landing on top of her. Her face went pink as Ruki snickered.  
  
"I hadn't realised you two were that close," the redhead grinned before snickering again. "Ow!" She winced as she held her side. "It hurts to laugh..."  
  
"It serves you right," Juri said, squirming to get out from under Takato before anyone got the wrong idea. "Uh...help?"  
  
Hirokazu and Kenta hoisted their goggle-wearing friend off the embarrassed girl. "Come on, buddy," the visored-tamer said. "I know you like her, but you can't go doing that kind of thing in public, you know."  
  
Kenta nodded in agreement. "That's right. What'd your mother say?"  
  
"Aw, shaddup..." Takato slurred as he slowly opened his eyes. "I didn't mean to do that and you know it."  
  
"But that doesn't mean you didn't enjoy it," Ruki smirked, grinning at the scandalized look on Juri's face.  
  
"Ruki!" she cried, her face still red.  
  
"Ruki!"  
  
Ruki blinked. "Is there an echo around here?"  
  
"Ruki, it's Ryo. How are things going?"  
  
"Juri and the others are fighting Demon while the rest of us try to catch our breath. You?"  
  
*****************  
  
Meanwhile, on the Hypnos Building, Shibumi, Oikawa and Janyuu were tweaking the newly-completed Shaggai Cannon, which now took up most of Justimon's cybernetic arm. "We're almost ready here. Just need to charge up the Shaggai. Tell everyone to be ready to scatter on my signal, okay?"  
  
"Got it," Ruki replied. "Be careful."  
  
"Hey, like I'd take stupid risks?"  
  
"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer."  
  
*****************  
  
Ruki sighed as she signed off and turned to the others. Noticing the look on Juri's face, she said, "Not a word, Juri. There isn't anything between that guy and me, got it?"  
  
The girl put on the most innocent look she could. "I wasn't going to say anything!" she protested.  
  
"Right." The redhead spoke to the others. "Everyone, listen up!" Daisuke and Ken turned away from ImperialDramon, who raised his head to listen. Alice, Masahiko and Shuichon looked to her from where they had been trying to stop Culumon from joining the other Digimon in battle. Hirokazu and Kenta stopped teasing Takato, who looked at Ruki like she had just saved his hide. "Ryo tells me Hypnos and the Wild Bunch have a plan. We need to be ready to take cover when he sends the signal."  
  
"No problem there," Daisuke told her. "We've spent most of our time running for cover anyway."  
  
"..."  
  
*****************  
  
Yamaki began flicking his lighter as anxiety began to get to him. Janyuu had just reported they were ready on the roof and so Reika and Megumi had begun rerouting most of the power supply into the Shaggai Cannon. "Uh...dear?" Reika looked to him, careful to keep her voice low so the others in the room couldn't hear. "Do you think you could stop doing that? It's very distracting."  
  
"Huh?" Yamaki blinked. "Sorry." He put the lighter away as he looked to the monitors. "How is it going?"  
  
"80% energy transfer complete," the woman reported.  
  
"Shaggai Cannon is beginning to charge up," Megumi added.  
  
Yamaki spoke into a microphone to Ryo. "Remember, Ryo-kun. If you feel you and Justimon can't take anymore, let us know immediately or you might wind up killing yourself."  
  
"Got it."  
  
*****************  
  
Ryo took a deep breath when he felt a tingling in his arm as energy began flowing into Justimon's arm and the Shaggai Cannon. "Ready, Cyberdramon?"  
  
The cyborg grunted. "This will probably hurt like hell," he commented.  
  
"You're probably right," Ryo agreed. "But we won't a little pain stop us, right?"  
  
Cyberdramon growled in agreement. Justimon looked down at a small gauge on his arm. "The Shaggai Cannon is ready," he said.  
  
"Then let's do it, Cyberdramon!" Justimon aimed the cannon as the hum of machines became drowned out by the whine of the weapon itself. "Ruki! Now!" Ryo yelled as a powerful energy beam burst out of the cannon's barrel.  
  
******************  
  
"Incoming!" Silphymon yelled as the Shaggai beam lit the sky.  
  
Demon turned to face the attack. "Don't you ever learn?" He crossed his arms. "Darkness Barrier!" Everyone held their breath as the beam approached Demon's barrier...  
  
...and passed through it, striking the surprised Digimon in the chest.  
  
*****************  
  
"Direct hit!" Megumi cried. "Direct hit!"  
  
"Keep it up, Ryo-kun!" Reika said into her headset.  
  
Yamaki reached into his pocket, his fingers closing around his lighter as beads of sweat appeared on his brow. 'This is it...'  
  
*****************  
  
Ryo grit his teeth as he struggled to help Justimon keep his hand steady. "Ryo!" Cyberdramon growled. "Your body can't handle much more! This is enough!"  
  
"No...not yet..." Ryo strained every muscle, trying to keep himself from screaming in pain. It felt like fire was coursing through his veins, but he knew every moment he and Justimon kept up the assault meant a more certain chance of victory.  
  
*****************  
  
"Demon's power levels are going down!" Megumi said, turning to Reika and Yamaki. "We're doing it! We're doing it!"  
  
"How's Ryo doing?" Yamaki asked.  
  
"Justimon's still keeping it up..." Reika told him.  
  
******************  
  
Demon writhed in pain as the Shaggai beam began tearing him apart. "Ghh..." He raised his hand and roared. "Flame Inferno!" A pillar of flame launched from his palm in the direction of the Hypnos Building.  
  
"Shimatta!" Jen cursed. "Ryo! Watch out!"  
  
*****************  
  
Ryo winced as the Flame Inferno spiraled past, missing Justimon by inches. "Guh...kuh..." the boy choked, bringing a hand up to his mouth. "Just...a little..more..."  
  
*****************  
  
Ruki was getting worried. From what she and the others picked up from their headsets, the longer Ryo and Justimon kept up the Shaggai beam, the more damaged their bodies became. "How long are you planning on keeping this up?" she said into her headset.  
  
"As...long...as it...takes!" came Ryo's strained reply.  
  
"Stop it, Ryo-san!" Takato yelled. "You'll kill yourself!"  
  
"Nah," Ryo grinned. "I don't think I'm that lucky."  
  
Demon roared and fell to his knees, clutching his chest. Jen noticed a glow, slightly brighter than that of the Shaggai beam; appear around the Demon Lord's chest. "That's..."  
  
"His Digicore!" ImperialDramon said, hovering beside the giant green Digimon.  
  
"Ryo-san!" Jen yelled into his headset. "You managed to expose his Digicore! We'll handle the rest!"  
  
"You...sure...?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
*****************  
  
Back on the Hypnos Building, the whine of machinery began dying down. "It's all up to you guys then..." Ryo whispered as Justimon collapsed face- first onto the battle-scarred rooftop. "Good...luck..."  
  
*****************  
  
"Ryo?" When Ryo didn't reply, Ruki spoke to the others. "Let's finish this."  
  
The other Digimon nodded and readied their final attacks. Daisuke raised a gloved fist and yelled, "NOW! FIRE!"  
  
ImperialDramon extended his chest cannon, gripping the handles on its sides. "Giga Death!" Beside him, Shakkoumon squinted and fired twin energy beams with a cry of "Nigitama!" while Saint Galgomon unloaded all his armaments after yelling "Burst Shot!"  
  
"Vajra World Mandala!" As Sakuyamon used another beam version of her attack, Silphymon, Guardromon and Marine Angemon launched their attacks with yells of "Top Gun!" "Destruction Grenade!" and "Pupiipiii!"  
  
"Fist of the Beast King!" "Ashvatotabara!" "Gaia Force!" As Leomon, Antiramon and Black WarGreymon struck, Dukemon and Beelzebumon stood back to back.  
  
"Heh, this feels familiar," the black-clad Demon Lord noted.  
  
"Let's hope this works better than last time," Dukemon replied.  
  
"Death Slinger!" "Final Elysian!" Two beams, one purple, the other green, joined the other attacks as they converged on Demon's exposed Digicore. They struck before Demon could react, engulfing the Dark Digimon in a gigantic explosion.  
  
Juri huddled with Shuichon and Masahiko, shielding them from the dust and debris thrown up by the explosion. Alice huddled with them, her pale gold hair whipping about as she helped Juri shield the younger Tamers. Daisuke pulled his goggles over his eyes to protect them as he stood against the force of the combined attacks, while Takeru, Hikari, Miyako and Iori threw their arms up to shield their faces. Hirokazu and Kenta, seeing Juri and Alice protecting Shuichon and Masahiko, moved in front of them to block part of the wind.  
  
"Did we get him?" Saint Galgomon asked as he waited for the smoke to clear.  
  
"I hope so," Jen replied, squinting.  
  
"Something's moving in there," reported Silphymon, putting the others on guard.  
  
Takato swallowed a lump in his throat as he tensed, sensing Dukemon's battle weariness. "Guilmon, you okay?" he asked, remembering all the fighting they'd been through that day.  
  
"I can hold on a little longer," his partner replied as he shifted, raising his shield in preparation for his Final Elysian technique.  
  
"I hope you don't have to," Takato said as the smoke began to clear.  
  
Demon stood at the center of a huge crater, his Digicore glowing an eerie red. "..."  
  
"He's still alive?!" ImperialDramon growled.  
  
Guardromon held out his hand to stop Silphymon, who was already beginning to gather energy to launch another attack. "Wait." The mechanical Adult's eyes glowed as he scanned Demon. "He's finished."  
  
"..." Demon took a step forward, a low growl rumbling from his throat. He reached for the Tamers, but then there was the sound of something cracking. "Well fought, humans..." the Demon Lord growled. "The victory...is yours..." His Digicore shattered and Demon, lord of the Dark Digimon, fell face forward, throwing up a dust cloud as his huge bulk struck the ground.  
  
"We...did..." Daisuke whispered, watching in awe as Demon began dissolving into data. "We did it..."  
  
Miyako threw herself at Ken, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him happily. "We won! We won!"  
  
"Ack!" Ken gasped for air, but grinned at the girl.  
  
Takeru grinned at Iori, who smiled back at his partner. The blonde looked over to Hikari, who sighed with relief and gave the boy a thumb's up. "Another win for us, Takeru," she said.  
  
"Heh," the boy replied. "Was there ever any doubt?"  
  
Hirokazu and Kenta were whooping and hollering, celebrating while Shuichon and Masahiko looked on, unsure whether to join them or to back away nervously. Juri wiped her brow and let out her breath, which she had been holding unconsciously. "It's over..." She looked over at Dukemon, who was slowly lowering his weapons.  
  
"Great job, Guilmon," Takato said to his partner.  
  
"You too, Takato," Dukemon replied. The knight turned to rejoin the others, but paused suddenly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sakuyamon asked.  
  
Dukemon faced Demon's fading form and raised his lance in a warrior's salute. "Even though he was our enemy, he was a powerful opponent."  
  
"Hmph," BlackWarGreymon snorted, copying Dukemon's gesture. "Being able to fight all of us single-handed...I suppose he deserves respect at least."  
  
"Hahahahahaha..."  
  
"What?" The Tamers and Chosen Children looked around for the source of the laughter.  
  
"I hoped to arrive in time to rescue Demon, but it seems I took too long..." Devimon appeared in the air above the crater left behind by Demon's destruction. He was flanked in the air by Kuwagamon, Angemon, Birdramon and Kabuterimon. On the ground, Skull Greymon, Metal Greymon and Garurumon glared at them. "Ah, well. Since I couldn't save him, I'll avenge him instead."  
  
Beelzebumon snorted. "We just took down the strongest of you Dark Digimon," he said, sneering. "You think you can beat us?"  
  
Devimon glared at him before uttering a single word. "Jogress."  
  
"Eh?!"  
  
As the Chosen Children gasped in surprise, the digital flesh and skin of Devimon and his followers peeled away, revealing glowing green wire frames. Tendrils reached out from Devimon's wire frame, linking him to the others. The tendrils began retracting back into Devimon, drawing the other Digimon to him. As they came close, their wire frames began to come apart, melding with the Dark Digimon's. A flash of light blinded the assembled children and their Digimon partners. "Chimeramon!" The Synthetic Perfect roared before speaking again. "And once more...JOGRESS!"  
  
As the Tamers and Chosen Children watched in horror, a stream of data suddenly appeared behind the newly evolved Perfect, shaping itself into a familiar form. Jen stared, his eyes widening. "MugenDramon?"  
  
The MugenDramon shape began fusing with Chimeramon, slowly covering the smaller Digimon. All of a sudden, Ken screamed. "ImperialDramon! Shoot! SHOOT!"  
  
"Wha?" The Ultimate looked over to the boy, surprised.  
  
"Hurry!" Ken pleaded.  
  
"Ken-kun?" Miyako said worriedly.  
  
"You don't understand!" Ken yelled. "Chimeramon and MugenDramon fuse into..."  
  
A roar, followed by an explosion, cut him off. When the smoke cleared, all eyes were on whatever new threat stood before them. At first glance, it looked like Chimeramon, but its flesh was a dark purple, almost black. The various wings were gone, and instead a shimmering shell of energy covered its back. However, on closer inspection, the shell had a head and arms, as if another Digimon was lying across the evolved Chimeramon's back. MugenDramon's cannons were mounted on the energy form's back. Takeru and Hikari froze, their eyes wide, while Ken began shaking, his hands balling into fists. "Behold..." boomed Devimon's voice. "The Dark God! Millenniumon!"  
  
Ruki sighed. "We never get a break, do we..."  
  
*****************  
  
Preview:  
  
Takato: How much longer do we have to fight?  
  
Taichi: Hey, hey, what kind of talk is that?  
  
Daisuke: That's right! The ones with goggles can't give up so easily!  
  
Takato: Eh...? But...  
  
Taichi: Listen up! Everyone's behind you!  
  
Daisuke: Go straight ahead, and don't look back!  
  
Takato: ...Right...That's right! I...won't lose! Guilmon!  
  
Takato: Matrix Evolution!  
  
Digimon Tamers Dark Wing Final Chapter: Our Final Hope, the Wings of Light!  
  
***************** Author's notes: 'Dai' means big or great. So Dai Justice Slash means Great Justice Slash. It's based off the killing blow of Kamen Rider Amazon.  
  
Author's notes: 'Yatta!', roughly translated, means 'I did it!' or 'Yes!' Often said when a character delivers a blow to an opponent that (hopefully) finishes him off. Also said as a cheer after a hero emerges victorious after battle. 


	31. Our Final Hope, The Wings of Light!

Author's notes: Ye gads. Has it really been two years since my last update? MY apologies. I'd begun to think this last chapter was cursed, since every time I finished and tried to upload it, my computer would get fried and I'd have to start from scratch again. No matter. I think there are still those waiting for closure, and to them I apologise again. And to those people who sent messages urging me to finish, and waited all this time, thank you for your support.

I meant to release this on Christmas day, but I think it works better at the very end of the year/ beginning of the new one. And now, I present...

Digimon Tamers Dark Wing Final Chapter:

Our Final Hope, the Wings of Light!

A huge, monstrous creature stood in the ruins of Tokyo's Shinjuku district, its eyes glowing an ominous red. All around it stood the battered Digimon of the combined forces of the Tamers and Chosen Children. The despair they felt was plain to see on their faces. They all knew that evolution not only gave a Digimon a new form, but also healed all wounds and restored their strength. In their current condition, they were in no shape to fight against a newly-evolved Ultimate.

Ken took a step back, shaking his head. "D-damn...after everything..."

Hikari's shoulders sagged as Miyako fell to her knees. "No," the purple-haired Chosen Child sobbed, feeling tears of exhaustion well up in her eyes despite her efforts to fight them back. Her Jogress partner could only shut her eyes and look away, her pretty face twisted into a grimace.

Gritting his teeth in helpless anger, Daisuke punched the ground. "No way! No way am I gonna lose like this!"

"Tha-that's right!" Imperialdramon said as he pulled himself painfully to his full height. "I'm not finished yet!"

"Heh," Yamato smirked as he looked at Taichi. "Looks like your stubborn personality's rubbing off on that poor kid."

Taichi grinned. "Hey, shouldn't you say my 'never-say-die' personality instead?"

"Aren't they the same?" Omegamon said as he stepped forward to stand by Imperialdramon's side. "But either way, stubborn or never-say-die," The Gray Sword slid out of Omegamon's WarGreymon arm, while the MetalGarurumon arm unveiled the Garuru Cannon, "that's the way we're gonna go!"

"Agreed," Dukemon agreed, using his lance to stand. "I, Dukemon, will not just lie down and die!"

Millenniumon simply glared at the group, then suddenly unleashed a mighty roar. All the group were knocked off their feet and the larger Digimon were forced to their knees. What few windows hadn't been smashed during the battle now shattered and some of the damaged walls and pillars crumbled. "I haven't time to waste on you." A great portal appeared above the Dark God Digimon and he slowly began to rise upwards.

"St-strong!" Iori coughed, spitting out some gravel that had gotten into his mouth. "How can we fight something like that?"

Taichi was the first to his feet. "Something's strange..."

"You felt it too?" Yamato asked as he brushed his hair free of debris.

"What do you mean, Nii-san?" Takeru asked his older brother as he helped Hikari up.

Taichi and Yamato exchanged a glance. "Don't you remember what happened when we first fought with Millenniumon?" Taichi asked. "He took us all out with one hit!"

"Don't tell me he thinks we're not even worth killing," Ruki growled. If it was one thing she hated, it was being underestimated. Even though in this case, it would probably be a good thing.

Takeru shook his head. "No," he disagreed, "that's not it. This is Devimon we're talking about. He tried to kill us in our sleep before. If he thought we were trouble, he'd just out and kill us."

"Unless...!" Ken's head snapped up and he yelled at the others. "He doesn't know how to use his powers properly yet! If he gets away, if learns how to use them, there'll be no stopping him!"

Hirokazu stared at the older boy in disbelief. "Hey, you mean to tell me this guy can actually get stronger?!"

"Not if we can help it!" Daisuke said. "Go get him!"

A cannon formed in Imperialdramon's hands and he aimed it at the still-rising Millenniumon. "Giga Death!" The attack struck home, hitting the evil god in the side. However, to their horror he didn't even flinch. Instead, looked down on them with what was basically a sneer. Without even bothering to counter the attack, he began to vanish into the portal.

* * *

Back at the heavily damaged Hypnos building, Justimon rose to his feet. "Devimon," the blue-and-white cyborg growled as he watched Millenniummon enter the portal. "You won't get away so easily!" The jury-rigged Hypnos Cannon fell apart as his cybernetic arm began focusing energy. "Time Unlimited!"

* * *

As despair began falling on the Chosen Children and Tamers once more, Millenniumon began groaning as if in pain. "What is this?" The former Dark Messenger looked confused. "What is happening?" 

The portal he was disappearing into was warping and twisting, like a piece of laundry billowing in the wind. "What's going on?" Daisuke asked Ken, who was quickly becoming the resident Millenniumon expert.

"I don't know," the long-haired boy prodigy admitted. "It's almost like something's interfering with him."

"Jen, that mean's we've still got a chance!" Saint Galgomon said.

Jenrya nodded, then called out to the others. "Everyone! On my mark, hit him with everything we've got!"

The entire group cheered and prepared to unleash whatever power they had left in an all-or-nothing gamble. Once he saw everyone was ready, Jenrya gave the signal. "Everyone! ATTACK!"

Despite their exhaustion, all the Digimon present used their ultimate attacks, blasting Millenniumon with all the strength they had. Missiles, beams, spirits, waves and hearts all struck the dark Ultimate. Millenniumon cried out in what was unmistakably pain, then vanished into the warped portal.

"We did it!" Daisuke cheered. He clapped Ken on the shoulder. "Ichijouji! Great job!"

Ken stumbled from the clap, but grinned. "No, this was a group effort."

"It's too soon to celebrate," rasped a tired-sounding voice. Oikawa appeared, flanked by Arukenimon and Mummymon. Black WarGreymon landed behind the group. "Look."

On a nearby building, a badly cracked giant television screen had come to life and was displaying a desolate landscape. Slowly, Millenniumon came into view. Smoking and singed, the Dark God Digimon's eyes burned red with hatred. "All in vain," he said simply.

* * *

Inside the Hypnos base, Yamaki slammed his hands down on a nearby console. "Reika! Megumi! Track that signal!" he barked at the two operators. "If we can find its source, we can help send Takato-kun and the others there!" 

"But, sir, how do we do that?" Megumi asked. "We don't have the Ark anymore!"

"One problem at a time!" Yamaki snapped. "First we need to know where he is. Knowing Takato-kun and the others, they'll probably figure out their own way there. We'll just do what we can!"

Reika nodded and smiled reassuringly at Megumi, and when she was sure she wasn't being watched smiled ever so slightly at Yamaki. This was when he was at his best, when all seemed lost. No matter what, Yamaki would find a way through. In that sense, he and the Tamers were kindred spirits.

"Found it!" Megumi looked over her shoulder as she spoke, just missing the slightly flustered look both Yamaki and Reika had when they realised they'd been eyeing each other instead of doing their jobs. "There's a data trail leading into the Digital World!"

"Takato-kun, do you hear me?" Reika's voice came over the headset Takato wore, drawing the young Tamer's attention away from Millenniumon's taunting.

"Reika-san?"

"Takato-kun, listen! We managed to track that Digimon to somewhere in the Digital World! It's not too late to go after him!"

"But how do we follow him?" Takato asked. "We don't have Grani, or the Ark..."

"Takato, look over there!" Dukemon whispered urgently. Moving his head, the Ultimate showed his partner what he had noticed. Almost imperceptible in the air was a slight shimmering, like a mirage.

"Is that...?"

Dukemon nodded. "Millenniumon's portal hasn't closed properly yet. If we move fast..."

Swallowing nervously, Takato mustered his courage. "Alright, let's do it!"

"Right!" Dukemon suddenly ran forward, and before any of the others could stop him the knight had leapt into the barely visible portal.

"Takato?!" "Takato-kun?!" "Dukemon!" A chorus of surprised cries rang out as the assembled heroes watched Dukemon vanish seemingly into thin air.

On the giant screen, Millenniumon laughed cruelly. "Predictable child. Let's see how you like being lost in time!"

* * *

Inside the portal, Dukemon found himself flying through a multi-coloured tunnel of light. Both he and Takato could see distorted images in the tunnel's walls, images of previous battles, heroic victories and devastating defeats. Once or twice, they thought they could make out Ryo in some of the images. In others, they could see WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon battling a skinny humanoid Digimon with long whip-like arms. 

As Takato and Dukemon continued through the tunnel of time, it suddenly began to twist and warp as though gripped by giant hands. "Wha-what's going on?"

Dukemon came to a realisation. "This was a trap!"

* * *

The Tamers and Chosen Children could only watch in horror as Dukemon and Takato were seemingly trapped in Millenniumon's time tunnel. "Takato-kun!" Juri cried out fearfully. 

Takeru snarled, surprising the ones closest to him. "Damn Devimon!" The youth's face was twisted into such a mask of hatred that even Yamato was shocked. "I knew he'd pull off a dirty trick like this!"

"Takeru-kun...?" Hikari whispered tentatively, almost like she was afraid to draw his attention.

"We'll handle this," Oikawa said. "It's about time for us to go anyway."

Iori looked up to his father's old friend. "Go? What do you mean, Oikawa-san?"

Mummymon sniffed. "We're not supposed to be around anyway. Guess we should be going, huh?"

"Hmph." Archnemon snorted at the other Perfect's casual tone. "You make it seem like dying's no big deal."

BlackWarGreymon said nothing, but held out his hands. A glowing blue orb appeared, and when he caught sight of it Omegamon gave a start. "Taichi! That's...!"

Taichi recognised it too. "That's one of Qinglongmon's Digicores!"

Oikawa held up his hand, a similar orb appearing in his palm. "Even though the Holy Beasts aren't a match for Millenniumon, their power should be enough to cause him some trouble."

Iori grasped onto Oikawa's trenchcoat. "Oikawa-san! Don't!"

"Iori-kun," the pale and weary-looking man said, gently removing Iori's hand from his coat, "I was sent here by the Holy Beasts to help against Devimon and the others. They can't leave the Digital World, so we came instead." He knelt before the boy, proudly noting that even though his eyes were beginning to glisten he held his gaze. "If we stay here too long, the Holy Beasts themselves will be affected and that could cause trouble in the Digital World. I'm glad I could meet you again, but now it's time for us to leave."

To his credit, Iori refused to cry and nodded grimly. Oikawa smiled at the son of his old friend, then stood up. "Ready?" he asked the trio behind him. BlackWarGreymon, Archnemon and Mummymon nodded and held up their orbs. "Then let's go." The four began to glow, then burst into multi-coloured butterflies. "Goodbye, Iori-kun." The butterflies then flew up into the portal, leaving Iori to be comforted by his friends.

* * *

Dukemon sped as fast as he could through the twisting tunnel, but was rapidly becoming disoriented by the warped nature of the passage. "There has to be a way out of here!" Takato said, urging his friend and partner onwards. 

"No good!" Dukemon replied as the tunnel twisted rather violently and struck him hard enough to send him spinning. "It's getting hard to tell left from right!"

All of a sudden, Dukemon and Takato found their sight obscured by countless... "Butterflies?!" Sure enough the colourful insects swarmed through the tunnel, seemingly using their own bodies to buttress it and slow its destruction. "What's going on?" Takato wondered aloud.

Dukemon could only stare. "I wish I knew."

"Dukemon, this way!" Dukemon looked around and caught sight of a huge dog-like Digimon. Its black form stood out amongst the colourful wall of butterflies.

"Dobermon?" Takato and Dukemon said in unison.

Dobermon nodded. "In this place, I can have form for a short while! But we've no time to talk, you have to leave here before this time tunnel collapses!" The Adult turned and began running through the tunnel, the butterflies beginning to fade and the images on the walls underneath now distorted by cracks as it began to collapse. "Hurry!"

"Alright!" Dukemon quickly flew after Dobermon down the tunnel. A light slowly became visible ahead.

"There! Go through, hurry!" Dobermon himself began to slow as he urged the Holy Knight forward.

As they passed him, Takato called out. "Dobermon! what about you?"

"I no longer belong in your world," the great dog replied. "But tell Alice that I was glad to have the chance to see her again. Goodbye, and good luck!"

As they vanished into the portal, Takato called back, "Goodbye, Dobermon! Thank you!"

Once they were gone, Dobermon watched as the light faded and the tunnel of time collapsed around him. "Tamer, Dukemon...the rest is up to you."

* * *

Dukemon flew out of the portal and smashed into the ground hard. He skidded through the dirt before finally coming to a halt face-first. Groaning, he pushed himself up. "Takato, you okay?" 

"Y-yeah," the youth replied as he tried to keep his head from swimming. "Did we make it?"

"I guess so." Dukemon shook his head to clear it, then looked around. "Where are we?"

"The Plains of Time," answered a voice from behind. As Dukemon turned to see who had spoken, he was backhanded viciously and sent flying once again. Stunned, the battered knight could only watch as Millenniumon stalked towards him, malice in the Evil God Digimon's eyes. "This is where the original Millenniumon faced Akiyama Ryo twice, and was beaten twice." He spread his arms, his mouth twisted into what vaguely resembled a smile. "What better place to ascend and take his place?" As he continued to speak, he circled around Dukemon like a vulture around particularly juicy carrion. "You may not be as great a hero as Ryo, but you'll do." He stopped walking and met Dukemon's glare. "And now, you may die."

Dukemon willed his shield and lance into his hands as he leapt to his feet, even as Millenniumon vanished. The Dark God reappeared on a floating platform. "Attack!" From behind the evil god stepped the Dark Digimon the Tamers and Chosen Children had only just defeated sans Demon.

"This is not good," Takato moaned as the Dark Masters leapt off the platform, followed by the Demon Corps and Metal Etemon.

* * *

As he watched his revived comrades engage the hopelessly outnumbered Dukemon, the former Devimon allowed himself a silent laugh. Upon his ascension, he had felt a strange power around the Tamers and Chosen Children. He realised some force was helping them from behind the scenes and knew he had to force it into the open. His first attempt, luring one of the group into his time tunnel, had failed thanks to the interference of the Holy Beasts' agents. But he was confident that the sight of this lone hero being battered to death by the Dark Digimon would force the mysterious entity to act. 

And if the Tamer Digimon and his human friend's deaths caused his old enemies the Chosen Children any pain, that was a bonus.

* * *

Mugen Dramon swung his tail like a massive flail and struck at the Holy Knight Digimon, who blocked it with his shield. Takato and Dukemon cried out in pain as the force of the blow drove them back, their injuries causing them no end of difficulty. 

Mugen Dramon moved aside, and Pinnochimon followed up the attack by smashing Dukemon's shield with his hammer. "Bullet Hammer!" The hammer's head exploded, shattering the shield and sending the heroic Ultimate flying backwards. He hit the ground hard, actually bouncing a couple of times before coming to a halt flat on his back.

Clearly in pain, Dukemon tried to rise but Piemon cruely landed on the fallen hero's chest. The cracks on his breastplate broke open as the Dark Master smiled evilly at the cry of pain that escaped both Digimon and Tamer. "Does it hurt, little boy?" He drew a huge white cloth. "Let me make it all better!"

"Don't do us any favours!" Dukemon hissed, willing his lance Gram into his hand. "Royal Saber!" He thrust the weapon at the harlequin, who dodged it effortlessly by hopping off his chest. Taking advantage of the respite, Dukemon leapt to his feet. He discarded the remains of his shattered shield and went into a battle pose.

The Dark Masters and Demon Corps members laughed at his bravado. "You still wanna play?" Pinnochimon taunted as he hefted his oversized hammer over his shoulder.

"Takato, this doesn't look good," Dukemon whispered to his Tamer.

Inside him, Takato gasped for breath. "Y-yeah...but we've got to keep trying." The young boy steeled himself. "The others are probably trying to think of a way to help us. We've got to hold out 'til then!"

* * *

"Takato-kun!" Juri called out tearfully. She looked around at the others, who looked just as worried for their friend as she did. "Isn't there anything we can do?" She looked over to the always-reliable Jenrya. "Lee-kun! Can't you think of anything?" When a pained look was her only answer, she turned to her Tamer role model. "Ruki! Please! There has to be something we can do! Otherwise, Takato-kun will be..." 

"I know that!" Ruki snapped, still trying to think of a way to help her friend. "That freaking coward," the redhead growled in frustration. "Running away to a place where he's got back-up, then acting so big when Takato's all alone..."

"He's not all alone!" Daisuke said earnestly. "We're with him in spirit!"

"That's not gonna do him much good if he's getting the crud kicked out of him," Hirokazu complained, practically hopping from anxiety.

"If only it was like that time with Diablomon!" Taichi smacked one fist into his hand. "Then we could send Takato our strength!"

"There is a way..." All eyes fell on Ken as he stood, his chin cupped in the palm of his hand. "If...if I could open a portal like the one we used to banish Demon..."

"We could pull off that move we used on Diablomon!" Daisuke finished, clapping his hands.

"You mean the Omega Blade?" Taichi said, understanding his 'successor'. "That might work! You remember, right, Yamato?"

The blonde Chosen Child nodded, his arms folded over his chest. "It healed ImperialDramon up completely, and powered him up too. If we can pull that off..."

"If, if, if!" Takeru said, clenching his fists. "Let's try it!"

Hikari turned to the others. "Everyone, let's go for it!"

"Ken-kun, we're counting on you," Jenrya said, placing a hand on the older boy's shoulder. "We'll do what we can to help."

"Alright." Ken stepped away from the group. He held up his black D3 and aimed it at the sky. He shut his eyes, trying to focus. A beam shot out the device. It continued into the sky for a short distance. At the end, it spread into a whirling portal. "Th-there!"

"Omegamon!" Yamato and Taichi called to their partner. "Lend him your strength!"

The white Holy Knight nodded. Putting his hands together, he vanished into a swirling pillar of light. Agumon and Gabumon appeared out of the pillar, landing in the arms of their partners. The energy flowed into the portal like a river of light.

"Do you think it'll work?" Iori asked Takeru.

"It had better. This is our last hope..." Takeru's eyes were narrowed, longing to join in the fight against the being that had caused his hatred of darkness.

"Look over there!" Daisuke said, pointing at the giant television screen. Behind the battle-scarred knight, a swirling black portal appeared. As they watched, a silver light began shining out of the portal and enveloped Dukemon.

* * *

"H-huh? What's this?" Dukemon stared as his hands as he was covered by the light. "I feel..." 

"Warm..." Takato finished for his partner, his eyes shut as he felt warmth spread through his body. The exhaustion he'd been feeling vanished and he felt completely refreshed. "Dukemon...the others! I knew it! They're helping just as I said!"

Dukemon nodded as he felt his shattered shield reform in his hand. "Takato! My strength is returning! Now we've got a chance!"

The Dark Masters and Demon Corps recoiled from the blinding light, until Mugen Dramon's optics adjusted and he moved into the attack. "Mugen Cannon!" To his surprise, the shots from his cannon were deflected by the light. Quickly changing tactics, he then fired on the ground under Dukemon's feet.

As he calculated, his attack made Dukemon lose his footing and disrupt whatever power transfer was going on. "Well done, Mugen Dramon!" Piemon laughed as he pointed his blade at the dragon knight. "Attack!"

The Dark Masters and Demon Corps charged at the newly-restored Dukemon, who turned to face them head on. "Ultimate Stream!" Metal Seadramon fired at the crimson knight, who slashed at the beam with his lance. To the serpent's surprise, his own attack was reflected back at him. With a cry of pain, he was driven to the ground. Before he could even make sense of what had happened, Dukemon was there in front of him with his blade held high. With one downward slash, the Dark Master of the seas was cleft in two.

Piemon leapt forwards and slashed at him with his sword, only for Dukemon to block it with his lance. Clenching his fist, the heroic Ultimate delivered a powerful punch to the Dark Master with his shield arm before he could recover from the shock. From behind, Pinnochimon sprang at the crimson knight and swung his hammer. Dukemon's shield blocked the attack, and a quick blast from the Digital Hazard symbol knocked Pinnochimon away.

"Collapse!" Mugen Dramon disassembled and began firing on Dukemon from all directions, forcing the heroic Digimon to cross his arms.

"Get out of the way!" Takato yelled as he felt energy gathering into Dukemon's left hand. "Final Elysian!"

Dukemon fired a shining green beam out of his shield, but even though he vaporised part of the Dark Master the other components continued to circle around, firing on him mercilessly. "Victory is impossible. Fall!"

"That's my line," Dukemon retorted as he wrapped his cloak around him.

The move surprised Mugen Dramon. "You cannot defeat me. My Digicore is hidden among my parts!"

"Then we'll just take all your parts down!" Takato told the Dark Master. "Dukemon!"

"Elysian Field!" Dukemon fired into his cloak, turning the cloth green with energy. With a flourish he whirled around and around, sending wave after wave of the Final Elysian's energy in every direction like the ripples on a river's surface.

Mugen Dramon's parts were battered by the waves and slowed considerably. "Now, the finish!" Takato yelled as Dukemon raised his lance high.

"Royal Saber!" A huge beam emerged from the Royal Knight Digimon's lance, which he then dragged through the air. One by one, Mugen Dramon's components were disintegrated by the follow up attack until finally the beam found the piece containing the Dark Master's Digicore. The beam sliced through the Chrome Digizoid armour, penetrating his Digicore. The mechanical dragon's eyes went dark as his parts began falling from the sky, shattering into data on impact.

* * *

"Way to go, Takato!" Hirokazu cheered. 

"Go for it!" Kenta added with numerous chirps from Marine Angemon.

Shuichon waved her hands excitedly. "Takato! Dukemon! You're so cool!"

"Do it!" Taichi yelled.

Yamato called out as well, hoping his voice would reach Takato and Dukemon. "Now! With Courage and Friendship!"

* * *

"DIEEEEE!" shrieked Skull Satamon as he and Lady Devimon flew at Dukemon, while Marine Devimon leapt high into the air and dived down. 

For a split second, an image of Omegamon was super-imposed over Dukemon, and then the crimson knight smashed his fists into the ground. "Double Torrent!" The ground burst open as two shining streams, one flaming red and the other an icy blue, erupted from the Ultimate's fists. Skull Satamon and Lady Devimon, who'd paused with surprise when the image of Omegamon appeared, tried to evade the attack by flying higher but the twin streams simply followed them into the air. With a agonised cry, Lady Devimon was consumed by the flames while Skull Satamon only managed a small choke before being frozen solid.

As the frozen Perfect hit the ground and shattered into pieces, Marine Devimon brought both fists down, intending to cave in Dukemon's head. "Dukemon, above!" Takato warned.

Reacting quickly, Dukemon looked up. "Cocyutus Breath!" From the 'vents' in the knight's faceplate came a freezing burst of air. Marine Devimon was held aloft for a split-second, then blown away. Crashing into the ground, the Demon Corps member cursed as he held out his arms and shook of the frost that had formed on him.

"Guilty Black!" The undersea Perfect fired blobs of corrosive black liquid at Dukemon, who brought his hands together.

Marine Devimon's attack was vaporised when a huge ball of energy appeared in the hero's hands and was struck by the blobs. "Gaia Force!" Hurling the ball at Marine Devimon, Dukemon was suddenly knocked aside by a blast from Piemon even as the last of the Demon Corps members vanished in a huge explosion.

Dukemon hit the ground, but leapt back to his feet just in time to avoid Pinnochimon's follow up attack. He thrust at the wooden boy Digimon, and impaled him on his lance. Even as Pinnochimon began to disintegrate, Dukemon suddenly found himself under attack by Metal Etemon. "Heavy Monkick!" Dukemon moved to block the powerful jumpkick with his shield, but was then blindsided by a cry of, "Bloody Stream!" and a jolt of crimson lightning. When the Ultimate was forced to his knees, a smirking Vamdemon appeared over him and viciously kicked the still-disintegrating Pinnochimon. The blow managed to knock Gram out of Dukemon's grip, and the sadistic vampire kicked out again, this time catching the hero in the side of the head.

"There's still too many of them!" Kenta wailed as Dukemon fell from Vamdemon's kick.

"Even with Omegamon's power, it's still not enough?" Taichi smacked his fist into his palm. "Kuso!"

Daisuke grinned. "Then if Omegamon's not enough, how about Imperialdramon?" He looked over to his Jogress partner Ken. "How about it?"

Ken nodded weakly, but then began to fall over before Hirokazu and Takeru managed to catch him. "S-sorry, Daisuke. I don't have the strength to open a new portal..."

Ruki frowned at this new predicament, but then spoke into her headset. Sakuyamon attempted to ask her what she was planning, but the redhead shushed her. "Hypnos, Hypnos, can you hear me?"

* * *

Megumi picked up Ruki's signal instantly. "Yes, Ruki-chan? I hear you loud and clear!" 

Ruki winced at the '-chan', but let it slide just this once. "Can you still pick up Takato's trail?"

"Hold on..." Megumi's hands quickly flew over her console as Yamaki and Reika wondered what Ruki had planned. "Here we go. It's not much, but it's there!"

"Good, that's all we need. Can you try to force the portal back open?"

Despite the fact Ruki couldn't see her, Megumi shook her head. "Sorry, but the Shaggai System is completely fried. We can trace Takato's trail, but that's about it."

"Wait a moment." Reika checked her console. "I think...it might be possible to send a jolt of energy to force the portal open for a few seconds."

"But?" Yamaki asked, expecting some sort of catch.

"We'll probably disable whatever systems we have left."

Yamaki considered this for a moment. If he gave the go-ahead, millions of dollars worth of equipment would probably be overloaded beyond repair. On the other hand, if he didn't and Takato lost, it wouldn't matter. It didn't take him long to make the decision. "Do it. I'll assume full responsibility."

"I just hope it doesn't come out of your paycheck," Megumi quipped before a glare from Yamaki made her squeak and get back to work.

"Ruki, this is Yamaki. We're going to send a charge through. This will be the last bit of energy we have, so make those few seconds count!"

* * *

"Got it!" Ruki quickly explained the situation to the others and they rallied before what was left of the portal. As if still trying to help, the butterflies created from Oikawa and his cohorts milled around and marked the vortex. "Okay, everyone ready?" 

Daisuke and the other Chosen Children held up their D3s. Taichi and Yamato likewise held up their Digivices. The screens on their assorted devices began to shine. "Ready!"

"This'll be like that time with D-Reaper," Ruki told Sakuyamon. "We'll send Takato all our strength."

Sakuyamon nodded in agreement and steeled herself. "I'm ready, Ruki."

"Ruki!" Jen called from within Saint Galgomon. "All set here too!"

"Hurry!" Juri cried from where she was keeping an eye on Takato's valiant but increasingly futile attempts to fight off the Dark Digimon. "I don't think Dukemon can take much more!"

"Okay, do it!" Ruki barked into her headset.

Megumi winced from the barked command, but quickly complied. Working with Reika, she rerouted whatever energy was left and channelled it into the sensors that had tracked Takato's trail. "Charge complete!" she reported.

Reika took aim at the portal. "Target in sight. All preparations complete!"

Yamaki nodded grimly. "Fire!"

* * *

As promised, the portal suddenly split open and the butterflies scattered. "Now!" Taichi ordered, aiming his Digivice at the warp. As beams of light erupted from the D3s and Digivices, the Chosen Digimon began devolving as their power was shifted to Takato and Dukemon. 

"Us too, Renamon!" "Terriermon, give it all we've got!" Channeling their energy, both Sakuyamon and Saint Galgomon glowed and sent twin streams of light, one blue and the other green, into the portal along with all the other energy. When the glow receded, Renamon and Terriermon stood beside their human partners. Now completely exhausted and the portal fading permanently from sight, the Tamers and Chosen Children turned their attention back to the giant TV screen.

More than one of them silently mouthed prayers that their efforts would be enough.

* * *

Once again, a portal appeared in the air. Millenniumon raised his hand to seal it and prevent Dukemon from being restored once again, but found that he was unable to close the portal. "Again!" he cursed internally. "Whatever this entity is, it's interfering again!" Frustrated, he could only watch as a veritable kaledioscope of colours emerged from the warp and engulfed Dukemon, knocking away the Dark Digimon. 

As before, Dukemon felt strength flowing into him. This time, however, both he and Takato could hear the wishes of their friends, urging them not to yield. The light around the Holy Knight took a crimson hue as he felt himself change. Floating into the air, his cape melted away and his previously white armour became red as the sunset sky. Eight golden wings burst out of his back, blinding the villians and forcing even Millenniumon to look away. "Dukemon...Crimson Mode!"

* * *

"Crimson Mode or whatever, it makes no difference!" Vamdemon howled as he summoned his Night Raiders and launched them at Dukemon. 

The winged knight's fist began to glow with holy energy. "Heaven Knuckle!" A huge fist of light tore through the Night Raiders, consuming the shocked Perfect before he could even comprehend what had happened. His wings spread, the empowered Holy Knight turned his attention to Piemon and Metal Etemon, the only survivng Dark Digimon. "Moon Shooter!" Out of a Digicore on his forearm, Dukemon fired a spike of energy that impaled the simian Ultimate, obliterating him instantly. He then swooped down towards Piemon.

"Trump Sword!" The clown hurled a wave of blades at the hero, but Dukemon summoned forth a sword of pure light and cut them down.

"Invincible Sword!" With a single slash, Piemon was no more. Using his momentum, Dukemon then flew up to face Millenniumon. "It's over!" The knight said confidently as he pointed his blade at the Dark God. "I, Dukemon, am more than a match for you now!"

"I think not!" The cannons on Millenniumon's shell moved into firing position. "Dimension Destroyer!" The twin beams from the cannons spiralled together, forming one highly potent beam that slammed into Dukemon's Invincible Sword.

The Crimson Knight felt himself being pushed back by the attack, despite trying his hardest to push his way through.

"Hey, are you serious?" Daisuke howled. "Even after everything, he still can't beat Millenniumon?"

"No!" Juri cried out angrily. "Takato-kun will win! He won't lose, not to Millenniumon, not to anyone!" She cupped her hands around her mouth and screamed with all her might. "Takato-kun! FIGHT! Don't give up! I believe in you!"

Seconds later, the others joined in, hoping their cries would reach their friends.

"Katou-san?" Takato could've sworn he heard Juri's voice. "That's right," he said to himself. "Katou-san and the others have done all they can to help us. We can't let them down, Dukemon!"

"Of course!" the knight replied through gritted teeth. "All their strength is flowing through me...there's no way I'll lose to this guy!" His breastplate split open, revealing a shining white light. There was a brief flash, where Imperialdramon was superimposed over Dukemon. "GIGA DEATH!"

The light blasted its way through Millenniumon's Dimension Destroyer and struck the evil god, driving him back. "NOW!" Takato yelled.

Letting lose a savage war-cry, Dukemon Crimson Mode dived at the surprised Ultimate. "Invincible Sword!" he roared, slashing Millenniumon across the face and drawing a cry of pain. "Omega Sword!" In his other hand emerged the blade Imperialdramon Paladin Mode had wielded against Armaggemon and with it he struck again at the former Dark Messenger. This second blow sent Millenniumon falling back even further. "And now the finish!"

Together, both Dukemon and Takato willed a great spear of light into the knight's hands. "QUO VADIS!"

The spear pierced the Dark Digimon's very core and felled him. He attempted to rise again, but then collapsed and exploded.

* * *

Ken's eyes widened in horror. "Those are Dark Seeds!" 

"What?!" Takeru and the others remembered the effects of the Seeds well. "Watch out!" "Get out of the way!"

* * *

Takato didn't know what the purple lights coming from Millenniumon's corpse were, but he knew they couldn't be good. But before any action was necessary, they suddenly flew upwards into the sky like dust into a huge vaccum cleaner. Looking up, a gasp escaped him. Hovering high in the air was a monstrous being. It looked like it was simply a pair of heads and a pair of legs, orbited by rings of Digital Code. The Dark Seeds were being absorbed into the rings. 

"Who are you?" Dukemon demanded, summoning both Invincible and Omega Swords into his hands.

The terrible beast simply laughed. "Someone who will be far more difficult to defeat than that pathetic upstart." The creature nodded at the knight. "I commend you for your courage, Matsuda Takato and Dukemon. That was a magnificent victory."

Both Tamer and Digimon remained silent, ready for battle. "Such distrust," chuckled the unknown. "Were I as I once was, I'd be insulted." The great beast slowly began to fade away. "Luckily for you, I have evolved beyond such pettiness. I reward your courage, Tamer and Digimon. May we never meet on opposite sides." A blinding flash forced both Takato and Dukemon to close their eyes.

When they could open their eyes, they found themselves back in Shinjuku. Takato could feel his mouth drop. All the damage was gone. It was as though the fierce battles fought here never took place. But down below, he could make out his friends all cheering. "Let's head back, Dukemon," he said.

"No argument here," the knight replied as he swooped back down. As soon as he landed, he vanished in a flash of light and in his place stood Takato and Guilmon once more.

"Takato-kun!" Takato turned to see who had called him, only to be met by Juri throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "Are you alright? I was so scared!"

More than a little flustered, Takato returned the hug. "Sorry," he said. "And thanks. I heard you, even while we were fighting."

"I knew you would," Juri whispered as she tightened her grip as though afraid he'd vanish if she let go. "I'm so glad to see you're safe."

"Same here," Takato replied. "I'm glad you and everyone's okay too."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Hypnos Building... 

"Evolved beyond such pettiness, huh?" Monodramon asked Justimon as the heroic Ultimate surveyed the restored city.

"Oh, shut up."

Monodramon laughed, then noticed Ryo begin to stir. "Uh-oh. Ryo's waking up. Quick! We've got to Jogress back into Cyberdramon!"

When Ryo woke up, he noticed he wasn't dead. And that the Hypnos building was in one piece. "What happened?" he wondered aloud.

Cyberdramon snorted. "We won."

* * *

"A miracle," Megumi whispered in awe as she checked the systems. "Everything's been restored! Even Shaggai...and all the damaged buildings...!" 

Reika confirmed it on her own console. "All hostile Digital reactions are gone." She looked over to Yamaki. "It's over."

The black-clad blonde nodded. "Yeah..." Then, to the surprise of both operators, he smiled. "And my salary won't be cut."

As Megumi blinked and turned back to her console, trying to comprehend that Yamaki, of all people, had cracked a joke, the Hypnos commander walked over to Reika. "And since that means I can afford it..." He handed her his silver cigarette lighter. When all he got in return was a puzzled look, he added, "Go on, open it."

He suddenly found himself engulfed in a hug as well when Reika did as bidden and a beautiful diamond ring dropped into the palm of her hand.

* * *

The next day, it was time to exchange farewells. The younger Tamers were starting to cry, having wanted to get to know the Chosen Children and their partners better. The Chosen Digimon were trying to cheer them up, but being well acquainted with tearful farewells quickly realised it was better to simply let them get their crying out of the way. 

The Chosen Children stood in front of the portal that would take them back home. Daisuke looked up to Taichi, who smiled and nodded. Returning the nod, Daisuke stepped forward and extended a hand to Takato. "Takato, everyone," he said, "thanks for all your help. If not for you, we might've lost our friends." V-mon and Guilmon likewise shook paws solemnly.

Takato shook his head. "Same here. If you didn't appear when you did, Devimon and the rest might have won."

Daisuke grinned. "No way. You would've beaten them somehow."

Yamato sighed. "Takato-kun," he said, drawing the Tamer's attention. "Even though you wear goggles, try not to pick up that kind of baseless optimism, huh?" The guitar player smirked. "I'd hate to think that another poor kid's fallen victim to Taichi's thick headedness."

"Hey, hey, Yamato!" Taichi mock-glared. "Are you implying something?"

"Now what would give you that idea?"

Ken laughed with the others, but his gaze lingered on Ryo. The older boy noticed. "Ken," he said, startling the boy.

"Y-yes, Ryo-san?"

Ryo smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure your Ryo's still trying to get back home."

Ken returned the smile. "I'm sure of it too. He'll definitely come back someday."

Ruki crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "And if he's anything like this guy, he'll probably start bragging."

"Ruki!" The scandalised outrage in Ryo's voice only made Ruki sniff in mock-disgust. "I don't brag!"

"No, you get Hirokazu and Kenta to do it for you." All eyes stared at Renamon. Jenrya in particular could scarcely believe his ears. The attention got to the fox Digimon, who sheepishly noted, "Ruki thinks so, and I can believe it."

"Taichi-san!" An unfamiliar voice came over Taichi's Digivice.

"Izumi? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. We managed to make the connection on this side. You can come home now." There was a brief hush, as if someone was whispering to him. "Er...and Sora-san wants to know if Yamato is alright." There was another brief hush. "And the others too, of course."

"Of course," Taichi grinned wickedly, taking undisguised delight at how red the normally stoic Yamato's face was.

"L-let's get going!" Yamato said, turning around and walking towards the portal. Gabumon chuckled to himself as he followed his partner. The pair paused at the entry to the portal. "Thanks for everything!" Yamato called, waving at the Tamers before disappearing into the vortex.

The other Chosen Children and their Digimon partners followed his lead and began walking into the portal, calling out final farewells as they vanished. Finally, only Daisuke was left. "Hey," he said, addressing Takato. "Remember, the ones with goggles have to be the coolest!"

Takato laughed. "I'll remember!" With a final wave, Daisuke and V-Mon followed the others home and the portal faded from sight.

"Hm..." Ryo mused as the Tamers began to walk back for a well-deserved rest. "I guess I should pick up some goggles then."

"Why's that?" Jenrya asked even as Ruki frantically signaled him not to say anything.

"Like Daisuke said, the ones with goggles are the coolest," the Legendary Tamer grinned. "And seeing as how I am the Legendary Tamer..."

"See?" Ruki said to the others. "What'd I tell you? An ego the size of the Digital World."

"And you wouldn't have him any other way, right, Ruki?" Juri asked teasingly.

Ruki frowned. "Be careful," she warned darkly. "Next thing you know, Takato'll let being the saviour of the world get to his head and start acting like Ryo."

Juri laughed and shook her head. "No, he won't," she said confidently as she ran up and took Takato's hand in her's. "I won't let him."

Takato blushed as the others began cat-calling and cheering. Squeezing Juri's hand, the boy looked up at the new day sky. Looking back to his first love and meeting her gaze, he gave her the biggest smile he could. "Who's up for breakfast at the bakery?"

A cheer erupted from the group as they took off for the Matsuda bakery, Guilmon in the lead. Giggling, Juri somehow managed to maintain her grip on Takato's hand as they joined the others in their mad dash through the sunlight. Takato allowed a laugh to escape him. Sure, things had been tough, but as before they'd stuck together and gotten through. And now, with the girl he fought so hard for at his side, he knew things could only get better...

DIGIMON TAMERS: DARK WING...

END

Author's note: And there we have it. Once again, I must apologise to all those people who eagerly waited for the conclusion to this little epic all this time. Alas, unlike J.K. Rowling I don't write for a living so I no longer had as much time to work on my writings as I'd like to. But enough making excuses.

I hope you've enjoyed my little story. Perhaps someday I'll go back and make the corrections I wanted to do, but for now I believe the best thing I can say is: Everyone, thank you for all your support!


End file.
